Lily's Beginning
by Maisery
Summary: 18 year old Lily Vale wants nothing more in the world than to be a priestess of Otto, but the head priest wants her to live life before comiiting to Otto. When she gets a letter from her sister asking her to visit she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to finally experience the world. Along with Dante Foss and Taren Eli Lily discovers horrors and love she never imagined existed.
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Beginning

Prologue

Lily and Lavinia walked into the Green's tiny home early that day, the smell of the dying fire quickly hit their noses. The little family had been ill with a raging fever and Lily was starting to wonder if they would make it. Today was the first time Lavinia had gone with Lily and she was glad for the help. She wanted to make a tea for the family and there was no way she could have carried the water bucket and all the herbs she needed. Honestly Lily was surprised that her sister had volunteered, usually Lavinia's weekends were filled with boys and skipping chores.

As they let their eyes adjust to the darkness. Lily saw Mr. Green wasn't in bed but it didn't take long to search the one room home and she quickly saw he was across the room, sitting in his favorite chair. "Mr. Green what are you doing out of bed?" She walked over and touched his arm, "Mr. Green?" Lavinia walked next to her sister and saw his eyes were slightly open but he wasn't moving. "Oh no." She heard her sister whisper.

"Is he dead?" Lavinia asked, staring wide eyed at the man. Lily put down her bucket and nodded, "He must have died in the night." She gently ran her hand over his eyelids and closed them as she began to pray, "Blessed Otto, please take this loving husband and father into your kingdom." Lily kissed her finger tips and touched Mr. Green's forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Lavinia asked.

"It shows Otto that he has been blessed and his soul is ready to be received."

"Really? How do you know he's not sleeping really deep?" She let Lily take her hand and watched as she placed it on the dead man's throat. "If he was sleeping you'd feel his heart here." Lavinia didn't feel anything but when she touched the same spot on her own neck she felt the little bump bump of her heart, "Oh I see." Lily sighed as she turned to the mother and child who were still asleep in the bed. "I wonder if they know." Lavinia barely heard her sister, the dead man was so interesting. "I doubt it." She said as she walked closer to the corpse. It amazed her that he could look so alive and be dead at the same time.

Lily quickly picked up the water bucket and moved to Mrs. Green's side, she could see a mist of sweat on her forehead and knew the fever was still working its way through her body. "Lavinia will you bring me the licorice root and thyme please?" She asked as she put a fresh, cool cloth on the poor woman's forehead. The tea kettle was still by the fireplace and Lily moved to get it when she saw her sister still standing by Mr. Green. Her eyes were wide and she was reaching out like she wanted to touch him. "Lavinia?"

Lavinia didn't hear her sister, the dead man held her attention like a kitten being teased with a dangling string. "Lavinia!" She startled and looked at her sister.

"What?" Lily sighed and Lavinia knew that sound; it meant her sister was frustrated with her. She heard that sound a lot. "Would you fill the kettle and put a cloth on his head?" She motioned over to the little boy and Lavinia quickly did what her sister asked. As she moved around the room her eyes kept catching glances at Mr. Green, _are his eyes following me_ she wondered? She kneeled next to the boy and mimicked her sister's actions by dabbing a cool cloth on his burning head. "Where's my husband?" The girls quickly looked up at Mrs. Green, her eyes were barely open and she started to move. "Don't get up Mrs. Green." Lily leaned over and tried to keep her from getting out of the bed but the woman's fevered motions were erratic and Lily had trouble keeping her down. "Where's my husband?"

"He's in his chair Mrs. Green." Lavinia said. Slowly she stopped moving and settled back into bed. "Oh good, he loves that chair." She said quietly and fell back into a fitful sleep.

"I guess they don't know." said Lavinia.

Lily looked up at her twin, "If she woke up it means she's getting better. I can't have her wake and see her husband dead; they deserve to have a grave to visit." Lily got to her feet and moved to the door, "Lavinia, do you think you can watch them for me while I go get a priest?"

"Sure."

Lily smiled, "Thanks Vinia, I'll be back soon I promise." She paused before she walked outside and turned, "It really means a lot to me that you came to help today." Lavinia stood and squeezed her sister's hand, "You're welcome Lily." She squeezed back and Lavinia watched as her sister start for Fairwinds.

When Lily disappeared over the horizon Lavinia turned back toward the patients and sighed and annoyance. She really didn't want to be left alone with sick people, but she also didn't want to go get a priest. Every time she walked into the temple she felt suffocated. Both her sister and father worshipped Otto, god of the sea and she could see how happy it made them but she never felt that way. Her family would walk out of the temple after a mass feeling peaceful and full of love; but Lavinia would be glad it was over and quickly find whatever boy had her attention at the moment and forget about her morning. She turned and eyed the dead man, he was much more interesting than his family.

Lavinia slowly walked a circle around him, her eyes wide with curiosity. She had never seen a dead man before and lightly touched his skin; it was cool to the touch and it didn't quite feel like skin, more rubbery than she expected. She picked up one of his fingers and found it hard to move, it intrigued her. When she let go his finger slowly fell back to the arm of the chair. Lavinia leaned in close and sniffed, he didn't smell alive but he didn't smell bad either; she had smelled dead animals as she walked by them in the streets and they smelled awful, but for some reason this man didn't. Her fingers twisted in his hair and it was soft and delicate, nothing new there she thought.

She stopped in front of him and cradled his face in her hands. "You sure do look alive to me," She said as she crawled into his lap and caressed his cheeks. The smell wafting near the body reached her nose and Lavinia sighed in pleasure as she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. They felt cool like the rest of his skin. She leaned down and put her head on his chest but there was still nothing to hear. Lavinia knew powerful priests could bring back the dead, she also knew she'd never have that power. You had to have compassion to be a priest and that title belonged to her sister. Lavinia laid her hands over his heart and wondered what it would be like to bring someone back. Did the priests feel the magic in the body and wish it back or was it all on the Gods and they felt nothing.

As she thought about bringing back the dead something inside her stirred, a spark of something she had never felt before. She gasped and quickly took her hands off him, in that instant the feeling went away. Lavinia had never felt magic before, she knew her sister could do little things but it was divine magic given to her by Otto. Lavinia knew the water god would never give her such power and wondered where it came from. Slowly she put her hands back on his chest and the feeling was there again. It was deep inside her and she could feel it in the dead man as well. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a line stretching from her and connecting to whatever it was in him. When it did she felt a rush of something she couldn't describe; power, magic maybe? She felt alive and aware, more than she ever had; she could hear the little beetle walking around on the dirt floor; the blanket on the bed made a scratching noise as the patients breathed in and out. The wind picked up and her hair tickled her cheek, her heartbeat was thundering in her ears but there was another noise; another slight thump that got quicker and quicker until it matched her own heartbeat than suddenly stopped. Her eyes flew open and met the dead man's, they were open. "My god what did I do?" She pressed her ear to his chest but didn't hear anything, she tried finding a heartbeat like Lily had shown her but still found nothing. "Can you hear me?" she asked it. He nodded slowly but when his chin hit his chest he didn't move again. Lavinia quickly crawled off his lap and sat him back the way he was. She put her hands on his chest and tried to connect the feelings again but there was nothing, she only felt it within herself; whatever was in him was gone. The adrenaline was pumping through her_, I did it I did_ it she thought as she paced manically in front of the corpse. Lavinia desperately wanted to try it again but there were no more dead bodies. Disappointed she turned and saw the newly widowed woman and her fatherless child lying in the bed.

Lily walked in the house an hour later, priest and gravedigger in tow. Lavinia was sitting next to the little boy, holding his hand and she turned as they entered. "I'm sorry Lily, I couldn't save them. They both just, stopped breathing I didn't know what to do." Lily's face dropped and she ran over to her sister, "I don't understand, I thought they were getting better."

"At least they'll be together, right?" Lavinia said. Lily nodded as Lavinia stood and hugged her. The priest walked over to Lily and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You girls have done all you can. Why don't you go home to your Papa and thank Otto that you all have each other."

"Yes Father," They said simultaneously. Lavinia picked up the water bucket and followed Lily out of the small house.

As they walked home Lavinia was dying to ask Lily some questions and made sure no one was around to hear her. "Lily have you ever brought someone back from the dead?"

She shook her head, "No, only a really powerful priest can; and then it's cases where injury caused the death. No one, no matter how powerful can bring someone back if they died a natural death."

"When someone comes back, are they alive?"

"Of course that's the point, why?"

Lavinia bit her bottom lip, "What if someone came back, but they stayed cold and still had no heartbeat, is it the same thing?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious, you know so much I want to know too."

Lily looked at her twin; they may have had long blonde hair and their father's green eyes, but those were the only things they had in common. Lavinia never cared about how Lily spent her days, preferring to hear about them at the dinner table rather than joining her. She thought maybe it was a turning point for Lavinia; maybe she'll start feeling Otto in her heart, the thought made Lily smile. "Well, I heard the priests talking about things called undead." She said.

"Undead. What an odd name, what are they?"

"Something that's neither living nor dead. They listen only to the person who made it. There's evil magic used in making them but I don't know anything about that." Lily saw her sister peek out from behind her long hair, "So you don't know how to make an undead?" Her eyes widened in shock, "No! Of course I don't and neither does Father Wayman so don't go pestering him about such awful things."

They walked in silence for a while before Lavinia started asking more questions. "So obviously making these, undead, are a taboo subject to the priests?"

"Yes, it's a very evil thing to do."

"But there are people who make them right? Otherwise no one would know about them."

"Lavinia why do you care? No one around here does and that's all that matters." She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up again, "I bet Korites make them." Lily turned to her twin; she was swinging the water bucket around like a child does when they're having fun. The topic didn't seem to bother her at all. Korites were people who worshiped Kore, the god of death and destruction. Lavinia was right, if anyone in the world made undead it would be followers of Kore. "Yes, I'm sure there are Korites who make undead and luckily there aren't any around here."

Both girls walked into their house, making sure to hug and kiss their father Etienne. Lily started helping him with dinner as Lavinia walked into their room and shut the door. "How'd it go at the Green's?" he asked as he handed her a potato. Lily sighed and began scrubbing the dirt off, "They died." she said soberly.

Etienne clicked his tongue and kissed her head, "I'm sure you did your best. They're with Otto now." Lily nodded her head and knew her father was trying to comfort her, but the questions her sister asked were weighing on her mind. Why would she ask about such horrible things. Just talking about them always made Lily uncomfortable and she hoped her sister was just being extra curious as she tended to be and not actually wondering about how to animate the dead. _Otto please keep my sister away from such awful things _she silently prayed as she began to peel her potato.

Lily's First Journey

Lily woke startled from her dream; she wasn't surprised she dreamed of her sister but thought it was odd she dreamed of that day three years ago when the Green's died. Lavinia had left home to study magic a year after that and in the two years she had been gone, she wrote one letter to Lily; the one she received two weeks ago. In the letter she asked Lily to come and visit her and according to the directions she gave she was only a week away by wagon so Lily spent the next few days in a mad dash to get everything ready for her first trip. She had never traveled more than a day outside of her seaside home in Fairwinds and wasn't going to hide the fact that she was a little nervous. A week really couldn't be that long she kept telling herself.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the smell of sausages hit her nose. Smiling, she quickly got dressed, ran a brush though her long blonde hair and thanked Otto for another wonderful day. Lily and her father both worshiped Otto, God of the sea. A lot of people in Fairwinds did, it being on the coast. It was her one aspiration in life to become a priestess in His service, but at the moment the head priest Father Wayman thought she was to young and needed more life experience. When the opportunity came to travel so far from home she hoped it would nudge the Father a step towards letting her join the church.

Lily walked into the family room and saw her father sitting at the table reading a book next to a mound of food that covered the small table. He looked up when he heard her walk in, "Morning Lily."

"Morning Papa, went a little overboard on breakfast didn't you?" She walked up and kissed his forehead before she sat down. "Oh I don't know about overboard but I guess there is a lot of food." He poured her a glass of milk as she helped herself to some toast and bacon. Lily adored her father Etienne, he wasn't an old man by any means but the gray on his beard was starting to match the gray on his head. Lily wanted him to accompany her on this trip but he said someone needed to stay home and watch after things; but she could tell he really did want to go. "So you all packed?" he asked munching on some bacon.

"Yes, just have to load it in the wagon and I'm ready." There was a knock at the door and Lily started to get up to answer it. "No no, you sit and eat I'll get it." Her father held her down as he walked past to get the door. It was awfully early for visitors but Lily figured a neighbor wanted to say goodbye or wish her luck. She could hear her father talking to the person at the door but didn't recognize the voice. "Come on in there's plenty of food!" Etienne said and Lily watched her father welcome in two men she had never seen before. The younger was just a little older and taller than herself, maybe around 5 '10 or so. He had short dark hair, wore black studded leather armor and had a rapier at his side. He also looked really tired, there were circles under his dark brown eyes and his hair was still looked mussed from sleep. The other man was older; he had to be in his late twenties, early thirties at most. He was tall, above six feet she'd guess but not by much. His hair was dark and wavy, she could see it was quickly turning gray and he was dressed as a priest of Otto. His long white robes were worn with travel especially around the edges and Otto's holy symbol, a sea shell, hung around his neck. She didn't see any weapons on him, only a big walking stick and a backpack. The one thing that stuck out about him was his eyes; they were exceptionally kind and the prettiest light blue she'd ever seen. It was his voice she heard first, "Thank you very much Mr. Vale, breakfast would be wonderful."

"Oh call me Etienne, please."

The priest nodded his head, "Etienne." The three men walked up to the table and Lily knew she had to look more confused than friendly at the moment. "Papa you know these men?" They sat down and started helping themselves to the large breakfast on the table. "Lily I'd like you'd to meet Taren Eli," Etienne motioned to the younger man who nodded his head in response. "And Dante Foss, priest of Otto."

The priest bowed his head a little in her direction. "Lovely to meet you Lily."

"Nice to meet you both." She turned to her father, the confused look on her face still obvious. "Lily I've hired Taren and Dante to go with you." Her eyes widened and she glanced quickly at the men and back to her father. "Father! You don't even know them." She said pointing at the newcomers. "Uh-oh you called me Father, I must be in trouble." He chuckled and she put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. "Lily, I talked with Father Wayman and he highly recommends them. He's known them for years."

She looked over at the priest, "Is that true?" He nodded and set down his glass of milk.

"Yes, I've known Wayman for several years now; and in all the years I've known him I've never been able to beat him at tiles." He smiled and ate some toast. Lily knew Father Wayman was the best at tiles, she doubted anyone could beat him and sighed, "All right then but Papa," she leaned over and whispered, "you can't afford to pay them."

He waved her comment off, "Don't you worry about that Lily that's between me and them." Lily could tell she was defeated, she had bodyguards for her trip and there wasn't anything she could about it.

As they ate Dante happily chatted about the weather and several other polite conversational topics, "Your father said you're training to be a priestess Lily, that's wonderful." He said as he shoved some eggs at Taren. Lily smiled brightly, "Yes, I'm very excited. I've wanted to join the church for years but Father Wayman insists I 'live a little' first." Dante nodded his head in approval but Taren just sat quietly and ate. "Not used to getting up this early Taren?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Not a morning person." Even his voice sounded tired.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

He gave Dante a quick glance. "When I can get a word in." She chuckled and Dante rolled his eyes, "You could get a word in if you really wanted." The priest insisted.

"Doubt,"

"I mean it's not as if I try to talk constantly." He smiled widely as Lily laughed. Taren just continued to look grumpy and rolled his eyes.

When they finished eating everyone walked outside and Etienne had his arm around his daughter. "We'll hitch up the horses; give you two a few minutes." Dante said as he and Taren walked to the side of the house, leaving father and daughter alone. Etienne turned and hugged Lily tight, "You make sure and tell your sister I love her all right?" he said as he kissed her forehead. "I will Papa." she kissed his cheek and tried to be brave. The men came back around the house and Lily saw everything was loaded, hitched and ready to go. "Now Lily," her father turned her back around to face him and held her face gently, "I know you like to help people but remember the world is full of people that pray on nice, sweet girls." he said in that fatherly voice that made her smile. "Don't worry Etienne, we'll take good care of her I promise." Dante said.

"That's right Papa, the big tough brutes you hired will keep me safe." She said with a smile and Dante laughed as he helped Taren into the back of the wagon. Lily liked his laugh, it was hearty and genuine. She hugged her father one last time and hopped into the cart. "Ready Miss Lily?" Dante said as he handed her the reigns. She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be. I'll see you when I get back Papa."

She blew her father a kiss and he caught it and blew one back to her, "Be safe my little Lily." He waved as she pulled away and didn't go back inside until she was out of sight. "May Otto bless you, my little Lily." He whispered and walked back inside.

Lily steered the wagon onto the main road and headed west. "Did my father tell you where we're going?" she asked Dante who shook his head.

"Only that we're to protect you while you travel to see your sister. He didn't say where she lived."

Lily nodded, "Well her letter said she lived about five hours west of Buckland which is about a week away."

"A week that's not too bad. We might as well get to know each other." he said, "Have you lived in Fairwinds your whole life?"

"Mm-hmm, this is my first big trip. How about you where are you from?"

"I grew up in Ardenry." Ardenry was the big human capital where their king lived. Lily always dreamed of taking a holiday in Ardenry, mainly because the Temple of Otto there was said to be the most glorious of all his Temples. "Wow, the big city, is it pretty?" She asked turning to face him, she hated having sideways conversations. "I think it is." He smiled at her as he reached behind him and grabbed Taren on the head, "What?" Taren was clearly still not fully awake. "We're getting to know each other Taren, where are you from?" Dante asked with a grin.

"You know where I'm from," he sniffed, "but for Lily's sake I'm from Salthole." Lily smiled, "My father's from Salthole."

"Really? Remember any Vale's from home Taren?"

"No."

"No? Oh well." Dante shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Lily. "So how long has it been since you've seen your sister?" Dante was clearly one for conversation which was fine with her. It was going to be five very long days if no one talked. "Two years."

He whistled, "That's a long time. Did she get married and move?"

"No, she left to study magic."

"Magic huh? So she's a mage of some kind?"

Lily shrugged, "I guess, she didn't really go into much detail."

"Is she your older sister?"

"Technically yes." She said with a nod.

"Technically?"

Lily smiled. "Lavinia's two minutes older than me."

"Two minutes! You're a twin?" She nodded again and laughed at his reaction. "Are you identical?" he asked  
"Yes," she said slowly, "but there is one way to tell us apart."

"Really, how?" He leaned forward with a mischievous grin and Lily couldn't help but giggle, "I'm not telling you're going to have to guess."

"Guess?" Dante held his chin for a moment, "All right I'll guess and I'll get it right. I'll make you a bet."

She furled her eyebrows, "What kind of bet?"

"If I can tell you two apart," he gave her arm a little poke, "you have to dance with me." Taren snickered loudly from the back of the wagon as Lily's eyes widened with surprise. "Dance? Well, what if you can't tell us apart, then what?"

Dante thought again and snapped his fingers. "I'll sing in front of a whole crowd of people." He looked rather pleased with himself but apparently the other man in the cart didn't agree with him. "Ohhh! Don't let him sing you'll go deaf for a week!" Taren exclaimed rather loudly. Lily laughed as Dante reached back and messed up the young man's hair. "Is it a bet?" He turned back around and held out his hand to her. She smiled and gave it a hearty shake. "You are going to lose big time." she said chuckling.

"We'll see." He said smiling widely. Taren popped up from the back and grabbed Dante's head and forced him to look forward. "Oops." Dante pointed straight ahead and Lily saw that the horses had taken the wagon off the road. "Oh, sorry." She quickly led the horses back on the road. When Taren was confident the wagon would stay on the road he sat back down. "Thank you Taren." Lily said sheepishly.

"Yeah thanks Taren." Dante teased. He didn't replay, he just sat quietly trying to wake up. Lily turned her head slightly and smiled at Dante, she wasn't surprised to see that he was still smiling at her.

As the day passed any reservations Lily had about her 'bodyguards' were lifted. She felt at ease with them and enjoyed their company; especially after Taren finally woke up. It was about an hour before sundown when the young man suggested they stop for the night, "It's easier to set up with sunlight than with fire light." He said. Lily wasn't one to argue with someone who had experience with this sort of thing and led the wagon about a hundred feet off the road. Taren immediately jumped out and started gathering tinder while Dante climbed down and helped Lily to the ground; she didn't really need it but was flattered all the same. Soon the men got a fire going and as twilight fell they were sitting around a nice warm fire eating their unsatisfying meal of road rations. The men were used to it but Lily had never eaten them before; they were quite bland but you didn't complain because they could keep you alive. "Don't like the food?" Taren asked as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Not really. Tell me about Ardenry Dante; get my mind off this food."

He chuckled, "Not much to tell from my point of view really, but it's nice and peaceful; you'd like it."

"Why don't you take her Dante?" Taren said. Dante coughed in surprise but he covered and made it seem he was clearing his throat. "Well that's up to her, but if you'd like," She stared at Dante and wondered why he didn't seem to realize that Taren was teasing him, it was pretty obvious to her from that little sparkle in his eyes. "Well I'm up for anything." she said. Dante's eyes suddenly grew wide and he smiled excitedly, "That's it!" He said as he slapped his knee. "That's it what?" Lily tried not to smile at his enthusiasm but it was hard.

"If I can tell you and your sister apart, you have to come to Ardenry with me so I can show you your first big city."

She thought for a moment, "What about the dancing?"

He shrugged, "What if I wanted to dance before we meet your sister?"

She looked at him curiously, "Would you?"

"Maybe." he said with a small smile.

Lily cleared her throat, "Well, since you'll never tell us apart I have no problem changing the bet."

Dante chuckled, "All right then." he held out his hand and she shook it again.

The sun had been down for a few hours when Lily started getting tired. She had already gotten out their bedrolls and was laying on hers, her arms were under her head and she was looking up at the stars. Taren noticed that Dante was staring at her but she seemed oblivious to the priests attention. He picked up a little stick and threw it at Dante, it hit him in the head and he turned with a surprised look on his face. Taren mouthed the words, 'What are you doing?' Dante silently replied, 'What?' Taren pointed at Dante then pointed at Lily and made a smoochy face. When he turned back to Dante he had that, 'What are you doing' look on his face again. Dante shook his head and waved him off as if to say 'I don't know what you're talking about, but Taren looked at him sternly and the priest sighed. "You two all right?" They looked over and saw Lily was staring at them, her eyes wide with confusion. "Yes why?" Taren tried to say as innocently as possible. She shook her head, exasperated. "Fine, well I'm tired. I think I'll turn in."

"All right, good night Lily." Dante said and Taren nodded his acknowledgment.

"Good night guys." She turned on her side away from the fire and drifted off to sleep, listening to the cicadas.

Taren waited until he heard Lily breathing deep and turned to Dante. "You want to tell me what you're doing?" he whispered just in case she was a light sleeper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dante wouldn't look at him, but Taren knew him, that meant he was hiding something. "Yes you do, I know flirting when I see it and you're flirting with her."

"No I'm not." He insisted but Taren gave him the same stern look he gave him earlier and he sighed, "I don't mean to." One good thing about a priest, Taren thought, they didn't deny the truth for very long. "You don't mean to?"

"No, she's just so easy to talk to. I feel comfortable around her."

"Didn't think that's because she going to be a priestess and it's her job to make people feel comfortable?" Taren crossed his arms, Dante was never like this; he was the one who lectured not the one who got them. Dante shook his head, "No, that's not it."

"You do realize you're _twelve_ years older than her right?"

"Yes I do, you don't have to lecture me."

"I don't?"

"No you don't."

Taren sighed, "Just don't get attached Dante. It's a job and jobs eventually come to an end. You'll have to say goodbye when we take her home." Taren shook his head a little, "I've never seen you like this; you're friendly but never like this."

Dante sighed, "She makes it easy, can't you feel it?"

Taren shook his head, "I've known her for one day, I don't feel anything."

Dante turned and watched Lily as she slept. "It has only been one day hasn't it?" That fact surprised him; it felt like he had known her much longer than that. Dante shook his head, "I'm going to bed." He said and he flopped down on his bedroll.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's Past

When the sun hit her eyes Lily woke and stretched until she felt satisfied. Dante was already up making sure the fire was out. "Morning Lily, did you sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded, "Surprisingly so, you?"

He cleared his throat, "Uh yeah, not bad." He said with a smile, although she thought he still could use a few more minutes of sleep. She glanced over at Taren; he was sprawled out on his bedroll, his mouth was open and he was snoring with absolutely no sign of waking anytime soon. Dante sat down next to her and handed her a water skin, "Thanks." She took a long drink before handing it back and noticed Dante's eyes lingering on her hair. She suddenly felt shy and ran her fingers though her hair; it had to look dreadful she thought. "Should we wake him?" she asked motioning to Taren. Dante chuckled, "Yeah I should. Worst part of the day." Lily snickered, "That bad huh?" Dante sighed and nodded as walked over to the sleeping man. He slowly bent down tickled Taren's cheek, the sleeping man twitched in response but didn't wake. "Dante what are you doing?" Lily whispered.

"Waking him up." He said like it was supposed to be obvious; another tickle, another twitch. "Why don't you just nudge him?"

"First and last time I did that it scared him so much he drew out his sword and almost ran me through."

Lily's mouth opened in surprise "Oh my, so a little at a time."

"Yep." Finally after one last tickle Taren snorted awake and groaned loudly. "Morning Taren!" Dante said as cheerfully as he could. Taren kept groaning as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning Taren. Did you sleep well?" Lily decided to be a little more delicate with the volume of her voice and hoped he'd appreciate that. "Yes. Morning Lily." His voice was still thick with sleep and she chuckled that he had answered her questions backwards. Mornings clearly did not agree with him; he still had those bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted, Lily wondered how late he had stayed up. "Sorry you're so tired."

"S'allright, I'm used to it." Lily handed him some rations and he ate slowly as she helped Dante pack up the make-shift camp.

When Taren finished eating they were all ready to go. He climbed in the back like the day before while Dante and Lily stayed in front. As soon as they got under way Dante started chatting again. "So tell me more about yourself Lily."

She turned and stared at him, "Like what?" Lily really didn't have much experience dealing with the opposite sex. All the boys at home knew she wanted to be a priestess so they really didn't pursue her in a romantic fashion; her sister was the one with all the boyfriends. "I don't know anything," Dante said, "what's your favorite food, do you have a favorite song, do you have a sweetheart? Things like that." She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. It made him seem a lot younger than he looked. "Um well, I don't have a sweetheart I'm too busy with the church."

Dante nodded, "I was like that as well."

"Are you married Dante?" she asked him. Taren apparently decided to play the 'getting to know each other game as well and spoke up from the back of the wagon. "Yeah Dante, are you married?" The priest reached back and mussed Taren's hair like he did yesterday. "Aargh I just got it fixed!" Taren started to flatten his hair with his hands as Dante turned back around to Lily.

She was trying not to laugh but it was hard. "No Lily I'm not married. I haven't yet found that special woman."

"I don't know if I've ever known a bachelor your age before, you know that wasn't completely dedicated to the church I mean." Technically her father was a bachelor, but she didn't count him since he had children. "How old do you think I am?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, twenty-eight?"

He chuckled, "Close, I'm thirty."

"Thirty? No disrespect but you seem a lot younger to me."

He smiled, "I love my job, I love my life; it helps keep you looking young." he said and she chuckled at his words. "I'll keep that in mind."

Dante cleared his throat, Lily's laugh was clear and musical, he tried not to be caught up in it. "Did you always want to be a priestess?" he asked, hoping the conversation could distract him. Lily nodded, "Ever since I was little I felt the presence of Otto in my heart."

He smiled warmly, "As did I."

"It's hard to find something else that gives me more pleasure than doing His work." He saw the joy in her eyes as she spoke of their mutual deity. "Well you're young, there are lots of experiences you haven't had yet."

She chuckled, "You sound like Father Wayman." she said and saw Dante smile; she liked it, it was like his eyes, warm and kind. "Do you have any family Dante?"

He shook his head, "None that I know of; I was raised in the orphanage in Ardenry until I was ten before they gave me to the Temple of Otto. They felt I would do better serving Him than being some masters apprentice."

"At least they were right."

He chuckled, "They certainly were." He wanted to know more about her and questions flew into his mind while his mouth obeyed. "Your Father didn't mention your mother, is she still alive?"

She shook her head, "No, she died when I was born."

"I'm sorry. Your father never re-married?"

"No. We told him often that he should, but he'd just say 'your mother was the love of my life, I can't replace her.'" Dante never thought that those who re-married were replacing anybody, their hearts just found another to beat with. "So he raised twin girls on his own, wow that takes dedication. How long were they married?"

"Twelve months." she said as matter-of-fact as she could.

Dante's jaw dropped, "Only twelve months?"

She nodded, "A real 'whirlwind romance' he calls it."

"Did they grow up together?"

"No, she was from Fairwinds and he as you know was from Salthole. A ship he was on got caught in a storm and broke up. Some of the people including my father washed up on shore in Fairwinds."

"Lucky men, that's how your parents met?"

Lily nodded, "She helped nurse him back to health. He used to say she was like an angel and was floored that she accepted his first courting attempt, he thought he might have to convince her since he was a penniless pirate from Salthole." she said with a chuckle. "Your father was a pirate?"

"Hard to believe isn't it, he's so sweet. Nothing like the pirates I've heard about." She shook her head and continued her parents story, "The other men from his ship had tried to get him to return to Salthole with them, but he wanted to stay for her and said that his pirating days were done." Lily turned to Dante and he saw the huge smile on her face, it made him smile as well; it was contagious. "They were married four months later, three months after that she was pregnant with us and nine months later, she was gone."

"That's quite a story." Dante said quietly

"Very romantic and very sad. I always wanted a great romance like that, without the dying of course." They both chuckled.

"You're young Lily, I'm sure you'll find your love." Dante said.

She smiled at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "A beautiful young woman like you should have no trouble finding the great love of your life." Dante watched as she started staring at him with a curious look was on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked as her shy smile got brighter. Dante didn't even realize he had said it but wasn't going to deny it now. "Yes I do."

Lily felt her cheeks growing hot as she blushed and turned back towards the road, hoping he didn't see. "Thank you Dante."

He chuckled a little, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't, it's just that no one except my papa ever said I was beautiful, that's all."

"Well you're welcome Lily." Dante noticed she had a piece of grass in her hair so he reached over and pulled it out.

As his fingers touched her Lily startled a little. "What?"

He held up the piece of grass, "Got it." He let go and it floated away; Lily reached up and touched her hair, "Oh, guess it's one of the hazards of sleeping on the ground." She caught his smile in the corner of her eye and couldn't stop from smiling back.

They chatted all day; even Taren added his two cents every so often. Lily found him as charming and intelligent as Dante with a sharp, witty sense of humor. She figured they'd have to be a little alike since they'd been traveling together for so long. As dusk settled on the sky Lily pulled the wagon off the road and they set up their camp. It was mid-spring and the nights were wonderfully cool. As the fire roared, Lily laid back on her elbows and let a spring zephyr whip though her hair. It was one of those winds that made a person feel comfortable and at ease. She leaned her head back and sighed, "It's so nice out here."

Dante watched as her hair gently whipped around her arms. It looked so soft he wanted to reach out and bury his hands in the long yellow stands. "It is." was all he managed to say. "So how long have you two been traveling together?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the sky. "Well I'd say it's been about, six years, give or take a few months." Dante said while Taren nodded in confirmation. "That would make you what fifteen or sixteen right Taren?" she asked.

"There abouts yes."

"Why did you leave home so young if you don't mind my asking?" He shook his head and started picking at the grass, "No it's fine. They were gone by the time I was fifteen so I didn't have anything to keep me home."

"Oh, I'm sorry Taren." He picked up a blade of grass and put it between his lips as a loud squeaking sound filled the air. "Ah! What are you doing?" Lily laughed and covered her ears. "Haven't you ever done this? Drives dogs crazy." He blew again and Lily shook her head, "No I can't say that I have." He picked another blade and scooted next to her, "Here do this," he handed her the grass and showed her how to hold it between her fingers and she mimicked him. "Now straighten your thumb and blow across the grass." He blew again and the squeaking noise filled the air. Lily watched and pursed her lips against her thumbs and blew, a tiny little squeak leaked out and they laughed, "I did it!" she said giggling. Taren nodded and moved back to his bedroll, "That little noise will surely scare any rabbit that hears it." Lily looked at her blade of grass and smiled, Taren was good at changing the subject, clearly he didn't want to talk about his past so she wouldn't make him.

Taren settled back into his place and saw Dante staring at Lily as she twirled the little blade of grass in her fingers. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat but the priest didn't get the hint because his gaze didn't waver. Taren sighed and studied his friends face as he looked at Lily. It was soft and attentive, he saw tenderness and compassion in his friends face, not lust. "Hey Lily?" Taren spoke up.

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"I was going over our gold and I think we can afford to splurge a little."

"Splurge?"

"Yeah, there's a town nearby andwe'll reach it around nightfall tomorrow. It's not out of the way and I was thinking we could stop in the Tavern and eat a real dinner."

Her face lit up at the news, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Taren."

He smiled, "Good, it's settled then."

"Yeah, good idea." Dante chimed in and nodded to his friend.

Lily laid flat on her back and stared up at the stars as she yawned and stretched. "Didn't realize how stiff you could get from sitting on a wagon all day."

"Quite a change from walking that's for sure." Taren said. He watched as Lily's eyes slowly closed, "Good night Lily." he whispered and turned to the priest, "Dante-"he started but Dante held up a hand, "I know, I know I shouldn't-"

"Dante stop." He looked up at Taren and saw the understanding patient man that rarely showed himself. "I know you're not some lecherous man out for every young girl he sees. I saw the way you were looking at her. There wasn't anything but tenderness in your face. You may be too old for her, but that's her choice and she's clearly gotten under your skin."

Dante shook his head, "It's strange, I've only known her for two days but I feel like I've known her my whole life."

"As long as I've known you no woman has affected you so." Taren said.

Dante chuckled, "As long as I've known _me_ no woman has made me feel like this."

Taren smiled, "Well good luck Dante," He laid down on his bedroll, "her father probably won't have a problem punching someone so close to his own age."

Dante scowled at him. "Thanks, that's helpful."

Taren chuckled as Dante laid down, "Night Taren."

"Night old man." Taren said chuckling. Dante found a stick and threw it at him; Taren shook hard with silent laughter trying not to wake Lily.

The Dance

The next morning Lily woke when the sun hit her face. She turned over and saw Dante was already up eating breakfast. "Morning Lily, sleep well?" he asked. He looks much more peaceful than the last few mornings she thought. "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"Traveling is rough business, not everyone is cut out for it." he said. Lily sat up and ran her fingers though her hair and wished she remembered to pack her brush. Dante scooted himself next to her and handed her some food. "Did you sleep well Dante?" she asked. "I did, thank you." She was about to take her first bite of an oat cake when Taren sat up so quickly she jumped and let out a little girly squeal that she immediately regretted. He still looked half asleep as his head slowly turned, apparently surveying his surroundings. "You all right?" Lily asked, she had never seen anyone wake so quickly before. Taren looked at her and blinked a few times before he said anything. "Yeah." his voice was still thick with sleep.

"Want some food?" Dante held out some rations and Taren smacked his lips a few times, "Yeah." He got up and sat next to Lily and took the food Dante offered. "So Lily," Taren began to stuff food in his mouth, "how old is your father?" Dante tried not to choke on the water he was drinking and scowled at Taren. Lily patted Dante on the back until she was satisfied he wasn't choking then turned back to Taren. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Just curious, seems young to me."

"He's thirty-eight."

"Thirty-eight huh? Awful young to have a grown daughter." He flashed a smile at Dante and Lily turned, Dante's face went from annoyed to blank in two seconds. "He was twenty when we were born; what's going on you guys are acting funny." Dante spoke up, "Nothing. Taren's feeling a little too mischievous this morning, that's all." Taren chuckled and ate the rest of his breakfast slowly.

Soon they were back on the long road. Lily was excited at the prospect of eating a real meal that night. Usually anticipation makes the day drag, but not today, not to her. Especially since Dante started chatting the second the wheels hit the road.

Taren noticed that they started to give each other small touches; a poke in the arm here, a squeeze of the shoulders there. He knew they were testing each other to see how they reacted. So far it seemed pretty positive; Lily would giggle and smile at Dante and he continued to have the same peaceful smile that Taren saw on him the previous night.

As dusk was approaching Lily saw the village in the distance, just like Taren said. "You really nailed the timing down Taren; we got here when you said we would."

"I know my roads." He said confidently, standing in the back of the cart.

Lily pulled the wagon into the stables next to the tavern and a young boy ran up and started unhitching the horses. "I'll rub them down and feed them for you." Clearly he was excited at the prospect of a few coins in his pocket. "Do a good job boy." Taren said as he gave him five copper pieces. "Yes sir!" he pulled on the reigns and started to lead the horses to individual stalls. As the trio walked into the packed tavern they saw it was clearly the place to be, or the only place to be since it was a small town. It was filled with people eating, drinking and dancing to a bard that was in the corner, who was playing a lute and singing. It was pretty loud to Lily's ears who didn't spend much time in tavern's, but it didn't seem to bother the men. The walked around the tavern and finally found a table in the corner farthest from the bar. Lily turned and happily watched the bard and gasped when she saw the little figure on his shoulder. "Is that a monkey?" she asked, pointing at the creature. "Yes it is, " Dante said, "I take it you've never seen one?"

"Only in a drawing, he's so cute!" They were seated for a few minutes before the waitress came up to them. "What can I get you?" she asked without looking up.

"Three ales, three dinners." Taren said. The waitress nodded as she wrote down the simple order and walked off. "Uh, I don't drink." Lily said as she looked at her bodyguards. "One won't hinder your judgment, besides it's better for you than water." Taren said. "How?" her eyes furled in disbelief.

"It's something to do with the way they make it; at some point it's boiled and that kills off some of the stuff that can live in the water and make you sick."

"Oh, good tip I guess." Lily sat back and watched the towns people as the three of them waited for their dinner. Everyone seemed jovial, enjoying their company and the music after a long day's work.

Dante watched Lily as she surveyed the tavern and formed a plan in his mind. The second he saw a bard was here, he knew he wanted to ask Lily to dance; he just had to wait for the right moment to ask. As he daydreamed of dancing with the beautiful young woman their food to come; a hearty stew, some crusty bread and their ale. It smelled wonderful compared to what they had been eating the last three days and it made their mouths water. Lily picked up her mug of ale and sniffed it. "What are you doing?" Taren asked, his mouth full of bread. "Smelling it." She sat the mug down and started dipping her bread in the stew. "Why?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know I wanted to smell it so what?" She popped the bread in her mouth and took a drink; immediately her face crinkled into a disgusted expression and she quickly put the mug down, "Oh that's gross how can you drink that?"

Both men laughed and Dante tried to soothe her mind. "You get used to it." he said.

"Not if I don't drink it I won't." She said tearing her bread in half.

"That's true." Taren chimed in as he finally caught his breath. Luckily the rest of the food was good though Lily did eventually and reluctantly drink her ale as Taren regaled her on one of their adventures. "So we had been running from this group of ogres for almost two days. We were exhausted; Dante had no more spells and we had to rest." Dante took over from there, "We made a small fire and huddled around it. Every noise made us jump. Suddenly a bush next to us started shaking. Well we about jumped out of our skins! I told Taren to check it out cause I certainly didn't want to stick my head in there. He refused of course but eventually we both crept up to the bush and peered inside just as a large rabbit jumped out of his hiding spot at us and we must have jumped ten feet in the air!" All three of them were laughing loudly.

"I thought it was a monster." Taren said as they continued laughing.

"I think the part I like best was when we woke up, the rabbit was sleeping on Taren's chest!" It took them all several minutes to settle down; Lily had never heard a funnier story in her life and had rarely laughed that hard. Dante couldn't help but notice how her cheeks turned pink as she laughed; it made him want to make her laugh again.

As Lily caught her breath, she felt a little tug on her money purse; when she looked down she saw the bard's monkey trying to stick his little hand in it. Slowly she reached down and gently tapped it on the head. It froze, looked up at her then ran off squeaking. Dante noticed her odd gesture to the floor, "What's wrong?"

"The monkey has sticky fingers." she said as she sat back up.

"Oh really? Lucky you caught him." Dante looked impressed that she was able to catch the little thief, so did Taren. She turned in her chair and took another bitter swig of her ale, her nose wrinkled in disgust as she swallowed and when her face returned to normal Dante decided to go for it. "Lily, would you like to dance?"

Her eyes widened with surprise, "What?" Boy he really wasn't kidding about that dancing business was he she thought as Taren started laughing. A loud thump shook the table and he immediately stopped, Lily suspected Dante had kicked him under the table. "Would you like to dance?" he asked again.

She felt her cheeks growing pink as she nervously looked down at her hands, "I don't really know how." What girl didn't know how to dance in this day and age she thought. Lily was always embarrassed that she didn't know how, she just didn't have time to learn. "That's alright," he lifted her chin and met her eyes, "I do." Dante held out his hand and she couldn't help but reach for it. "All right." she said slowly as Dante gave her hand a quick squeeze and smiled. As he lead her to the dancing area the butterflies in Lily's stomach went wild. When he stopped at the edge of the floor he turned, "Nervous?" he asked with a smile.

She looked up, "A little, I really can't dance Dante."

"Don't worry; I'll make you look good." To be honest she didn't know if it was being so close to Dante or the prospect of dancing that made her nervous but she let him put one arm around her waist while he rested his hand at the small of her back. She wasn't sure where to put her hands so she laid a hand one on his arm and the other on his chest. "I hold this one." he said as he took her hand off her chest and gently held it in his warm hand, the way he smiled at her almost melted her. "Oh." was all she could say. She felt him give her a little nudge in one direction and she followed. As he lead her around the dance floor she realized she didn't know where to look, her eyes darted from left to right and her head wouldn't stay up. "Lily?" slowly she looked up, "Look at me." he said gently. She stared into his eyes while he stared into hers. As they danced they forgot about all the people, forgot the music; it was just them and no one else.

Dante saw the little gold flecks that dotted her bright green eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." he said. She shyly looked away before meeting his eyes again, "Thank you Dante, you have very kind eyes." It had been a while since Dante had danced with anyone and could feel her heart beating much faster and wanted more. He pressed his hand on the small of her back and brought her even closer. He found himself trapped in her eyes and the sensation of her body so close made his heart race. The way her delicate hand felt in his, her scent, vanilla and lemons; it was all so wonderful. He realized he was falling quickly for this young woman and wondered if she could feel the same way despite the age difference. They moved fluidly around the room and he noticed that Lily hadn't stopped smiling. "You're a wonderful dancer." she said.

"You make it easy." He twirled her and her bright laughter filled the air; Dante made her look like she knew how to dance, just like he said he would.

Taren stayed at the table and watched them, he noticed how neither one could stop smiling at each other. Dante really did look younger when he was with Lily he thought. There was more spirit in him than Taren had realized.

When the music stopped Dante clapped for the bard and Lily did the same while the rest of the tavern clapped for the couple. He took her arm and led her back to their table. "Why don't you two get the wagon ready and I'll pay the barman." Dante suggested. Taren nodded his head and stood up; Lily started to follow him when she felt a little tug, Dante was still holding her hand so she turned. "Thank you for the dance Lily." He bent down and kissed her cheek. His lips were warm and soft on her skin and her mind went blank. "Um, you're welcome." she was surprised she could speak at all. He smiled at her and walked to the bar. Lily turned and saw Taren was standing by the door waiting for her. Dante's kiss had left her so flustered she had to really pay attention as she walked between the tables; she felt she might walk into everything between her and the door and not realize it. When she finally reached Taren she knew she was safe and confidently followed him to the wagon while ignoring his teasing smile.

The boy had apparently done the good job that Taren requested since the horses looked clean and shiny and nothing was missing from the wagon. Taren hitched up the horses and while Lily was climbing up to the drivers' seat he cleared his throat, "So Lily, I guess Dante really likes you."

His words startled her and she turned quickly, "What?" She overestimated the turn and yelled out as her her hands slipped from the cart and she started tumbling to the ground. Suddenly Taren's arms were wrapped around her, her head not an inch from the ground, "I said, it seems he really likes you; sorry if I startled you." She started to shake her head when they heard a voice. "I leave you alone for two minutes and you're in another man's arms." Lily looked over Taren's shoulder and saw Dante walking up with a big smile on his face so she hurriedly got out of Taren's arms and scrambled up to the wagon. "Sorry Dante," Taren said, "I told her you loved her and she tried to run away. I had to catch her for you." Lily gasped, she couldn't believe Taren just said that. Dante walked up and playfully knocked Taren in the head. "Cut it out you're embarrassing her." He said as he climbed into the wagon next to her. Taren got into his usual spot and chuckled, "Sorry Dante, can't help it if the thought of kissing you frightens the poor girl."

"Taren, really." Lily said, trying to scold him as she got the horses underway but it was hard not to smile she had to admit.

It was full dark when they left the little town so they only traveled about a half hour before they pulled over for the night. Taren quickly got a fire going while Lily got the bedrolls and spread them on the ground around the fire. She laid down and listened to the fire crackle. "Oh there's nothing better than going to sleep with a belly full of food." Taren said as he stretched out on the ground. Lily giggled at him as her eyes searched the stars. Dante realized she had done that every night since they left Fairwinds. "I take it you like the stars Lily?" he asked.

She sighed slowly, "Oh yes, they're so beautiful and sometimes when I look at them, I swear I can see the Gods staring down at us; Plus wherever I am, I know that my father and my sister have to be under the same blanket of stars." She didn't turn her head as she spoke, she just kept staring at the heavens. Dante could tell they were a comfort to her and started to wonder if she was getting home sick. "Do you miss your father?" he asked as he scooted closer. She nodded, "Yes but it's not like I'm never going to see him again." Dante had heard many people say that, and they usually ended up dead, he swore he would not let that happen to Lily. "I'm going to make sure that you see your father again Lily, I promise." He said that a little more seriously than he meant to but she didn't seem to notice, she just turned her head and smiled at him, "I know." Dante laid down and joined her in stargazing; he didn't get the same comfort from the stars as she did, but they were pretty.

The next day came with the sun, waking Lily as it rose. She sat up and ran her fingers though her hair as Dante sat next to her and handed her some water. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Yes I did. I can't believe tomorrow I get to see my sister, I'm so excited!" She smiled at Dante and he chuckled at her enthusiasm. Taren sat up like a bolt just like the day before and yawned. "Is this going to be a regular thing Taren, waking up with a jolt?" Lily asked him.

He stared at her for a moment and yawned, "Sick of Dante tickling me every morning." He scooted next to Lily and drank some water. "We're about another day out, sometime early evening tomorrow we should be at your sisters." He said, still trying to wake up.

"I know I can't wait." Lily was practically bouncing with excitement.

They packed and headed out earlier than they had the last few days. All of them were anxiously waiting for when they didn't have to sit in a wagon all day. Unfortunately unlike the previous day, this one was as fast as a snail moving though molasses but Lily and Dante still managed to chat the day away. Taren noticed how the touches lasted longer as the day progressed and by dusk Dante had an arm around her shoulder. Lily smiled when he did that, Taren thought she looked excited but there was still a shadow of shyness still there.

When they settled down for the night and Dante put his bedroll a little closer to Lily's than he previously had; she tried to keep her smile to herself, but had a feeling Dante still saw. She laid on her side, facing him and they talked quietly into the night.

Dante saw the curves of her hip as she laid her arm along her side. Lily was curvy in all the right places and he wanted to reach out and hold her against him. He wanted to sleep with the smell of vanilla and lemons wafting around him but he managed to stay put. As the conversation quelled he watched as her eyes slowly closed and she began breathing deeply; her lips were slightly parted and he imagined what it would be like to kiss her. Her soft, warm lips on his, the thought excited him to no end and he started to wonder if they would ever kiss and Dante fell asleep with thoughts of Lily in his arms, but didn't notice the look of worry in her sleeping face.


	3. Chapter 3

A Day of Nightmares

About an hour before sunrise Lily woke herself up, screaming. The men shot up from their bedrolls and before his eyes even opened Taren had a hand on his rapier looking around for what frightened her. Dante scrambled to her side, "Lily wake up!" He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. She opened her eyes and he saw a look of pure terror on her face. Her breathing was shallow and quick and Dante knew if she didn't calm down she could faint so he cupped her face in his hands, "Lily calm down it was just a dream you're safe." he said in his most calming priestly voice, but her eyes were focused behind him, like she didn't see him at all. Dante stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, "Lily you're safe, please calm down."

She blinked a couple times and finally focused on his face. Tears started streaming down her face and Dante drew her close, "What happened did you have a nightmare?" he asked. He felt her head nod yes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stroked her hair and whispered a prayer to Otto in the hopes of comforting her.

"Is everything okay?" Taren asked.

"Yes, you can go back to sleep, she just had a nightmare."

"Hell of a nightmare." Taren grumbled as he laid down and soon his snores filled the air. Dante leaned back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That must have been some dream, what happened?" He saw her skin was pale and was clammy to the touch, that dream really took a lot out of her. "No," she whispered "no."

"You don't want to tell me?"

She shook her head, "No."

Dante hugged her again, "All right, you don't have to tell me." He continued to rub her back, trying to comfort her when he felt Lily start to shake a little so he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily sighed and laid her head back in his chest. "Do you want to try and go back to sleep?" he whispered.

"No. Just hold me please." she said quietly as her arms hugged his.

"As you wish." They sat huddled together and slowly Lily calmed down; her breathing became normal and she stopped shaking.

They watched the sun rise that morning. The black of night slowly turned to dark purple, then pink and as the orange sun peeked over the horizon the light slowly warmed their faces. Lily felt better now that the sun was up. She didn't really want to move from Dante's arms but she was getting hungry so she sat up and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Thank you Dante. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep."

He covered her hand with his, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay." She laced her fingers with his and rested her elbow on her leg as she laid her forehead against his hand. "I've never had a dream like that in my life, ever." she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt his thumb rub her skin slowly. "No, no." she quickly said.

He nodded his head, "All right, well we better eat a little something before we head out. I thought we could stop in Buckland and get a little something more substantial to eat this afternoon."

"That sounds like a good idea." Dante got to his feet and helped Lily up then wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled back into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lily was just tall enough that it was very comfortable for him to lay his head on hers, so he did.

It was warm in Dante's arms and Lily would have stayed there for hours if it weren't for her growling stomach. Dante chuckled and gently let her go as she looked up at him and chuckled apologetically. Lily got some rations out of her pack for them and they sat next to each other and ate in silence. Dante noticed that Lily's eyes weren't looking at anything in particular but every once in a while he saw that she got that same look of terror on her face; if only for a second. He wondered what such a sweet girl would dream about that would terrify her so much.

Dante woke Taren as they were about to leave. They both figured a little extra sleep might do him some good and Lily felt bad for waking him like she did. He woke slowly as was the norm and when he saw the camp was already packed he climbed into the wagon to eat. Lily still insisted on driving the wagon even though Dante thought she looked exhausted so he let her, thinking it would help her focus on something besides the dream.

Three hours later they came up on Buckland and Lily pulled the wagon into the stables that were nearest to the only Tavern in town. There were only a few people inside the tavern but it was nowhere near as crowded as the last one they were in so they had their pick of tables. The waitress was a middle aged chubby woman who in Taren's opinion was much too cheery. "Well, welcome strangers what can I get you?"

"Three ales, three meals" Taren said.

"All righty, you folks just passing through?" she asked while writing the order down.

Lily smiled brightly, "Yes, I'm going to visit my sister. She's lives about five hours away to the west, do you know her?" The waitress looked at her over her paper, her eyes wide. "Five hours to the west?"

Lily nodded her head. "Do you know of the house?" she asked.

"All right then, I'll get your order in and bring you your ale." The waitress quickly hurried off to the kitchens. "That was odd." Taren said. Dante nodded his head and watched the waitress as she moved nervously around the tavern. "Why was it odd?" Lily asked.

"She got real nervous when you said where we were going." Dante said.

"She did? I didn't notice."

The woman brought their drinks but didn't stay to chat. Lily thought it was as bitter as the other ale, maybe even more so. Taren and Dante just sat in thoughtful silence as they waited for their food. After a few minutes the waitress sat their food down and left rather hastily without another word. "I think you're right about her being nervous." Lily said as she tore some bread for herself. She noticed the men were eating rather quickly so she decided to do the same. When they were done Dante stood, "Why don't you two get the wagon ready, I'll pay the woman." He walked off towards the barman before either of them could argue. He leaned on the bar and flashed a friendly smile, "Where is our waitress, she did a lovely job and I wish to give her a nice tip."

"I think she went around back," He pointed to a door at the back of the kitchen.

"Thank you." Dante nodded and made his way out of the Tavern. He found the woman in the alley sitting on a crate, her head in her hands. "Pardon me good lady." She startled and turned, Dante saw her eyes were red. "Excuse me sir." She said and tried to walk back in the Tavern but Dante blocked her. "Please good lady, wait." She crossed her arms over her stomach and looked at him, "What?" Dante folded his hands in front of him, "You seemed upset when my friend told you where we were going."

"Don't know what you're talking about." She was trying to act tough, but he could see through the facade and gently touched her hand. "Please, if we're walking into something dangerous we need to know. Please."

She sighed and shook her head, "I can't."

"Yes, you can, nothing is going to hurt you I promise." She turned and sat back down on the crate and sighed. "I've never said a word about that day, I had almost forgotten about it." Dante sat next to her and held her hand, trying to be as comforting as possible. "I'm not here to judge, I just need to know if we're going to be walking into something bad." he said.

She hugged herself, and took a breath. "When I was a kid, me and my friends used to sneak into people's houses. Not to steal mind you, just to play little pranks; we'd moved things around in the houses, add things. Nothing malicious. One day we decided to visit the haunted house outside of town, way out of town."

"Haunted house?"

She slowly nodded her head, "Everyone in town knew that big house to the west was haunted. You could see lights moving inside like someone was walking around, but no one ever came into town. It just had a creepy feeling, you know." Dante nodded his head, he had seen his share of creepy houses but it usually turned out to be nothing. The woman cleared her throat and continued, "We found an open window and slipped inside. The place smelled awful, like death. There was also this disgusting incense floating around, we had never smelled anything like it. We snuck around for about ten minutes but didn't see anybody. One of the boys found some stairs that went down so we followed him and found a door, there was a light coming though. We listened at the door but couldn't hear anything so Manny decided to open it. Then we heard a man inside, he was speaking but we couldn't understand what he was saying so we peaked around the corner; he was old, at least to our young eyes. He was wearing a black robe and had a dagger." Dante saw a tear roll down her cheek as she continued. "Suddenly there was a monster in the room. It was big and red and had black wings. We were young so the only thing we could do was scream and run."  
Dante patted her hand, "That must have been absolutely terrifying." She nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "We didn't look back, the man didn't follow us and the monster didn't either. We made it back home safe and we never spoke of it again."

Dante tried to process the woman's story while remaining calm, "That's quite a story."

She turned to him and pleaded, "Don't go to that house priest, there's nothing but evil there."

Dante nodded, "Thank you for your concern but I'm afraid we must. We are a little more prepared since you told me what you've witnessed there, for that I cannot thank you enough." He helped her to her feet and she started to walk inside.

"Please be careful priest. Obviously you're more experienced than a bunch of kids but, that monster was the scariest thing I've ever seen." She walked inside leaving Dante alone. Dante exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his hair, "What are we getting into Otto?" he said to himself.

He walked to the front of the Tavern and saw the wagon was ready with Lily sitting in the drivers' seat and Taren in the back. "What took you so long?" she asked as he climbed in next to her. "I tried to get the waitress to tell me what scared her so much."

"Did she tell you?" Taren asked as Lily got the wagon under way again. Dante thought for a moment; did he tell and worry her for nothing, or tell Lily and prepare her for something awful. He turned and laid his arm across the back of the seat. "There's a rumor that a house outside of town is haunted, they got quite a scare there when they were kids, that's all."

"Oh. I guess there's one in every town." Lily said with a smile. Dante gauged her reaction, his words didn't seem to register with her the way he hoped they would. Lily was too excited about seeing her sister to let anything bother her it seemed.

As they rode towards the house Lily was a little taken aback that Dante wasn't chatting with her like he usually did. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, he seemed very pensive about something. When she peeked at Taren he was the same way. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Dante turned and rubbed her arm with a smile, "Just thinking, that's all."

"Yeah, thinking." Taren never was much for words.

The last five hours of their journey was the slowest they'd had. Lily missed the conversation but didn't want to bother them if something was truly on their minds.

It was late afternoon when she finally saw the house in the distance. "There it is!" She pointed excitedly at the large manor in the distance Taren stood in the wagon to get a good look. "Dante do you feel that?" he asked.

Dante glanced back at him, "Mm-hmm, something strange is going on here."

Lily looked behind her at Taren, "What do you mean, what do you feel?"

"Not quite sure yet." Both men could feel some kind of aura permeating the air that got stronger the closer they got to the manor. It unnerved them and both wanted to turn back.

However Lily was too excited, she was about to see her sister after two long years and nothing could spoil her mood. She pulled the wagon up to the door and happily jumped down. The men nervously followed her, staying alert and when they were almost to the door it opened and they watched a man walk out. He was a little older than Lily with long dark hair that was pulled back and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black robe and he bowed to Lily as she walked up. "You must be my mistresses' sister Lily, my name is Tanri."

"Yes I am, nice to meet you. This is Dante and Taren." She said pointing to each man respectively. "We weren't expecting others but it's nice to meet you all. If you'll follow me I'll show you to the drawing room. There are refreshments for you." He stepped aside and the trio walked into the large manor house. As Dante entered he felt suffocated, there was something in the air and it was not good. Taren's arms were covered with goose bumps and he tried not to shiver. The smell that the waitress described to Dante was swirling around them and Lily finally started to worry a little. As they walked down the hallway Tanri turned to Lily ,"If I may say, you remind me of my mistress when she first came here, just as beautiful."

"Thank you Tanri." She said graciously as he opened a door at the end of the hall and showed them in. There was a roaring fire and a plate of food and drink on a table in the middle of the room. "Please help yourself; I'll let my mistress know you're here. I know she is excited to see you." He bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him. "Interesting home your sister has." Taren said as he walked slowly around the room.

"I can't believe how big it is." Lily's eyes darted around the room.

"How do you feel Lily?" Dante wondered if she felt the same suffocating feeling he did. "I'm excited, I finally get to see Lavinia." She said, but Dante could hear her nerves as she spoke. "Is that all?" he asked.

"What do you mean, what else would I feel?"

Dante walked over and held one of her hands. "Lily, can't you feel it?"

She sighed and looked around, "I don't know-"

"It doesn't feel right here." He said as he touched her cheek.  
"Maybe it's just the house." She said.

"Come on Lily, I know you feel it you're just don't want to."

"I thought you said your sister was just learning?" Taren asked as he walked over to them. "

"That's what she said, but she didn't say anything about what she had been learning."

"I don't like this place Lily. I hope it is the house and nothing to do with your sister but I don't think we should stay very long." Taren crossed his arms over his chest and Lily could tell how serious he was. The door opened and they turned to see a woman in a black dress standing in the doorway. Her hair was long and black as well, while her skin was very pale; She looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Lily she smiled brightly. "Oh Lily I'm so glad you're here!" The woman ran over and threw her arms around her. Lily was speechless, this couldn't be her sister. "Guess you're taking Lily to Ardenry." She heard Taren whisper to Dante. Lily moved back and stared at the woman's face, it was her face; it was her sister. "Lavinia, you look so different." she was so shocked she could barely speak. "I know I know but you look great! You haven't changed a bit." Lily could only chuckle as she looked at her 'twin'. "Come let's sit, introduce me to your entourage." She led Lily over to an overstuffed red couch while the men followed and sat across from them in matching chairs. "This is Dante Foss and Taren Eli; Papa hired them to keep me safe while I traveled."

"Well, I thank you for keeping my sister safe." she nodded at the men.

"You're welcome Lavinia." said Dante. He noticed her eyes were looking him over and stopped when they landed on the sea shell around his neck. "Priest of Otto huh?" Lavinia turned back to her sister, "Lily aren't you still learning how to be a priestess?"

"Yes I am."

Lavinia smiled as if to say 'how cute'. "You always were the pious one Lily. I never really had the patience." Lily was so shocked at her sister's appearance she almost forgot the message her father had for Lavinia, "Papa said he loves you and he misses you." She didn't have the same affection he had when he told her to relay the message, her shock stole the emotion. "Please tell him the same when you see him again. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here." Lavinia was beaming and squeezing Lily's hand excitedly. "I'm glad I'm here too." Lily couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Well you must be tired from your trip, why don't I show you to some rooms. You can wash the dust of the road off and come down for some dinner." Lavinia stood and the others followed suit. Tanri was standing by the door, quiet as a ghost. "I prepared extra rooms for our guests' mistress."

"Thank you Tanri; make sure we've enough for dinner." He bowed and walked off. "Follow me." Lavinia said, all smiles. They followed her up the grand staircase to the second floor. The hallway was long and in semi-darkness; the carpet was dark red and all the doors were made of a dark wood and had silver handles. As they walked Lavinia took Lily's hand and gave it a friendly pat, "So do you have a sweetheart yet Lily?" She asked in a very sisterly manner. "No, I'm too busy."

"Aw, that's a shame. I'm sure the boys are just falling over themselves to get to you."

"No, not really." Lily couldn't stop staring at her 'twin', the change was just so startling. "You probably just don't notice." Lavinia said as she stopped the group in front of a door. "Here we are, Taren is your name right?" she pointed to the younger of the two men.

"Yes."

"Here is your room." Taren opened the door and looked around. It wasn't a big room but he didn't need much, he also felt like he didn't want to take a lot from her either. It had a bed a desk and a chest but no window. "Thank you I'll see you at dinner." He shut the door and Lavinia lead them to the door next to Taren's and opened it. "Here's your room priest, I hope you find it satisfactory." Dante walked in, it was far bigger than Taren's. There was a large bed, a chest, a big mahogany desk and a window that looked out on the front lawn. "It is thank you, I'll see you at dinner." He said to Lily and he closed the door. Dante's imagination was getting the better of him, thinking of what Lavinia was up to here and knew he didn't want to leave Lily along for long.

The twins walked down the hall and passed a lot of doors before Lavinia stopped at the end of the hall. "Here's your room Lily, I hope you like it." She opened the door and let Lily walk in first. The room was enormous and brightly lit. When Lily walked in she could smell the fresh flowers that decorated the room. The bed was huge and had curtains on the sides. There were several large wardrobes and an ornate desk in a corner. "It's beautiful Lavinia." Lily said as she walked around.

"I'm glad you like it. There are dresses in here if you wish to get out of your travel clothes." She said pointing to a wardrobe next to the bed. Lily walked over to the bed and sat down, it was very soft . "Thank you I think I would like to change." Lavinia sat next to her on the bed and hugged her again. "I'm just so happy you're here I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you too. Lavinia, you look so different I hardly recognized you."

"I knew you'd be shocked." She smiled shyly and looked down.

"How long have you had black hair?" Lily reached up and touched her sisters' hair to make sure it was real. "About six months now."

"You don't look good either, you're so pale." Lily touched her sister's cheek but it was warm like it was supposed to be. Lavinia chuckled, "I don't get out much; Tanri does most of my errands. I'm fine really."

Lily clicked her tongue, "All right, if you say so." Lavinia gave her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled. "I'll leave you alone so you can freshen up." She stood and kissed Lily on the head. "I'm so happy you're here." Lily smiled as her sister walked out of the room. When the door was closed Lily put her hands over her mouth in an effort to muffle the noise that came out. She was scared; scared for her sister, scared for her and her friends. Lavinia's change was so was overwhelming she could barely contain herself now that she was alone. Lily stood and paced the room, she didn't know what to do, I wonder if this is what Dante meant by feeling something, she thought to herself. Her stomach rumbled, after the shock her sister gave her Lily forgot how hungry she was. She knew she had to get through to Lavinia so she decided to play along. After she washed her face and hands she walked over to the wardrobe next to the bed and opened it. There was a menagerie of dresses in it and they all looked beautiful. She picked out a simple green silk dress. It felt wonderful and it fit her perfectly; it hung just around her ankles and hugged every curve of her body. She stood in front of a long mirror and looked at herself, she felt beautiful and decided to put some of her hair up in braids. The simple gesture made her look just a bit older. As she stood admiring herself there was a knock at her door. "It's Taren may I come in?" she heard. "Come in."

Taren walked in and shut the door, "Lily?"

She turned and saw he was staring at her, "Taren are you okay?"

He nodded, "You look nice Lily."

She smiled, "Thank you, do you think-" she stopped mid-sentence and turned back to the mirror, "never mind."

Taren walked up behind her. "Dante will love it." She smiled and blushed a little. Taren looked around the room and nodded his head in approval. "Nice room, comforting. At least it doesn't smell like death in here."

Lily nodded and turned around. "Yeah thank Otto for that." He walked to the big window and looked out. It seemed like the house just sprung out of the ground; there was nothing but flat land in all directions. "So how long were you planning on staying?" he asked as he turned back to her. "Not sure. I did want to stay a month but now, I don't know."

"Well, we'll stay as long as you need us too."

"Thank you, that means a lot considering."

"Well I couldn't leave anybody here alone; especially someone who means so much to my friend."

Lily cocked her head to the side, "I mean a lot to him?"

Taren nodded, "Yeah you do. We've met a lot of people traveling and I've never seen him act like like this. There's something, so right about it. I can tell he cares a great deal for you Lily." She sat down on the bed, thoughts of Dante were racing through her mind. Lily had been wondering if he was just extra friendly, but apparently Dante actually had feelings for her, the thought made her smile. Taren walked around the bed and kneeled in front of her. "Did I upset you?" She looked at him and she was positive she was blushing now. "No, no you didn't."

Taren smiled and took her hands in his, "Dante is my friend and I want him to be happy and you make him happy. Happier than I've ever seen him at least." He nervously licked his lips, "Does he make you happy as well?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes he does, he makes me feel, warm and happy." Taren chuckled and stood. "I'll see you at dinner then Lily." He bowed a little and walked out of the room. Before the door shut Tanri knocked on it and walked in. "My mistress wishes me to escort you to the dining room." Lily stood and took his arm and let Tanri lead her down the hallway. "So, how long have you known my sister?"

"It's been almost two years now." he said promptly.

"Are you sweethearts?"

He chuckled, "No, we are not. I would love nothing more than to be with her the rest of my life, but she doesn't feel the same."

"You love her?" Lily sounded excited at the prospect of her sister marrying.

"I do, very much."

"That's really sweet," Lily said smiling "keep trying, maybe she'll come around." He turned and studied her face, then he smiled for the first time "I pray she will. Thank you Lily."


	4. Chapter 4

The Gift of a Lifetime

Taren watched Tanri and Lily round the corner before he slipped into the priests room. "We're in some hot water here Dante." He saw his friend pacing around the room; his arms crossed and one hand holding his chin. "Lily's room seems normal maybe we should all sleep in there." Taren said half teasing and it got a little chuckle out of Dante. "She's been traveling with us men folk for a week I wouldn't be surprised if she just wants some privacy."

"What are we going to do Dante? This house is not safe."

"I agree, but I think we just have to wait. Maybe Lavinia truly misses her sister and just wants to visit."

Taren shook his head, "I don't like waiting, it gives Lavinia more time to do something behind our backs." Dante grabbed his bag off the bed and started rifling though it. He dug to the very bottom and pulled out a small black pouch and poured the contents into his hand. Taren looked over and saw it was a sea shell. It was bone white with abalone on the inside and it hung on a silver chain. "Pretty trinket." Taren said

"It was my first holy symbol, I'm going to give it to Lily. Hopefully it'll help protect her."

Taren looked up into his friends face, "You're really fond of her aren't you?" Dante smiled as he put the shell in a pocket and turned to Taren. "I am. I really am. I look at her and I can't help but smile. I can't wait to talk to her in the mornings and her laugh just melts me."

Taren cleared his throat, "Well good because I kind of let it slip that you had feelings for her."

Dante chuckled, "I do feel for her, something I'd given up on truthfully."

Taren gave him a hearty slap on the shoulder, "Well let's hope we all get out of here alive so you two can have that thing you gave up on." He turned and they both walked out of the room.

The men found the sisters in the dining room, sitting at the table and chatting. Lavinia was the first to look up, "Ah gentleman please come in." Both ladies stood to greet them and when Dante saw Lily he thought his heart would skip a beat; she looked so beautiful. The dress fit her very well and he could see the feminine curves of her body that her traveling clothes hid so well. The color made her green eyes the lushest green he'd ever seen, he just wanted to stare into them all night. Lily smiled at him as he walked up. "Good evening Dante."

He took her hand and kissed it . "You look beautiful Lily."

"Thank you." He pulled out her chair for her and made sure to sit next to her. Taren took a seat across from Lily; it was a strategic move on his part he didn't really care where he sat. Lavinia chimed a little crystal bell that was on the table and Tanri came in with a large roasted game bird. It smelled wonderful and covered the smell of death rather well. Tanri started cutting into the bird when Lily noticed there were only four places set. "Is Tanri not joining us?" she asked her sister.

"Would you like him to?" Lavinia asked.

"Well why not? It's not like we're diplomats and demand ritual. I'm family and he should relax, not work."

Lavinia sat straight in her chair and smiled at Lily, "True," she turned to Tanri "would you like to join us?"

He looked at Lavinia with a smile, "I would very much like to." He bowed and gathered a plate and utensils and sat next to Taren. Lavinia helped herself to the food on the table and passed it around starting with Lily. When their plates were overflowing with food Lily sneaked a quick glance at Tanri; he gave her a small smile and she winked back when Lavinia couldn't see her.

"So Taren, how long have you and your priest friend been men for hire?" Lavinia asked, sipping her wine. "Well I don't know about men for hire but we've been traveling together for almost six years." he said.

"Do anything exciting?"

Dante cleared his throat, "Not really, just helping the people we come across."

Lavinia turned to him, "Oh, how fulfilling for you." she said with a little smile.

Lily clanked her silverware, "Father Wayman always said that one should travel and live before committing their life to Otto. I think it's wonderful what they've been doing." She smiled at both of them. Taren nodded his head towards her and Dante took her right hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Maybe one day you can come with us. I'm sure it'll make Father Wayman happy." Dante said with a big smile on his face. Lily giggled while Lavinia set her goblet down on the table with a bang. "I'm sure it would but I doubt that our real Father would approve." Lily turned to her sister, she had a feeling Lavinia was irked at her for inviting Tanri to sit with them and was taking it out on her guests. "Papa trusts my judgment, besides he picked these two out in the first place."

Lavinia sighed, "True, he did. Who am I to assume what Papa would say." She cut into her meat and took a bite. "Just know that I treasure my sister and if any harm were to come to her while in your company I'd have to hunt you down." Dante furred his eyebrows while Taren's went wide. Lavinia looked up and saw their reactions,

"Good lord I'm teasing you, why do you both look so shocked?" They both relaxed and chuckled nervously. "Sorry I didn't warn you. Lavinia has a wicked sense of humor." Lily said patting Dante's hand reassuringly. "Wicked indeed." he said as he straightened in his chair. Taren took a big swig of his wine and turned to Tanri. "So how long have you lived here Tanri?"

"I was born here actually." Tanri turned to Lavinia and smiled, "I must say mistress that it's a treat for me to see your sister. It reminds me very much of how you looked when you first came here."

"Mmm, yes I'm sure it does." she said. Lily thought her sister sounded disdainful at the remark but didn't pry.

The rest of the dinner passed with polite conversation. Lavinia tried not to scare them with any more humor and Lily regaled her sister with stories from home. When their plates were empty and their bellies full Lavinia stood, "Lily will you and your friends join me in the drawing room for a nightcap? I'm sure you must be tired but one drink couldn't hurt." She held out her hand towards her sister and Lily eagerly took it.

"Of course not I'll join you." she stood and looked at her bodyguards. Dante stood first, "I'd be delighted." and walked behind the sisters. Taren stood and shoved his chair under the table. "Thank you for the invite but I'm afraid I must decline," he walked around the table, "too much food makes me sleepy and not very good company. Thank you for the lovely meal Lavinia. Lily, Dante, I'll see you in the morning." He gave Lily's shoulder's a quick squeeze as he walked passed. "Good night Taren." Lily called after him and he gave her a little salute as he walked out of the room. Tanri stood and started clearing the table and Lavinia quickly lead them out of the dining room, Lily had a feeling Lavinia didn't want her to invite him to join them again. She lead them to the same room Tanri had shown them to earlier, this time there were after dinner drinks and a few sweets set out for them. Lavinia poured everyone a glass of a dark red liquid and sat back on the overstuffed red couch. Lily sat next to her but Dante decided to stand by the fire. Although it wasn't overly cold in the house he felt cold deep down; he had the impression he wouldn't be warm again until they left.

Lily took a sip of the liquor and crinkled her nose, "What is this?" she asked, smelling it like she had smelled the ale. "Red wine, don't tell me you've never had any before?" Lavinia took a long drink and swallowed slowly "It's absolutely marvelous." Lily lifted her goblet and examined it in the firelight, "No, only ale."

"Ale?" Lavinia crinkled her nose like Lily, "How vile."

"Well it wasn't really my choice; Taren said it was better than water or something like that." Lily took another little sip and decided she liked it a lot more than ale.

"Taren? Taren made you drink ale?" Lily turned to her sister and patted her knee

"Only one with dinner, I didn't like it anyway. It's horribly bitter."

Lavinia cleared her throat. "And you approved of giving my sister that awful drink priest?"

Dante turned towards them, "I did, we all drank it with our dinner. I myself don't particularly like it either but what Taren said was true so I imbibe when in a Tavern." Lily turned to Dante and smiled. She studied him as he started to pace in front of the fire. To her, Dante was a kind man with a good heart; but when she looked at him at that moment she could tell that he was powerful, in mind, body and spirit. She never realized how imposing he could be. When he finally stopped pacing he looked up and smiled at her. Lily quickly turned back to her sister, a little embarrassed that Dante had caught her staring. Lavinia had apparently not noticed the exchange and continued asking questions about their home. "So Papa is well I take it?"

Lily took a nervous sip of her red wine and coughed, "Yes he's well. Keeping busy like us all. His hair's almost all gray now."

Lavinia sighed, "I can't image him with anything other than that dark brown hair of his; always reminded me of chocolate." The girls laughed, it sounded like one person, Dante normally liked hearing Lily laugh but this time it gave him chills. "Lavinia can I ask you about Tanri?" Lily asked.

"What about him?" She stood and went to re-fill her glass. Dante picked up the decanter and obliged her and she gave him the quickest of smiles and sat back down. "He seems to like you," Lily said, "I was just wondering-"

"-if I returned those feelings? No. I've told him over and over that I don't see him like that. I'm not the marrying type and if he's smart he'll move on."

Lily paused "But, he told me he loved you." she said happily.

Lavinia burst out laughing, "Yes, yes he's told me that as well."

"Oh now I'm sure-"

"Drop it Lily," she rounded angrily at her sister, "I did not ask you here to discuss my servant and how he deludes himself about me."

Lily sat back a little, clearly feeling shocked and berated. "I'm sorry Vinia; I didn't mean to make you mad." she said quietly.

Lavinia stood, "Yes well, you're forgiven." she said patting Lily's knee. "Now let's find something else to discuss shall we?"

Lily nodded her head and smiled shyly, "All right." she said.

Dante put his glass on the table and walked over to Lily. "I think I have a subject, if I may?"

Lavinia waved her hand as if to give him the floor. "Please enlighten us priest." Lily got to her feet and faced her sister, "Lavinia, he has a name you know." She tried to sound neutral but it started to bother her that Lavinia seemed to be going out of her way to call him 'priest' instead of by his proper name. Dante put his hands on Lily's shoulder's, "Oh that's all right Lily, after all I am a priest; it's not as if she's trying to insult me." Dante kept his voice light but Lily couldn't see the way he was staring at Lavinia. He knew she was trying to be rude and glared at her as much as manners could dictate.

Lavinia smiled slowly and chuckled, "Very true priest."

Dante rubbed Lily's arms, hoping it would comfort them both. "Lily, I have a gift for you." She turned and looked into his eyes, they made her feel at peace. "A gift?"

"Yes, close your eyes." He gently ran his hand over her eyes, her lashes were light on his hand like butterflies, gently touching his skin and Dante let his fingertips linger on her cheeks for a moment as she closed her eyes. He reached down and brought Lily's hand close to his chest and placed the shell in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked with a little smile.

"Yes." he whispered. When Lily opened her eyes Dante's face was very close to hers and her hand was enveloped with both of his. His thumbs started gently caressing her skin and she felt goose bumps. Lily smiled as she opened her hand and gasped. "What is it?" Lavinia asked, moving closer to the pair. Lily picked up the shell with her other hand and admired it. "It's beautiful Dante, but I can't accept this." She held it out for him to take which he did. "You most certainly can." He put the silver chain over her head and laid the necklace around her neck. Lily picked up the shell and stared at the brilliant colors that were on the inside. "Abalone." she whispered.

He smiled, "Yes it is."

"Dante it's too much, really." He shook his head a little and held her hand that the shell was in. "Let me tell you a little story Lily. One day when I was about twelve, a man came to the temple. He was a traveling priest of Otto and was treated with much respect by the head clergy. 'For those who travel and spread and the word are special in his eyes'." Lily smiled as Dante quoted from Otto's scrolls. "The day he left I was scrubbing the floors in the main chamber when he walked up to me, "Are you Dante?" he asked. I stood and bowed, 'Yes sir I'm Dante, what can I do for you?' He handed me a little black bag, 'Your elders see much potential in you.' he said and when I opened the bag and this fell into my hand." he picked up the shell. "I was confused, 'Are you giving this to me?' I asked him. He explained that he was to pass on this special holy symbol to a young acolyte who showed promise; and one day I'd have to do the same. He got it from a traveling priest as did the man before him and now I'm giving it to you Lily. I know that when you enter the church you will amaze everyone." He bent down and kissed her cheek, he felt her lean into him and smiled as his lips lingered on her skin.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." she whispered in his ear. He stood straight and tucked some of her silky hair behind her ear. "I meant every word." They stood staring into each others eyes for only a second before Lavinia broke the silence by clearing her throat rather loudly. She walked up to Lily and looked at the holy symbol around her sister's neck. "Pretty trinket priest"

"Look inside." Lily held the shell out to her so she could hold it but Lavinia kept her hands behind her back. "Abalone, pretty." she said.

Dante couldn't help but notice how Lavinia barely leaned forward to look, like it made her uncomfortable. Lily stood straight and couldn't hold back a yawn. "I'm sorry I've kept you up Lily you must be exhausted from the day. Why don't you go to bed?" Lavinia suggested and took Lily's hand, "I know, tomorrow we'll have some breakfast then take a nice relaxing walk in the garden. How does that sound?"

Lily nodded and squeezed her sister's hands, "Sounds lovely, I am rather tired."

"I can walk you to your room if you'd like." Dante said.

Lavinia nodded, "Thank you priest."

"My pleasure Lavinia," he took Lily's other hand in his, "thank you for the lovely meal." he inclined his head toward her. "You're most welcome, good night Lily. I really am happy that you came."

"Me too, good night Vinia." She leaned forward and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

Lavinia watched them leave the room, hand in hand; her eyes narrowed in disgust and annoyance at the priest.

Love Blossoms in the Dark

As they walked up the stairs Lily picked up the shell again, she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. "You must really like it to stare at it so." he said.

She chuckled, "It's just so beautiful." Dante knew what he wanted to say, corniness be damned. "You make it more so."

Lily laughed, "That took courage didn't it?"

He laughed with her, "It did, I was wondering if it would be too silly." They laughed as they walked down the hall, Lily still holding the shell in her free hand. "You haven't seen my room have you?" Lily opened the door when they reached it, "Taren said it was comforting. Would you like to come in?" She leaned against the door frame, keeping half of her body hidden behind it. She looked so beautiful and playful at that moment, Dante felt a warm comforting feeling spread though his body; he knew wanted to be alone with her; but wondered if it was really appropriate. "I'd like a break very much, thank you." Lily stepped aside as he walked into the pleasant room. He immediately smelled the fresh flowers, there was no decay, no pungent incense burning his eyes and he breathed in deep, "Oh Taren was right." he sighed. Lily giggled as she took her shoes off and sat at the window seat. "Nice isn't it?" Dante felt wonderful, for the first time in hours he wasn't suffocated or cold. Otto's presence filled him now more than ever. The window was open and he felt a cool breeze ruffle his robes. "I can't believe the difference in here. I feel great."

Lily patted the cushion next to her, "Have a seat." He sat down and turned towards her. Lily had her left leg under her right as much as her dress would allow and was smiling at him. "I'm really glad my father hired you two Dante." She laid her head back on a pillow next to the window sill and looked out on the clear night sky. Dante noticed how smooth her neck was and slowly drew his fingers lightly along her skin; he watched as Lily closed her eyes and she giggled softly. "Tickles." Dante drew his hand back slowly and folded them in his lap. "Forgive me Lily."

She sat up and took his hands in hers, "There's nothing to forgive." The room made Dante so comfortable he forgot any reservations he had about her. He slipped his hand from hers and cupped her cheek. She smiled as Dante ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip. "Lily you're so beautiful." he whispered.

"I don't think I've ever met a man as kind as you." She moved closer and touched his chest, "You make me feel so safe." Dante wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. "No one, in all my thirty years has made me feel like you do, " He smiled happily, "I never thought a scrawny little girl from Fairwinds could make me feel so at peace, so happy."

She smiled, "You make me happy too Dante. I get butterflies every time you touch me." Dante looked down into her smiling face and realized he was surrounded with the scent of vanilla and lemons, it was her scent. He leaned forward and rested his cheek on hers, "Lily I-" before he could finish she turned her head and lightly touched his lips with hers. The feeling between them was electric and suddenly Lily was pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Dante tightened his arms around her waist and as she rose to her knees Lily took his lower lip between hers and kissed him deeply. She had never kissed anyone before, not like this and was surprised how natural it felt. Heat spread through her body and she sighed into his mouth. Dante shivered and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Lily massaged it with her own and heard his breath came quicker. Her fingers were steady but soft as they moved though his hair and over his back. She found herself crawling in his lap, wanting to be closer to him it was like her body demanded it. As their bodies pressed closer Dante ran his hand along her leg and gently squeezed her thigh. Everything felt so right and wonderful as their bodies twisted beneath the window and Dante was suddenly lying on top of her, the feel of him was maddening. He was warm and seemed to fit perfectly between her legs. Lily found an opening in his robe and slipped a hand inside and rested it on his back; only the thin cotton of his shirt separated their skin. His kisses slowed and he gently ran his lips over hers, she shivered under him and after one last gentle kiss he sighed. "My goodness Lily."

She chuckled and laid her hands on his cheeks, "I don't ever want you to stop kissing me." she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "As you wish Miss Vale." he said as he helped her sit back up. "Lily, I've never felt this way about anyone. Please excuse my behavior; I'm afraid I was rather forceful." Lily settled back into his lap and rested her head on his chest. "You weren't, I didn't want you too stop." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and began to imagine what would happen when they left this awful house; he would stay in the temple in Fairwinds to be close to her. He'd watch Lily start as an acolyte and blossom to a full priestess. Then they would travel the land spreading the good work of Otto. Dante stroked her hair and let the silky strands slip between his fingers. Lily sat up and looked at him, her eyes were heavy and she could barely keep them open. "I'm sorry, I think I fell asleep." she said. Dante leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Well you did come to your room because you were tired. I'm afraid I've kept you up."

She smiled and slipped off his lap. "You can keep me up like that anytime." They chuckled and she helped Dante to his feet. "I'll leave you to sleep then." He hugged her and laid his head on hers again as she ran her hands up and down his back. "Good night." He kissed her forehead and started for the door. Dante was about to grab the door knob he heard Lily call out to him. "Dante?" he turned and saw Lily standing tall, her hands were on her hips and confidence rolled off her in waves. "You call that a good night kiss?" He laughed at the tease in her voice and took the ten feet between them in two strides and swept her off her feet. He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply as he twirled her around. Their lips were still touching as he set her down and he gave her a little squeeze. "Better?" He ran his fingers though her hair.

"I think you exceeded my expectations actually." They laughed and after one more quick hug they said good night.

Dante shut the door slowly and when the lock clicked into place the suffocating feeling pressed into him again. The smell of fresh flowers and vanilla were quickly forgotten as the decay hit his nose. It was if a cloud suddenly rolled over him and separated him from every happy thought, everything he loved. His smile vanished and he felt heavy as he walked to his room. Dante knew Otto was always with him, always in his heart but it was so hard to feel it here. He hoped Lily didn't want to stay too long. Dante knew he would stay as long as Lily needed him, but he feared how it would affect him. As he walked into his room he hung his robe on the hook nailed to the door and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, "Please be with us in this awful place Otto, give us the strength to withstand it's horrible pull."


	5. Chapter 5

Lavinia's Secret

Taren didn't go to bed that night. His sat on the edge of his bed listening to the tell-tale signs of others settling in for the night.

Two hours later he heard Lily's door close and open again, and then Dante's door closed. He wished he could be happy for them but at the moment he needed his wits about him and couldn't afford to get distracted. Around midnight heard one more door close and figured it was Lavinia's. He got up and listened at his door, nothing. Slowly he turned the door knob and crept silently into the hallway. Even though he wanted Lily to be happy and enjoy her visit the house just screamed danger to him so he set out trying to find something on Lavinia. Taren searched all the empty rooms on the second floor and found nothing. The way to the upper floor was locked with several magical enchantments that he had no way of breaking at the moment so he moved on to the first floor. If there was nothing down there, he knew the upper floors were the key.

The kitchen was spacious and clean but there was nothing wrong with it. Taren searched as thoroughly as he ever had and still nothing, it was starting to get damned frustrating. When he walked across the foyer he noticed the door to the sitting room was slightly open and the fire was still crackling inside. Quietly Taren walked up and peered through the crack in the door. Lavinia was inside, sifting through papers that were on the desk at the far side of the room; what was she doing up he thought, she could have caught him wandering around and shivered at the thought. Taren watched as Lavinia walked from her desk to the big black book shelf and grabbed a book. He jumped a little at an unexpected scraping noise; he expected her to pull a book off the shelf, but instead it moved aside and Taren watched her disappear into the darkness that lay behind. His feelings were confirmed, she was up to something. Cautiously Taren slipped inside the room and saw there was a stairway leading down.

He crept down quietly and saw a light under a door at the end of the stairs. When he reached the light he put his ear on the door and listened; he could hear Lavinia's voice but couldn't make out her words. The door was just a piece of door shaped wood with no handle, no need to have a lock when it's behind a hidden bookcase he assumed. Slowly he pushed it open and saw Lavinia standing on some kind of dais. There was a large bookcase a few feet in front of him so he couldn't see what was in front of her so he just watched; it seemed to him like she was praying. Her hands were turned up toward the ceiling and she was speaking, but the language was foreign to him. Taren watched as her hands reached down and touched something. Lavinia slid out of her robe and Taren fought to keep his jaw shut as he heard it hit the floor. He could see the muscles in her back move as she seemed to crawl on top of what she was touching. Lavinia raised her head to the ceiling and sighed deeply, "Thank you oh Shackled One."

Taren's heart leapt into his throat; The Shakcled One, also known as The Nameless One was a god so evil the other gods banded together to kill him during the First War of Ending several thousand years ago. Unfortunately during the Second War of Ending a follower resurrected the evil god and his terror was like a plague on the world, it ended only when the gods trapped the Shackled One inside a prison, deep below the Citadel. It was an ancient story for an even older god whose proper name was lost to the ages. Taren knew that worshiping him was an automatic death sentence. He watched as Lavinia started to move rhythmically on whatever was beneath her as sighs of pleasure escaped her lips, he suddenly knew what she was doing and doubted her partner was very willing. He had to try and save the poor bastard, even if it meant Lily lost her sister so Taren sneaked in quietly behind the bookcase. Slowly he pulled out his rapier and peered around the corner; what he saw stole his breath and he fell to his knees. Luckily a loud moan from the evil priestess muffled the sound of kneecaps on the stone. The poor bastard he was going to save was already dead; his flesh was mottled and gray and looked like some zombies he had seen in the past.

It took a minute for him to gather himself, he could still hear her moaning and gasping behind him and every noise from her lips brought that horrible image back into his mind. When Taren finally composed himself he slipped out unnoticed by Lavinia; she was having too much fun it seemed.

He ran up to Dante's room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Dante shot up out of bed and relaxed when he saw it was Taren. "Good gods man what's wrong?" Taren's back was leaning on the door and he was trying to catch his breath. He couldn't get that image out of his head and it took Dante several tries before he would acknowledge him. Finally he was able to croak out, "We have to leave, now."

"Why? What happened?" Taren started pacing the room and told his friend what he saw and heard. Dante's face went white, "Great Otto, I couldn't conceive of such a thing happening."

"Which is why we got to get Lily out of here now." Dante nodded and walked over to his bag but he could hardly think of what to do. Taren walked over to the shocked priest and put a hand on his arm, "I'll get us packed and get the cart ready, you get Lily."

"Okay, I'll meet you in Lily's room when you're done. I don't want any of us being alone longer than we have to be." Taren nodded and started packing his friend's bag.

Dante walked to the door and put his robe on, he had no idea how or what to tell Lily; he already dreaded her reaction.

Since it was after midnight Dante had a pretty good feeling that Lily was asleep by now so he walked in quietly instead of knocking. There was an oil lamp on the desk that was barely lit. He looked over at the bed and saw that Lily was fast asleep on her back, one arm above her head the other resting on her stomach. The covers were around her hips. Dante walked over to the bed and gently brushed her cheek with his hand, "Lily honey wake up."

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Dante?"

"Yes it's me Lily, I'm sorry but we have to leave now." She sat up with a frown on her face. "Leave? Why, it's the middle of the night." Dante had bad news to give her so he tried not to notice how the silver of her nightgown made her skin glow in the pale lamp light. "Taren has discovered something about Lavinia and it's not safe for us here anymore." he said taking her hands in his.

Those words woke Lily up, "What is it?" she could barely ask, horrible images were flying through her mind but she knew in her heart whatever it was, she could never image in a thousand years. Dante sighed and looked into her eyes, "I've never had to give anyone news this awful, so forgive me if I'm too blunt."

She shook her head, "Just tell me whatever it is." He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands gently. "Taren saw Lavinia," he had to find the right words "she was praying, in a crypt behind a shelf in the drawing room."

"A crypt?" She could barely speak, her stomach tightened with horrible anticipation as Dante nodded. "Taren heard her give thanks to The Nameless One." Lily felt like the air had been knocked out of her. "No, no." Her hands went to her face and she sobbed. Dante could see tears leaking between her fingers and wrapped his arms around her shaking body, the sounds of her sobs broke his heart. "I'm so sorry Lily, I'm so sorry." She sniffed loudly and rubbed her face, it was red and wet from her tears. "No, she's bewitched or something, she wouldn't willingly do this." Dante sat back and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of his robe. He knew Lily was in denial and it was to be expected, Lavinia was her twin. Twins were supposed to be alike, not complete polar opposites. "Lily I wish that were the case, but the house reeks of evil I know you feel it. I'm afraid your sister is lost." She shook her head and got out of bed, her long nightgown dragged on the carpet as she paced. "No, she can't be. Maybe I can get through to her I've got to try something Dante I can't just abandon her. I have to try and reach her!" Dante could hear the desperation in her voice as Taren walked in. She turned to him, "Taren, please-" She started but he walked up and held her tightly in his arms. "Lily I'm sorry, I wasn't mistaken in what I saw I wish to Otto I was." She sobbed into his chest and he looked over at Dante. "The cart is ready." Dante walked over to them and stroked Lily's head. "May Otto be with us this night for whatever comes." He blessed them and gently pried Lily off of Taren, "We have to leave now Lily." She slipped from his grip and paced between them and the bed. "I have to talk to her Dante, I can't just leave. There's got to be something I can do."

"Lily I think she's beyond all help at this point," Taren said trying to reason with her, "I don't think there's anything you can do."

"Why? Why should she be different from anybody else I've tried to help just because of what she worships? I have to try." Taren walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Lily, I really didn't want to tell you everything I saw but I think you need to know just how far gone she is."

Lily could see the revulsion on his face, "What did you see?" She tried to keep her voice from shaking but it wavered a little. Taren looked tentatively at Dante who gave him a small nod, at least he agreed with him. "When I was down there, I saw your sister and she was having sex."

Confusion flashed over Lily s face, "So?"

Taren cleared his throat, "I couldn't see who her partner was; I thought it was some poor man from town or a lost traveler she kept down there, but when I crept closer I could see that the man was, dead."

Her eyes widened in shock, "She killed him?" Lily didn't understand, her brain wouldn't let her comprehend what Taren was trying to tell her. "No Lily, the man she was having sex with, was dead." Lily forgot to breath and her eyes glazed over and her knees gave out. Taren caught her and gently sat her on the floor as Dante ran to her side. "Lily breathe!" he hissed. She took a ragged breath in but didn't focus her eyes on anything. One large tear leaked from her eye and Dante wiped it away. They let her sit on the floor for a few minutes before she finally spoke, "Help me up." Both men took an arm and helped her to her feet. Lily sighed deeply and held her new holy symbol in her hand; she hadn't taken it off when she went to bed. "I still have to talk to her. I can't in good conscience just leave and not try to help her. I'll wonder the rest of my life if there was one thing I could have tried but didn't." Dante hugged her, he knew it was a bad idea but he wasn't going to argue with her. She wanted to save her twin, it was totally understandable. "We're not going to leave you alone with her you hear me? If something bad happens we're going to be there to get you out of harms way I promise; just like we promised your father. I don't trust Lavinia not to do something so be ready for anything all right?"

She nodded, "I understand."

She looked at Taren and he nodded, "We'll be there don't worry. We won't leave you alone." She nodded and started for the door, still holding the holy symbol in her hand.

Lavinia's Love

Slowly Lily walked with her bodyguards down the stairs. She couldn't believe that Lavinia, her flesh and blood could do something so evil, it had to be a bad dream. The door to the drawing room was still open a crack and Lily heard movement, she took a deep breath and walked in. The fire was still roaring in the fireplace and Lavinia was standing by the desk at the far end of the room and looked up when the door creaked, "Lily what's wrong did you have a nightmare?" Lily shook her head as Dante and Taren walked in, their faces were hard and accusatory. The corner of Lavinia's mouth curled into a smile, "That must have been you in the crypt Taren; and here I was hoping naively it was Tanri. Did you like what you saw? You know Lily looks the same under that nightgown."

Lily gasped and Taren pulled out his rapier. "Lily insisted on speaking with you, I suggest you listen if you care about her." he said.

Lavinia scoffed, "Of course I care about her " She moved from behind the desk and walked up to Lily, "I wish to speak with you alone."

Dante took a step forward, "We're not leaving her alone with you." he said.

"Oh, shame." Lavinia looked at the men as her left arm swept across them in the air and Lily watched in horror as her friends were flung violently out of the room by unseen hands. They landed hard on the marble floor of the foyer, Taren had lost his rapier and Dante his walking stick. Lily tried to run to them but when she got to the door she found some kind of invisible barrier separating them. She hit her hands on it and screamed.

"Dante!" He quickly go to his feet and ran to her but his hands hit the same barrier, he knew she was trapped.

"Lily!" He felt around and could find no way in. "Otto protect her please I beg you protect her." he prayed as he frantically searched for a weakness. Taren ran at the barrier and smashed into it at full speed but he only succeeded in knocking himself backwards. "Oh, they seem to care about you sister." Lavinia said as she slinked around the room. Lily turned her head to her 'twin', "Okay, we're alone Lavinia like you wanted, now please listen to me." Lily slowly walked over to her sister, trying to stay calm. "What would you say Lily, that I'm evil and deserve to die?" Lavinia held her hands out at her sides, her palms facing the ceiling, "or that I'm worth 'saving' and I'll find Otto like you." Lavinia moved her hands up and down like counterweights, waiting for her sister to answer. Lily reached up and firmly grasped the sea shell in her hand. "You've been bewitched or lead astray, please let me help you." Lavinia let her left hand fall, "Column B it is." She said and walked closer to the couch, "I worship my God because He gave me my power. I was born with it. I've been able to animate the dead since I was fourteen with no training, that's God given power and I intend to worship him as thanks for that power."

"Fourteen?" Lily was shocked, no fourteen year old should be able to animate the dead, training or no,"Lavinia please it's this place it's evil and it's changed you."

"Yes for the better."

"No not for the better, your soul is in danger Lavinia please hear me out!"

"My soul? My soul will live forever because The Shackled One will reward me for my faithful service." Lily flinched at the sound of her own voice saying such a thing.

"By having sex with dead men? That's disgusting and vile, its sacrilege Lavinia!"

"Maybe to you."

"Father Wayman said that anyone who worships The Nameless One forfeits their life."

Lavinia's face hardened, "Are you going to try and kill me Lily?"

Lavinia's words stunned her, she couldn't kill her twin, besides no matter what Lavinia had done she still loved her. Lily just stood in shock, unable to find words.

"What's the matter little Lily, can't stomach the thought of killing your sister?" Lavinia was being cruel now, like she used to be when she was a child but Lily tried to ignore it, she knew she had to stay strong and heard Taren roar from the door, "She won't have to she has us!" Both girls turned towards the men; Dante had his hands pressed on the barrier, his eyes were wide with fright and concern for Lily. Taren was standing just as close but wasn't touching it. He seemed to be literally shaking with rage over the situation. Lavinia walked over the barrier a wicked smile on her face.

"She does have you doesn't she. Too bad you're not in the SAME ROOM!" She yelled viciously at Taren. Lavinia turned and swept her other arm out towards Lily who flew backwards just like the men did. She heard them cry out as she hit a bookcase, the corner bit into her back and one of the large books fell off the shelf and landed hard on her head. When Lily opened her eyes she couldn't focus and she felt something warm tricking down her face. She wiped her forehead and saw her hand was covered in blood. Lily held her hand on the stinging gash and prayed silently for Otto to heal her wounds. When she opened her eyes she knew the bleeding had stopped but still felt a little dizzy. "Oh how sweet, you healed yourself. But not all the way I see." Lavinia sneered at her. Lily stood and faced her sister, "Lavinia stop this, it's insane."

Lily walked slowly to her 'twin', still desperate to get her to see reason. "I love you Lavinia, Papa loves you. I know Mama is looking down on us and is begging you to stop."

Anger flared across Lavinia's face, "How dare you bring her into this!"

"No!" Dante yelled out as Lavinia deftly drew a dagger out of her robes and plunged it into Lily's stomach who shuddered in shock. Lavinia moved in close and whispered in Lily's ear, "You're the one that killed her you know." She slowly twisted the knife before quickly withdrawing it. When she moved aside Lily fell to the floor and felt tears fall down her face. She could hear Dante screaming in agony and rage while Taren seemed to beat on the barrier with renewed energy; he was so angry his screams were feral and filled with curse words. Dante dropped to his knees and prayed, "Blessed Otto please heal her, help her where I cannot I beg you please great Otto." She could see that Taren's shaking seemed to lessen and she struggled to pray along with Dante. The pain slowly lessened and Lily tested how much she could move. Finally she was able to stand and Lavinia smiled, "Are you done with this foolishness Lily?" she asked.

Lily walked over to her 'twin', "That was a cheap shot, even for you." She shrugged and didn't see Lily's fist swing and connect with the corner of her mouth. Lavinia was knocked back into the wall and wiped away a trickle of blood with the back of her hand. She turned slowly back to Lily, "You water sprite worshiping Bitch!" She screeched and lunged for Lily, but she was expecting this and whirled out of the way. "Stop now Lavinia; come back with us, with me please."

Dante was amazed at how Lily continued to plead to her sister when it was obvious to him that it wouldn't work.

Lavinia stood and slowly pulled a wand from her robe and pointed it at her sister. "You're worthless." Lily gasped, she didn't know what the wand would do but assumed it would be painful. "Please Lavinia; can't you see what's happening to you? This isn't the girl I remember, the girl who was my best friend growing up. You're a good person with a good heart and I won't lose faith in you. Please come home with me." Lily reached out and touched her sister on the shoulder. Lavinia smiled that wicked half smile, "I am home." Lily barely had time to shield herself before a blinding white hot light seared along her body.

Dante couldn't breath, he watched Lily get blasted with the wand and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She was flung like a rag doll about five feet from where she was standing. Blood poured from the stab wound in her stomach and he could see a deep wound in her right hand. Taren yelled and started banging on the barrier again, "Lavinia you're going to die! I'm gonna run you through myself!"

Lily was in so much pain she could barely breathe and cradled her hand against her chest. She could feel her blood spilling on her skin and gasped when she saw Lavinia standing above her. The dark twin circled Lily like a hawk and had her knife in her hand again.

"Lavinia! Don't please don't!" Dante pleaded with her, he was about to watch Lily get murdered and there was nothing he could do, he never felt so helpless in his entire life. Cold crept up Lily's skin, despite the warm blood that spilled from her hand and she couldn't stop shaking; her eyes followed her sister as she walked around her.

"Please Vinia, don't." Her voice was soft and choked, she could barely speak.

Lavinia stopped and stared at her sister, helpless and dying on the floor. Lily's vision began to fade and her eyes grew heavy. "Please," was all she could manage before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness; the last thing she saw was Lavinia's cold hard face staring down at her.

Dante watched as Lily's body went limp, "God Lavinia please don't let her die, she's your sister, your twin! Don't do this!" He hit the barrier with his fist and thought it wavered for a second. Lavinia turned her head to the men and glared at them. "If you can save her, she's yours." She looked back at Lily, "Let's see that water sprite pull this miracle off." She threw the dagger into the floor and the tip stuck deep into the hard wood next to Lily's head. Lavinia turned and walked to the bookshelf and revealed the hidden stairs. Taren continued beating on the barrier until she was gone and the shelf was back in place. He couldn't stop shaking with rage and took one more run at the barrier; this time he ran right though and was so surprised he fell to the ground by Lily's head.

His rage faded instantly and he crawled next to her as Dante ran into the room and placed his hands on her stomach and prayed, her blood began to soak though his robes as he knelt next to her, "Great and Merciful Otto please heal this woman she is grievously injured and needs your divine intervention." He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the wound start to close. "Thank you Otto, thank you." he whispered. Dante picked up her right hand and inspected the wound. It was so deep it almost went all the way though, he put her hand in his, letting her blood spill down his arm as he prayed. "Merciful Otto she is still in danger, I humbly ask that you heal this egregious wound so that she may be whole again." He pulled his hand away and saw she was still bleeding, the wound didn't heal. He tried again but it continued to bleed. "Oh Otto no, she's already lost so much blood she can't stand to lose much more."

"What's wrong?" Taren asked.

"It won't stop bleeding."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, a curse maybe?" Taren tore the sleeves of his shirt off and handed them to Dante. "Wrap her hand tightly with these; I'll pull the wagon around. Maybe we'll get lucky and there will be another healer in that town." He stood and ran as fast as he could for the front door. Dante wrapped the fabric tight around her hand but the blood soaked through almost immediately. He heard her groan and he looked up as she began to open her eyes, they were barely open but he could tell they were looking at him and he heard her take a deep breath. "Dante?"

He leaned close, "Lily can you hear me?" He brushed the hair from her eyes. Her words were soft and slipped out of her mouth like a soft breeze, "I want to go home." Tears poured from the corners of her eyes for a few seconds before she lost consciousness. "Don't worry Love," He said as he picked her up in his arms. "I'm going to get you home I promise." Dante walked out as fast as he could and saw Taren pacing in the back of the cart. "Hurry I'll help you get her in the back." He walked to the edge of the cart and helped Dante lift her up as gently as possible. After he helped Dante in, Taren leaped to the drivers seat, snapped the reigns and ran the horses as fast as they could to the nearest town; five hours away.


	6. Chapter 6

A Long Journey

It was the longest five hours of both their lives. Dante held on to Lily's hand tight, trying to stop the bleeding the old fashioned way; but for the first two hours she just bled on him. He was so afraid she'd bleed to death right there in the back of her father's cart. Nothing seemed to work and in the light of the near full moon he could see how pale she was. Dante just prayed and prayed to Otto for a miracle, there was nothing else he could think to do.

Taren tried not to look back at her, the sight of her covered in blood just enraged him and he had to concentrate on driving the horses. They were about an hour out from the town when Dante checked her hand again; it seemed his prayers were answered, the bleeding had slowed significantly. His robe was in tatters from making her bandages but he didn't care, he'd give every last stitch of clothing if it meant she'd live. He tore one last strip from his robes and for the first time since the injury occurred, her blood didn't immediately soak through and he thanked Otto for that little miracle.

An hour later Taren spied the town in the distance. "There it is, gods I hope there's a healer of some kind." He snapped the reigns and pushed the horses to their limit. When they reached the tavern Taren jumped down and helped Dante get Lily out of the cart. He carried her inside as Taren held the door open. It was almost five in the morning, but there was a man still tending the bar. In the light of the tavern Dante could see how bad Lily looked. Her silver nightgown was so stained with blood it looked brown. The barman's eyes went wide when he saw the trio. "Good lord what happened?"

Taren ran up to the bar, "Is there a healer in town, priest or otherwise?" The man nodded his head as he stared at the bloody woman. "Yeah Ted, down the street, herbs out front, behind a little fence about six houses down." He pointed east and Taren bolted out of the tavern. The barman got a key from under the bar, "I'll get you a room quick." Dante nodded and followed him up the stairs as he led them to the first door at the top of the stairs. The man unlocked it and Dante pushed past him and laid Lily on the bed.

He found a clean towel in the room and unwrapped the bandage from Lily's hand. Her fingers were curled horribly, it reminded him of a claw and when he tried to gently pry her fingers straight they were stiff and wouldn't move. He just sat next to her and prayed that this Ted could do something for her.

A few minutes later the door flew open and Taren ran in accompanied by an older gentleman who Dante assumed was the healer. The man took one look at Lily and ran to her side, "My god she's lost a lot of blood, what happened?" Dante told him what happened as the man dug in his bag and brought out a vile of clear liquid. "Sounds like the wound is cursed in some way, hopefully this will help."

"What is it?" Taren asked as he paced at the end of the bed.

"It's a coagulant, hopefully it'll stop the bleeding completely but it burns, a lot." He picked up her hand and very carefully dripped the liquid directly into the wound. It was about half filled with the liquid when Dante noticed that Lily's breathing was becoming ragged and uneven. Suddenly she woke up and started screaming. Dante tried to hold her down but she struggled against him. "Oh god Lavinia please stop!" She screamed. Taren looked away, it was too much but Dante leaned in close to her ear, "Shh Love it's not Lavinia you're safe." But she didn't hear him, the pain was too much so she kept screaming. When Ted was done he closed her hand into a fist and looked up at Dante. "Pray now priest."

Dante raised his voice over her agonizing screams, "Blessed Otto heal this woman of her atrocious injury, let her be comforted by your love." Lily's screams gradually faded as she slipped back into blessed unconsciousness. Dante checked her hand and he saw it was no longer bleeding. "How did you do that?" he asked the healer. Ted was pulling out a clean bandage and wrapped her hand up tight. "The liquid is infused with holy water; I knew if you prayed it would help stop the bleeding. It is most helpful when dealing with wounds such as these." Taren turned around as Dante kissed Lily's other hand. "Thank you sir, thank you." He said.

"My pleasure son. You can't move her so I hope you planned on staying for at least a week."

Dante nodded, "We'll stay as long as she needs." Taren walked next to Dante and leaned by his ear. "We don't have that much money Dante." He whispered. Ted held up a hand, "Don't worry, if you're a patient of mine you'll stay here for free. They'll know how important it is that she rest and won't bother you."

"Thank you again sir."

Ted sighed and put the vile back in his bag, "I'll be back in a few hours to check on her, you two get some sleep. She's going to need you. If what you've told me is true this young lady is going to need a lot of love and support and right now it's got to come from you two."

"That won't be a problem sir, thank you again." Dante said as Taren held out his hand to Ted, "We'll see you in a little while then." Ted shook his hand and left the trio alone in the room.

When the door finally shut Taren sank to the floor and stared at the ceiling. "That was an absolute disaster Dante how could we let this happen?" Dante tucked Lily under the covers and tried to make her comfortable. He held her left hand in both of his and covered it in little kisses. "We underestimated Lavinia. How were we supposed to know she was willing to kill her own sister." Taren finally stood after a few minutes on the floor and found a few blankets in a drawer, he handed one to Dante but he put it on Lily as if she was freezing. Taren sat in the only chair in the room and covered himself with the other one. "You should try and get some sleep Dante."

He shook his head, "Someone needs to watch over her."

"Isn't that what Otto's for?" Dante looked at his friend, he rarely mentioned Otto; it just wasn't who he was. "I know, but I just can't. I fear I'll fall asleep and-" he couldn't finish, the thought was too much. "She's not going to die Dante, Ted would have said something if she was. She's going to be fine." Dante rubbed his face with his hands and laid his head next to Lily's but didn't close his eyes. Taren shook his head a little and laid back. They were both exhausted; Taren was running on no sleep and Dante very little. It was a miracle he could heal her at all. Soon Taren's soft snores filled the air, but Dante couldn't sleep. "I'm so sorry Love please forgive me. I said we'd be with you and we weren't." He whispered to her and gently kissed her cheek.

Dante fought sleep valiantly but as the sun rose over the top of the houses his eyes finally closed and he breathed deep with sleep, still holding Lily's hand.

The Trio's Suffering

Around ten that morning a knock came at the door, Taren woke up and immediately answered. Ted stood there looking wide awake and put together, much more so than last night. "Morning Ted come in." He walked in and saw Dante still sleeping by Lily. "I'll be quick I just want to check the dressings." He whispered as he sat next to her. Taren paced at the end of the bed and let Ted do what he did best. "How's it look?" he asked.

Ted sighed, "Healing wise much better; but unless she gets some treatment from a really talented healer she will lose the use of her hand." Taren's jaw dropped; he hadn't seen the wound up close and didn't know how deep it was, so the news that she might not be able to use her hand again was shocking. "She'll lose the use of her hand?"

Ted simply nodded, "It's too soon to say anything for sure so I wouldn't worry about it just yet." Ted walked over to Taren and laid a hand on his shoulder. "When she wakes she's going to be in a lot of pain; come and get me and I'll have something for her. Its strong stuff and I'll need to gauge her pain as I apply it. Hopefully it won't take too long to work."

Taren nodded "We will, thank you again Ted."

He gave the young man a reassuring smile. "Get some more sleep you look exhausted. I'll see you later." Ted left the room and Taren walked over to Lily and looked down at her. She was horribly pale and had bags under her eyes that rivaled his. He couldn't stand to look at her so he sat back in his chair and covered up with the blanket. Slowly he fell asleep with his feet propped up on the bed; the last thing he saw was Lily's poor hand wrapped up and horribly still on the bed.

Dante woke suddenly from a dream he didn't remember. His neck was really stiff from sleeping at an odd angle most of the day. When he looked around the room he saw it was just him and Lily. There was a plate of food and a note on the desk across the room. He walked over and saw it was from Taren.

'_Dante, Ted said that when Lily wakes up she's going to be in a lot of pain and we are to get him because he has something for her. I brought you two some food. Sorry I didn't wake you but you needed sleep.'_

He put the note down and quickly ate a piece of bread, he was ravenous. When he turned back to Lily he noticed she moved a little.

Lily felt heavy and when she opened her eyes she saw Dante sitting next to her. His hand was touching her cheek and he looked worried. Lily tried to touch him but an incredible burning pain seared though her right arm and she yelled out. "Why does it hurt?" She groaned and the pain worsened.

"Don't worry Love I'll get the healer, hang on." Dante ran out of the room to the tavern

below. He saw a little boy about ten years old carrying empty mugs from the tables and ran over to him. "You there boy, do me a favor and there's a gold in it for you." He set the mugs down "Okay!" Dante told the boy to run as fast as he could and get Ted the healer and bring him to room one. The boy tore out of the tavern as fast as he could while Dante ran back upstairs. Lily was sitting up in bed clutching her hand to her chest as she rocked back and forth, whimpering. He hurried next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "The healer will be here soon for the pain Love, just bare with me." She groaned through her teeth and laid back down, her eyes leaked tears and Dante quickly brushed them away. "Please make it stop Dante, please." She tried not to scream but it was hard, every inch of right arm hurt.

Dante couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, he knew the healer was coming but maybe a few minutes of sleep would calm her so laid his hand over her eyes and prayed, "Otto this woman needs sleep, please let her rest and have some break from the pain." Lily's breathing slowed and when he lifted his hand he saw her eyes were closed. He prayed that whatever the healer had for her pain would work and tried not to think about how hard it is to numb a wound that deep, and that most of the time, it didn't work.

A few minutes later the door opened and Ted walked in and saw that Lily was asleep. "I told your friend to call me if she woke, she's still asleep."

"I can wake her; she was in so much pain she started to panic and I didn't want her to pass out."

Ted lifted his chin and eyed the Priest. "Mmm, well at least you can wake her." He sat across from Dante and pulled out a big jar that contained some kind of blue substance. "Wake her now." Ted said and began to unwrap the bandage while Dante woke her. He laid his hand on her eyes again and after a brief prayer she started to wake up slowly. Dante leaned down next to her ear, "Lily can you hear me?" She groaned and opened her eyes, they were wet with tears that had not yet fallen. "I'm sorry Love, the healer needed to gauge your pain for a medicine." She squeezed her eyes tight and the tears fell down the sides of her face. Dante's heart ached for causing her pain.

Lily turned her head and saw the old healer sitting on the bed. He was holding her hand and gently running a finger around the gaping would, his finger felt like fire. "Please stop." She managed to whisper. The pain was shooting up her arm and she tried to squirm away but Dante wouldn't let her move; he was holding her shoulders down on the bed. She yelled out in pain and Ted took the lid off the jar he pulled out of his bag earlier. "Taren make them stop!" Lily screamed.

Dante leaned in close, "Taren's not here Love, the pain will stop soon I promise." Lily felt a cold sensation on her hand and watched as the man spread a blue salve over the wound. The cold wrapped around her hand and she felt it start to creep up her arm. Her breathing steadied and she realized the pain was ebbing away. "How is that young lady?" the old man asked her.

"It's much better than it was." Dante leaned down and kissed her forehead and

brushed the hair from her eyes. Her entire arm was numb with cold and she was finally able to relax. "Thank you sir, my name is Lily."

He smiled, "You're most welcome Lily, my name is Ted. It's nice to finally meet you." Lily smiled weakly and tried to move her fingers to shake his hand but found she couldn't move them. "Why can't I move my fingers, is it the salve?" She looked at him and saw and odd look on his face, almost pity. "No dear, it's not." Her eyebrows frowned in confusion and Ted gently patted the hand she couldn't feel. "The damage was extensive. I'm afraid without the intervention of a highly skilled healer you'll lose the use of that hand."

Lily gasped, "What do you mean, what's wrong?" Dante caressed her cheek and she turned to him. "What happened?" she asked. He traced her cheek gently with his thumb to try and comfort her. "What do you mean what happened? Don't you remember?" He was getting worried, it seemed she had forgotten the horrible things that happened at her sister's. Lily shook her head, "The last thing I remember was eating dinner."

"Do you remember who was there?" Dante asked.

Lily thought for a moment, "You were next to me, Lavinia was there." She sighed in frustration, "That's all I remember, after that it's a big blank." Lily gasped and sat up "Pain, I remember pain." She shivered from her incomplete memory, "Dante what happened?" She looked around and noticed that Taren wasn't there. "Where's Taren is he okay, where is he?" Lily knew she was panicking now, she couldn't remember what happened and her friend wasn't there. Dante wrapped his arms around her, "Its okay Love, Taren's all right he's, just not here at the moment." Dante said as soothing as he could. It seemed to work and Lily laid back and rested against his chest. "Where is he?" There was still a hint of worry in her voice. "He couldn't handle seeing you in that much pain so he stepped out."

"That's ridiculous." She said shaking her head.

"Believe me Love if I could step out I would. Seeing you in so much pain is unbearable." Lily relaxed against him and realized she felt an unbearable sadness inside in her heart, but couldn't remember why. The healer had finished re-bandaging her hand and Lily was surprised she didn't notice him doing that earlier. She lifted her hand and marveled at how numb it was as Ted handed Dante the entire jar of the miracle salve. "Use _only _when there's pain, _not_ as a preventative; if you use too much it can damage the nerves. I'll come back and see you in the morning Lily, you rest up now." He patted her forearm and left the two alone without another word. Dante wrapped his arms around her again, "I was so scared for you Love, I thought I was going to lose you."

She laid her head in the crook of his neck, "I feel, odd, like I should be mourning but I don't know what I should be mourning." Lily turned her head and saw the bright full moon peaking over the buildings across the street. The light poured in and when the moon spilled over her face Dante could see she looked exhausted and sad. The light accentuated the dark circles under her eyes and her skin was still really pale. "Tell me what happened." She said turning back to him. Dante brushed the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I think you should rest Love. You need your strength." Lily sat up quickly, "Don't coddle me Dante I want to know." He didn't blame her for being mad but now was definitely not the time. "I'm not coddling you, you've lost a lot of blood and you need to rest. It won't do you any good to worry yourself or get worked up."

She sighed and turned away from him, "Fine, if you won't tell me Taren will."

"Taren wants you to get better too; he won't want you to overexert yourself." Lily shook her head and looked back out the window. "Must have been pretty bad if you don't want to tell me."

Dante sighed and kissed her good hand, "Telling you would cause you more hurt which I don't want to do."

"Did you do something that would upset me?"

"No."

Lily turned back to him and raised her hurt hand to his face, "Then you're not going to cause me pain." She felt the urge to caress his face but something made her stop. It wasn't that she knew she couldn't feel his skin on hers, but something else she couldn't put her finger on and slowly let her hand drop to the bed. "Please Dante, I need to know."

He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, "Where do you want me to start?" he whispered. "Well the last thing I remember is dinner, no wait, walking back to my room and you were with me."

Dante nodded his head. "Yes, I escorted you to your room after I gave you this." He picked up the sea shell that hung around her neck and her eyes lit up with recognition.

"That's right you gave me this after dinner." She took it from him and the feel of it in her hand did bring some comfort. Dante nodded, "I walked you to your room and said good night."

Lily shook her head, "No something happened in the room, we didn't just say good night did we? We kissed." She whispered as the memory floated back; she remembered feeling so happy when it happened. Now there was nothing and it unnerved her.

"Yes, we kissed and it was one of the most wonderful moments of my life Love." Dante ran his fingers though her hair but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She looked confused and hurt. "Maybe we should stop now." He suggested.

Lily shook her head, "No, I have to know what happened Dante!" He moved in front of her and kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid remembering now will be too hard on you. You should rest."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I hate not knowing, it feels like there's a hole in my heart. I feel really sad but I don't know why." Dante took her chin in his fingers and lifted her face to his, her eyes looked so tired . "I'm sorry you feel sad Love. I'm afraid the story will not make you feel better."

"But I'll know." She whispered. He traced her slowly traced her jaw as he leaned forward and laid a kiss on her cheek. It was warm now, like it was the first time he kissed it. Dante slowly moved his lips across her cheek until they touched the corner of her mouth.

Lily turned her head, she wanted to feel his lips on hers but again something pulled her back. "Dante-"

He quickly turned his head, "I'm sorry; you're hurt I shouldn't have." He rested his head on hers. "Please try and get some sleep Love." Lily could tell he was resigned not to tell her any more tonight and started to drift off, her head resting on his chest. She tried hard to remember but nothing seemed familiar and as she fell asleep Dante gently laid her back down on the pillow. He took his place next to her and prayed, holding her good hand. He wanted Lily to remember, but slowly. Maybe it would curb the shock of what happened. Dante laid his head next to hers and fell asleep, listening to her slow steady breathing.

The sun was barely up when Dante opened his eyes. Lily was still asleep, her head turned towards the sun. She looked a little better he thought, more color in her cheeks for sure. Dante heard the door knob rattle and turned to see Taren shuffle in. His hair was a mess; half wet half dry and sticking up in odd angles. The dark circles were more prominent and his clothes were disheveled. He walked in and shut the door as quietly as he could and flopped back down in his chair. Dante threw him the blanket and Taren wrapped himself up and laid his head back. "How's she doing?" he asked, his voice was gravely and tired. "She doesn't remember what happened." Dante whispered.

"Thank the gods for that." he said, closing his eyes.

"She knows something happened though, she wanted me to tell her last night."

Taren leaned forward and looked at his friend warily, "You didn't did you?"

"No, not the bad parts." Dante sighed, "She cried out for you last night."

Taren was a little taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"When you were, gone last night she woke up when Ted was examining her hand. She was in so much pain she called out for you to make us stop. She didn't know you weren't in the room."

Taren shook his head, "And I wasn't there, damn it." He whispered and laid his head back on the chair. "It's not your fault Taren, there's nothing you could have done anyway."

"I know." He closed his eyes and whispered, "Sorry Lily." Taren was teetering on the edge of sleep when Lily started screaming. The men had heard her scream before, but that scream was full of fear; this one was nothing but pure agony. Dante could feel her heart breaking as the horrible sound escaped her lips. Taren shot up and ran to her side but Dante was already there with his arms around her as her screams turned to sobs. They knew she remembered.

She remembered everything about the attack, the harshness of Lavinia's words and the look in her sisters eyes as she shoved a dagger into her stomach, the incredible searing pain as a bright light hit her hand and traveled down her body. It was all Lavinia; her sister had tried to kill her and Lily realized it was the love of her twin that she was mourning. Dante gently rocked her as she cried loud defeated sobs. Taren patted her leg, wishing there was something more he could do. Lily clung to Dante with her good hand and he could feel her nails digging into his skin. "I'm so sorry Love we tried to help." She barely heard him over her cries.

Lily sobbed for an hour until her body couldn't take it any more. Her grip loosened on Dante's robes and her hand dangled off the bed as she slipped back into unconsciousness. Neither man looked at the other, they kept their eyes on Lily. They felt they had failed her, her pain was their fault. Dante stroked her hair and let his tears fall on her head. Taren turned away, he hated crying but nothing could hold him back today. He held his head in his hands and tried to be as quiet as he could while holding back choking sobs. It had been a long time since he cried like that; he didn't realize how much this little girl meant to him. No, not little girl, he thought, the young woman who had stolen his friends heart.

Around mid-morning there was a soft knock on the door and Taren answered it. Ted stood there with his black bag and saw Taren's face was red and tear stained. "How is the young lady? Did something happen?" he asked as he walked in. He looked at Dante, his eyes looked much like his friends. "Come on men what happened?" He asked firmly as he sat on the bed next to Lily. "She remembered." Dante choked out. Ted nodded his head. "Ah, it was painful I see. Well she's lucky to have you two." Ted gently picked up her hand and unwrapped it. The blue salve he spread on last night was now white. "It turns white when the effectiveness wears off. I'll clean her hand and re-wrap the wound. I'll leave it in your hands to re-apply the salve as needed." He looked at Dante as he said this. "Yes sir." Taren cleared his throat and walked to the door. "I'm going to go and get us some food. I'll be right back." He turned quickly and left. "He her brother?" Ted asked.

"No, why?" Dante thought it was an odd thing for Ted to ask.

"I find that when dealing with young ladies, their older brothers have a hard time seeing them in pain and often leave the room. He hasn't been around much when I come up here." Ted finished wiping the salve off Lily's hand and tossed the used bandage in the waste basket. "Oh." Was all Dante could say as he kept a vigilant eye for any sign that Lily was waking.

Lily groaned, all the talk had broken her horrible dreams. She opened her eyes and turned to the healer. "Good morning Lily, how does your hand feel?" Ted asked her. Her bottom lip trembled and she turned away from him. Tears poured down her cheeks and Dante kissed a few of them away. "If you do not tell me of your pain I can not help you."

She took a breath, "It's fine." She whispered, her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"If you're fine then I won't put anything on the wound except dressing." Ted threatened. Dante touched her cheek with his fingertips. "Love, if it hurts tell him. You'll heal faster." Lily looked into Dante's pretty blue eyes and reached up with her hurt hand. His cheek was prickly from several days of not shaving; she could feel it but it brought her no joy. "I can feel his face, but I still can't move my fingers." She whispered sadly. Dante smiled, apparently he was happy at the revelation. Lily turned her hand and looked at the wound for the first time, it was absolutely horrifying. Only a thin stretch of skin on the top of her hand kept it from going all the way though. "Blessed Otto." She managed to whisper before she covered her mouth with her left hand to try and muffle her crying. Ted gently took her right hand and finished putting the bandage around it. Dante cradled her in his arms and Lily heard him start to pray, his words brought little comfort at the moment. When Ted was finished with her hand Taren walked in the room, arms laden with food and drink stuffs that he quietly set on the desk. He walked over to his friends and gently stroked Lily's head. Dante saw a tenderness in his friends face as he did that. Taren didn't often show a tender side and it was then that Dante realized Lily was significant to both of them.

Lily calmed down and halted her tears for a moment as Taren stroked her head. Her Papa used to do that and the familiarity of it really helped. She started to relax, keeping her eyes closed when she realized her hand was starting to burn. Lily lifted her hand and cradled it against her chest. "Does your hand hurt Love?" She nodded and Dante reached for the salve jar. Lily tried to unwrap her hand but found it difficult to do with her left hand. Taren sat on the bed in front of her and squeezed the fingers of her left hand gently and moved them out of the way. Lily watched him slowly unwrapped her hand. "There ya go Lily." He kissed her fingertips lightly. She was shocked at his kind gesture, Taren just didn't seem to be the type but was glad for his treatment. She managed a small smile as Dante began to apply the salve around the horrid gash. It took a while before it kicked in, but when it did she relaxed. "Good to see the salve still works." Ted said, "I will come see you tomorrow Lily. Rest, you lost a lot of blood and you need to get that rosy hue back in your cheeks before you travel again." He winked, patted her leg and left the trio alone.

Taren handed out some food and Lily found she was ravenous; it must have been days since she last ate but it was hard to eat with one hand so it was slow going. "Dante why don't you go stretch your legs. You haven't left the room since we got here." Taren suggested. Dante looked at Lily, "Would you mind?" She shook her head and swallowed her bit of food, "No of course not, don't be hermits on my account." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll keep and eye on her." Taren said as he sat back in his chair. "See that you do." Dante teased and stretched his back. "Maybe I'll take a short walk around the block. I'll be back in a little bit." He kissed Lily's hand and left the two alone. When the door shut Taren moved next to her and threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Lily, please forgive me." She was startled at his honest display of emotion and wrapped her left arm around his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "If I had any idea what was going to happen I would have thrown you over my shoulder to get you out of there." She laughed, it felt odd to laugh, she didn't really want to but she couldn't help it. Taren made her laugh, he was good at it. He sat back and Lily saw his eyes were glistening with tears but he was smiling, laughing at his own joke as well. "It's not your fault Taren. No one knew." She whispered.

"But I saw what she was capable of and still let you confront her. It was stupid." She lifted her right hand and let her fingers gently run across his cheek. His face wasn't as prickly as Dante's, Taren's cheek was soft. "It wasn't stupid, don't be so hard on yourself. You should be scolding me for indulging what she may have had planned all along. I'm just glad you two weren't hurt." She said. Taren scratched his the back of his head and Lily thought he looked nervous. "Dante said, you called out for me last night." Lily thought for a minute, she was in such excruciating pain it was hard to remember what happened. "He said you wanted me to make them stop hurting you." Taren looked up at her, his eyes were dry this time. "It means a lot to me that you put that much faith in my abilities, that you trust me after what happened."

Lily smiled a little smile, "I'm remembering bits and pieces of what happened and I remember you being very, ferocious, I guess would be the word. You were desperately trying to reach me, I'll never forget that." Taren thought back on that night and remembered how he acted. He wanted to loose control and tear Lavinia to bits, but it wouldn't have helped. The wall Lavinia put up would have kept anyone out. "It didn't frighten you?" he asked.

She chuckled, "No, I was more afraid of-" she paused, she couldn't bear to say her sister's name. Everything about her sister caused her pain in her heart. She mourned her sister like she was dead and the feeling ripped through her like a knife. Taren leaned forward, "Lily are you all right?" Her eyes started watering as she remembered how Lavinia looked as she circled above her, dagger in hand. She really believed in that moment she was about to die at the hands of her own sister. Lily was exhausted but she didn't have the strength to cry so she started shaking from grief and exhaustion.

"Oh Lily." Taren slipped his arms around her and drew her close. "I can't image what you must be going through." He could feel her shaking in his arms with every breath she took. He tried to calm her by rubbing her back but he was out of his league and knew it, this was what Dante was for. Slowly Lily stopped shaking and when Taren looked down he saw she had fallen asleep in his arms. The little outburst exhausted her. Lily was still quite pale by his eyes and was under the impression she would be this weak for a least a few days. He gently laid Lily's head on the pillow and slipped his arms from under her. Taren had never been this close to her before, she smelled like vanilla and lemons. Unfortunately the scent was masked by the bitter salve and blood that was in her clothes. The nightgown that used to be a beautiful silver, was now mostly brown from dried blood. Their main concern was for her health, not her clothes so she had remained in her bloody gown. Taren took Dante's place by her side and held her left hand as she slept. He wondered what she was dreaming and hoped it was good for her sake.


	7. Chapter 7

The Silent Trip Home

The men took turns over the next week waiting by Lily's side. She would wake occasionally, screaming from whatever nightmare had plagued her but as she got her strength back the dreams lessened, but she always woke with a start. The inn keepers wife helped her wash off and change out of her nightgown. Lily was very grateful for that, they all were. Laying in clean soft clothes helped her mood immensely. On the sixth day Dante carried her downstairs for a little walk outside but after ten minutes she was exhausted and Dante had to carry her back to the room and she fell asleep in his arms. "She's still too pale Dante I told you." Taren said as Dante laid her on the bed. He took her boots off and covered her with the blanket. "I know, I just thought it'd help being outside." Three days later with Ted's approval Lily was well enough to travel, but was strictly forbidden to drive the cart. "Just keep the wound wrapped well and check it to make sure infection doesn't set in. It's a deep wound and their hard to keep clean." He smiled at her, "Good luck young lady."

Lily gave Ted a quick hug, "Thank you for everything Ted."

"You're most welcome Lily."

Dante gave him a hearty handshake, "We might have lost her if it weren't for you; I'm in your debt Ted."

"Nonsense, it's my job. Just give this young lady everything she deserves and we'll call it even." He winked at Dante who chuckled. Lily wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but was too preoccupied with getting home to wonder about it much.

Even though Lily was forbidden to drive she still insisted that she sit up front. Dante wanted her to rest in the back but she wouldn't have it so she sat next to Dante as he drove and Taren took his usual place in the back. Both men noticed how distant Lily was. She stared straight ahead and rarely said anything. She didn't laugh at Taren's jokes anymore and found no comfort in Dante's arms. Lily noticed how attentive and gentle Dante was acting towards her and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the feel of his arms around her; but she couldn't, something held her back. Lily hated sleeping now, her dreams were full of her sister and what she did. As the days passed Lily thought of her father and how she had to break his heart. Every time she thought about telling him what happened she wanted to cry. She didn't want to break his heart but knew the news of his eldest wouldn't be easy to hear, and she knew he had to hear it from her, not Dante or Father Wayman, her.

The night before they reached Fairwinds the trio was sitting around the campfire, Dante was putting a small amount of the salve on her wound. He had been putting less and less on her as the days passed and he took that as a good sign. "Lily I know you're anxious to see your father, but when we get to Fairwinds we're going to take you straight to Father Wayman so he can start working on your hand." Dante said.

She nodded, "I understand."

"When you're settled at the Temple we'll go get him for you as fast as we can." He smiled at her and she could tell it was genuine but all she could muster was a small half smile. When he was done wrapping her hand she laid down on her bedroll and curled into a ball, her left arm under her head. Dante leaned over her and laid his cheek on hers. "I know it's hard. Just one more day and you'll be home." he whispered. Lily closed her eyes and tried to be happy about seeing her papa but tears leaked though her eyelids and dripped on her bedroll.

When she was asleep, Dante sat up and tried to rub the tired from his face.

"Hey Dante, what are you going to do?" Taren whispered.

He looked up and sighed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you staying with her in Fairwinds while she gets better?" Dante realized he hadn't told Taren of his plans to stay with her and felt guilty. "Yes I planned on it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Taren shrugged his shoulders and poked at the fire, "It's all right, I kind of figured."

"Are you going to stay with us?"

The young man seemed to think for a moment, then shook his head, "I don't think I should. You two should be alone."

"You're more than welcome to Taren. I know Lily adores you."

Taren chuckled, "But you have her heart and that's more important than being adored."

"I don't want it to seem like you have to leave Taren."

He shook his head, "No I don't feel that way. It's natural for groups to change and I understand. You deserve each other."

"But we're more than just a group Taren, you're like a son to me."

Taren smiled, "And you're like a father to me, but eventually sons move on don't they?"

Dante smiled, "Well I hate to see you go but I'm glad you're not too put out."

"Not too much." He teased and laid down on his bedroll.

Dante turned and watched Lily sleep; he prayed silently as he had every night since the accident that Wayman would be able to fix her hand.

Taren Prays

The next morning Dante woke first as usual. He tried to sit up but realized there was a weight on him and looked down. It seemed Lily had snuggled up next to him in the night, her head was resting on his chest and her left arm was draped across him. Dante could feel her breathing as her chest pressed against his. He wanted to lay his hand on hers and gently wake her, but he didn't know how she'd react to waking up pressed so close to him. He decided to spare her any embarrassment and moved as slowly as he could and laid her on the ground next to him. Dante quietly got food for everyone and cleaned up the camp.

Taren woke about ten minutes later and saw Lily was still sleeping. He moved over to her and gently ran his thumb across her cheek. "Time to get up Lily, you're almost home." he whispered. Her left hand shot up and slapped his hand away. Taren was stunned for a moment but quickly started laughing.

Lily opened her eyes and saw Taren having a hearty chuckle at something, "Was that you?" she asked sleepily.

He nodded, "Yeah that was me, did you think I was a bug?"

She nodded, "I did yeah." Lily sat up and ran her left hand through her hair as Dante came walking around the cart, "You thought Taren was a bug?"

"Apparently."

Taren helped her to her feet, he was still chuckling. "She's got a good little slap there Dante you better watch it." Lily knew Taren was trying to keep the mood light, but her stomach was in knots thinking about her father.

Dante thought she looked pale and wasn't surprised when she said she wanted to ride in the back of the cart. "I'm not feeling so good." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Is it your hand? Do you need any salve?" He walked over and tried to inspect it, but she pulled back gently and shook her head. "No, I'm just really, really nervous about tell my father what happened."

Dante nodded, "All right, well just relax and try not to think about it . I'll get you home as quick as I can." She nodded as Dante helped her into the cart. Taren took his usual place in the corner behind the passenger side instead of sitting with Dante. She didn't see Dante give Taren a little nod of approval before heading out.

Lily laid in the middle of the cart and dozed for about an hour before she decided to sit up. The world started spinning and Lily started to fall back down but Taren reached out and let her fall into his arms. "Come here Lily, lay back." He pulled her to his usual spot and laid her back against his chest. She rested her head in the curve of his neck and she closed her eyes. "I feel terrible." she said. Taren could feel her heart fluttering wildly against him. "You need to relax Lily; you're working yourself up for nothing." He rubbed her arms trying to calm her down. "I have to tell my father what happened. It's going to break his heart." Her voice sounded tired and sad. Taren wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on hers. "Your father will be so happy that you're okay he won't dwell on the negative. He seemed like a strong man, you're not going to break him Lily."

She turned her head further into the curve of his neck, "You're so warm." She said very appreciatively. Taren chuckled, her hair was ticking his neck so he brushed some hair off her forehead but when he touched her skin he felt heat. Taren laid his wrist on her brow and quietly gasped, Lily had a fever. He picked up her right hand and unwrapped it as she gave little whimpers. "Taren what are you doing?" she complained. When he took the last bit off his jaw dropped at what he saw. There were dark red streaks coming from the wound and gray pus was oozing out. He quickly realized Lily wasn't worrying herself sick, she was sick. "Dante!" Taren shouted. The priest turned quickly, "Blessed Otto, it's infected." He picked up his water skin and blessed the water inside. "Only medicine can help now, but keep it clean with this; we still have a few more hours before we can get her to Wayman." Dante turned and got the horses running as fast as they could. Taren poured some of the water over her hand and her face wrenched in pain but she didn't cry out. "We were so careful." she said. Taren gently re-wrapped her hand, "With a would that deep I don't think it matters how careful you are, it's inevitable." He gave her hand a little kiss. "It's going to be all right Lily you'll see."

She looked up into his eyes, "I'm not going to lose my hand Taren." He saw the determination and strength in her face. No tears, no quivering lip, just raw strength. Taren knew Lily was strong, he just hadn't seen it until now. "No you're not." She scooted back and leaned on the side of the cart, keeping her hand elevated on her knee. Taren sat next to her and she took advantage, laying her head on his shoulder. He could hear her praying quietly and though he was never one for religion, he prayed along with her.

A few more hours passed and Taren could feel the fever rage on her skin. Lily just kept praying as he rinsed the pus from her hand. The steaks now stretched from the wound to her wrist, they were spreading fast. When Lily started to sweat from the fever Taren got really anxious. He was no healer, all he could do was keep her hair out of her face and give her water.

Taren thought they were about an hour away from Fairwinds when he noticed Lily's eyes seemed glazed over but she was still praying, he could see her lips moving and hear her whispered words. Lily suddenly took a big breath and sighed, "Taren I'm so tired." She looked up at him and he could see her strength being sapped by the infection. "We're almost there Lily, just hang on." He held her left hand and wished he could give her some of his strength. "How's she doing?" Dante yelled over his shoulder.

"We need to hurry." Was all Taren could say. He slid an arm under her and cradled her in his lap. She was so hot, the sweat from the fever was making her clothes stick to her skin. "You're making me too comfortable Taren." she said lazily.

He chuckled, "Sorry I'll stick a knee in your back." Lily chuckled weakly and laid her head on his chest and he watched as her eyes were closed. "Lily wake up, don't go to sleep." She fluttered her eyes open but didn't focus on anything. "Come on Lily, keep your eyes open please." He held her chin in his fingers so he could see her eyes and they turned to his face slowly. "It hurts so much Taren, I just want to sleep." She sounded so defeated it broke his heart. "Lily if you go to sleep you may not wake up." He whispered.

"I see Fairwinds!" Dante yelled. He turned and saw the state Lily was in. "Hang on Love we're almost there!" He spurred the horses on and the cart took off even faster. Lily's eyes started to close and Taren shook her gently. "No Lily stay awake, we're almost there." He watched helplessly as Lily's eyes closed and stayed that way. Taren leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Wake up Lily please. You got to wake up for Dante and your papa okay? Hell you gotta wake up for me too. You're going to get better Lily, and when you do, you and Dante are going to marry I know it. You and that old man are going to marry and I'm going to be right there watching; and then you're going to give your papa so many beautiful grandbabies he's going to be swimming in 'em. So you got to wake up so you can have all that." He watched her face and saw her eyes flutter open and he smiled with relief. "Oh thank goodness." He hugged her close and heard her whisper, "I can't." Her breath shuddered out as tears fell from the corner of her eyes. He felt her head loll in his chest and what hope he had was dashed to pieces. Taren just continued to hold her tight. "Dante Hurry!"


	8. Chapter 8

Father Wayman

Dante drove the cart straight to the temple and jumped down the second it stopped. He ran to the back of the cart and took down the tailgate just before Taren jumped down with Lily still in his arms. They ran as fast as he could and burst through the temple doors, "Wayman!" Dante's voice echoed through the temple. The men ran to Wayman's study as priests and acolytes watched in horror as they carried their unconscious friend to the High Priest. When they reached the hallway that Wayman's office was in Dante yelled desperately, "Wayman!" A door at the end of the hall opened and an older gentleman stepped out. His eyes went wide with shock and horror as he saw the young man that had been accompanying Dante was carrying Lily who seemed to be unconscious. "By the gods Dante what happened?" He moved and let them into his office. There was a cot under the window and Taren quickly laid her on it. Wayman knelt beside her and saw the infection. "This is bad, but it could be worse," He stood and started rummaging through his herbs. "Someone needs to get Etienne." He said his back still to them. "I'll go." Taren stood and ran out the door before Dante could argue.

"All right tell me what happened Dante?" Wayman asked as he started applying a green concoction to the infected wound. Dante told an abbreviated version of Lavinia's betrayal while Wayman put several items in a pot that already had boiling water in it, it didn't smell very good. "The wound was well tended I can tell. Sometimes infections just happen so don't blame yourself." Wayman took a silver scalpel from inside a black velvet box and held it in the fire, Dante knew he was sterilizing it. The High Priest knelt beside Lily and held her infected hand, "Hold her shoulders, in case she wakes." Dante obeyed quickly and watched as Wayman started cutting at the infection. Lily was white as a sheet and sweat beaded off her skin from the fever; her scream echoed though the temple as green pus oozed from the wound. Wayman got as much of the infection out as he could and poured some of the hot liquid in a cup and brought it to her lips. "Lily drink it, just a little please it'll make you feel better." Some of the liquid went down her throat and she coughed. "Good girl, drink." She obeyed albeit with some trouble and when she drank enough to satisfy Wayman he let her rest and she quickly fell into a fitful sleep. He cleaned the wound one last time and prayed. As he prayed Wayman noticed the gentle way Dante was touching Lily's face, how he'd kiss her brow and wipe the sweat off with his sleeve. Dante was whispering calmly and sweetly to her and Wayman heard him called her Love instead Lily. "I've done all I can Dante, it is up to Otto now. If she's strong she'll pull though I have no doubt." Dante sighed deeply and kissed her forehead. "Did you hear that Love, you just have faith and be strong. You're going to be fine." he whispered in her ear.

Wayman allowed himself a little smile, "Dante, it seems you've grown fond of our Lily."

He sighed and played gently with her hair, "I hadn't planned on it Wayman, believe me. I never thought I'd find a person in this world that I'd love like I love her." Dante looked up at Wayman, a pleading look in his eyes. "So I can't lose her now." He turned back and gently stroked Lily's cheek. "Well I know you're a good and pious man, but it's her father you'll have to convince."

Just then Etienne appeared in the door of Wayman's office, sweating and breathing hard. He had clearly been running and used the door frame to brace his sudden stop. His eyes immediately landed on Lily and his heart dropped. She was unconscious and deathly pale. Etienne saw Dante holding her hand and kissing her forehead and was so angry he couldn't hold it in. "I hired you to protect her priest!" He stalked in and as Dante looked up, Etienne pulled back his a fist and with all his might threw it at Dante's head. It connected with a sickening crunch and Dante flew backwards onto the ground. Etienne kneeled down next to Lily and lightly touched her hand, it was so warm, "What happened?" Dante sat up dazed and rubbed his bruised cheek as Taren came running back in, "It was Lavinia sir, she's changed." he managed to say through the pain.

"What? Why would Lavinia do this?" The two men told Etienne the entire awful tale of how his other daughter tried to kill Lily and the depraved things Taren witnessed her doing in her home. Etienne tried hard not to cry, his lip trembled and tears fell as he looked at his little Lily. He knew Lavinia was very different from her sister and often wondered why she had gone so far away, now that reason was apparent. Etienne started shaking and fidgeted with Lily's hair. "How did this happen?" His voice trembled as he spoke. "How did Lavinia do this to her sister, her twin? They loved each other, Father Wayman I don't understand."

Wayman walked up and put a hand on Etienne's shoulder, "Some things cannot be explained, I'm sorry Etienne."

"Is she-" He motioned to Lily, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"She's strong in will and faith my friend. I expect she'll recover, albeit slowly." Etienne sighed loudly and bowed his head. "Thank you Father, thank you Otto."

"Come, let's give them some time alone." Wayman motioned for the two men to follow him and they walked out of his office, leaving father and daughter alone.

Dante slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Taren sat next to him and watched Wayman pace the hall. Dante could feel a deep bruise blossoming on his cheek, he knew he could heal it but felt it would be rude. Etienne hit him for his failure to protect Lily, and he agreed with him. He failed her, and deserved the pain.

They had been in the hall for a while when they heard Lily's father softly weeping for his beloved daughter.

Etienne would never allow anyone to see this and he prayed that Lily wouldn't wake to see him in such a state. He had to be strong for her, but seeing her like this was too much.

It grew quiet about an hour later and when Wayman opened the door he saw Etienne was asleep. He head was resting on her pillow, his arms protectively around her.

Emptiness

Lily slept for a day and a half before her fever broke. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was her father sitting next to her. Relief spread through her and she knew she was home and safe. He looked tired and was rubbing his eyes when she spoke. "Papa." She whispered. Etienne immediately looked up and kneeled next to her head. "Lily you're awake, thank you blessed Otto." He kissed her forehead. She lifted her hand to touch his face and saw it looked much better. In fact the wound was closed; there was bone white skin where the gaping hole once was. Lily sat up and hugged her father as much as she could. "I lost her papa." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

Father Wayman came in half an hour later and hugged her as well. "It does my heart good to see you awake Lily." He said and kissed her forehead. "I will have some food brought up for you." he said and left the family alone. Lily swung her feet over the side of the cot, her muscles were stiff and her father had to help her move. She couldn't bear to look at her father and stared at the floor "Did they tell you what happened?" she asked quietly. He sat next to her and put an arm around her, "Yeah they did. I'm so sorry you had to endure that Lily. Maybe if I had gone with you-"

"Don't blame yourself papa, I'm sure it wouldn't have made a difference." He rubbed her arm and tried not to think of his other daughter. "Well you just focus on recovering. Father Wayman says he'll be able to get your fingers working again. Maybe not like they used to but you'll have some dexterity." Wayman came back in with some bread and a thick soup and Lily's stomach rumbled at the smell. "All right Etienne she's awake now," Wayman said as he set the tray down on his desk, "go and get some sleep."

"Fine, fine. I'll be back soon though okay Lily?" She nodded as he stood up and kissed her right hand gently and patted it in that fatherly way. When the door closed behind him Wayman sat next to her and helped her tear some bread for the soup. "You're friends are crawling up the wall to see you. You father forbid Dante and Taren from visiting you." Wayman handed her a nice big chunk of bread but she just stared at him, her eyes wide with shock, "What, why?"

"I believe he feels it's their fault you were so grievously injured." He handed her the bowl and she gently laid it in her lap. "No, I'd be dead if it weren't for them." She said shaking her head at her father's stubbornness. "Yes, I tried to convey that to your father but you know how he is. Especially about you." She smiled, her father could be stubborn about his daughter's; the thought stopped her and she wondered if he considered Lavinia blood anymore. She shook the thought from her mind and started eating; she was too hungry to wonder much at this point. Lily ate slowly trying not to make a mess; she found it difficult to eat with her left hand but was happy she didn't make a mess.

A few hours later Lily was dressed in clean robes and she had been bathed. She felt a great deal better and was finally starting to relax. Nothing ever made her feel safer than her papa or Father Wayman. Physically she felt fine, but she felt as if there was if there was a hole in her chest and it was hard to breathe. She was absolutely devastated with what happened with her sister. It was as if she was dead but since she wasn't it made the situation more confusing for her. Lily thought of Dante and how sweet he had been to her. She vaguely remembered him calling her 'Love' instead of Lily, but she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. She remembered dancing with him and the butterflies in her stomach when he had kissed her cheek that night. All the memories she had with Dante were happy. She thought about that night in her room; it was exciting and new to her and she remembered telling him that she never wanted him to stop kissing her.

Lily sat on the cot in Wayman's office as thoughts of Dante swirled in her head but what worried her was she felt nothing. She tried to feel something, anything love, hatred, envy, anything but there was nothing. It was as if the hole in her heart sucked up any good feelings she had and left her numb. She sat, letting her hair dry and she thought of Taren. He was so funny, she'd never met anyone like him before. She still found it odd that Taren and Dante had so much in common when on the surface they seemed so different. When she thought of Taren, memories of him teasing her came first; then the discussion they had in her room about how Dante had feelings for her. He seemed so out of his element but he didn't waver. Then in tavern room when he apologized for letting her down. She could tell he wasn't used to being so open with anyone, not even Dante. When Lily thought of Taren it was the same numb feeling that she felt for Dante, there wasn't anything there anymore. She didn't hate them, she didn't love them, it was just nothing. It scared her; she had never felt 'nothing' for anyone in her life. She realized she was holding the sea shell that Dante had given her and prayed to Otto. She still loved her god and He her, it seemed to be the only comfort she had.

After her hair had dried, Lily was pacing in Wayman's office and heard a little knock at the door. She turned and saw Dante and Taren standing in the open door. Both men were all smiles and Dante walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank Otto you're well Love." He had been calling her Love, it worried her. Lily hugged him back but it was a halfhearted hug on her part. She slipped from his arms and sat down on the cot. Taren sat next to her and saw her right hand, "Wow, that Wayman's really powerful." He gently picked up her hand and ran his finger along the white scar and gasped, "It's cold."

Dante sat on the other side of her. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, it feels fine." She ran her finger along the scar; it was cold and she wondered why she hadn't noticed before. "Father Wayman said that my father had banned you two from seeing me." She said, staring at her scar.

Dante sighed, "Yes he did." She looked up at Dante and noticed a sickly yellow bruise on the side of his face. "What happened to you?"

He reached up and touched the bruise, it didn't seem to cause him any pain, it just looked bad. "Nothing, an accident."

"Accident my ass." Taren chimed in, "When your father saw you Lily, he turned on Dante and punched him so hard he fell off the stool."

Lily's jaw dropped, "Really?" Dante shrugged and took her left hand in his.

"I don't blame him, he was upset." Lily didn't know her father was capable of such violence, it shocked her a little. She was staring at the bruise when she heard a voice, "Lily Louanna!" She turned and saw her best friend Miri standing in the door. She was the same age as Lily and had straight brown hair down to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes accentuated her happy smile. "Oh Miri!" Lily stood and ran to her friend. She hugged her and held her tight. Lily didn't want to cry in front of her because she knew Miri would cry too, that's the kind of person Miri was; no one cried alone.

"I'm so glad you're all right! When Father Wayman told me you were awake I sneaked out as soon as I could." Miri's family owned a popular tavern in town and she was expected to run it one day so she spent her childhood finding different ways of sneaking out to play. Lily couldn't speak; she just held her friend and held back the tears when she remembered they weren't alone in the room. She dragged Miri in and introduced her. "Miri this is Dante Foss and Taren Eli, they got me home safe." Suddenly Miri had wrapped her arms around Taren, "Oh thank you for bringing her home!" She moved onto Dante and squeezed him just as hard, "Thank you so much!" She stood and walked next to Lily. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're all right but I have to get back before they notice I'm gone." She gave Lily another hug, "I'll see you soon I promise." and Lily watched Miri walked out the door. Taren stood and walked to the doorway, "Well she seems rather nice." he said peaking out in the hallway after her.

"She's great." Lily whispered as she melted back on the cot.

Dante and Taren could see how sad she was, it was almost unbearable. Taren wanted to reach out and comfort her, but that was Dante's job and he was already at work. "You must be going through such a hard time Love." He said as he stroked her hair. It was a little tangled so Dante picked up a brush that was next to the cot and started running it through her hair. Lily shuddered at the sensation, it felt good but something inside still felt numb. She had always loved it when someone would brush her hair, but now she couldn't let herself enjoy it. Taren walked out into the hallway, "I'll give you two sometime alone. I'll be right outside." and he quietly shut the door behind him. Dante kept brushing Lily's hair, "You're hair is like gold silk my love." He said as he let it slip through his fingers. Lily jerked away from him and stood as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Are you all right?" Dante stood and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Lily sighed, "I-"

Suddenly there was yelling outside the door. "-told you to stay away, you've done enough damage!"

"I'm sorry sir but we had to see her."

"We?" The door flung open and Lily's father was standing there, looking livid. He pointed an angry finger at Dante, "Get away from my daughter priest." He tried to sound calm for Lily's sake but she could see him trembling with anger. Dante slowly removed his hands, "As you like sir." he said and walked into the hallway next to Taren, "We were very concerned about your daughter and needed to see her."

"If I have my way, neither of you will see her again!" Etienne slammed the door in his face. Dante shook his head and the two men started to leave. As they walked down the hall Taren sighed, "Guess I was right."

"About what?" Dante asked.

"Her father had no problem hitting another old man." Dante playfully shoved Taren into the wall and kept walking.

Etienne sighed and turned back to Lily, "How are you feeling?" He walked over and hugged her. "You should be nice to them papa, they saved my life."

He started pacing and shook his head, "I told them to protect you, they failed." Lily sat down on the cot, she felt so tired. "No one could image this would happen papa, please don't blame them."

Etienne sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'll try okay; I don't have all your compassion so give me some time."

Lily laid her head on the pillow. "How could she papa? How could she?" She choked at her words and Etienne picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "I'm sorry she did this to you Lily I'm so sorry." Lily started to cry into her papa's chest, "Hush baby, you shouldn't waste your tears on her."

She lifted her red teary face, "But she's my sister, my twin! How can I just dismiss her like she never existed!" She spoke thickly through her tears. Etienne stroked his daughter's hair and gently rocked her. "I've never been a twin Lily; I can't imagine what the connection between the two of you feels like, but know that after what she did, what she has done; she doesn't deserve your love." His words made her sobs come harder and she could barely breathe. Lily laid in her father's lap and truly mourned the love she held for her twin sister.

How to Say Goodbye

It had been two weeks since Lily came home. She worked with Father Wayman everyday to make her hand useable again. So far nothing had come of it but he assured Lily that in time she'd have some use of her hand back. Every day she thought of Dante. She wanted to be as happy as she was that first time they kissed. It was exciting, this man, this priest seemed to want her. Now there was nothing. It made her sad; but what worried her was that Dante and Taren were still in town. They were determined to see her but had granted Etienne's wishes about staying away from her. Miri became the messenger between them and every day she gave Lily little notes from Dante. They were all very sweet but they made Lily cry. There was this terribly sweet, loving man willing to wait for her, but he had no idea that she was an empty shell. The thought of Dante waiting around for her made her feel guilty. She didn't know if she'd ever feel anything for him again and didn't want him waiting around and wasting his life, wasting his love on someone who couldn't feel the same for him. He deserved someone who could love him as much as he loved them.

One night she had prostrated herself before the alter of Otto and cried to him, "What am I to do Otto!" She fell over the alter and wept until she fell asleep. As the blue stained glass filtered the dying light of day in the temple Father Wayman found her. He kneeled and lifted her gently off the shell covered dais. "Father I'm so lost." She flung her arms around the priest she grew up with and trusted that he'd be able to tell her what to do.

"Lily you're not lost, tell me what troubles you." He sat next to her and listened intently to her plight. He understood why she felt lost, so many emotions battling inside her. "My dear, you've been through a great deal of trauma recently. Maybe you just need to heal yourself before you can love another. Dante was with you the whole time, maybe somewhere in your mind it reminds you of that night and pushing him away is your way of dealing with it."

She shook her head, "No he saved me; I don't hold any ill will towards him for what happened, him or Taren."

Wayman shrugged, "The mind is mysterious dear, I can't even begin to imagine the complexities of it."

Lily sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "What about Lavinia? Papa said she doesn't deserve my tears and that I should just forget her."

Wayman laid a hand on her shoulder. "My dear I can only say that it's your decision, but whatever you decide, those who truly love you will be supportive. Otto says to love all creatures but there is a natural ebb and flow to life that your sister has corrupted. I say her soul is her payment for such atrocities." Lily's left hand started to fidget with the sea shell around her neck. It was the one thing she found comforting. "Oh, that's a lovely symbol Lily, where did you get it?" Father Wayman reached out and studied it.

"Dante gave it to me." She looked up and smiled a little at the memory.

Wayman chuckled, "Dante's a good man Lily I've known him for years. I can't imagine you with anybody less."

She looked back down to the shell, "But how can I ask him to stay when I feel this way." He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his. "Perhaps all you need from him is a nice kiss, the kind that takes your breath away." He chuckled and helped her to her feet. As he walked her back to her cell Lily couldn't help but feel disappointed. Father Wayman hadn't told her what to do. Perhaps deep down she knew he wasn't going to tell her, but she just wanted to talk to someone.

The next day when Miri brought the note from Dante, Lily asked her to take one back to him. It simply said, 'I need to see you.' Miri delivered the message that night as the men ate dinner. Dante shot up from the table, food still covering his plate and ran straight to the temple. When he walked in he saw Lily was waiting for him in the main sanctuary. She was standing by the alter wearing white acolyte robes. Her hair was gleaming from the surrounding candle light. Dante hadn't seen Lily in two weeks and the sight of her was fulfilling. As he walked up to her, he wondered if someday he'd see her standing in the same spot across from him as she became his wife. Dante saw her head lift from her prayers and smiled, "Hello Love." The chamber was so empty his voice echoed softly off the walls. Lily turned and saw Dante smiling at her but his warm smile almost immediately disappeared when he saw her face. There was absolutely no joy, no life in her face. "What's wrong Love?" He started to walk to her but she raised her hand and shook her head, "Stop Dante please." Her voice was quiet and sad.

"Stop what?" He stopped at the bottom of the steps.

Lily inhaled a shaky breath, "Don't call me that please."

"I'm sorry Lily, I'll stop." Dante started to walk up the carpeted steps next to Lily. "You look so sad Lov-Lily, what can I do to help." He took her left hand in his but she slipped it away before his grip was too tight. He was confused and as she turned her back to him he realized something was really wrong. "Lily what's wrong? Tell me."

She slowly turned around, "I feel empty Dante. There's nothing but sadness." He wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'll help you any way I can, I swear."

"You have to go." she whispered.

Her words froze him. "What?"

Lily slipped from his arms. "You have to go Dante."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay and help you get better."

Lily shook her head, "No you can't stay you have to leave."

"Lily-"

She lifted her hand to him, "Dante, you're a wonderful man. I've never met your equal; but you can't be with me."

"Why not?" Nothing she had to say would be good enough he knew that and could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "Because I'm empty! I have nothing to give to anyone and you deserve to be with someone who can reciprocate your feelings. I have nothing to give you."

"Lily you'll get better and I'll be there when you do. You've been through so much recently, it's natural you feel a little off."

She shook her head again, "No-no it's not fair to you or me. You have to go, find someone else Dante. Forget about me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Lily you don't mean that."

"I do, I do please leave." She said as she turned away from him.

Dante could feel his heart breaking, "Lily I won't find someone else. You're the only woman I've ever loved please don't tell me to go. I love you with all my heart." He wrapped his hands around her arms, "Just as I was walking up, I wondered when we'd get married."

Lily burst into sad desperate tears and fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry Dante. I can't love you I have nothing inside for you!"

Dante knelt down and touched her back. "You can love Lily, it just might take a while."

She shook her head, "Please Dante just leave, find someone else before I drag you down and you start to hate me " She tried to take off her holy symbol but he reached up and stilled her hands. "I don't want someone else, I want you Lily Vale, you and no one else. I love you."

Lily looked away and tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't want you." she whispered. Her words cut at his heart like a knife, but he tried to ignore it. He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. Dante brought her body close to his and wrapped his arms around her. When they parted he looked into her eyes; He saw the little gold flecks in her green eyes were dulled. "I'm not leaving Lily. Not until you get better and you leave with me. I'm not just going to walk away from you."

She shook her head, "No Dante," she roughly left his embrace and walked towards the alter. "You have to leave." He started walking towards her but she turned and put her hand out to stop him. "Leave me." she demanded.

Dante shook his head, "No Lily I-"

"Leave me!" She yelled at him. "Find someone else please, you deserve to be loved Dante and I can't love anything or anyone! Leave now!" She started to take the shell off again but he walked up and stopped her. "That shell was meant to be passed on and it was. It's no longer mine. Keep it Lily, and whenever you pray with it," He took a deep breath and couldn't believe what he was about to say, "know that I'm out there waiting for you." Dante bent down and kissed her hands that held the shell. "I will always love you Lily. No matter where I am, no matter what I'm doing or how far away I am. I will still love you. When you touch this symbol and pray to Otto you will remember that there is a man who never stopped loving you and is waiting for you." He kissed her lips so gently she barely felt it and quickly ran his fingers though her hair as he kissed her forehead. "Rest and get well my love." He whispered against her skin and walked slowly down the aisle towards the front door. When the it slammed shut behind him, Lily fell to her knees and sobbed.

Dante walked past Taren and Miri who were still sitting at the table she found them at earlier. Taren watched as his friend completely ignored him as he passed by. "Better go see what's wrong." He said and ran up the stairs. When he opened the door he saw Dante was packing his belongings. "Where are you going?" Taren asked as he walked to his bed and sat down. "We're going. I don't know yet." He said without turning around. "Why are wegoing? What about Lily, is she coming with us?"

Dante shook his head, "No, she's not."


	9. Chapter 9

A Time of Awakenings

2 years later

Lily walked into the main sanctuary of the temple. It was late and everyone was already asleep. She had nightmares almost every night so Lily had gotten into the habit of wandering the temple after everyone had gone to bed. Tomorrow she was going to take her vows and become a true priestess of Otto after only two years. It was almost unheard of. Normally a person studied for no less than five years but some attributed her, condition to her sudden rise in power. She didn't have the usual distractions that most people had, like hobbies or love; even Father Wayman was surprised at how quickly she gained favor with Otto. Lily stood in front of the alter and fidgeted with the sea shell around her neck. Every time she touched it she thought of Dante, just like he said she would. She wondered where he was and if he had found someone else. She kneeled and placed her right hand on the sea shell covered alter. "Blessed Otto, tomorrow I take my vows and dedicate my life to you. I feel doing this is honorable and will fill me with a sense of accomplishment. I still think of Dante often and I'm grateful for our meeting. Please give him every happiness he desires. I hated to hurt him but it wouldn't have been fair to him. I have no love in my heart to give him, all I could feel was, all I do feel is sadness and he deserves to be loved purely and completely. I hope one day he'll forgive me. Please let Dante be happy and find love. He deserves it. He deserves to be happy." Lily prayed until she finally got tired and laid her head on the alter and fell asleep.

Her cheek felt warm and it woke her. Lily's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the stained glass figure of Otto sparkling in the morning sun. The image filled her with something she hadn't felt in a long time, it was confusing; was she really feeling this or was it a memory? She sat up and her hand absentmindedly grabbed the sea shell around her neck and she smiled. Thoughts of Dante swirled in her head and she giggled at the happy memories. Slowly Lily stood and realized that the memory of their first kiss gave her butterflies. For the first time in two years, she felt something. Not just anything she realized, but love. Lily felt happy and realized she loved Dante, deeply and truly loved him. She turned and saw Father Wayman was standing by the doors that lead to the back of the temple. Lily smiled and started walking towards him. She was about half way to him when he opened his arms and she ran into them. "Oh my goodness Lily, I never thought I'd see you smile again. Thank you Otto." Wayman kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him, "I have to find Dante." she said, her face bright with her new found smile. Wayman nodded, "Come with me." He led her to his office and shut the door. "Now this is highly unusual, but your training was most unusual as well so I don't see the harm." He said with a wink and pulled out a pure white conical shell. The shell was used in the ceremony when an acolyte takes their vow and binds their life to Otto. When he filled it with holy water Lily realized he was going to bless her here and now. "Kneel, Lily Vale." She smiled and kneeled before him. "Lily Vale, do you promise to uphold the beliefs and ideals of Otto."

"I do."

"Do you promise to do everything in your power to help those in need in Otto's name?"

"I will."

"Do you promise to always have Otto in your heart and do no harm in his name"

"I promise." Her head was still bowed so she couldn't see the bright smile on his face.

"By Otto's graces I, Father Wayman High Priest of Otto declare you Lily Vale, Priestess of Otto." They both felt Otto's love and power swirl around them. Lily stood, still smiling and drank the blessed water from the shell. As she swallowed the water Otto's power faded into her and she felt exhilarated. Wayman took the shell from her and kissed her forehead, sealing the prayer. Lily laughed happily, she had dreamed of this day so long, she was finally a priestess of Otto. "People are going to be upset that they didn't see the ceremony." Lily playfully scolded Wayman.

"I know but I'll take the heat for that. You need to go find Dante." He said, placing the shell back into it's container. Lily suddenly realized that Dante could be anywhere "I don't even know where to start."

Wayman turned back to her, "Do you know of the 'Brown Barrel Tavern and Inn'?" he asked her.

Lily thought for a moment then smiled, "It's where Dante and I had our first dance. He's there?"

Wayman nodded his head, "He and Taren just got there last night, so they should still be there three days from now."

She clasped her hands together excitedly, "How did you know?" .

He shrugged his shoulders."I've been keeping tabs on him since he left. I knew one day you'd want to find him."

Lily jumped up and hugged him tightly, "Thank you for everything Father Wayman."

He kissed her forehead again. "You're most welcome Priestess. Now go find your Priest." Lily laughed and ran from his office to start packing.

Lily burst into her father's house a half hour later. Etienne was sitting at the table and was now covered in the eggs that had fallen off his fork. "Lily what's wrong?" He stood and met her halfway in the sitting room. She hugged him and when he looked in her face, he saw she was smiling. He cradled her head in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see you smile again my little Lily." He silently thanked Otto that he could see his daughter's smile again. "That's what Father Wayman said." Lily said chuckling.

"Well what's with all the excitement? I was just about to head to the temple to watch your vows."

"Father Wayman already did it." She said breathless and happy. Etienne's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

She bit her lower lip, "Papa, I'm going to find Dante."

He was confused, "Dante? That priest that got you hurt?"

She nodded her head, "I know you think that it was his fault I got hurt but it wasn't. I love him papa, I love him so much I have to find him." Her smile was so bright and warming that Etienne smiled back at her and clicked his tongue. "Young people," He said shaking his head, "If he makes you this happy than I'll welcome him with open arms. Anything to have my sweet Lily back. Do you know where he is?"

She nodded, "Father Wayman told me where he was. I was hoping that I could borrow a horse?"

Etienne nodded and hugged her again. "Sure, anything to make your trip easier." They walked outside and Etienne helped Lily saddle his fastest horse. "When you find him, are you coming home or staying with him?" He asked.

Lily thought for a moment. "I don't know. I think I have to find him first before I decide anything."

Etienne nodded as Lily got on the horse. "Well all right then." He looked up at his daughter, a priestess of Otto. She was no longer his little Lily he realized and felt a lump in his throat. "You're mother would be proud of you, Priestess." Etienne said as he patted her leg. Lily smiled and leaned down to give her father a kiss on the head. "I know she is. I'll send you a letter if I stay with him, I promise. Stay well papa."

"I will, give my best to Dante; tell him I'm sorry I was so hard on him." He smiled mischievously. Lily snickered and smiled, "I will, I love you papa."

"I love you too my little Lily." And with one last smile she rode the horse west toward the Brown Barrel Tavern.

Taunting Dreams

Dante was downstairs in the tavern early that morning. His dream was a particularly wonderful dream, but thinking about it upset him. He dreamed of Lily, he'd been doing that a lot lately. They were laying on the soft grass, nowhere in particular. Their hands were entwined and he could feel her fingers gently moving in his hand. He turned and saw she was staring up at the clouds. "I love you Dante." Lily said without looking at him. "I love you too." He reached over to touch her cheek when she suddenly disappeared. He sat up and looked around and found her next to a tree; her arms crossed as she looked at the horizon. He walked over to her, "Where did you go?" he asked her. "No where." She said, still not looking at him. He stepped into her and wrapped her in his arms when she finally turned to him, "Don't leave me Dante."

"Never Love." He kissed her lips gently.

"Don't leave Dante, please. I'm coming don't leave." Her voice slowly faded, as did the vision in his arms. Dante woke up so suddenly he fell out of bed onto the floor. Taren was still in his bed, half dressed and snoring. Apparently the noise didn't disturb him. Dante got back up on the bed and ran his fingers though his salt and pepper hair and matching beard. He was already going gray when he first met Lily but since he left her, the color seemed to drain away. Seeing Lily made him happy but it was heart wrenching at the same time. He didn't want to leave her in Fairwinds but she was so distraught. In some twisted way maybe leaving her was what was best for her at the time; though he never truly felt that way. He went down to the tavern and ordered some breakfast, the dream still on his mind as he slowly ate. When he finished the waitress came and took his plate, "Would you like some more milk priest?"

He stood, "I think I would, thank you." he walked over to the bar and sat at one of the stools. The barman walked up and leaned on the bar, "You look like you need something stronger than milk my friend." Dante put his head in his hands and chuckled.

"I bet I do, but no thank you. Not yet anyway." The barman chuckled and left Dante alone as a cup of white milk was placed in front of him. "Thank you miss." he said without looking up. Dante sat there, thinking of Lily and how he desperately wanted to see her when the door to the tavern made that little tinkling sound that meant someone had come in. He ignored the footsteps he heard behind him and reached for his milk. "Dante?" His heart jumped into his throat as he turned quickly towards the voice, the sight was one he'd remember forever; he hoped it would be his last thought before leaving this world. The morning light was pouring in the front windows and shined off her hair like a halo. She was smiling so sweetly and Dante could barley breath and slid off the bar stool to his feet. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. "Lily? Am I dreaming?" He reached out and she leaned forward and put her cheek in his hand. Her skin was soft and warm and Dante sighed, relieved at the feel of her skin. Lily stepped up to him and put her hands on his chest and Dante cradled her face in his hands. "I dreamed of you." He whispered.

She smiled and scratched his beard playfully as he chuckled and ran his fingers though her silky hair. "I prayed I'd see you again Lily." She ran her fingers along his bottom lip and he closed his eyes at the sensation and sighed happily. "I love you Dante, I love you so much." She whispered as she gently laid her lips on his. His arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her body against his. They kissed furiously trying to make up for the last two years. Lily's hands massaged Dante's neck as his lips and tongue explored her mouth. Dante lifted his head a little and looked her over. "You look beautiful Lily, so grown up."

She laughed, "It's only been two years."

"Two long years. I'm never going to leave your side Love; as long as I'm alive I'll always be with you." She smiled and a small happy tear rolled down her cheek.

"I've missed hearing you calling me Love." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Then I'll do it every day for the rest of my life."

"Good."

Together Again

Dante slowly opened the door to his and Taren's room, his eyes sparking with mischievousness. He held Lily's left hand and pulled her gently into the room. Taren was just how she remembered him, passed out and snoring loudly.

"Are you going to tickle him awake?" She whispered, trying hard not to giggle.

"No, nothing that juvenile." He let go of her hand and leaped into the air, landing on top of Taren who immediately woke up yelling, "Dante what the HELL!" Taren started wrestling with the priest who could only laugh. Lily had never seen anything so ridiculous in her life and started laughing too, but Taren was too angry to notice the feminine laugh next to his bed. "What is so funny?" Taren yelled at Dante as he hit him with a pillow. Still laughing he pointed at Lily. Taren turned his head and his eyes went wide with disbelief, "Lily!" He jumped off the bed and picked her up off the ground so he could swing her around the room until she was dizzy. When he finally put her down he gave her the biggest bear hug she'd ever had. "Hi Taren how are you?" She managed to say before she caught her breath. He laughed and held her hands, "I'm so glad you're back; that old man was getting to be a real handful but you can whip him back into shape." He said pointing back at Dante. The priest had gotten off the bed and glared at Taren, his arms crossed across his chest. Lily laughed and squeezed Taren's hand. She had set out from Fairwinds in search of Dante, but being with Taren was just an added bonus she had almost forgotten about.

Taren gasped a little and lifted their hands in front of his face. "You're hand." He said staring at it. Lily smiled and squeezed his hand again. Dante stepped closer and covered both their hands in his; he could feel the strength in her hand as she squeezed Taren's. Dante smiled and she let go of Taren's hand and placed it on Dante's cheek. He might have shivered at the touch of the ice cold scar if he wasn't so amazed at how her fingers ran dexterously though his beard. "My hand gets a bit stiff from time to time, but it works fine now." Dante took her hand and examined it. He was amazed at the flexibility of her fingers, "Father Wayman is a miracle worker." Dante said as he kissed the thick white scar. Lily smiled shyly and looked down at her hand. "What?" Dante asked, lifting her chin to his face. "Father Wayman is a miracle worker. My hand wouldn't have so much use without him." she said. Taren moved from behind her and seemed to study her face, "It wasn't Wayman was it?" he asked. Dante looked at Taren and then back to Lily, she had to same shy smile on her face. "Lily?" Dante rubbed her hand and she took a deep breath, "At first it was Father Wayman, but I had so much alone time to work on it. I got lucky that I got so much mobility back."

"Was it physical or prayer?" Dante asked.

Lily sighed, "Prayer at first, now it's the physical things I work on." Dante was shocked; it would have taken an incredible amount of power with prayer to get her hand back to even halfway normal and to see her hand have so much strength and mobility was a true miracle. "You've worked hard Love I can tell." She smiled and hugged him as he laid his head on hers. "Okay okay enough lovey dovey stuff, I have to get some sleep or I'm going to be useless." Taren started shooing them out the door and Lily giggled.

"All right the night owl needs some sleep." she teased. Dante opened the door and swept her into the hallway. "Hey Lily?" Taren stepped into the door way and leaned against it.

"Yes?" Lily asked, turning to him.

"I'm really glad you're back." She just smiled at him as he shut the door.

Taren leaned back onto the closed door and rubbed his face. He was glad Dante had his love back, but he suddenly remembered why he was still in bed this late in the morning and he couldn't help but start worrying.

Lily and Dante walked downstairs hand in hand, "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her as they reached the first floor. Lily looked up at him and simply nodded her head as he led her out the door. They spent the rest of the morning slowly walking around town. They shifted between holding hands and putting their arms around each other. Lily told Dante about her two years in self seclusion, and that after praying to Otto one night he had helped her overcome her grief. "I was praying for you to find happiness. I couldn't stand the thought of you being lonely; I really wanted you to be happy."

He smiled, "It seemed Otto insisted youmake me happy."

She chuckled, "I guess so. When I woke it was confusing at first. I hadn't felt happy, or much of anything really for the longest time. I realized how much I missed you and when I touched the shell you gave me, memories of our first kiss flooded my mind. I realized I loved you and I had to find you." Dante swept her off her feet and she laughed as he spun her around in his arms. The sound of her laugh healed everything about him and he lowered her just enough to kiss her cheek. Inch by inch he moved toward her lips and when he reached her mouth he took her bottom lip between his and kissed her so gently. Lily sighed as he slowly put her back on the ground. "Dante, I'm really sorry I acted the way I did. I lost myself in grief and you were trying to help me. All I did was push you away. Please forgive me." He hugged her and kissed her head, "Don't give it another thought Love; I knew you'd pull out of it."

"I'm glad you had such confidence in me. I suppose someone had to."

Dante took her hands in his, "Thank you Otto, for re-awakening my Lily's heart." She smiled and kissed his hands.

That night the couple was sitting at a table in the tavern next to each other when Taren came down the stairs looking tired but put together. He sat across from them and the waitress almost immediately sat down a mug of ale. "Thanks." He said before he started chugging. Lily's eyes were wide with surprise watching her friend drink so heartily. Taren set the mug down a little too hard and it shook the table. "Oops, sorry. So Lily, are you going to be traveling with us or are you dragging Dante back to Fairwinds?"

Realization crossed her face, "Oh! You know I really hadn't thought that far ahead. I just wanted to find him." She said and laid her head on his shoulder. Taren cleared his throat, "Well if you want to stay with us you're more than welcome. Two priests are better than one in my opinion."

They both chuckled, "Well, I think traveling with you two would certainly qualify as 'living' according to Father Wayman." Lily said.

Dante nodded, "I think you're right and I'd be honored if you'd join us; but I'd be just as honored if you wanted to drag me to Fairwinds."

Lily gave it some thought over dinner and when every morsel was eaten and the men were sopping up gravy with their bread she had decided. "I'll join you. Perhaps Father Wayman in his infinite wisdom is right and my experiences out in the world with you will make me into a better priestess."

"Well all right." Taren said lifting his mug. "Here's to Lily, may she bring us luck." Lily giggled as Dante raised his mug, "May she bring us love." He kissed her cheek. Lily raised her mug, "And may Otto bless us on our journeys together."

"Hear hear." Taren said as he clacked his mug on the others.


	10. Chapter 10

The First Hurdle

They stayed down in the tavern talking for hours. Lily explained to Taren how she awoke from her grief and the men said that they hadn't been up to much the last few years, just helping out the odd person here and there. "I just can't get over how grown up you look Lily. I mean you look exactly the same but, older somehow." Taren said.

"Well you two look the same to me, except this." She said scratching Dante's scruffy beard. He chuckled, "Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"No I think it's sophisticated. You just need to comb it every once in a while." she teased. Dante feinted shock, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She shot back and Dante tickled her sides while she squealed and twisted against him. Dante wrapped his arms around her and quickly cradled her in his arms. Lily was laughing so hard she couldn't defend herself as he bent down and kissed her forehead and sat her back up. "Smooth." Taren said, making fun of them. Lily yawned and stretched her arms. "Wonder what time it is."

"Late probably." Taren said into his mug.

"You were traveling part of the day, you must be tired." Dante said as Lily snuggled next to him. The smell of vanilla and lemons wafted around him and he breathed deep, drinking in her scent. "Actually it was more like most of the night. I am getting rather tired."

"Why don't you two go to bed? I'll be up in a while." Taren suggested.

"Surprised you'd come to bed at all. You must have slept most of the day." Lily said as she stood. Taren shrugged, "Not really, more like tossed and turned."

"Oh. Well I hope you sleep better tonight."

"Thanks." The priests turned to head up the stairs, "Hey Lily?"

She turned back to Taren, "Yes?"

"Louanna?" Taren looked like he wanted to giggle at the name but Lily just narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"Your middle name is Louanna?" He asked smiling widely.

Lily shook her head, "No I don't have a middle name. Where did you get Louanna?" She said chuckling. "From Miri." He said it like it should have been obvious. Lily thought for a moment and recalled the first time Miri had met her friends. "Oh yes, I remember now. Miri always gives me a different middle name when I see her. It's her way of teasing me since I don't have one."

"Oh, too bad-kind of liked it." He winked at her and took a drink. She snickered and took Dante's hand. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Good night you two." He yelled after them as they climbed the stairs. Taren took another big swig of ale and sighed, "Why can't she be a normal girl and drag him home?" He whispered to himself. He wasn't angry, he was glad Lily was with them and he couldn't deny he adored her; he just wasn't the safest person to be around all the time. Taren chugged the rest of his ale and walked up the stairs.

Dante shut the door and both he and Lily hung their robes on the back of the door. Lily stretched as she walked to the bed on the far side of the room. They kicked their shoes off and scooted in the small bed after Dante insisted Lily sleep next to the wall.

"It'll be safer for you." he said.

"Why?"

"In case someone breaks in I'm between you and them."

"How chivalrous. You just want to hang your feet off the bed." She said ticking his feet with hers. "Well that too." He smiled and kissed her cheek. As soon as they were comfy in bed there was a knock on the door. "Dante? It's Taren, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dante sighed, "Yes come in."

"No, out here."

Dante hung his head. "Give me a second." he yelled at the door.

"Why doesn't he just come in?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll go see." He kissed her on the cheek again and got out of the now warm bed. He shuffled to the door and when he opened it, Lily saw Taren pacing in the hallway before Dante shut the door behind him. She relaxed on the pillows and started to drift off. Suddenly she heard a voice from the hallway, "She's not going to care!"

"Shh!" She thought the voice sounded like Dante so she got out of bed and listened at the door. "You don't know that Dante. Besides, I don't want to risk what you have with her. You might lose her because of me so please, it's my burden to bear and I'd appreciate it if you left it up to me when and if I tell her." Lily walked quietly back to the bed and snuggled under the covers. Taren had something he didn't want her to know. He felt like it'd change her opinion of him. 'Couldn't be that bad really_' _she thought to herself. She was crazy about Taren, there couldn't be anything about him that was so bad that it would change that. Lily's eyes grew heavy and she slowly fell asleep waiting for Dante to come back in.

The men must have stayed out in the hall a while because the next thing she knew it was dark and Dante's arm was lying across her stomach. He was laying on his stomach, breathing slow and deep completely unaware that she had woken. Lily looked across the room and saw Taren sprawled out on his bed, mouth open and snoring. She decided if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. Nothing could be that bad she thought as she laid back on her pillow and drifted to sleep.

Lily was dreaming of swimming in Fairwinds bay, when she felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Dante was leaning in and kissing her awake. She kissed him back gently and he moved back. "Good morning Love, did you sleep well?"

She smiled and touched his still unruly beard. "I did, you?"

"I didn't sleep. I just watched you all night."

She laughed, "Liar I saw you sleeping."

He chuckled, "Well maybe I dozed here and there." He rolled off the bed and Lily could see Taren, asleep just like he was last night. "Some things don't change do they?" She said as she scooted off the bed. Dante laughed and put his robe on, "They sure don't." He walked over and quickly pulled the blanket off Taren but the young man didn't move. Dante scratched at his beard, "Hmm, that usually works." He leaned over Taren trying to decide which way to wake him when Taren sat up and yelled in Dante's face. "Boo!" It startled the priest so much that he almost fell to the floor. Taren laughed so hard he had to hold his side. Lily tried not to giggle as she helped Dante to his feet, "Wow you don't do that every morning do you?"

"No, but I might now." Taren said as he wiped away tears and grabbed the shirt he had laying over the end of the bed. Lily looked up and saw Taren had three huge pink scars that marred the perfect skin of his back. She walked over and touched one, "You guys were really put through the ringer this year weren't you?" Taren jumped a little at her touch and turned his head to see what she was doing. As she ran her fingers down his scars she determined they weren't very old. "Happens in this line of work." Taren shrugged his shoulders and put on the fresh shirt. Dante came up behind Lily and took her scared hand in his, "Hopefully you won't have much more than this." He said as he traced her ice cold scar with the tip of his finger.

As the trio waited downstairs for some breakfast, Lily pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and tried to smooth it on the table, "Excuse me a moment." She said and walked to the bar with the paper in her hand. They watched as the barman brought her some ink and she began writing a lengthy letter. Their food arrived but she stayed at the bar and continued to write. Her food was almost cold by the time she sat back with them so she ate it quickly. "Whatcha doing?" Taren asked as he rubbed his full stomach.

"I told my Papa I'd write him a letter if I decided to stay with Dante. Well, stay with both of you."

Taren nodded his head, "That's nice of you Lily-Lou."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, "Lou?"

He smiled playfully, "Yeah, I think it has a nice ring to it." Lily shook her head slowly and stared at him. "You don't think so?" he asked. She shook her head again.

He waved his hand in the air, "Meh, it'll grow on you."

Lily's jaw dropped "What? Grow on me? Don't think you're going to call me that." She sat up and crossed her arms. "Come on its cute." He said trying to bait her, it worked. "Cute my butt." She said and Dante laughed.

Taren just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know about that. Dante?" She gasped and the table shook violently and Taren bent down to touch his shin, apparently Dante had kicked him. "Argh, okay okay I give." he said through gritting teeth.

"Are you always this ornery?" Lily asked him as he rubbed the blooming bruise under his pant leg. "I'm not ornery."

"I beg to differ." she said.

Taren sat up and chugged whatever was in his mug. "Beg all you want Lily-Lou."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't call me that."

He chuckled and stood up, "I'll go pay the man, then we can leave and get Lily-Lou started on her first real adventure." Lily picked up the remnants of her eggs and Taren ran off laughing as she chucked them at him. Dante had his hand over his mouth trying to suppress his laughter as Lily turned to him and threatened him with her toast, "You're not going to call me that are you?" He could tell she wanted to smile, it was all really very funny. "No Love I'll never call you that unless you want me to." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "Good." She kissed him back appreciatively as Taren came back and put his pack on, "Ready?" Lily stood and Dante helped her put her pack on. "Ready as I'll ever be." They got Lily's horse and headed east. "So where are we going?" Lily said as she put her arm around Dante.

"Well we heard through the grapevine that there is a man in Blackridge near the Elven territory who's hiring mercenaries to find his daughter. He believes an elf took her right of her bedroom one night."

"That's horrible. How do we know she's still alive? The elves aren't really known for keeping prisoners." Lily asked.

"Well they seem to know which elf took her. There's an exile that lives not too deep in the woods. He's been ostracized from his people but they don't know why. He's not a particularly violent man, but they said he had a penchant for young women." Dante's words reminded Lily why no one goes into the elf 'infested' woods, not anymore. They used to be peaceful long ago; but after the Orcs started claiming land that wasn't theirs, they fought back furiously and the elves slowly turned wild. Wild was the best way to describe it; they weren't complete animals, not yet anyway. Anyone who dared walk in the woods was not likely not seen again. Mothers would tell their children scary stories about elves that kidnapped little children who were naughty. They had turned from peaceful, nature loving creatures into the boogeyman. "Have either of you ever met an elf?" She looked between her friends. Dante shook his head while Taren showed Lily a particularly nasty scary on the back of his left arm. She breathed in sharp at the sight of it, "Ouch!"

"Mm-hmm." That said it all. Lily didn't pry at what happened, she knew it was bad.

But before they had to deal with wild elves the trio would have to travel. It would take them a month to reach Blackridge and they settled in for a long trip. Lily enjoyed their nights the most. Dante would make a fire and Lily would cook if there was anything to cook and Taren would entertain them with his traveling stories before he met Dante. He had apparently been adventuring a very long time. One night before the sun set, Taren announced he was going for a night hunt and was determined to bring back something good. Dante made that night especially romantic. While Lily cooked, he surprised her with wildflowers he had gathered. No one had ever given her flowers before so she smothered him with quick little kissed as a thank you. After they ate, the priests relaxed on their bedrolls. Lily laid her head on Dante's shoulder while his fingers traced her hands that rested on his stomach. "I'm so glad you came back Love. I still can't believe it sometimes."

Lily giggled, "Me neither." Dante turned on his side and traced her jaw with his fingertip. He wanted to memorize her face while they had some precious alone time. She was so beautiful Dante could hardly believe it sometimes; and the power she had gained over the last two years seemed to make her radiate with a loving light. Lily turned to him and smiled, "What are you thinking?" she whispered.

Dante sighed, "So many things. Most of which are completely inappropriate." He teased. She laughed, "Oh really? Do I want to know?" Dante nodded his head and nuzzled her neck. "I think you do." He kissed a line from her neck to her cheek. "I was thinking how beautiful you are in the moonlight." Lily looked up at the bright full moon and sighed, "That's not inappropriate." She turned and gently touched his cheek.

"No, but this is." Lily squealed as Dante lifted her up and sat her on his lap. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Dante chuckled and reveled at the sound of her bright laughter, he couldn't help but nuzzle against her neck. Lily sat back and ran her finger along his collarbone. "You're touch is like heaven Love." He sighed.

Lily chuckled, "And what about my kisses?" She said as she lightly ran her lips over his. "Like honey." He kissed her "and lemons."

"Honey and lemons huh?" She smiled ran her hands through his hair.

"Mm-hmm." Dante wrapped his arms around her hips and brought her close. "You're so beautiful Love." He said as he ran his thumb over her lips. She smiled at his touch and kissed his thumb, "Have I ever told you that your eyes are very kind and loving?" She whispered. He smiled at the memory. "Once, a long time ago."

"Too long." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck as Dante scooted her forward on his lap until she could easily cover his mouth with hers.

Lily kissed him gently, memorizing his lips with hers while Dante ran his hands up her back, massaging as he went. She lightly touched his lower lip with her tongue and he sighed, bringing her closer still. Dante waited for her, even though they had kissed more deeply in the past, it was two years ago; he didn't want to rush her. Lily moved slowly from his lips down his cheek and made her way to his neck where her light kisses and eyelashes made him shiver with delight and he chuckled a little, "So nice of Taren to give us some alone time." He whispered.

Suddenly Lily stopped and sat straight, "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"That Taren could come back at any time." Dante knew that Taren would stay away until the sun came up but he didn't want to seem persuasive. Lily took Dante's face in her hands. "I'd rather not risk it, even though the night is beautiful and perfect." He nodded, "I understand Love." Dante wrapped his arms around her and they laid back down on the ground. He ran his fingers gently along her arm and she chuckled. "I wonder if the job will still be there. We're at least a week away."

"Probably, not many people are willing to deal with elves."

Lily closed her eyes and thought of home. She wasn't home sick really, but she worried about her father. As thoughts of her bed at home floated though her mind, she felt something lightly touch her cheek. It moved slowly up her face and over her nose. When it touched her lips she smiled and opened her eyes. Dante was lying on his side, running one of the wildflowers along her skin. Lily looked in his eyes and there was something else there beside the kindness she always saw. She wasn't sure why, but something about that look speed up her heart. Dante leaned forward and kissed her lips, still running the flower along her cheek. She closed her eyes and held the back of his neck tightly with one hand, making sure he couldn't move away. Lily brought him closer and slowly slid her tongue in his mouth. He moaned and gently massaged it with his own. Lily's hand pressed him forward and he couldn't help but lay on top of her.

Memories of their first kiss raced though both their minds. Dante kissed his way down to her neck and gently nibbled on her skin. The little bites made Lily gasp, he loved hearing how she responded to his touch and wanted to hear more. Lily ran her hands down his back, pressing him even closer as he lost himself at her neck. He reached the little spot just under her earlobe and gently kissed at her luscious skin. "Dante." It drove him wild to hear his name uttered so softly and full of desire. He sucked and licked a little at the new found sensitive spot and Lily couldn't help but let a little moan escape. His mouth was pure pleasure on her neck. It made her shiver and she felt how hot their bodies felt pressed together. She ran her leg up his and hooked it around his hip. Dante slowly took his lips off her neck and slid off her. "Are you okay?" She asked as she lightly laid a hand on his chest. Dante turned his head as he slowly caught his breath. "Yes Love, I'm fine. I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me once again for my behavior."

She chuckled, "Its okay Dante. I liked what you were doing. No one has ever kissed my neck, especially like that." She could feel her cheeks blaze with blush but didn't try to hide it. Dante chuckled, "I didn't realize I'd like to kiss your neck so much." Lily snuggled up against him. "It's the first time we've been alone in two years. Honestly I'm not surprised if we got a little carried away." she said.

"Well I at least should have better restraint." Dante said, a little disappointed in himself. Otto wasn't one of those gods who demanded celibacy from his priests, but frivolous relations were frowned upon. Generally if the couple had a strong emotional bond no one looked down at you. Otto knew his followers were human and often formed such bonds and loved the idea of his clergy marrying each other and producing offspring. Chances were their children would also worship him and nothing pleases a god more than having lots of worshipers.

Dante turned and kissed her nose lightly, "I find myself completely taken in by everything about you. It's something I've never felt before."

"Me either." Lily snuggled back into his chest.

"It's late; we should probably get some sleep." Dante whispered.

"Mm, yes sleep." Lily yawned and made herself comfortable on her priest and drifted off to sleep. Dante couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She seemed so at peace and happy lying on him. Her hand was across his chest and he held it gently. "Thank you Otto for bringing me my Lily back." He had whispered it every night as she slept.

The next morning Dante woke with the sun. He looked down and Lily's back was pressed along his side and her head was laying on his outstretched arm. He rolled over slowly and was about to kiss her head when Taren caught his eye. His friend was laying face down in the dirt, his clothes looked disheveled and he was filthy. Dante sighed and slowly rolled Lily on her back as he withdrew his arm. He gave her forehead a quick kiss before he stood and walked over to the dirty man. Dante turned Taren on his back and gave his face some gentle slaps to wake him. He took the chance since Taren didn't have his rapier.

The young man stirred slowly and groaned when the sun hit his eyes. "Morning Taren, how was your night?" Dante whispered so he wouldn't wake Lily. Taren sat up slowly, every muscle ached, "Not as good as yours I image." He glanced at Lily, still sleeping peacefully. Dante chuckled, "A priest doesn't kiss and tell" He said as he walked over to the dying fire. Taren tried to wash his face but there wasn't enough water in his skin so only a little patch of forehead got clean. "Think we're going to need to find a pond or something so I can wash off." He said as he threw his skin on the ground. "I saw one last night; it's a little out of the way but not much." Dante nodded his head and turned when he heard Lily stir. "Good morning Love."

She looked back and saw Dante stirring the fire, upside down. "Morning." Lily sat up and ran her fingers though her hair. "Whoa, what happened to not kissing and telling?" Taren exclaimed as he stared at Lily. "What?" She was confused and Dante turned around to see what Taren was staring at. He immediately saw the bruise he had inflicted on her neck the night before and his eyes went wide, "Oh dear."

"What?" Dante scooted next to her and gently lifted her hair so he could see all of her neck. When his fingers brushed the bruise the little pain made her gasp and she reached up to cover it with her hand. "Dante?" She sounded amused and startled.

"Sorry Love, guess I didn't realize how overzealous I got."

"That's all right, I didn't either." She smiled and kissed his good morning.

"You going to heal her?" Taren asked.

"No, no it's all right. It'll be gone before we get to the town." Lily said covering the love bite with her hair. When she was satisfied it was hidden away she looked at Taren and giggled. "Bad hunt?" she teased him.

Taren looked up, "Huh?"

She pointed at his disheveled appearance. "You're absolutely filthy Taren, did you fall in a mud hole or something?"

He sighed and looked over his dirty frame, "Something like that, but I admit I didn't have as much fun as you did last night Lily-Lou." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled. Lily crossed her arms and glared at him. "Don't call me that."

He settled into a stance that mimicked her. "Or what?"

"Or what, what?'

Taren couldn't help but laugh as he stood up. "What are you going to do if I don't stop calling you Lily-Lou?"

"I hadn't thought about that." She admitted sorely.

Taren laughed, "Well you better think of something because I don't plan on stopping." He turned to Dante, "So how about a little swim so I don't offend the priestess?"

"Yes, you wouldn't want to offend her now would we?" Lily said grumpily as she stood and rolled up her bedroll. Both men laughed and Dante spun her. "Oh Love he's teasing you, tease him back. Put him in his place."

"I'm not very good at that." She hugged him and laid a kiss on his neck.

"Don't worry Lily-Lou, you'll learn." She rolled her eyes and Dante kissed her cheek.

"I think a little swim will do us all some good." he said. Lily leaned into Dante and laid her head on his chest. "Okay, that sounds good. It's getting hot anyway."

An hour later they arrived at a good sized pond and Taren ran full speed and jumped in, clothes and all. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Why'd he do that?" Lily asked, not completely surprised he had done it.

"Quicker way to wash his clothes I guess." Dante replied. The priests were taking off their robes and shoes as Taren crawled out of the water sopping wet. Lily was used to the human body, having healed many in various states of dress over the years so it didn't bother her that Taren started to peel off his wet clothes, but Dante did. "Hey Taren what are you doing? There's a lady present?" He said as Taren's pants fell to the ground. "It's all right Dante, I'd rather him get clean." Lily picked up his soaking wet shirt and twirled it tight before snapping it on Taren's bare backside. He yelped playfully and ran into the water and was waist deep before he turned back to them, laughing and rubbing his butt. "Good one Lily-Lou." She shook her finger at him but couldn't help and chuckle a little. Dante shook his head and stripped before walking into the cool water. "Glad you found this Taren, we needed a little break."

Lily carefully rinsed off her clothes before she got in the water with her friends. She kept her underclothes on but it was enough that Dante made Taren turn his head when she joined them. He thoroughly enjoyed the view of her walking into the water. Her undershorts were tight on her skin and he could see the curves of her hips for the first time. They looked exactly how he always pictured as he ran his hands over them. Her legs were soft and her thighs looked stronger than she let on. Her undershirt exposed her belly button in all its teasing glory and thoughts of kissing it made things low in his body tight. His eyes looked up slowly and took in the shape of her breasts. They were perfect in his eyes and complimented her curvy hips well. The more of her he saw the harder Dante fought to control himself. When Lily was in far enough he let go of Taren and swam over to her. He picked her up and walked with her in his arms, letting the water hold most of her weight. Lily laid back in the water and Dante smiled as he watched her float peacefully in his arms.

Taren stayed put and watched the couple in the water. They looked so happy; he couldn't help but be a little jealous. Plus he couldn't help but admire Lily's body as it floated in the water, he was only human. Her shirt was plastered to her skin so he got an eyeful. Taren had to make himself turn away and give them some 'privacy'. He swam around trying to think about the mission at hand; it was hard because he still heard the couple laughing and splashing in the water.

Dante twirled Lily in the water and she laughed as he tickled her sides. They enjoyed each others company, kissing and touching bits of skin that were previously covered up. Dante put his hands on her stomach and spread out his fingers, he wanted to touch as much of her skin as possible. He slid his hands around to the small of her back and drew her into a deep kiss. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers though his damp hair.

Taren looked up and saw the intimate embrace; he felt his stomach tighten as he sunk back under the water. He scrubbed his hair vigorously as he slowly walked back to shore. His clothes were still wet so he decided to hang them in a nearby tree to air dry. It was nice and shady under the tree so he decided to lay on the ground and air dry as well. He rested his head on his hands and watched the clouds go by, trying to ignore the happy sounds from the pond.

Sometime later Lily looked at her hands and was surprised at how wrinkly they were.

"I think we should get out before we shrivel."

"I agree." Dante bent down and picked Lily up by the legs and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She squealed as he walked on to the shore, "Let me down!" She laughed beating playfully on his back. When he stepped onto the grassy shore he tickled her side and slowly slid her down the front of his body; she giggled the whole way down. The priests laid down on the grass and let he sun dry them. Lily was almost asleep when she felt Dante's fingers ticking her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw he was leaning over her and smiling. "We should probably head out soon." He suggested.

"All right, I'll get Taren." She looked down the length of Dante's lean body; Lily had enjoyed seeing Dante's body in the water. He was as muscular as a man in his twenties, there wasn't anything on his body that gave away his age, except maybe his salt and pepper hair. At the moment he was strategically covering certain body parts with his leg and it made her laugh as she got up. "So considerate." She said and laid a kiss on his head.

Lily found Taren asleep on his stomach, bare butt up in the air for all to see. She could hear him snoring lightly and as she walked up she spied his pants hanging on the tree; his dagger was conveniently in its sheath that he kept on his belt.

Taren was dreaming when he felt a hand on his back. He opened his eyes and knew Lily was leaning next to him. "We're going to leave in a minute Taren." He felt her hand gently rub on his back, trying to drag him out of his dream. When his eyes focused he saw she was still wearing only her underclothes. Her hair was curled from the air drying and it gave her a sort of wild look, as opposed to the sweet one her straight soft hair usually gave her. He sighed, "All right, give me a minute." Lily smiled and walked away. He had to squash those male urges to stare at her as he left. He was really going to have to get used to traveling with a woman; especially one he couldn't have. Taren got up and pulled his pants on; as he reached for his shirt he felt an odd breeze.

By the time Lily got back to Dante he was dressed and his hair was pulled tight behind his head. "Did he put up a fight?" he asked.

"No actually, he was calm." She was putting her shirt on when Taren finally came walking up. "Well that was nice, everybody ready?" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah we're ready." Dante said as he finished putting his bag back on the horse.

"All right then." Taren said and took the lead. Lily's laughing got Dante's attention and what he saw made him burst out in laughter as well. Taren was walking like nothing was wrong, but the holes in his pants said otherwise. His bare butt was peaking though two big holes in the seat of his pants. "Oh Love you didn't." Dante said laughing.

Taren turned around, "What? Come on we need to get back on schedule." The fact that he didn't acknowledge the new found breeze made the priests laugh even harder.


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia and Ralan

They reached Blackridge a week later. Lily had given in and stitched Taren's pants back together. After two days she was tired of staring at his bare bum since he insisted on walking in front of them after she did that. Besides it wouldn't look good to a future employer to have your butt hanging out of your pants when you first met them. They asked around town and were pointed in the direction of Sid Tanner's house.

It was at the edge of town, farthest from the forest. It was also very large; this man obviously had money. The trio walked up to the door and Taren knocked. A few minutes passed before a middle aged man opened the door. He looked tired and a little disheveled but still put together. "Can I help you?" His voice sounded as tired as he looked. "Hello sir, my name is Taren Eli; these are my associates Dante Foss and Lily Vale. We heard about your unfortunate situation and we'd like to offer our services."

The man nodded, "Come in." He opened the door wider for the group, "Please have a seat." He gestured towards a comfy living area off the main hall. They sat on the couch while the man took a chair across from them. "My name is Sid Tanner, my daughters' name is Amelia. It's just the two of us, her mother died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." Dante interjected

"Thank you." He answered automatically.

"Why don't you start with when your daughter was taken." Dante said. Sid shifted in his chair, "Right, well it was four months ago when I heard her screaming in her room one night. I ran in and she had the covers pulled to her chin and she was pointing at the window. I looked out and saw a figure dash behind a house, back towards the woods. A few days later my neighbor Byron said he saw an elf at my daughters' window. It scared him so he just watched it, he said it stayed a long time. Byron said he couldn't be sure but he thought it was speaking, its mouth was moving but he couldn't see if the window was opened."

He sat up and stared at the trio, "There's no way my Amelia would speak with a filthy elf." He sighed loudly and rubbed his face. "Two weeks after she screamed that first night, she didn't come down to breakfast. I went up and saw that her window was open and she was gone. Amelia never would have gone with it, she's a good girl, it took her I know it. Please find her for me." The man's voice was filled with desperation and anguish. It was clear to Lily he wasn't used to speaking with people in this manner. "We heard that you seem to know which elf took her; why do you believe it to be this particular one?" Lily asked.

"My neighbor watched it climb down from Amelia's window. Said it really had trouble, like it couldn't bend its leg very much. It's rumored that the elf I'm referring to took a devastating wound to its leg a long time ago and it didn't heal properly."

Lily nodded, "How old is Amelia, Mr. Green?" she asked.

He sighed loudly, "Sixteen, almost seventeen. We were going to go to Ardenry for her birthday this year." Mr. Tanner shifted nervously in his chair.

"And you know where this disassociated elf lives?" asked Taren.

"Yes, many people in the village know, it's not hard to find."

"Is he as dangerous as a normal elf?" Dante asked.

"He stole my daughter, what do you think?" He scowled at the priest but Dante was still calm. "My mistake, of course he is."

"I wasn't really expecting anyone to help, so I'm a bit unprepared. I can have everything ready tomorrow morning. I'll pay for some rooms at the inn across the way. It's nice so you should be comfortable."

"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you." Lily said.

"I'll have my house keeper make dinner for us tonight, it'll be better than anything you could get at an inn." Sid stood and the others followed him to the door. "I'm grateful for your help, make no mistake. If you succeed and bring my Amelia back I will pay you all three hundred gold pieces, each."

"Well I assure you sir, we will do everything in our power to bring Amelia home to you." Lily said. "Thank you young lady." The three followed Sid across the street and he paid for two rooms. "Come by around six, dinner will be ready by then and I'll have some things for you." He turned and left without another word.

A little after six they knocked on Mr. Tanner's door and this time a young woman answered. "You must be the three that are going to find Miss Amelia. Come in dinner's ready." She graciously showed them inside and led them to the dining room. A long table was elaborately set for four people. "Goodness, fancy." Lily whispered as the young woman disappeared behind the kitchen door. They heard Sid coming down the stairs and turned at the sound, he came around the corner and nodded at them.

"Thank you for coming, please sit." He walked to the head of the table and sat down, as did the group. The young woman walked in with a wine decanter, "Would anyone like some wine?" The priests politely refused but Taren enthusiastically took a glass, as did Sid. The young lady set the decanter down next to a silver soup tureen and started ladling a thick yellow soup into bowls. Lily watched as she set one down in front of each of them before again leaving the room. After each had had a few bites of the delicious soup Sid reached into his pocked and pulled out three rings. "I want you to be prepared when you get my Amelia." He handed them each a ring. "They should help against some of the, charm ability they have. I need you focused, not fighting each other."

"Thank you sir, it's very kind of you." Lily said as she slipped the ring on. She could feel the magic spread from her hand, to her arm then all over her body. Lily had never worn a magic ring before; she wondered if they all had that sensation when you first put them on. "So tell me, what is your plan?" Sid said as he loudly slurped his soup.

Taren cleared his throat, "Well sir, first we hoped to find your daughter alone in his home. It'll be easier to get her that way. He'll come home and find her gone. Naturally the first place he'll come looking for her is here. When he comes through the window, we'll ambush him. Better to fight on our turf than his right?" Taren sipped at the soup waiting for Tanners' approval. The man gave it some thought then nodded, "That makes sense, it's an unorthodox plan but I don't see why it wouldn't work." Taren sighed in relief.

Dante and Lily looked at him with their eyebrows raised; they had never discussed a plan and were surprised that he came up with something so quick. Dante knew his friend would prefer to go in 'swords swinging' than the sneaky route he suggested. Lily noticed a portrait on the wall behind Sid, it appeared to be his family. He stood next to a woman she assumed was his deceased wife. Sitting between them was Amelia. She had brown hair and brown eyes like her mother. Her nose was short but not stubby and she had full pouty lips. Lily memorized that face; she didn't want to grab the wrong girl. The rest of the evening passed with polite conversation and the group enjoyed the best meal they'd had in ages. When dinner was eaten Taren spoke up again, "May we see Amelia's room? There maybe something there that could help us."

Sid nodded, "Yes, Marian will show you. I can't stand to be in there; not right now."

A few minutes later the young woman, Marian led them to a door at the end of the hall on the second floor. She unlocked the door with a key she took from her pocket. The room was dark so Marian walked to the window and opened the curtains. The dying sun filled the room and she easily found the little lamp and lit it. "Here you are sir". She said, handing Taren the lit lamp. "Thank you Marian." He took the lamp and started searching around the notorious window. Lily walked around the large room and noted all the expensive furniture. "She's got a lot of really nice things." Lily said. Her father seemed to buy only the best for his only child. A big chestnut dresser that could hold enough clothes for three people was by the door and Lily noted the pretty flower carvings that decorated it. That pattern was also on the large bed frame and a desk. Sid definitely had money.

Taren studied the window and the surrounding wood work and found a dark stain on the window sill. He licked his thumb and pressed it against the stain. When he lifted it the stain was on his skin. "Hey Dante, come here." He moved over and saw the mark on Taren's thumb, "What's that?"

"Blood." Taren whispered.

"Blood! Oh my goodness poor Miss Amelia." Marian said from across the room.

"Don't worry, its elven blood. She must have got him good with something while he pulled her out the window."

"Are you sure it's not Amelia's?" Marian asked.

"Oh yes, when you're been traveling as long as I have you can tell." Taren wiped away the blood on his dark pants as Dante studied the window, "Looks like you can only open it from the inside." he said.

"Yes all the windows are like that." Marian said, she was turning out to be very helpful.

"Well thank you for showing us the room, it must not have been easy for you." Taren said as he started out of the room. "It's not a problem I assure you."

"What does Mr. Tanner do for a living, if I may ask?" Lily was curious as to what profession could produce such a nice lifestyle for a family. "Mr. Tanner's the best leather worker in the county. People come from all over for his goods." Marian sounded proud of her employer as she locked the door and showed the trio back to the front door. "Come by in the morning, I'll have some food prepared for you."

"Thank you very much Marian, that's very kind of you." Taren said.

"My pleasure. I'll see you in the morning." They said their goodbyes and walked to the inn.

All three went into the couple's room, it was much bigger than Taren's. There was a nice couch under the window and Taren plopped down and propped his feet up on the other end of the couch while the priests sat down on the bed. "So any idea how to approach this?" Lily asked.

"Maybe the elf put a spell on her?" Dante suggested.

"Could be; there was a nail sticking out of the window. Maybe he just caught himself on it." Taren said. Lily had been dying to know about the blood ever since he found it.

"How did you know it was elven blood? It was so old."

"Elven blood smells sweet after it's dried." Taren said like it should have been obvious.

"Oh, interesting." Lily didn't think dried blood smelled at all but like she'd ever been near a bleeding elf to know. "Mr. Tanner said Amelia was sixteen, I think we should be prepared to find that she may not want to leave the elf." Lily said as she tucked her left leg under her right; it was her favorite thinking position. Both men turned to her, their eyes wide in disbelief. "Excuse me?" Taren sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"Well she's young, clearly her father is a little overbearing; and as wild as elves are, they're still exotic looking am I right? If the elf wanted Amelia to go with him, he may have seduced her. Amelia may think she's in love with him." Both men came to a realization neither had counted on. "Never though of that." Taren stood and paced the room. "How would we convince her to leave? It would be cruel to tear her away without explaining but we probably wouldn't even get a chance with the elf there." Dante stood and paced the room with Taren; Lily stayed seated, she wasn't one for pacing. "I think that we'll get better results if we don't just rush in, swords drawn ready to kill." she said.

"That would be nice Lily but elves aren't exactly known for their peaceful nature." Taren said as he flopped gracefully back on the couch. "How did you come up with such a scenario Love?" Dante sat down next to Lily and held her hand.

"Well I used to be a sixteen year old girl. I know what's it like to think you know what's best yourself. I've seen many a girl profess their love for a man who's completely wrong for her and nothing can change her mind. She loves him and only him and not even a fathers rage can suppress it."

"Ahh, I see." Dante smiled and kissed her head.

"Well I can't just sit here," Taren stood, "I'm going to think of something in my room. You two probably want to rest. Good night." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Lily laid her head on the fluffy pillows and closed her eyes. "This is a nice bed." She said stretching and enjoying the soft mattress. Dante moved back and laid his head on the pillow next to Lily. "You're right it is. When we're married I'll make sure and get one for us." Lily turned to him; he was facing the ceiling with his eyes closed and his hands laid across his stomach, like he hadn't just said something life changing to her.

"When we're married?"

"Yes. Did you ever have any doubt as to whether I wanted to be with you the rest of my life?" He kept his eyes closed and wiggled his feet at the end of the bed, tickling hers. "No, but you're going to have to do better than that." She teased.

"Better than what?" His eyes opened and he turned to her in surprise and she giggled.

"I meant that when you do ask me, it should be romantic and spontaneous. Something I'll-we'll remember the rest of our lives."

"You young women all want romance," he said teasingly. "I'm an old man I can't be getting down on one knee, it'll break!"

Lily laughed out loud, "You're not old!"

"Compared to you I am. I was twelve when you were born, that's a big age gap you know."

"Not to me. To me you're my age." She stroked his face gently until he smiled.

"That's sweet; but how do you think your father would take it, marrying such an older man?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think he'd mind. He's always just wanted u-, me to be happy." Dante stroked her cheek; she almost said 'us' but Dante doubted Lily considered Lavinia her sister anymore, not after what happened.

"That's good, he seemed like an easy going man; until he, punched me in the face."

Lily chuckled, "I still can't believe he did that. He knows now that you're not to blame. Papa even said he'd welcome you with open arms if it made me happy." Dante smiled and nuzzled next to her. "Spontaneous and romantic huh? I think I can do that."

"And don't worry about your creaky old knee; you don't have to get down on one knee for me." He jerked his head and saw she was trying to suppress a smile.

"What?" Lily screamed playfully as he began to tickle her relentlessly. She squirmed and squealed but couldn't keep him from running his fingers over her sides. When Lily was out of breath he stopped and she opened her eyes, he was lying on top of her smiling but she didn't mind, his weight was comforting. "I love your laugh." He said, brushing stray hairs from her face. Lily giggled, "I love it when you make me laugh." He traced the outline of her cheeks and her lips with his finger while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Dante slipped to one side of her and wrapped his arms around her so she could lay her head on his chest. His hands moved lazily up and down her back and she smiled. "Dante I believe this is the first time we've truly been alone."

He chuckled, "You're right Love, it is." Lily looked up and saw that same look in his eyes that she saw a week ago. Something about that look sped her heart and she pressed her lips against his and pulled him down on top of her, there was no tickling this time. They kissed furiously as Lily pulled Dante out of his robe, he chuckled and did the same to her. Lily remembered how wonderful it felt to have Dante kiss and nip at her neck and wondered if he would like to as well. Her hands went to the back of his neck and drew him close to her lips. The first breath from her that hit his skin made him shudder; she smiled and began teasing the delicate skin behind his ear with her tongue.

Slowly he lifted his head and Lily saw the heat that was there before was gone. "What's wrong?" She ran her fingers through his hair and squeezed the back of his neck. Dante sighed heavily and slowly slid next to her. "Have you ever made love before?" he asked her.

Lily was a little taken aback, "Well no. Why?" He lowered his head and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I forgot myself with you again Love." He looked up and held her chin between his fingers. "I love you Lily, you know that right?" She nodded, but couldn't keep the confusion off her face. "Of course I do. I love you too but why-" He shushed her with a gentle kiss. "I would love nothing more than to experience physical love with you Lily, but I feel our first time should be more special, not because it happens to be the first time we're alone." She thought for a moment and the realization of what they were about to do hit her. "I see." Dante had a valid reason for not following through. "I agree, our first time should be special." The adrenaline started to wear off and Lily almost felt embarrassed as she slipped back into her shirt. "Are you all right Love? Did I disappoint you?"

She laid back down and got under the warm covers, "I think I disappointed myself." Lily turned and gently scratched at his beard. "Do you think less of me?" His eyes widened and he held her hand, "What? How could I ever think less of you?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "I'm a priestess, shouldn't I have better restraint?" He lifted her chin and kissed her nose. "I'm a priest and I know I don't have better restraint. It's difficult being with one you love and not being intimate. You instinctively want to be together physically. I'll never think less of you for wanting to sleep with me." He gave a little chuckle. "I should be so lucky that a beautiful smart woman like you would want to." Lily smiled and nestled into his chest. "Think we can hold out until our wedding night?" she asked playfully. "I can if you can Love." It sounded like a dare to her.

"I doubt it, but we'll try our best."

"Deal." Dante kissed her forehead and held her close. "You are the perfect woman for me Lily and if I had to wait a hundred years to be with you I would. No one else in this world makes me feel so happy and loved. I look forward to the day you become my wife." Lily smiled and closed her eyes. "Sleep Love, tomorrow's going to be a hard day."

It was just after sunrise when there was a knock on their door. Dante slowly answered and saw Taren was standing in the hallway, dressed and ready to go. "Morning Taren, not often you wake me up." He said walking back to the bed. Taren sat on the couch and made himself comfortable while the priests got ready. "Wasn't sure how long the walk would take and I wanted to get an early start."

"Good idea." Lily said, sitting up and running her fingers though her hair. The memory of last night made her smile as she got ready for the day.

Taren noticed how Dante kept looking at Lily, like she was the only one in the world for him. Lily didn't see it, she was lost in her own little world as she laced up her boots. Taren wondered what his friends were up to last night that made them so happy and he smirked. Last night was the first alone time they had since Lily came back he said to himself. "Guess you two had a peaceful night last night." Lily looked up and smiled, she didn't hear the teasing in his voice. "We did actually."

Taren chuckled, "I see."

After they were ready they made a quick stop at Sid's for the food that Marian had promised them. They weren't surprised that Sid was already up and ushered them into the dining room. They saw a big map was unrolled on the dining room table. "The elf lives here," he pointed to a small clearing on the map about thirteen hours away. "Just head east until you get to this little stream, you'll have to follow it most of the day before you get to his house. You shouldn't run into any other hostiles, they're much further in."

"Thank you for the map Sid, it's much appreciated." Taren rolled it back up and stuck it in his bag. Sid shook all their hands as they walked out the door, "Be careful and good luck." The trio could see the anxiety on his face before they turned and started for the woods. Lily thought it was because Sid wanted to believe they'd bring his daughter back, but was afraid to think of what it would mean if they didn't. They left, map and food tucked away and walked towards the woods. Word must have traveled fast through the town because as they walked people yelled words of encouragement. "Bring Amelia back to us!" and "Stay sharp!" Lily smiled shyly while Dante nodded at them. Taren waved and played the handsome hero until Dante nudged him to stop. Half an hour later the woods loomed before them, dark and forbidding. Lily stood and stared at the tall trees, Dante's hand was in hers and she fidgeted nervously, "Are you scared Love?"

She nodded, "Just don't want to run into any elves."

Taren chuckled, "Me either Lily-Lou." She scowled at him as he started walking into the woods. Dante followed and Lily allowed him to pull her inside. It was dark; beams of light randomly streamed through the trees so Dante took out a coin. "Otto Light our way." The coin lit up like a miniature sun and he stuck it in a crack at the top of his walking stick. It was nice to see but the light also made Lily nervous. "Won't the light attract things to us?" she whispered.

"Maybe, but at least we'd see them coming." Dante smiled reassuringly at her. It didn't help. They walked hand in hand, following Taren through the dark woods. It took them three hours to reach the stream on the map before they turned north and followed it. The trio only talked when necessary, they were all too nervous to say much anyway. When they got hungry they ate as they walked, it seemed Marian had accounted for that since all the food she packed was easily eaten by hand. As the day progressed they could tell the sun was setting through the trees, but Dante's coin still lit the way. After walking for hours Taren held up his hand, "Wait here, I'm going to look ahead." He walked off through the darkness and left the priests alone. "Have you ever been here before?" Lily asked her priest quietly.

"Once, a long time ago. I got lucky then, let's hope my luck still holds up." They waited for twenty minutes before Taren came back through the bushes. "I found the house. I think we might be able to sneak up to it and just observe for a while." They started forward but Taren help up his hand. "I think you should put your light out, definitely can't sneak with that shining." He said motioning at the coin. Dante sighed and let the light slowly die. They walked for fifteen minutes before they smelled food wafting on the air and their noses lead them to a little cottage under a large oak tree.

There was a figure moving around inside but they couldn't tell if it was the elf or Amelia. Taren slowly walked up to the window and peaked inside. It was Amelia, she was moving around the little kitchen, throwing vegetables into a big pot. "Well maybe our impromptu plan might actually work, I see the girl but no elf." he whispered. The priests looked in through the window and saw what Taren saw. Lily recognized Amelia from her portrait above the dining room table. She didn't look abused or like a prisoner, she was actually smiling as she started cutting slices of bread. "Well, guess we should knock." Lily said backing away from the window. Dante nodded and walked to the door; they hoped that seeing two priests first would keep the girl calm. Taren might make her nervous since he sort of screamed mercenary. Dante knocked three times and they all heard a little gasp from inside. "Who is it?" Amelia called out tentatively.

"My name is Dante Foss, I'm a priest of Otto. Me and my friends were traveling through the woods and were wondering if we might come in and rest for the night." Taren and Lily moved behind him and put on their best smiles. The door opened slowly and Amelia peeked through the crack, they could tell she was nervous. "Did my father send you?" she asked quietly. Taren pushed Dante over a little so he could talk with the girl. "If you ran away, it's none of our business; we just want to sleep somewhere that's not outside."

The young girl bit her lip and gave it some thought. "All right, come in." She opened the door and walked over to the large pot hanging over the fire. All three walked in and Lily closed the door behind Taren. The house was bright and warm; the smell of what was cooking in the pot filled the room and made their mouths water. "Nice house, you here all alone?" Taren asked as he sat on a chair by the window. Amelia was shy and Lily could tell she was thinking carefully about her answer. "No, I'm not alone."

"Are you married?" Dante asked

"No."

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Amelia." She said not turning from the pot.

"It's nice to meet you Amelia. I'm Lily." Amelia nodded her head and returned to her pot. "What are you doing in the woods?" Amelia asked, "No one really comes in unless they're hunting elves or something."

"We thought we'd try a shortcut, wasn't so short as it turned out." Dante took a seat by the table and pulled Lily close to him. Amelia noticed the gesture and gave a little knowing smile, "You two together?" she asked, slowly walking over to them. The couple looked at each other and smiled, "Yes we're together." Lily said and kissed Dante on the forehead. Amelia smiled fully for the fist time, "That's sweet. You look happy."

"Thank you we are. What about you Amelia, are you happy?" Lily asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She sat down on the bench in front of Lily.

"You seem kind of sad." Lily noted. Taren was suddenly really glad Lily was with them, some things definitely need a woman's touch and getting Amelia to talk was one of them. "Do I? I don't mean to seem sad, just nervous I guess."

"Why?" Lily said, leaning towards the young girl. Amelia looked down at her hands nervously. "I'm not really supposed to let people in. Ralan said people might try and kidnap me."

"Why kidnap you?" Dante asked.

She looked up and sighed. "Well, I'm sure my father is trying to hire every Merc in the province to come get me. But I don't want to leave."

"So you did run away." Taren said.

Amelia turned towards him and nodded, "Sort of. Ralan wanted me with him and I wanted to be with him. I knew my father wouldn't let us be together but I love Ralan, I can't live without him." Holy shit Lily was right Taren thought. Dante felt it was just teenage over infatuation to be so dramatic over an elf, but he couldn't help but feel the same way about Lily. "How romantic for you." Dante said. "Do you worry about how your father feels, now that you're gone?" he asked.

"I do, but he'll not let us be together and I'm pretty sure he'd disown me now anyway."

"That's harsh, why would he disown you?" Lily asked, putting a hand on the Amelia's.  
"Well I-," The glass in the window broke and Taren yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground and they all saw a nasty looking arrow sticking out of his back between his shoulder blades. "Taren!" Lily tried to run to him but Dante shoved her down to the ground. "Don't move I'll get him." He crawled to Taren and pulled the arrow out. It was coated with a white sticky substance. Lily saw Amelia cowering in a corner and crawled to her, "Don't worry it'll be okay." She wrapped her arms around the frightened girl and tried to be brave herself. Taren was bleeding heavily so Dante put his hands on the wound and prayed to Otto to heal his friend.

Before he could check on the wound again, the door flew opened and an elf stepped in. He looked directly at the two men on the floor and started to move his hands like a spell caster. Odd words spilled from his mouth and Dante could feel his eyes getting heavy. "Stop please." He said, more quietly than he wanted. He felt his body go limp and he fell on top of Taren. "Please, don't let my friend die." He whispered before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Amelia stood up and Lily tried to stop her, "No! Get down!" she begged. She looked down at Lily with a smile on her face, "It's all right, it's just Ralan." Realization hit Lily like a shovel in the face; in all the violence she had forgotten that an elf lived here. She watched as Amelia walked over and lovingly embraced the handsome elf. He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin to his face, "Remember what I told you about letting strangers in my dear?" Lily was shocked, his voice was soft and tender, he wasn't scolding her at all. "My father didn't send them; the short cut they took didn't quite work out. They were looking for shelter for the night."

His eyes widened, "Oh! I'll apologize in the morning." He kissed the tip of her nose and walked around the table to Lily, "I'm sorry about your friends but I feel if my Amelia were taken back to her father he would just murder her." He kneeled down and held out a hand to help her up. Lily studied his face and could see why he appealed to Amelia. His eyes were kind and his face was fair. He didn't look as wild as she thought elves were supposed to look. Lily gingerly took his hand; it was rough from a long life of hard living, but warm.

He helped her to her feet and she glanced at her friends, they were in a heap on the floor. Lily gasped and ran over to check on them, Taren was first; she could see he was still bleeding some so she laid her hands on him and prayed to stop the bleeding. When Lily was satisfied he wouldn't bleed to death she rolled them both over on their backs, they were both deeply asleep. She laid across Dante and was so relived he wasn't dead she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. "Oh thank you blessed Otto." she whispered. "They are only asleep, they will wake in the morning," said the elf. Lily sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Come sit at our table and eat, you must be quite shaken up." he said.

"Surprised more than anything." It seemed that she was only half right, Amelia did love her kidnapper but it seemed he truly loved her back. Lily walked slowly and sat next to the elf. "My name is Ralan, you've met my Amelia."

"I'm Lily, the priest is Dante and the one you, shot is Taren." One of Ralan's eyebrows raised, "Taren Eli?"

Lily nodded her head, "You've heard of him?"

"I've heard of him, glad I shot him. Younger than I would have thought." He looked over at Taren's sleeping body. "As long as he behaves himself I won't kill him."

"Um,Thanks." Lily said, a little disturbed at Ralan's words. It must have shown on her face because Amelia playfully slapped his shoulder. "He's kidding Lily, don't pay any attention" She said as he stood and got bowls out of a cabinet for the three of them. Amelia filled two bowls with the thick stew and set them on the table, Ralan pushed his bowl over to Amelia. "Have mine, I'll get my own."

He squeezed her hand and got up from the table. Lily ate her food slowly and gave worried looks to her friends every once in a while. Ralan and Amelia chatted away during dinner; Lily could feel the attraction between them. She was also trying to figure out what to say to Sid. There was no way they could take her back now. Amelia was in no danger.

When they finished eating Ralan and Amelia laid by the fire. He sang a pretty song in Elvish to her while Lily fussed with her unconscious friends; she was still very scared for them. She was on the verge of tears again when she noticed the couple by the fire. Ralan was still singing softly and rubbing Amelia's belly. "You're with child." Lily said as she noticed the small bump that Ralan laid his hands on. He stopped singing and they looked at her. "That's why you don't want to go home. You're afraid what your father will do."

Amelia nodded her head. "My father can be quite racist when it comes to elves. There's no telling what he'd do to a half-elf born out of wedlock." Some of Lily's fears went away and she could breathe a little easier. "Do you want to marry?" she asked.

"Very much so," Ralan said, "but it's hard to find a willing priest."

"I understand." Amelia sat up and Lily could see she looked very excited all of a sudden, "Maybe you could marry us Lily!"

Ralan put his hand on her back, "We don't want to impose sweetness. I did almost kill her friends."

"Ralan's right," Lily said, "Normally I'd love to, but we need witnesses and they're kind of out of it right now." She said as she gently caressed Dante's cheek. Amelia crossed her arms and gave Ralan a scolding look. He chuckled, "I'm sorry my dear, I never thought in a million years that a priestess willing to marry us would be in our home."

She shrugged her shoulder's, "I supposed we can wait till morning, that is if you'll do it Lily?" Amelia looked at Lily with such a pleading look, she felt she had to do something for the star crossed couple. "All right, in the morning." Amelia squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around Ralan as he smiled peacefully. Lily bet he hadn't smiled like that in a long time. "Thank you priestess, you've healed my soul with your words." He said as he stood and helped Amelia to her feet. Lily watched him waked over and much to her surprise, he hugged her. She stiffened a little but relaxed when her body caught up with her head and she realized he wasn't going to hurt her. "You're welcome, I'm glad I could help."

Amelia came over and handed her a pillow, "I thought this might make you a little more comfortable."

Lily smiled, "Thank you, I'm not sure I'd be able to sleep very much but thank you anyway."

"You are safe here, there's nothing to worry about." Ralan said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know; I just meant my friends. I'm a worrier and I probably won't relax until they're awake."

"Ah, I understand; but try and rest anyway. They certainly are." He chuckled and Lily shook her head, "Yes they are." Amelia was by the table, spreading honey on a piece of bread, "She's worried about Dante, she loves him."

"Oh, if I had known I wouldn't have put that spell on him. I'm sorry your night will be so long with out your mate." Ralan really did look remorseful.

"Thank you, I'm just glad he'd not dead." Lily put the pillow under Dante's hand and caressed his limp hand. Ralan moved over to Amelia and tickled her belly, "Does he want some honey?" He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"He always wants honey." she said and quickly finished her bread.

Soon after that the couple went to bed leaving Lily the only conscience person in the house. She fought sleep all night, wanting to keep watch over her helpless friends but lost a few hours before sunrise and fell asleep resting on her priests chest.

Dante woke to the sun shining on his face. He couldn't remember where he was or why he felt so groggy. Looking down he saw Lily was sleeping on his chest, she had big circles around her eyes which made her look exhausted but he wasn't sure why. He looked around and saw Taren sleeping next to him and thought he looked a little pale. Then Dante remembered the arrow sticking out of his friends back and sat up with a gasp. They were in the elf's house and still alive. Lily slid off his chest and the sudden movement woke her, "Dante you're awake." She wrapped her arms around him tight.

"Is Taren all right? What's going on?" He asked quietly.

"Yes he'll be fine; he's asleep like you were." He looked around and saw the elf and Amelia asleep on a big bed on the far side of the room. "Come on, maybe we can sneak out." He whispered and started to move Taren when Lily put her hand on his arm. "It's all right Dante. He won't hurt us, or Amelia. I was half right about the situation. She does love him, but he loves her too. They're having a baby Dante, we can't tear them apart."

"I knew it was too good to be true." Dante and Lily turned quickly at the voice. Ralan was sitting up in the bed, his hand resting lightly on Amelia's side. "Her father did send you."

Lily sighed, "Yes, but we won't try and take her from you. You belong together, I see that now." she said. Ralan nodded his head and rubbed Amelia's belly.

"I'm going to trust you priestess because you consented to marry us today. It would be a very immoral thing to go back on your word after saying such a thing." He stood and walked over to them. "I am Ralan, you are Dante are you not?" He kneeled and held out his hand to him. "I am." He said cautiously as he shook the elf's hand.

"Amelia tells me that Lily is your mate. You have good taste." Dante was shocked at Ralan's words but tried not to be rude. "Yes, she's my world." Ralan smiled and went to wake his bride. "Did he say you were going to marry them today?" Dante asked her.

"He sure did." She turned and gave him a little smile.

"Guess we're not getting paid." He teased and gave Taren a once over; he was fine, just asleep like Lily had said. "Why isn't my friend awake yet?" Dante asked. Ralan got off the bed and a sleepy Amelia sat up and stretched. "His sleep was not spell induced; my arrow was coated with the sap of a special plant. When mixed with blood it induces a sleep like state."

"I never knew such a plant existed." He said looking back at his unconscious friend.

"They are very rare priest; they only bloom in twilight once every twenty eight days." Ralan started cutting up a loaf of bread and Amelia sat down at the table. "Thank you again for marrying us Lily. I'll never forget it." Amelia was all smiles this morning.

"You're most welcome Amelia."

"Come, have some bread." Ralan gestured toward the table. Dante quickly got up to give Lily a hand and as the couple sat at the table Amelia noticed Lily still had dark circles around her eyes. "Did you not sleep Lily?" she asked, taking a bite of honey bread. "Not really, I got some."

"I'm sorry you're so tired priestess, it's my fault." Ralan said.

Lily chuckled, "Yes it is, but I'm a worry wart by nature."

Amelia laughed, "Never head that one before."

"My Papa used to say it all the time." Lily said. A loud groaning noise on the floor made them all turn, "What's going on?" Taren was still groggy and his speech was less than perfect. Dante quickly moved back to his friend. "Good You're awake, can you move?"

Taren tried to sit up but yelled in pain, "Feels like my backs on fire." he hissed. Dante slipped his hand under Taren's shirt and touched the wound. "Otto please heal my friend of his injuries." Taren's breathing slowed as the pain slowly ebbed away. "Try it now."

Taren began to sit up, slower this time, "Where are we?" Dante pointed behind him; Taren turned and saw Lily sitting at the table with Amelia and an elf. "Well we're not dead I guess that's a good sign." he said. Dante helped Taren to his feet and he sat on the bench next to Lily. "How ya doing Lily-Lou?" She rolled her eyes as he chuckled and grabbed a piece of bread. "Fine, this is Ralan." She motioned toward the elf.

He nodded, "Good shot." Taren said, munching on the bread.

Ralan smiled at the man's wit, "Quick for a man."

Taren scoffed,"Not quick enough."

Ralan laughed out loud, "I've heard of you Eli, I thought you'd be older."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I've never met a-" Taren hit the table with his hand and all but the elf jumped at the sound. "Are you all right?" Lily asked, concern filling her eyes. Taren waited to see if Ralan was going to finish his sentence and when it was clear he wasn't he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lily laid a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

"Nothing. A little pain spasm." He tweaked his neck and they all heard it crack in several places. "You sure you're all right? Maybe you should-"  
"I'm fine Lily!" Taren snapped and shook her hand off. The second he did it, he felt horrible, especially after he saw her hurt face. Dante laid a hand on Lily's shoulder and tried to pacify the situation. "All right you're fine Taren, calm down." he said. There was silence around the table, everyone waiting to see what Taren would do but he stayed silent and moodily chewed his bread. Lily decided to lighten the mood and turned to Amelia, "So, what time do you two want to get married?" Amelia smiled and Taren choked on his bread. "Married?" Lily turned to him and tried to not act hurt from his previous outburst. "Yes. They're having a baby and wished to get married so I said I'd marry them."

"That's not why we came here." He said, smashing his bread into the table.

"What? What do you mean?" Amelia looked at Ralan and he shushed her with a gentle kiss. "I told you something like this could happen Taren." Lily said. He laid his head in his hands and sighed angrily. "Fate has a funny way of working out Taren; sometimes you just have to go with the flow." Lily laid her hand back on his shoulder but he shook it off and walked outside. "What's wrong with him?" Amelia asked.

"Oh he's probably just mad Ralan got the drop on him." Dante said, fully aware of what was really wrong. "Men." Amelia said shaking her head. "What did he mean when he said that? What did you come here to do?"

Dante cleared his throat, "Amelia I'm very sorry that we lied to you when we first came here. Your father did hire us to get you, but have no fear; we'll not take you from Ralan. You're in no danger and you clearly love each other."

Lily could see her eyes were watering, "Oh I see." She said quietly. "You're really not going to take me back?"

Lily shook her head, "Not unless you want to, and I have a feeling you don't."

"No I don't."

Lily cleared her throat, "Well, let's focus on the day ahead shall we, I have a feeling it'll be a particularly romantic one." She said trying to hold back tears, she hated disappointing Amelia and the way Taren acted was catching up with her.

"Right, moving forward." Ralan stood up and opened a door in the floor, "A celebration calls for a feast." He disappeared into the cellar. When he came back he had a large cured ham and several other jars. "This will be a day none of us will forget. You and yours will be like family and will always be welcomed. Let us prepare dinner and tonight we shall feast and be merry. We'll celebrate love and fertility and the beginning of our lives together."

"Hear hear." Dante said.

The day passed quickly with all but Taren pitching in. The men cooked the ham and the ladies made a cake. Wine was set out to breath and candles decorated the house. While the men worked on other food stuffs, Lily helped Amelia get ready. She had an old fashioned dress that was white as white could be with little pearls down the front and Amelia made a little head band from flowers that surrounded the cottage. While they were outside gathering more flowers for Lily, she looked around for Taren but didn't see him. She couldn't see the pair of dark eyes watching them from deeper in.

It was late afternoon when everything was ready. Lily freshened up the best she could and since there was no conch shell available for the ceremony Dante gave her a nice blue bowl he had found. The ceremony was everything the couple wanted; they voiced their love for one another and Amelia was astonished when the bowl magically filled with water; it was a blessing from Otto. When they kissed, their love brought a whole new feeling of life and love to their home. Lily and Dante felt at peace as they watched the newly married couple smile at each other. "That was beautiful Love." He walked over and kissed Lily's cheek. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed as the sound of his strong heart beat soothed her. "I wish Taren was here." She said.

"He'll be back, he just needed to calm down." Dante stroked her hair, "He's not used to anyone but me caring. I think it makes him feel vulnerable." Ralan picked Amelia up and spun her around while she laughed, both were deliriously happy. "Well all this foods not going to eat itself!" Amelia said as her husband set her on the floor. The two couples sat at the table and began passing the food and wine around. Lily's plate was almost bare compared to the others, she felt bad eating without Taren; even if he was rude to her. "I'm going to find Taren, he must be starving by now." She said, turning to Dante. He rubbed her arm and gave her a little smile. "All right Love, be careful don't wander too far in."

She shook her head, "If he went that far in he's on his own." Dante and Ralan chuckled as she walked outside. There was a warm breeze in the air and it ruffled her robes. She looked around the edge of the forest but didn't see anything. "Taren!" Nothing moved. Lily walked around the corner of the house and gasped. Taren was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. "You called?"

"There you are!" She stepped forward and hugged him, "I was starting to worry."

Taren was overcome with guilt for the way he acted and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Lily, I acted like a spoiled child. Forgive me?"

"What happened Taren? Why'd you get so mad?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, I guess maybe, I felt like a third wheel. Plus what's Sid going to say? We came here to take Amelia back, not supplant her here forever."

"I know. I just couldn't deny them what they wanted." She hugged him tighter and he laid his cheek on Lily's head. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I forgive you Taren, I'll always forgive you." She looked up and the smile on her face eased the tension from his shoulders. "Thank you Lily-Lou I knew you would."

She chuckled, "You're really never going to stop calling me that are you?"

"Nope." She sighed and finally gave in to his term of endearment. Taren squeezed her back and stroked her hair, he was surprised how soft it was. "You don't plan on having these fits often do you?" she said teasingly.

He looked down into her eyes, "No. I'm going to work on my temper. I've become to dependent on Dante to help me and I forget you're not him. You aren't used to dealing with me like that and you shouldn't have to." He smiled at her, but he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He had unintentionally changed his relationship with Lily forever. It was only a small change, but he could feel it. "You look sad Taren, why?"

"I'm not sad, I'm just tired." He kept stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"Well I'm glad you're back." She laid her head on his chest and he hugged her tight. Taren heard footsteps and saw Dante walk around the corner, "Hey you're back!" He walked over and threw his arms around both of them, making a Lily sandwich and she groaned, "Oh! You're squishing me!"

Both men laughed, "As it should be my love!" Dante let go but Taren hung on a second longer. "Come on in the celebrations still on."

"Thanks." Taren said and started walking around to the front of the house. Dante stole a quick passion filled kiss from Lily, "Told you he'd be back." She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the little party. Taren had apologized for missing the ceremony and was sitting at the table with a glass of wine and a big plate of food when the priests walked in. "Come friends, a toast now that we're all here." Ralan said lifting his glass. Lily and Dante walked over to the table and picked up their delicate stemware filled with sweet wine and raised them like Ralan. "First, to the priestess Lily," She smiled and Dante kissed her cheek. "For having the courage to do what her heart says is right. We will never forget what you've done for us. Our children will know of you and what you did for our family. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart priestess." Ralan stepped up and kissed Lily on her cheek. "You're most welcome." She said, blushing a little.

The elf turned and raised his glass to Amelia. "To my beautiful bride," She stood and walked in front of her husband. "From the moment I saw you, I was enthralled by your beauty. The first conversation we had I knew you to be smart and witty, though your beauty did not require you to be." She giggled and Ralan touched her cheek, "When you said you loved me I felt like the richest elf in the world and I knew then, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You've given me a reason to live again, where before I merely existed." Ralan laid a hand on Amelia's stomach. "I cannot wait to meet our child, who was conceived in love and will be loved like no child before. I love you Amelia, you are my life, my beautiful wife. I will protect you and love you for the rest of my days. I feel so lucky that I found you." He bent down and kissed Amelia's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, very enthusiastically. When they parted Taren lifted his glass, "To Ralan and Amelia, may their lives be blessed with peace, love and many children."

"Ralan and Amelia." Lily and Dante said. The newlyweds turned and smiled at their guests. "Thank you for everything." Amelia said as she hugged them all. "I know my father sent you, yet you still married us. I must admit I'm a little worried about what he'll do when you tell him."

"Yes, we haven't really talked about that. But don't worry, we'll be fine." Taren said. "Well," Ralan clapped his hands together, "this food isn't going to eat itself, please help us get rid of it!" He said as he sat back down at the table. Everyone was in very good spirits the rest of the night. The food and wine slowly disappeared and after the sun had been down for several hours, everyone's belly was full and they felt content. Ralan and Amelia decided to spend their wedding night in a nearby glade they knew was safe. Lily admitted to wondering where everyone would be sleeping and was glad for the arrangement. Newlyweds should be alone on their wedding night. Dante and Lily relaxed by the fire like Ralan and Amelia did the night before. Taren stayed seated at the table, still drinking the sweet wine. You had to drink a lot of this particular wine to get drunk, and he had almost drank that much. "I'm proud of you Lily," Dante said, "You're first wedding went off without a hitch."

She giggled, "I guess it did didn't it." Taren looked at the priests, Lily was laying against Dante, and his arms were around her waist. "Yeah it was nice Lily-Lou." he said slowly. She turned and smiled at her almost inebriated friend. "Thanks Taren. You all right? You look kind of, drunk."

He sighed and looked at his glass, "No, not yet. Almost though." He smiled a goofy smile and Lily laughed. He started laughing and put the glass down. Dante shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah I think you've had enough." Taren slowly stood and walked to the pillow that was still on the floor from the night before. "I think I'm going to turn in. Night you two." He fluffed up the pillow and laid his head down.

"Night Taren." Lily said. Dante stood and got a blanket off the bed and unceremoniously threw it on top of his friend. "Thanks." He said from under the blanket. Lily giggled as Dante sat back down. When he was situated next to her, Lily yawned and stretched, "I think Taren has the right idea." She laid down on the soft fur and looked up at Dante. He smiled as he looked down on his sleepy love and gently stroked her cheek as her eyes grew heavy and slowly closed. "Good night my love." He whispered.

The next morning Lily woke when the front door of the cottage opened as Ralan and Amelia stepped inside. "Good morning priestess, I trust you slept much better last night." Ralan whispered.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, much better." Lily turned and saw Dante was still asleep on his stomach, his arm draped over her stomach; his new favorite sleeping position. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Good morning Dante." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and opened his eyes, "Good morning Love." He sat up and saw that the newlyweds were home and were getting breakfast ready by the table. Taren was still sleeping, but not snoring. "Hmm, that's odd." Dante started inching his way over to his friend. "What's odd?" Lily whispered. He lifted the blanket and saw Taren asleep on his side. "He's not snoring, he always snores."

Lily giggled and stood up. "Maybe it was all the wine he drank, made him too tipsy to snore."

"Maybe." Dante said as he gently nudged Taren. The young man made a loud snort and woke with a start. "What? Ohh," He groaned, "My head."

"I didn't think you drank that much Taren." Lily said.

"Apparently I did, oops." He sat up slowly and saw the house full once again. "Morning." He nodded at Ralan and Amelia. Amelia smiled at him and Ralan nodded his head. "I take it you liked my wine?" he teased. Taren just nodded and stayed seated on the floor. "We should probably be getting back to Blackridge today. I'm sure Sid is crawling up the walls." Lily said as she drank some tea.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he thought we'd be back yesterday." Dante said. Ralan got a cup of tea and put some more herbs in it and handed it to Taren. "If you're to travel today you'll need to be sharp. Drink this and you'll feel better." Taren took the cup and drank it in one gulp. After a few minute he realized his headache was almost gone. "Good stuff Ralan, it's much appreciated." The elf nodded his head as he hugged his wife. "We'll make you some food that you can take with you. It's the least we could do." Amelia said, beaming in her husbands arms. "That would be very nice, thank you." Dante said.

An hour later the trio said goodbye to their new friends. Lily hugged both of them and blessed their home before they left. The trio decided to walk along the edge of the forest instead of inside of it all day and three hours later they broke the forests' edge and the sunlight welcomed them. "Well I guess we should decide how to approach Sid." Taren said as he picked through the food pack that Amelia had given him. "We could lie and say she was dead when we got there." He suggested and popped a small plum in his mouth. Lily shook her head, "No we can't say that, telling him his only daughter is dead when she's not is cruel."

"I agree, besides he might get vengeful and try to go after Ralan." Dante said.

"Well I think whatever we say Sid might go after him." Lily said. "What about the truth? Otto says the truth is best in tough situations."

Taren shook his head, "I don't know about that Lily-Lou, I think it would enrage him more to learn his daughter's married to the elf that 'kidnapped' her than if she were dead." He chewed on a piece of bread for a moment, "How about this, we found her alone in the home and she was ill. She said that the elf left her there to die because she was sickly and he didn't want a sick female. But the trek back home was too much for her and she died in her sleep; we buried her and blessed the grave but we found no sign of the elf. How's that?" Taren suggested.

"I don't know, it feels wrong." Lily said.

"I know it does Love, but in this business sometimes lying is the best solution."

"Do you get used to it?" she asked. Dante thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "No, not really."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Maybe there's a reason you don't get used to it."

He patted her hand, "Maybe Love."

"Just let me do the talking when we see Sid and you won't have to lie Lily-Lou."

"Okay." She said quietly.

Lily thought hard on their trek back; was it better to lie about Amelia or tell the truth. She had never been in a situation like this and was confused. She was raised to tell the truth; Lily understood why some people did lie, 'yes I loved your pie' or 'that shirt looks great on you!', but this wasn't one of those situations. It was around eight o'clock at night when they reached Sid's house. Taren knocked on the door and the priests waited behind him, Lily tried to hide the worried look on her face.

The young maid Marian answered the door. At first her eyes were wide with excitement, "Oh you're back!" Her eyes darted between the adventurers before her smile quickly faded, "I'll get Mr. Tanner for you." She said as she showed them in. "Please have a seat." Her voice was quiet, trying to hold in her grief. Family was allowed to mourn the loss, not the help. Taren paced the room and Dante rubbed Lily's shoulders. He could tell she was nervous. They heard Sid's footfalls running down the stairs and he turned the corner so quickly he slid on the small rug but didn't fall. "Amelia!" His eyes were wide like Marian's, but his were full of concern, not excitement as he looked around the room, "Where's Amelia, where's my daughter?" He asked as he walked into the room. Taren cleared his throat, "Sir, have a seat please."

Sid's face was a mask of grief as he slowly sat on one of the cushy chairs. "What happened?" Taren walked up to the man and laid a hand on his shoulder. "When we found her, the elf had abandoned her. She had gotten sick and said the elf 'didn't want a weak female'." Lily listened as Taren lied pretty convincingly to the poor man. As he spoke the feeling in her gut got worse, she couldn't stand it. "We tried to bring her home in time sir, but the trek was too much. I'm afraid she succumbed to her sickness in the night. We buried her under a nice sycamore tree and Lily blessed her and the grave. Her soul is safe with Otto now. I'm so sorry." Sid covered his eyes with his large hands and wept for his daughter. Taren turned and motioned towards the priests, "Let's go." He whispered. He and Dante started for the door, but Lily stayed put. She stared at the poor man, he was crying because he believed his daughter was dead and it broke her heart. Dante turned and took her hand, "Love, come on let's leave Sid to his grief."

Lily shook her head, "I can't."

Taren walked up and stood in front of her, "Lily this isn't the time. Let's go." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I just can't." She pushed past Taren and kneeled in front of Sid.

"Lily-" Dante started but she had put her hand on Sid's hand and moved them from his eyes. "Mr. Tanner, I'm really sorry, but I can't leave it like this."

"What?" he choked out.

"Lily, don't." Taren warned her but she ignored him.

"It's true we found Amelia alive but she's still alive she's not dead." Sid's eyes narrowed in confusion, "If she's still alive why didn't you bring her back?"

"Lily!" Taren put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Amelia and Ralan are in love sir. We couldn't tear her away, not when she's with child." Sid's eyes went wide, "She's, what?" He stood slowly and Lily stood with him.

"They love each other Sid, he didn't kidnap her. Yes, they went the wrong way about it but I've seen their love and it's real. They're going to have a baby." Sid stumbled a few feet away from Lily, he looked pale. "My baby, she's," He leaned on the fireplace and wiped the tears from his eyes. Taren shook his head, he wasn't going to hide his annoyance this time and crossed his arms over his stomach. Dante kept his eyes on Sid, trying to read his body language. "Is that it?" Sid asked. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Lily walked next to Sid and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"When they found out that I was a priestess, Amelia asked if I would marry them."

"What!" Sid rounded angrily on Lily, "You married them!" He roared in her face.

"Yes I did, I couldn't-" Sid didn't let her finish, he swung his arm back and punched Lily on the side of her face so hard she fell back onto the floor. "Lily!" Dante ran to her and Taren drew his rapier out and pointed it at Sid's throat. "Now that was uncalled for sir." He said slowly and dangerously. Sid ignored the sword in his face and started pacing, "Stupid priest married my daughter to that filthy elf! She's going to have that thing's child!" He ranted as Dante helped Lily to her feet. Her head was still spinning a little, she had never been hit in the face before. It was as unpleasant as she heard it was. Taren kept his rapier on Sid as he paced and yelled in his living room. "Stupid girl, she's dead to me! I hope she dies bringing that bastard half-breed into the world, I hope they both die!" The priests were shocked at his words.

"Sid you're her father you shouldn't say such things!" Dante yelled at him. He didn't hear the priest, he just stomped off up the stairs. Taren turned to Lily who was holding her cheek, her eyes were teary with pain. "Come on let's go." He said and walked to the door. Dante helped Lily walk and the trio quickly left the house as sounds of smashing came from the back of the house. They walked out of town that night; they didn't want to stay any longer than they had to. When they finally settled down for the night it was near midnight. Taren had started a fire, when he realized they forgot something, "Damn, we left your horse at Sid's."

"He'll probably slaughter the poor thing just to spite me." Lily said quietly. "Did you hear him?" Lily was still touching her sore cheek. "How could he say something so horrible about his own daughter and grandchild?" A few tears fell from her eyes, thinking about such things upset her. Dante gently turned her head towards him and moved her hand. "Let me Love." He touched her dark red cheek with his fingers and she winced a little. He prayed a small prayer to Otto and the pain melted away. "Thank you Dante." She whispered. "Not a problem." He gently kissed her newly healed cheek.

Lily looked up slowly at Taren, "Are you mad at me Taren?" She asked meekly.

"Not mad, a little irked maybe." He looked up and wagged a finger at her. "If he didn't punch you I'd be mad at you."

"I'm sorry. I saw him crying over his daughter who wasn't dead and I couldn't stand it." Taren nodded, "I know it's hard sometimes but now you know why lying can be better. I hope in the future you'll trust my judgment on things like these."

She nodded her head, "I do, and I will Taren. I promise." She looked back down, she couldn't meet his gaze she felt so stupid for not heeding his advice. Taren crawled around the fire and sat next to Lily, "You okay?" he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She smelled the vanilla and lemons and tried to ignore it. "I'm sorry I acted so impulsively Taren."

"Don't worry about it, we lived and we learned. Didn't get paid but-" he teased and Lily giggled as Taren patted her shoulder. "Get some sleep Lily-Lou, you'll feel better in the morning." He turned his head and resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. His mother did that and it always made him feel better, but that's what Dante was for. "Okay." She whispered and laid down on her bedroll. Taren crawled back to his bedroll and sat down. He watched Lily as she drifted off to sleep. When she was asleep he looked up at Dante 'Thank you.' His friend mouthed to him. Taren nodded and laid down, thinking of how more wrong the whole scene with Sid could have gone. He was grateful Sid didn't hurt Lily more than he did. Taren fell asleep, grateful they all made it out of the Elven woods alive.


	12. Chapter 12

A Quiet Year

The year went by quickly for the trio. They kept busy by helping farmers raise barns and other hard labor. Lily learned her way around the farm quickly and soon found the work very rewarding and understood why Dante and Taren had done it for so long. When they came upon a destitute family the clerics would pray with them and give them gold from their own pockets. It was too cold to travel during the winter so they stayed at the only inn the town of Green Rivers had, called The Wolf's Den. The inn keeper let them stay at a reduced rate as long as the clerics did a sermon once a week. The town had no temple and Lily was really starting to see the benefit of being a traveling cleric. To be able to spread the word of Otto and still stay somewhere with a roof over her head was definitely something to be thankful for.

Taren had fun that winter, constantly playing pranks on the female cleric. They usually ended with Taren laughing and running away from Lily as she chased him around the inn yelling.

The nights were cozy and the days lazy as they huddled inside and watched copious amounts of snow fall to the ground. Lily even delivered a baby in the dead of winter with Taren's help while Dante was laid up with a cold. The look on Taren's face as Lily handed the baby to his mother was wondrous to her. He'd never seen such a small person before and couldn't help but be amazed at the miracle of life that day.

As the snow melted and the weather started to warm the trio decided to look for steady work in the next town. They had spent almost all their money at the inn over the winter months and were anxious to have more coin in their pockets again.

Hazel

They reached the nearest town without incident and decided to rest. The trio had been there about a week when Taren heard a rumor that a caravan was hiring muscle to keep them safe as they traveled. It was a long trip and a month or more with steady work sounded good to the clerics so with their permission Taren sought them out. He walked all over town before he saw the caravan at the edge of town. There were three big wagons that were being loaded with all kinds of things. Big boxes and trunks, a few large hunks of cheese and lots of fur pelts. The caravan obviously catered to many different merchants. He confidently walked up to the front cart and saw a large hairy man tying off a rope over some boxes. "Excuse me sir?" Taren said, walking up with his best smile. The man looked up, "Yeah?"

"Are you the caravan hiring guards?" The man jumped down in front of Taren. He was much larger on the ground, at least 6'5 and all muscle. "Yes that's us. You want a job?"

"Actually it's myself and two clerics of Otto."

The man's eyebrows raised, "Clerics huh? That'd be wonderful. What's your name son?" He held out his large hand to Taren.

"Taren Eli." He said trying not to jiggle under the man's mountainous handshake. "Gregor Blackwell. We leave tomorrow morning eight sharp. "

"Thank you sir! I'll tell my friends and we'll see you in the morning!" Gregor nodded his head and continued to load the cart with what Taren thought were very very heavy boxes.

When he got back to the inn he found Lily and Dante dancing by the bard. They did that every chance they got and Lily had gotten much better at dancing over their long winter. He saw Dante look up as he walked in and the smiling man started dancing over him. Taren sat down at the table and Lily was breathless with laughter by the time they had made it over. "Did we get it?" Dante asked.

"Yes, eight am tomorrow morning we move out." He said chuckling at the couple.  
"Excellent!" Dante kissed Lily's cheek and danced her back to the bard. Taren sat and watched them; Dante really did look younger when he was with Lily.

The next morning Taren lead his friends to Gregor who was tying ropes on the third cart. "Morning Gregor!" Taren called out and the man looked up,

"Ah, you must be the clerics he was talking about." Lily was surprised at the girth of the man; she'd never seen anyone so large. "Yes, I'm Lily Vale and this is Dante Foss." Gregor shook hands with Dante and bowed his head toward Lily. "Thank you for volunteering. Job's simple, keep an eye out for trouble, help defend the caravan when there is trouble and you'll get paid. Oh, maybe a sermon or two throughout the week at dinner, that's all I ask of you. Do a good job and you'll get twenty gold when we reach our destination."

"Sounds good to me sir." Dante said. Gregor nodded his head and made sure ropes on the cart were snug. "Well follow me, I'll introduce you around; got a few other people escorting us too." They followed the big man to the front of the caravan. "Everybody these are our latest additions; Taren, Dante and Lily." Lily saw there were a lot of people; it made sense to hire more help. Gregor walked up to a young woman who was already in the driving position on the second cart, "This is Hazel, my oldest. She drives the middle cart."

Taren didn't pay much attention to the other introductions. Hazel had long wavy brown hair and a cute heart shaped face; her eyes were dark blue, he had never seen eyes like that before. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but it was so fine the wind made it dance freely around her face. A hand slapped him on the back and woke him from his stupor, "Pretty huh?" It was a man who was a good six inches taller than him. He was blonde haired, blue eyed and very muscular. "Huh?" The man chuckled and Taren saw a very large sword on the man's back as he crawled up next to Hazel. One of those guys he thought. Another man walked past him and sat in the first cart. He was taller than Taren but shorter than the blonde man. He was thin with red hair and had a wicked looking bow on his back. As he turned Taren saw the man had some elven in him.

About fifteen minutes later the carts started heading northeast towards Twelve Hallows. Taren and Dante rode on horses around the perimeter of the caravan while Lily sat in the third cart with John and his wife Rose. She learned the caravan was actually made up of two families. Gregor and Penelope Blackwell and John and Rose Mills. John and Roses' children Opal and Markus were also on horses around the caravan. They were close in age, sixteen and seventeen respectively. Opal looked like John, short blonde hair and dark eyes while her brother looked like Rose with his dark auburn hair and blue eyes. John was a chatty one and for that Lily was grateful since she didn't get a chance to meet everyone before they set out.

She learned that in the ten years their families had been 'caravaning' together, they had only been attacked five times. "Not a bad run I suppose but they were quite devastating to us." he said. John talked about Gregor and his family to no end. They had four children; Hazel was in her early twenties, Gregor Jr was about eighteen and was just as muscular as his father; their second daughter Aeri was fourteen and willowy and little Osper was four. Osper was the only small child and adored his older sister Hazel and clung to her skirts (pants actually) constantly. When John was done talking about the families he started on the other guards. "The big blonde next to Hazel is Kuper, he's been with us for a couple of months now. He clearly has it in for Hazel but she's not interested." Lily giggled and saw how bored Hazel seemed while Kuper talked endlessly, John was right. "The quiet bowman up front is Quincy. He's been with us for about a year. There's a little elven in him cause his mother was a half-elf. I've seen him shoot rabbits in near total dark it's amazing!" Quincy had short cropped red hair and dark leather armor. Unlike Kuper he sat very still and scanned the horizon. He seemed the type to take his job seriously. John asked Lily about their trio and she told him enough to satisfy his curiosity without scaring him.

The caravan made good time since they only stopped at night. Everyone was used to eating in their saddles or the cart while they traveled.

That night they circled the carts and Gregor made a big fire. Quincy came back with a large deer, it was definitely enough meat to feed everyone. Kuper once again sat by Hazel, trying to win her affections to no avail. The families got along great; to Lily it seemed like one big happy family. Little Osper ran around the fire, screeching like a four year old does, relieved that he could finally move around. Hazel left Kuper by the fire to chase her little brother and Lily saw that big man looked a little put out. Her eyes shifted to Taren, there was a happy almost excited look on his face as he watched Hazel play with her little brother. Dante sat down and wrapped his arms around her. "How was your day Love?"

"Dante, look at Taren." She whispered and pointed across the fire. He slyly looked over and saw the same thing Lily did. "Hmm." He walked over to Taren and bent down to his ear. "Join the fun man, she'll appreciate it." He winked and walked back to Lily. Taren smiled and waited until the little boy ran in front of him then reached out and tickled the boy as he ran by. Osper squealed and stopped so Taren could keep tickling him. Hazel laughed and sat next to Taren and they both tickled the little boy breathless. Lily took a peek at Kuper, he looked irritated. She hoped the big man wouldn't do anything stupid. Osper fell to the ground in a fit of giggles, "Stop stop!" he was still laughing. They stopped but he stayed on the ground, giggling from the afterglow of such an attack. Taren turned and held out his hand, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Taren Eli."

She looked at him and took his hand, "Hazel Blackwell."

"Nice to meet you." He turned at looked at the delicious smelling meat on a spit, "Good of Quincy there to get dinner." He said

"Yes he does it almost every night, especially on these long trips."

Lily watched them chat all through dinner and noticed Kuper looked more and more irritated as the evening went on. When all was eaten that was going to be eaten, Gregor started drying the deer skin with the help of his oldest son. "John why don't you get our your lute and play a little?" Gregor suggested. Lily figured John had been waiting for this all night because he pulled it from behind the log he was sitting on and started playing a nice song. Osper stood and started jumping around like no one was watching. Everyone clapped along and laughed as the little boy enjoyed himself. The next song was a little faster and Dante held out his hand towards Lily, "Shall we Love?"

She groaned, "If you feel like making a fool out of yourself sure." She took his hand and he swept her off her feet. "You've gotten much better Love, almost as good as me." They both laughed as he spun them around the fire.

After a few minutes of watching the clerics Hazel turned to Taren, "You're friends seem like they truly love each other." He smiled and watched his friends enjoy themselves. "Yeah, they really do. They've been through a lot in the short time they've been together. Of course it took them a long time to get here."

"It did? Did her father disprove of the age difference?"

He shook his head, "No, it's a very long and personal story, especially for Lily."

"Oh." Hazel turned and was watching the clerics dance when she noticed Kuper starting to walk over. She leaned next to Taren, "Quick as me to dance!" she whispered. "What?" he turned to her, eyes wide.

"Thanks I'd love to!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and danced along side the clerics. Hazel leaned in and whispered, "Sorry I'm just sick of turning Kuper down every night. He's so insistent but he can't take a hint."

"Guess his heads as thick as his sword."

Hazel laughed, "Good one." They danced well together and found they thoroughly enjoyed each others company. John finished the song and immediately started playing a slow romantic song. Dante and Lily gazed into each other eyes, while Hazel and Taren looked at John, surprise on both their faces. Gregor looked at John too, but with a look that would cut glass. Hazel shrugged her shoulders, "Shall we?" He smiled and started leading her with the music. He was even better at slow dancing and he made it seem like they were floating on water. Everyone was really impressed with the young man and clapped when the song ended. Taren bowed to Hazel who giggled and playfully slapped him on the back. "Oh get up you peacock." She said and he stood straight with a big smile on his face. No one noticed that Kuper had stalked off. Osper got up ran up to his sister, "Me now I wanna dance!" She bent over and picked him up.

"John a fun little ditty if you please." Hazel said.

"Right o!" He started playing a song that sounded like a person was walking then would suddenly fall down every so often. When he played the 'falling down' part, Hazel would pretend to fall down with Osper and he'd squeal with delight. The trio laughed too, they'd never seen a dance like that before. Taren sat back down but Dante tried to imitate the dance, he did pretty good and Lily was thankful he didn't drop her on her head. They had to sit down after that song; they didn't have as much energy as a four year old.

As the night went on the trio clapped their hands and sang the songs they knew. Gregor had the pelt out drying when he realized Kuper was gone. "Quincy will you do first watch? I don't know where that big brute went off to." Quincy nodded his head and climbed onto one of the carts so he could see what was coming. "Taren you mind doing second?"

"No sir."

"Good, I'll do third and Dante could you do the last one?"

"Yes sir."

Gregor and his wife began handing out bedrolls and soon the fire was surrounded with people tucked in for the night. Lily and Dante snuggled next to each other as did the married couples. Osper snuggled against Hazel and fell asleep while sucking his thumb.

It felt like Taren had just gotten to sleep when Quincy woke him with a touch. "You're watch." It was the first time he had heard the archer speak, his accent was odd. Taren had traveled a great deal of his life and couldn't place it. He decided to sit in the same spot Quincy had, if it was good enough for the archer it was good enough for him.

After an hour of sitting still Taren needed to stretch his legs so he hopped down and took a lap around the carts. When he turned the last corner before resuming his perch, he saw Hazel leaning against one of the carts. He could barely see her, the fire was dying and there was no moon but he could tell she was smiling at him. "It's late what are you doing up?" He whispered as he walked up next to her.

"Osper kicked me, woke me up. It's hard to get back to sleep."

"I'm sorry." He chuckled quietly.  
She shrugged, "I'm used to it. Any sign of Kuper yet?"

His eyes widened, "Oh! Actually I had forgotten about him."

She giggled softly, "I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Does he do this often?" Taren asked.

She shook her head, "Not to my knowledge, he usually just lurks around me trying to make small talk." Taren was surprised that Hazel stayed up with him, he really enjoyed talking with her, hell he just enjoyed being around her. Finally just before his watch was over Hazel stretched, "I think I'll head to bed, finally getting tired. Night Taren."

"Night Hazel." He watched as she crawled back into her bedroll. She really is nice he thought to himself.

When Taren woke up Gregor he told him about the still missing Kuper, but the big man didn't seem to worried, "I'm sure he'll turn up, he can take care of himself." Taren settled into his bedroll and glanced at Hazel, she looked very peaceful sleeping on her stomach. Sleep came quickly for Taren, second watch was always the hardest for him since it interrupted his sleep the most.

When Taren woke it was morning; Gregor, John and Dante were moving around the camp cleaning and packing. He heard noisy footsteps walking toward the camp and saw Kuper walk up to Dante. Great Taren thought. "Kuper where you been boy?" Gregor asked. "Keeping a wider lookout." He kneeled next to Dante who was making a porridge for breakfast. "Should be done if you got your bowl handy." he said. Like a good traveler Kuper pulled it from his pack that he was still wearing. Dante gave him a heaping pile and he walked off and ate it. The camp rose slowly but when little Osper woke up the pace quickened. Everyone ate while they packed and soon the caravan was back on the road.

That's how the days went when the trio was with the two family caravan and they grew close over the weeks. Lily was glad to have some women to talk with for a change and when she wasn't with Dante she was usually with the wives. The clerics took turns giving sermons to the group during dinner. Even little Osper paid attention. When he wasn't on a horse, Taren spent most of his time with Hazel and helped her avoid Kuper. Everyday the large man seemed to grow angrier, but still kept up his pursuits of Gregor's eldest. Hazel had gotten into the habit of waking when Taren was on duty at night and kept him company. One night about three weeks after they joined the caravan, Taren got up the nerve and held her hand; she smiled and gave it a little squeeze. That smile gave him courage and the next morning before Kuper could supplant himself, Taren sat next to Hazel in her cart. He made sure not to look back at Kuper, who was reduced to riding a horse with John's children. It was a good day sitting next to Hazel, even with the prospect of a very large man hitting him later.

The clerics were very happy for their friend. Dante had wondered if Taren would ever find a girl. Two weeks after Taren started sitting with Hazel they were on watch. The two were sitting on top of the cart with their fingers entwined when Taren noticed Kuper get up and walk over to them. "Can I talk to you?" he asked Taren. Here it comes he thought. "Sure." He hopped down and they walked a few feet away. Kuper turned and looked at Hazel as he talked. "I can tell Hazel likes you. She never sat with me on watch." Taren didn't know what to say, he was just waiting to dodge a punch. "I've tried everything I can think of to get her affections, clearly she doesn't want me." He turned and faced Taren, "You win, I'll leave her alone now."

"I wasn't trying to win at anything." Kuper shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Hazel, "Hope you're happy with him Hazel. There must be something you see in him that I don't have." He walked back to the camp and slipped into his bedroll. Taren crawled up on the cart and took her hand, "What did he say?" he asked.

"That there must be something in you that I find more appealing." she said smiling.  
"Is there?" He smiled hopefully. Hazel nodded and stared into his eyes as he reached up and touched her cheek. Taren smiled and slowly leaned forward, she mirrored him and their lips parted slightly. He gently touched his lips to hers and she put her hand on the back of his neck and drew him close and they sat atop her cart, kissing under the waning moon. It was so new and exciting and comforting at the same time. They spent the rest of the watch with their arms around each other, hoping that nothing sneaked up on them. When Taren's watch was over it was John's turn and after Taren woke him up he moved his bedroll next to Hazel's. John didn't say anything, he figured Gregor would give him a mouthful in the morning but he smiled as the couple snuggled against each other.

Taren woke the next morning to find Hazel in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He turned and jumped a little, Gregor was kneeling close to his head. "Come with me lad." The large man whispered. Taren carefully moved Hazel so she wouldn't wake and followed her father away from camp. Gregor stopped after a hundred yards but didn't turn as he spoke. "You like my daughter huh?" Taren was suddenly wishing he were talking with Kuper again. He knew he could live through a punch from him but one from Gregor he was pretty sure his head would fall off. "Yes sir, she's wonderful." He said as bravely as he could. "Yes she is. She's my first born, my princess."

"Yes sir."  
"I've gotten to know you these past few weeks. You're very protective of your friends, I admire that."

"I'd die for them sir." and he would, happily.

Gregor turned and faced him. "There must be something about you Taren. I figured she'd go for Kuper; most girls do. She never fell for him though." He chuckled and slapped Taren on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you lad." Taren let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Thank you sir."

He heard footsteps behind him, "You're not scaring him off are you Dad?" Hazel stopped next to Taren and put her arm through his. "No, no just telling him I approve." Gregor smiled as he walked back to the camp. Taren wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Thought he'd eviscerate me." he said chuckling.

Hazel giggled, "Glad he didn't." She kissed him on the lips and they held each other tight.

When Gregor walked back alone Dante stood up, "Didn't maul him did you Gregor?" He smiled and handed Gregor a bowl of food. "Only a little, Hazel's tending him now." They laughed and Gregor patted Dante on the back. "That friend of yours is something special to get Hazel's attention."

"That he is." Dante walked over to Lily and hugged her before he playfully smacked her bottom and ran off. She pretended to be scandalized and tried to swat at him. "Why are you in such a good mood?" He turned and nodded at Hazel and Taren who were walking back, their arms around each other. Lily gasped and clapped her hands together. When they reached the camp she said, "About time." The couple smiled at her while they got some breakfast. "You're one to talk Lily-Lo." Taren said teasing.

"I know I know." She walked by and mussed his still messy hair.

Lily looked in Kuper's direction; he was eating and packing at the same time. He wasn't doing it like he was mad, it seemed he was making an effort to try and look nonchalant.

That day was particularly exciting for everybody, they were going to reach their destination in a few hours. Selling the load and sleeping in a bed is what they looked forward to the most. Around noon they pulled into the town of Twelve Hollows and went directly to the general store where they sold everything. Gregor came back outside with a sack full of gold. "We'll holdup in the 'Sweaty Pirate' for a few days and rest."

Osper giggled, "Ew sweaty pirates!"

"Feel the same my boy." Gregor said getting back into his cart. 'The Sweaty Pirate' was about fifteen minutes away on the other side of town. They were able to set the carts up next to the building and stabled the horses nearby. When they walked into the 'Pirate' there were a few people in the tavern, but it was mostly dead. Gregor paid for four rooms for the group; one for each family, one for Kuper and Quincy and one for the trio. Before they walked up to their rooms Gregor paid them all the twenty gold they were promised and thanked them for all their work. Before they had a chance to disappear into their rooms, Hazel walked up to Lily, "How about a little girl outing?"

Lily chuckled, "Sure. Let's get settled and I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes." Hazel smiled and jogged to her family's room.

Ten minutes later Lily met Hazel in the tavern; she could tell the girl was very excited for their little outing. Hazel had a sister but she was younger and Lily could see she wanted older girl time. They walked around the busy little town and spotted a shop that had several pretty dresses in the window so they headed inside. A little bell tinkled when they opened the door and they saw a middle aged woman pinning a dress on a mannequin. "Welcome ladies, feel free to browse let me know if you need any help."

"Thank you." Lily said as they walked into the middle of the store.

"You should find a nice dress to wear for Dante tonight." Hazel said, running her hands along a white silk gown. "I could say the same for you Miss Hazel." She blushed and started looking for something just right. "So Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course anything."

"How long have you been with Dante?"

Lily gave it some thought, "Well, it's been a little over a year I'd say."

"You seem like you've been together longer than that."  
"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes you do." Hazel held up a purple dress and stuck out her tongue at her reflection, Lily agreed, not the best color for her. "If you don't mind my asking, what did Taren mean by 'you should talk?" She asked, hanging the dress back on the rack.

"Ah, I believe he's referring to the two year span of time where Dante and I were not together."

Hazel's mouth dropped "Two years? That's a long time."

Lily chuckled, "Yes it was."

"What happened, did you break up?"

Lily sighed, "It was more like, I broke down. We met when my father hired Dante and Taren to protect me on a trip."

"Oh that's romantic." Hazel teased.

Lily wistfully thought back to their first kiss. "Yes, some of it was."

"Why did you break down? If you don't mind my asking."

Lily shook her head, "The trip was, disastrous. When I got home I felt empty like I couldn't love anyone. Dante wanted to stay and help me, but I wouldn't let him. He told me he loved me and he wanted to stay but I didn't want him too. I told him he needed to leave because he deserved someone that could return his love. He respected my wishes and left."

Hazel's smile disappeared, "Gods that's so sad."

"It was." She touched the sea shell and said a silent prayer to Otto, thanking him for bringing her back to Dante. "So what happened, did you finally realize you loved him too?" Hazel asked.

Lily chuckled, "I always loved him; I woke up one day and realized I could let myself love and be loved. My love for him didn't wane those two years, it grew stronger even when we were apart."

"Ooh." Hazel sighed. "Where was he? How'd you find him?" Lily told her about her abbreviated commitment ceremony and how Wayman had been keeping tabs on him.

"So you found him and been together ever since." Lily nodded and smiled.

"I always wanted a romantic way me and my husband met." Hazel said, twirling with a green scarf. "Perhaps you do now." Lily said.

Hazel blushed again, "Taren really is just wonderful." Her bright smile told Lily she was truly enamored of her friend. "He is, he's a great man."

The girls found themselves each a fancy dress to wear that night. The sales woman talked them into buying a piece of jewelry to 'accentuate the natural beauty' that they gave the dresses. Lily picked a choker necklace that had a jewel the same color of her dress. Hazel picked a long necklace that filled the v shape of her dress. They carried the boxes back to the inn and tucked them under the bed in the trio's room for later.

Later that afternoon Taren and Hazel were sitting in the tavern, holding hands and talking. "I have a surprise for you." Hazel said, giving his hands a squeeze.

"Really? What?" Taren smiled and sat up.

"Lily and I went shopping today and I got a dress to wear at dinner tonight." He smiled brighter, excited at the prospect of seeing her in something besides pants. "I've never even seen you with your hair down. You'll look beautiful Hazel I can't wait to see it."

She giggled, "I should probably go change now."

He kissed her hand, "I'll be waiting." She stood and walked up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

A Deadly Plot

The two families came downstairs and straggled in from town around dinner time. John's children had been shopping and excitedly showed their parents their spoils. A few more townsfolk came in and took their usual tables. Lily and Hazel were still in the room, primping a before their debut. Hazel talked about Taren the entire time, Lily just smiled and thanked Otto that her friend had found such a sweet girl. When they walked out of the room a man with a flute in his hand and a lute across his back almost ran into them. "Oh my, sorry ladies I'm a little late." He eyed them up and down and smiled, "Well if you two aren't the prettiest things I've seen all day!"

Hazel giggled and Lily smiled, "Thank you bard. "

"Would you ladies like a song to walk down too?" He held up his flute, a hopeful look on his face. "Oh thank you sir that's not necessary." Lily said.

"As you wish my beauties." He walked down the stairs, leaving the girls alone.

"Nervous?" Lily asked Hazel. The young girl took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"No, I'm excited." She smiled up at Lily and bit her lip.

"All right, down we go then."

Taren had been checking the stairs once every five seconds for the last ten minutes.

"If you keep watching the stairs she'll never come down." Dante teased.

"She's not boiling Dante." The priest laughed as Taren saw a bard come down and take his place on the stage. He started playing a beautiful, almost wistful song on his flute. When Taren looked back at the stairs he saw the girls coming down and straightened to attention. He wanted to take in everything about Hazel.

Dante noticed the strange look on his friends face and turn to the stairs. "Oh my." He stared at Lily as she floated down the stairs. Her dress was red, the top was a tight beaded corset that hugged her just right. The sleeves were a light airy material that fell off her shoulders and came to a point past her fingers. The skirt was made of the same material and flowed around her legs as she walked. She had on delicate black slippers and a black choker with a red gem in the middle of it. Half of her hair was pinned up and several strands hung loosely around her face.

Taren could hardly breathe, Hazel was like an angel. Her dress was dark green with a high waist. It had an ivy pattern stitched into it with cream colored thread. The skirt was two toned, the inside layer was a lighter color than the outside. Her necklace was a dark chain and had a green leaf that was gilded with gold and laid in the middle of her chest. Her hair had been brushed until it shined down her back. Taren noticed how it gently swayed as she walked. Both men stood up for their women when they reached the floor. Lily walked directly to Dante and he noticed the little scolding look she gave the bard. He quickly glanced over and saw the bard give her a little wink as he played his flute. She shook her head and smiled as she walked into Dante's waiting arms. "What was that?" he asked.

"We ran into him on our way down and he asked if we wanted a song to walk down to, I told him no."

"Glad he didn't listen." He gave her one of those soft kisses that she loved so much.

Hazel walked over to her parents first and saw her mother had tears in her eyes. "Oh honey you look beautiful!" Penelope said.

"Wow Hazel!" Was all her little sister could say.

"You look pretty sis." Gregor Jr said. Osper finally noticed Hazel and spoke up,

"Hazel, mom's making me drink milk I don't like milk!" Everyone laughed as Gregor stood and hugged his daughter. "You look like a princess." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks dad." She turned to Taren, who had walked up behind her. "Well?" she asked, spreading her arms and spinning around, giving him the whole show. Taren had a big smile on his face, "You're an angel." He laid a kiss on her hand and she never smiled so big as when he lead her back to the table. As they walked over Lily glanced at Quincy and Kuper; Quincy had a smile on his face that Lily assumed no one had seen before. He returned to his food and the smile disappeared as quickly as it showed. Kuper had a strange look on his face, it wasn't a nice look at all, obsessive came to mind. Dante's voice woke Lily up. "You look very nice Hazel."

"Thank you Dante." Taren and Hazel entwined their fingers on the table and were smiling at each other when the barmaid came back by. "Four dinners then?" She asked with a nice professional smile on her face. "Yes, and could we get a bottle of a nice wine as well." Dante dug in his gold pouch and produced enough gold plus a little extra for the request. "Coming right up."

Lily turned back to the table and saw Dante was staring at her, "What?" She smiled shyly. "You're just so beautiful Love, do you know that?" He leaned forward and gave her cheek a kiss. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it." The couples sat and enjoyed each others company until the food came. The girls ate especially careful, trying to avoid stains on their new dresses while Dante poured everyone a glass of light red wine. "If I could propose a toast," he raised his glass a little, "to Lily," He looked over and the smile she had on her face made his heart melt. "the most beautiful, caring and talented cleric of Otto I've ever met. It took us a while to get here, but I'm so grateful she's in my life. I thank Otto everyday for you my love, to Lily."

"To Lily." Taren and Hazel said.

Lily cleared her throat, "And if I may toast you Dante, my love, my soul mate. You make me stronger in faith and body every day I'm with you. I love you so much, my priest." They lifted their glasses, "Dante." He brought Lily's lips to his and they let themselves get lost in a kiss. Hazel leaned over and whispered to Taren, "Those words were more like vows than toasts."

"They're practicing." He whispered, and they both chuckled quietly. The food was good as was the music. Lily forgave the bard for his earlier discretion after he played her favorite song. The four of them talked the night away and finished off the bottle of wine after all the food was gone. Dante asked Lily to dance and for once she was happy to oblige him. She figured it was the wine going to her head.

Taren and Hazel watched them; it was like the clerics heard only the music and saw only themselves, no one else existed. "They look so happy." Hazel said. Taren nodded, "They are." Taren took her hand and gave it a kiss, "Hazel would you like to go for a walk?"

She smiled, "Yes I would." Hazel's parents smiled and watched them walked out into the night.

Hazel and Taren walked hand in hand and chatted, mostly about the things Hazel had seen while traveling with her family. The town seemed pretty deserted at the moment, everyone was inside eating dinner they assumed. There was a little fountain in the middle of the town park; five children made of stone were playing a game as they held hands and skipped. Taren helped Hazel sit comfortably on the grass that surrounded the flowing fountain. When he joined her she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Neither could see the pair of angry eyes staring at them from nearby alley. "Taren?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you, how happy you make me." He smiled and touched her cheek. "I didn't think happiness like this was possible." He said as he traced her lips with his thumb. She kissed it and leaned forward until Taren's lips met hers. He felt Hazel wrapped her arms around him and her fingers danced along his back. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and brought her closer. Their kissing changed from caution to passion as their tongues mingled in each others mouths. He tasted like the wine; she'd forgive him for that. He moved to her neck and loved how her hair fell all around him while he nuzzled at her soft skin. The pulse in her neck quickened as he gently bit at it. A sigh escaped her lips as she brought his lips back to hers. He could feel her pulling him gently down on top of her as she leaned slowly back onto the ground. He slid forward and laid on her as she reached that soft grass.

Hazel loved the feeling of his body on hers, not to heavy and warm. She forgot she was wearing a skirt and wrapped one leg around his hip. That excited him to no end and he ran his fingers down to her hips. The stayed on the ground, touching and kissing for about five minuets before they heard drunk raucous laughing walking their way. They quickly sat up and smoothed their clothes. Taren smoothed out Hazel's hair and none was the wiser, except the eyes that still watched them from the shadows. When the drunken men walked by they didn't notice the couple and they listened as they sang a very bawdy song as loud as they could. Hazel turned to Taren and tried not to laugh but it was hard, her face was red with effort. Taren stood and helped her up, "Maybe we should go back now." She nodded her head, she didn't trust herself to open her mouth without laughing so they walked back to the 'Sweaty Pirate', their arms around each other and fingers caressing where they could.

When they walked in Gregor and John were the only ones still downstairs. "Hey kids, how was your walk?" John asked.

"Good, some drunken men walked by singing dirty songs but other than that it was very pleasant." Taren said.

"Yeah that happens in the city." Gregor stretched and rubbed his stomach, "Think I'll turn in now."

"Yeah me too." John said. The men stood and headed up the stairs and Gregor cleared his throat as he reached the top. "Think that's my cue." Hazel said.

Taren chuckled, "Or mine." and they started up the stairs. The men had gone into their families rooms, so the young couple alone in the hall which Hazel took full advantage of and wrapped her arms around Taren's waist as he nuzzled on her neck a little. Taren looked into her eyes as another fit of bravery hit him , "I love you Hazel." She smiled and her eyes sparkled, "I love you too Taren." They kissed and held each other for what seemed an eternity before Taren let go, "You should get in there before he runs me through."

She giggled, "Okay good night."

"Good night." She opened the door and walked in. Taren stayed in the hall for a moment, She loves me he thought happily, Hazel loves me. He turned and lazily started toward has room when he heard a voice. "Hey Taren." He looked up and saw Kuper by the stairs, "Hi Kuper."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Taren wondered what he wanted to say, he thought there was nothing left to be said. He followed Kuper down the stairs and they walked a few blocks before Kuper spoke, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. I can't be around Hazel, not after tonight." Taren perked up, no more wondering if Kuper was going to slug him was a welcome thing. "Well, if you think it's best."

Kuper shook his head, "Not really. I'd give anything to comfort her in her time of need; but knowing I caused her pain would be too much to bear."

"What do you mean? What pain?"

Kuper turned slowly, "The pain of losing you." He said it so simply it unnerved Taren. "Losing me?" He started going for his rapier but Kuper was quick and ready. He drew out his large sword from the sheath on his back and brought it down in a fast slashing motion. Taren couldn't quite move out of the way and the tip of the large sword slashed him from his left shoulder to his right hip. His shirt was torn open and blood spread on its remnants. It stung badly but it wasn't a fatal wound; it could have been if he wasn't so quick. Taren drew his rapier and pointed it at the large man, "Don't be stupid Kuper!" But the angry man ignored him and raised his sword for a charge when suddenly his entire body shuddered and froze. Taren watched as Kuper's grip loosened and his sword fell to the ground with a clang. Blood started dribbling from him mouth and he fell to the ground, dead.

Taren walked up and saw a dark colored arrow sticking a good three inches into Kuper's back. He looked around and saw Quincy about twenty feet away, lowering his bow. "Come, you need your cleric friends." He turned and started to walk back to the Inn. Taren closed his shirt the best he could and winced at the pain. By the time he caught up with Quincy, his hands were covered in his own blood. "Thanks Quincy, lucky you were there."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. He told me he was going to kill you." Taren's eyes widened in surprise, "He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had to wait until he acted in case he chickened out and just left. Apparently he decided to go the more dramatic route."

"What do you think Gregor will say?"

"I'll tell him Kuper decided to leave; simple and in a way the truth." When they reached the Inn they got a few stares but ignored them. Before Taren could knock on the door to his room Quincy spoke. "You can stay in my room if you'd like to give your friends some privacy." Quincy turned and walked into his room. Taren knocked,(even though it was his room as well ) before he entered.

Dante was headed to the door and gasped when he saw his bloodied friend. "Taren what happened?" He walked in and shut the door.

"Kuper tried to kill me."

Dante's jaw dropped, "Oh my god. Where is he now?" Taren walked over and let Dante lay his hand on the wound and Taren talked as it closed. "Dead. Quincy shot him after he did this."

Lily shifted in bed as the sound of talking woke her. She sat up and saw the last of Taren's cut heal, "Oh my goodness Taren!"

"He'll be fine, sorry we woke you."

"Be sorry you didn't." She flung the covers off and walked over to her friend.

She took Taren's bloody shirt off and threw it in the fire. "What happened?" She asked as she got him a new shirt from his bag. "Kuper." he said.

She nodded her head. "Ah. I had noticed him acting strangely lately, but I didn't think he'd resort to his. Did I hear you say Quincy got him?"

"Yes." He told her of their exchange.

"Speaking of Quincy, he said I could stay with him; you guys deserve some privacy."

"Well that's nice of you Taren, you don't have to do that." Dante said.

"No I do, you should be alone. You're hardly ever alone anymore. It's the least I can do." He turned towards door, "Oh yeah, don't mention this to Gregor. Quincy said he'd talk with him, tell him Kuper decided to leave."

"All right." Dante nodded. Taren walked out and shut the door. Lily was standing by the bed, her arms crossed and Dante saw a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong Love?"

She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. "I should have said something, maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Dante walked over and rubbed her arms, "Don't dwell on it Love, I didn't even notice something was wrong."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Without warning he bent down and swept Lily off her feet. She laughed as he dropped her on the bed. "Nice of him to give us some privacy." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah it was." Lily yawned and Dante nuzzled her neck.

"Tired Love?"

"Well you did wake me."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "So sorry Love, however will I make it up to you?"

Lily turned and kissed him deeply. "Oh I'm sure I can think of something." She whispered.

The next morning Quincy told Gregor that Kuper left and he seemed to accept that. "I didn't like the way he looked at Hazel anyway." He said. The caravan stayed about a week before Gregor got another job. The new town was two weeks away so their carts weren't as full as they were when they traveled to their current town; that trip took a about seven weeks. However the day they were to leave the weather turned bad. It was so bad that Gregor had to postpone until the weather was good enough to travel; it ended up being weeks later before it was. It rained for twenty five days straight, sometimes a drizzle, sometimes so hard you couldn't see in front of you.

The streets turned to mud and the bar maid was constantly busy mopping the floors from having the outside tracked in. The clerics pitched in every so often and that earned them free drinks whenever they wanted. The caravan stayed mostly inside; no reason to get sick from the weather was Rose's opinion. No one complained, least of all the couples. They stayed inside and watched the rain fall, wrapped in each others arms. Every once in a while Taren and Hazel would sneak off to his room when it was empty and every day they fell more in love than the last. Taren had never felt his way before and he was convinced he would marry her. On the third day of dry weather Gregor said they would finally be leaving.

They quickly packed their things and were on the road by noon. Outside of town the roads were much better and they made good time before they stopped that first night. The first week of travel went well and everyone quickly fell back into the rhythm. At the end of the week Taren made a decision and pulled Gregor aside. "Sir, I love your daughter very much and I know we haven't known each other very long, but I'd like to ask you for permission to marry her."

Gregor laughed, "You're brave I'll give you that son. If my daughter will have you than I have no objections."

"Truly?" Taren didn't think he'd say no, but the reality of him saying yes still surprised him. "Thank you sir!"

"You're a good man, my Hazel deserves you and you her." He shook Gregory's large hand. "I will make her happy the rest of her life I promise you." When they walked back to camp Taren saw Hazel and Lily talking quietly by the fire. Hazel looked up and her smile melted Taren's heart. He was going to see that smile every day for the rest of his life, knowing that filled him with a peace he'd never known. Hazel stood and walked into his waiting arms, "Everyone can I have your attention?" Taren said. Lily stood by the fire and Dante joined her as people stopped eating and paid attention to him.

"I just wanted everyone to hear, how much I love my Hazel." He raised her chin so she was looking in his eyes. "She's the bright light at the end of a long road to me. Her smile melts my heart and her touch awakens me like nothing ever has." He got down on one knee, "Hazel Blackwell, will you be my wife?" She gasped and tears appear in her yes. Everyone smiled and "aahhed' at the display.

"Of course she will." An unfamiliar voice rang through the air and Taren whipped around. A man wearing a dark red robe was smiling at them. "Sorry you scared us stranger." Taren said.

"I do that." He said and started walking around the couple. "Well don't let me interrupt, continue!"

Quincy stood on the cart and scanned the darkness. "Gregor there are more but I can't-" Suddenly an arrow flew out of the darkness and struck Quincy who fell to the ground out of site. The wives screamed at the sudden brutality and Lily started to run towards their wounded friend. "Don't move priestess or I'll have you shot as well." The man in the red robe said. Lily was halfway between Dante and Quincy when she stopped and faced the man. "A coward has men kill for him." She said scathingly and continued walking to Quincy.

"Lily don't!" Dante said as the man raised and lowered his hand like a signal. Taren shoved Hazel to the ground and tackled the man as arrow flew through the air and missed Lily by inches, it made a loud thunk into the cart behind her. She reached Quincy and saw the arrow was deep in his shoulder; he was alive but in tremendous pain. "I couldn't see them, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, now brace yourself." She gripped the arrow in her right hand and held his body down with her left and pulled with all her might. The arrow had a wicked looking tip and probably did more damage on the way out then in. Quincy tried not to scream and dug his nails into his cheeks as he covered his mouth. Lily quickly laid her hand on the profusely bleeding wound and prayed, "Otto heal my friend so he may protect his family." She saw the wound close wound closed and Quincy's breathing steadied. "Thank you Lily."

"Thank Otto. Now where's your bow?"

"On the cart; they'll be expecting me to pop over I'll be a sitting duck."

She looked up and knew he was right, if he just climbed on top of the cart now they'd see him, he wouldn't have a change. Suddenly an idea bloomed in her head and she turned back to the archer, "Not if they think you're dead." Lily put her finger to her lips and slowly stood. Meanwhile five men rode up on horses toward the caravan. The mothers were protecting their children and the fathers along with Gregor Jr were ready for anything. Taren was still wrestling the man but he had never been a good wrestler and one good hit to his chin made him dizzy. The man dragged himself from under Taren, straightened his clothes and threw back his cloak. Everyone gasped when they saw the symbol of Kore, a skull with a broken right eye, was hanging around the man's neck.

They were Korites. The man also had pouches around his belt that easily identified him as a mage. Mages of Kore were known for their terrible magics. Hazel crawled toward Taren and turned him on his back. He couldn't focus very well and he saw three Hazels looking down at him. "Get that priestess, bring her here!" The mage yelled out. One of the five men dismounted and started walking over to the cart but Lily walked back into view and started for Dante. Everyone could see she was covered in blood, her face was hard and unreadable. She looked at Gregor and slowly shook her head. He yelled like someone kicked him in the gut. "You bastards!" He started forward.

"Uh-uh-uh. Stay where you are, all of you. Anyone moves, you die." The mage said. "What do you want?" John said, trying to choke back tears.

"You have traveled into our territory. We reserve the right to search these carts."

"There's no god dammed Korite territory around here!" Gregor yelled. The mage turned his head slowly toward Gregor. "There is now. Start over there!" He waved his left hand and pointed to the cart on the left; Quincy was behind the one on the right. Dante had his quarter staff in hand, but didn't dare move until something happened. Taren regained his composure but stayed on the ground and saw Lily was closest to his rapier. When the Korites were busy rifling the cart, Taren tried to get Lily's attention.

She noticed his little movements and looked down, his sword was not two feet away from her. She gave the slightest nod so he knew she understood.

Quincy could hear the noise from the far cart and figured they were to busy to notice him now. He quietly got up and reached for his bow. They were indeed busy, he figured they wouldn't notice if he stood on the cart and did a jig so he slipped around the back of his cart to get a better angel. He watched the Korites slip a few items into bags and move on to the second cart. When they were thoroughly distracted Quincy stepped out into the open and whistled. The loud sharp sound startled everyone and the Korites turned, the second they did he loosed an arrow and it struck one of the men on the cart directly in the eye. He fell backwards and landed with a loud crack on the ground.

The Korite mage calmly turned to Lily, "You lied you little whore." He flung his hand toward her and lighting flew from his fingertips and hit her before she could move. Several things happened at once. Dante brought his stick up as fast and hard as he could and hit the spell caster in the nose. He heard it crack and blood sprayed from a clearly broken nose. The spell stopped and Lily fell to her knees. She hurt, but had felt worse spells; she took the opportunity and threw Taren his rapier but the effort was too much and she fell to the ground prone. Gregor moved quicker than a man his size should and when he reached the spell caster he threw all of his weight into a punch that picked the man off his feet.

Taren stood, rapier in hand and turned to Hazel. "Get by your mother." She scrambled up and ran behind her brother who was standing protectively in front of his mother and younger siblings. Quincy had fired another arrow and killed another lackey in that span of time. It was three on five now, the odds looked much better for the caravan. John knelt next to Lily, "Here drink this." He lifted her head and poured a blue concoction down her throat. As she swallowed she started feeling much better, it was a healing potion. She didn't know they had any and when it was all gone she felt much better.

"Thank you John." Lily stood and her hands flew into the air, "Otto help your faithful fight!" Everyone felt Otto's blessing as it radiated from Lily and felt quicker and more able; they knew they would win. Taren ran to the back of the carts and faced off with one of the last two guards. He had a normal long sword, nothing special for a lackey. "When you're dead, I'm going to take that little strumpet of yours and make her my whore." He chuckled, thinking he was being clever. Taren used this to his advantage; he found that men who wasted time trying to intimidate with words waited to fight after they got their opponent riled up; so he learned not to react, except by plunging his sword in their stomach. "What's wrong? Got no come-" his words were cut off by Taren's rapier as it found its way into the mans throat.

Taren pushed it in to the hilt and whispered at the man, "No one threatens my Hazel." He kicked the body off his sword and he crumpled to the ground. The other guard jumped off the cart and kicked Dante in the mouth before he landed in front of the mage and drew his sword. "You're men are dead, leave now or you're next." Gregor said as he moved closer to the intruders. "Kill them! Now!" The caster yelled. The man swung his sword at Gregor but he moved out of the way and connected with his fist . The man's head flew backwards from the impact and stumbled into Dante's staff as it hit the man in the throat, he made a wet choking sound as he fell to the ground, trying to breathe.

"Stay down and you'll live." Dante pointed his staff at the man's face and he immediately dropped his sword, still making a gagging sound as he breathed in. "You coward get up!" The caster kicked the man in the back and Dante stepped up and hit the caster hard on the side of his head. Taren stepped from behind the cart and pressed the tip of his rapier on the man's back. "He was smart and surrendered; I suggest you do the same." The mage put his hands up and started moving toward his horse. "If you think I'm going to be your prisoner you're wrong." Taren walked with him and made sure his hands stayed away from his pouches.

"Then leave, if you come back your life is forfeit." Taren kept the sword on him until he mounted his horse. The man turned and glared at Dante, "You will pay for my pain priest." Dante ignored the man and moved to Lily's side, he gently touched her cheek, grateful she was unhurt. His heart had stopped when he saw her fall after getting hit with the spell.

"And you, you little bitch," He pointed at Lily, You will pay for your lies, count on that!" He rode his horse in a gallop into the night and disappeared. The last Korite was still on his knees when Dante walked over and healed the man's throat. "Thank you." He said, his voice was a little horse. "What's your commanders name?" Dante asked.

"Sergeant Pilo, Barton Pilo. There aren't any more around if you were wondering." He stood and walked to his horse. "I hope now maybe I'll get put under someone not so zealous."

"Zealous?" Dante asked.

The man got on his horse, "Pilo's crazy. I'd watch your backs. He thinks Kore speaks to him."

"Does he?"

The man shook his head, "Doubt it, he's never been the same since our head priest brought him back a few months ago. It's probably just his own crazy voice in his head; but he always listens to it." He turned the horse in the direction Pilo went and called back, "I'd get moving if I were you."

When he was out of sight Gregor turned to the group, "I think he's right we need to get moving." Dante and Lily both pulled out a coin and made them shine like the sun so they'd have enough light to pack by. In ten minutes the caravan was back on the road.

The High Cost of Love

They traveled all night and didn't stop until they got to the nearest town, a day and a half away. The sun was almost down when they entered the first tavern they saw and ordered some dinner. As they ate they still couldn't believe they had gotten away with so little damage. Gregor was so glad his friend was alive he gave Lily a bonus and hugged Quincy with such gusto that it lifted the young half-elf off the ground. The archer looked uncomfortable at first, but realized he should take the hug and be grateful he could receive it. The group relaxed and slowly realized they were safe. Gregor spoke as they finished up, "Well I think for being caught completely off guard we did alright. We didn't lose any of our people or shipment. Lily, thank you so much for saving Quincy. You really had us believing he was dead."

"It's my pleasure."

"Everyone fought smart and quick, that's one thing that keeps little shipping families like ours afloat. Thank you all." Everyone raised their mugs and clinked them. Taren cleared his throat, "Now that fear has been replaced with optimism, Hazel, you have yet to answer my question."

Her eyes widened, "What? Oh yeah! I had forgotten, sorry! Of course I'll marry you Taren!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Everyone at the table cheered as the couple kissed and hugged. Dante patted Taren on the back and Hazel's mother wiped happy tears away. "Well how about a spring wedding? I know it's next year, but it'll be so beautiful" Penelope said.

"That would be just fine." Taren said. They spent the rest of the evening talking about weddings and children. Around the time the wine was gone, Gregor asked Dante when he and Lily were going to marry. "I don't know when but I know we will." Lily snickered at him. She knew they would marry too but often wondered that herself. Dante leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "You know it was really nice for Taren to give us some privacy the other night, maybe we should give the happy couple a little privacy themselves. " Dante said.

Lily giggled, "Fine with me, are we staying with Quincy?" She asked.

"Nope, I got us our own room."

Lily smiled, "How romantic." She leaned over and whispered the good news to Hazel and smiled and told Taren who chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I'm suddenly feeling tired, how about you?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"I am," She looked up at her parents, "I think we're going to turn in okay?" Lily noticed her pleading face as she looked at her mother. Penelope sighed, "Oh all right, " she said with a smile, "Better hurry before I change my mind." Hazel giggled and pulled Taren up the stairs, "Come on!" John and Dante laughed as the newly betrothed couple disappeared into the room. "All right all right, enough of that." Gregor scolded the men. "Come on Gregor it's a happy thing!" John nudged his arm, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if they were already expecting when they got married?"

"No it would not." John laughed heartily and Lily noticed the little smile on Penelope's face, she had a feeling that Hazel's mom was already hoping for that. Dante held out his hand, "Love, would you like to retire as well?"

"Yes please." She said and took his hand and slowly walked up to their room.

Dante opened the door and Lily took a seat on the bed. "Love, you know I want to marry you don't you?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Yes I do, why?" Lily took his hand and gave it a kiss.

"I just didn't want you to feel, I don't know forgotten I guess."

"You mean because Taren already asked and you haven't?"

"Yes."

Lily sighed, "I know you love me, you know I love you and we will get married when we get around to it. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Dante wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her passionately. Both slipped out of their robes and Dante nuzzled on her neck. She giggled as Dante moved his hands from her back to her hips. Lily wrapped her arms around her priest and drew him down on top of her. She felt his hands grip her hips then move slowly up her side, "Gods Love I don't know how much longer I can resist you." he whispered.

Lily held his face and smiled softly, "Then don't." She leaned up and quickly nipped at his bottom lip, "I want you as much as you want me Dante." Her hands slipped under his shirt and she gently ran her nails along his back. He shuddered and pressed himself against her, "It is a rather special night isn't it." He smiled and quickly shrugged out of his shirt and flung it to the floor. Lily twisted to get out of her shirt when something got her attention, "Do you smell smoke?"

Dante got to his knees and sniffed the air a couple of times, "I do." He sounded wary as he leapt from the bed, Lily followed and they both walked cautiously from the room and down the quiet hallway. "Dante look!" She pointed at Taren and Hazel's room, they could see a light flickering from under the door. He grabbed the door knob and pushed it open, "Oh Otto no!" The bed was engulfed in flames, and someone was still in it. Dante ran next to the bed and prayed, "Otto I need you!" The Sea God quickly answered his prayer and water flowed from his hands. The room filled with smoke as the flames quickly died. Dante leaned down and saw that the body's neck had been slit very violently but the fire had stolen their identity for the moment.

Lily spotted an arm sticking out from under the smoldering bed, and ran over and pulled with all her might. Slowly the body scraped along the floor, when it was finally free Lily quickly turned it over, it was Taren. He was laying in an ever growing puddle of his own blood and was barely breathing. "Taren no!" She dragged his body out into the hallway, leaving a thick trail of blood behind her.

It was easy to spot the knife wound in his stomach but what puzzled her was the skin around the hole was black. Lily laid her hands over the wound and prayed, "Otto please heal my friend, he needs your good graces." She sighed with relief as she saw the bleeding stop and the wound start to close; but his skin stayed black and he didn't wake up. "Dante something's wrong with Taren!" She looked up and saw Dante standing in the doorway.

His hand was over his mouth and tears were streaming down his face. "Hazel was on the bed," he whispered and wiped his eyes, "great Otto, she's gone." Lily covered her mouth to try and muffle her cry and tasted Taren's blood on her lips. "Oh goodness, here Love."

Dante kneeled and started wiping her face rather forcefully. "Dante I'm all right stop." She jerked back and laid her hands back on Taren. "Why won't he wake? He should be awake by now." Her voice quivered as she tried to focus on her friend. Dante wiped her lips clean before he started examining his friend. "Poison maybe?" He saw the blackened skin and carefully picked Taren up. "We'll put him in our room. You go tell the owner what happened, maybe he saw someone."

"Okay." Lily stood on shaky legs and was headed for the stairs when she remembered Hazel's family. "Are you going to tell Gregor?" She turned and asked him.

"Gods I forgot. This is going to kill him; yes Love I'll tell him." He turned as started for their room.

Lily walked downstairs, wiping more blood off her face. She only saw two people down in the tavern and they were passed out. For that she was glad, she must have looked a sight because when the man behind the bar looked up he dropped the mug he was cleaning and got splattered with water. "Good gods woman what happened?"

It took her a moment for the words to form in her head, "One of my friends has been murdered, another injured. Did you notice anyone who might not belong come in earlier?"

"Sorry no, it was kinda busy. You want me to get the constable?"

She nodded, "If it's what you normally do, go ahead." Of course that's what he would normally do, she thought to herself, what's wrong with you. Lily watched a young boy run out the front door and she sat on one of the stools. "The constable will be here shortly, he's only a few blocks away." The barman said. She nodded and could feel herself start to shake, so she hugged herself as tightly as she could. "You want a drink Miss?"

She shook her head, "No, I-" a loud thump startled her, it sounded like it came from upstairs. "Did you hear that?" She asked the barman.

He shook his head, "Sorry what?" Lily jumped from her stool and ran upstairs. The door to Taren's and Hazel's room was still open, but no one was in there. Lily looked down the hall and noticed the door to Gregor's room was wide open. She ran in and fell to her knees at the sight. Bodies were strewn everywhere and blood painted the floor. Gregor was laying face down, his arms and hands were covered with deep defensive wounds. Penelope was cradling Osper, he was still bleeding in his mother's dead arms.

Lily's legs wouldn't work right so she crawled desperately to the little boy but by the time she reached the child, it was too late. From there she glimpsed the others; Gregor Jr had tried to protect his little sister and paid the price. His back was covered in stab wounds and Aeri looked the same. It was the most violent thing Lily had ever seen. She kept her eyes wide to keep the tears form falling and scrambled to her feet and ran for Dante. The door to Quincy's room was open a crack and she could see erratic movements from inside. She pushed the door open in time to see Dante shove a dagger into a man's stomach.

His face was twisted with rage, she had never seen her priest so primal, protective and violent at the same time. The man fell to the floor and blood spread quickly over the wood. Lily walked up and put her hand on Dante's shoulder; he was still staring down at the dead body and didn't realize it was Lily and turned to strike, "Dante!" Her voice snapped him out of his rage and he looked up. The knife fell to the floor with a clatter and he wrapped his arms around her, "Oh gods Lily I didn't realize it was you!" He started to shake.

"Gregor's family, they're all dead!" She sobbed into his chest. "Even the little ones!" His arms tightened around her and she felt his tears fall down her cheek. Lily suddenly remembered Quincy and looked at the bed. He was sitting still, his hand was on his neck and blood seeped from his fingers; but he looked calm. Lily lifted Dante's face to hers, "Is Quincy all right?" She wiped his cheeks dry as he nodded.

"It wasn't that deep." Lily sat next to Quincy and moved his hand. There was still a small thin cut around his neck. "Can you talk?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered. "I didn't hear him, he was so quiet." She reached out and laid her hands on his neck and prayed. When Quincy was finally able to clear his throat he looked at Dante, "Check on John's family!" Dante's eyes widened, he had forgotten about them and ran to the room . "John? John!" The door was locked and he started knocking frantically. "John!"

"Just a minute!" Hearing John's voice was like the answer to the sweetest prayer. When he opened the door he gasped at the sight of the bloodied priest, "Oh gods what happened?"

Dante gently pulled John out into the hallway and shut the door, "Someone killed Gregor and his family."

John's jaw dropped and tears shone in his eyes, "What? Gregor's-," He swallowed hard and stumbled back against the door. "I'm so sorry John." Dante reached out and squeezed the man's shoulder as he took a big breath. "That Korite, it was him wasn't it?" John asked as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I think he may have hired the man, yes." Dante heard someone walking over to them and looked up. He seemed to be in his early forties and was wearing a law man's badge. "I'm Constable West, was it you who reported a murder?"

"Yes sir, but we got the man responsible. He's dead in this room over here." Dante pointed over to Quincy's room. "All right, least he won't do it to someone else. Can you show me the deceased so I know how many men to get." Dante walked him to the Blackwell's room and pushed open the door. They both gasped and the constable covered his mouth. "Good god." Dante hadn't seen the room yet, the site touched his soul in a way he never knew possible. "There's more." Dante touched West's shoulder and lead him to poor Hazel. He stepped inside and took a quick look around. "The blood on the floor, is that from the victim or someone else?"

"Someone else, he's in my room. He was stabbed, but he should be fine." Dante thanked Otto for that small miracle. "I'll go get some men, get the bodies somewhere safe. Is there anywhere in particular you want them?"

Dante nodded, "Take them to the Temple of Otto please, we'll prepare them there."

"As you like." He turned and walked down the stairs.

"I can't believe they're gone." John's voice floated over to Dante and he walked back to the grieving man. "You should tell your family. I'll let you know when the funerals will be." "Thanks Dante, I appreciate it." He turned and walked slowly back to his room.

Dante slowly made his way back into Quincy's room and found Lily cleaning the blood off his neck. "The constable is going to bring men and take them, to the temple." He said quietly. "Good." She could barely whisper.

"Love, will you go to the temple and tell them what's coming? I'll stay here with them." She nodded, "How's Taren?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked in on him." Dante kneaded the back of his neck and tried to not think of the image he saw in the Blackwell's room. "I'll check on him before I go." Lily stood and brushed gently by Dante. He reached out and took her hand, " I love you Lily."

She squeezed his hand and felt a tear fall, "I love you too." She whispered and left the room. Dante was emotionally exhausted and felt wobbly as he sat on the bed with Quincy. "Is everyone dead?" the young man asked, still whispering.

"No, John and his family made it; Taren's alive but badly hurt. Gregor's family didn't make it. Spread out in two rooms and they didn't make it." He laid his head in his hands and let tears dot the floor. Quincy bent down and started searching the dead mans pockets. His hands clasped around a medallion and he brought it out into the light. "Pilo." Dante raised his head and saw Quincy was holding a medallion with the symbol of Kore on it.

Lily walked slowly into her room. Taren was still on the bed unconscious under the covers. His breathing was erratic and raspy and Lily figured he had smoke in his lungs so she sat next to him and laid her hands on his chest. "Otto help my friend breathe." Otto's love and power flowed through her hand and into her friend and soon Taren's breathing returned to normal, slow and deep. A great bruise was blossoming on his temple and the skin on his abdomen was still black.

"Taren I'm so sorry." She whispered and kissed his forehead. It was hard to stand and walk away from her friend when all she wanted to do was sit with him and hold his hand, but she knew she had to get to the temple and let them know what was coming. Leaving Taren made the trek to the temple seem to take forever. As Lily walked down the road she saw ten men pulling carts toward the inn, makeshift body carts, she thought. It all seemed so surreal as she walked into the temple and watched as an acolyte ran up to her, "My goodness Lady what happened? Come, sit." Lily sat on one of the pews and hung her head.

"The constable will be bringing my friends, may we prepare them for burial here?" Her voice sounded far away, like she wasn't the one saying these words. "I'm sorry for your loss, you may use our facilities. Are you clerics or will you be needing some?" Lily nodded her head and held up her sea shell. "Left my robe in my room."

"Come, I'll show you where they will take your friends." She stood and walked with the acolyte to the back of the temple. They walked down some spiral stairs into the prep room below. "I'll get you some water." She said and left Lily alone in the room she would soon be preparing her friends bodies. It was so peaceful at the moment, so quiet. Lily sat on a chair by the door and finally let go. Her head fell into her hands and she sobbed loudly. It was such a defeated sound, close to when she cried about her sister.

The acolyte returned with some water and more acolytes and priests filtered in behind her and began to prepare the slabs where the bodies would lay. The acolyte who showed Lily the room set the water down and wrapped her arms around the crying priestess. The comforting gesture made Lily sob harder and the young girl shushed her and stroked Lily's hair. "They're with Otto now, in his loving arms where they deserve to be." The young girl said.

"They deserve to be with us and Quincy and John! It wasn't their time!" She cried out the same words she had heard many a grieving family say about a deceased loved one. The young girl replied with almost the same words Lily would tell the families, "We aren't meant to know the will of the gods; we bend to them and clearly Otto wanted your friends with him. You should take comfort in knowing they're at peace now." Lily had nothing more to say, she just wanted to cry so she sat in that chair, letting her tears spill onto the ground until the constables men arrived with the carts.

The acolytes worked quickly, quietly and respectively as they moved the bodies onto the slabs. Hazels body was covered with a sheet, her body was burned beyond recognition and no one wanted the wind to touch her brittle skin. When they laid out little Osper Lily couldn't hold back and sobbed even harder. She felt arms around her and didn't care who it was, she wrapped her arms around the person and held tight. It wasn't until Lily heard the person crying that she looked up. Quincy was crying softly on her shoulder and she suddenly remembered herself. There was always time to mourn those who passed on, but she was supposed to comfort, not be comforted. Lily pushed aside her own grief for the moment and held him tight and kissed his forehead, "I'm so sorry Quincy." She whispered and he squeezed her a little tighter. Quincy never acted like this, he was always so quiet and stoic, it made the situation all the more sad to her.

Dante walked in carrying Taren, still unconscious and laid him on the slab closest to Lily and bowed his head, "Is he-" She started to say; she wouldn't be able to handle it if Taren died too. "No, he's asleep." He sounded tired. Quincy held onto Lily for a good ten minutes before he stopped sobbing and withdrew his arms from around her. "Thank you Lily."

"You're welcome." She smoothed his hair away from his face, "I'm just glad you're all right."

Quincy leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, "I'll never forget you. You or your friends." He stood and walked out the door the bodies had come in. Dante turned and pulled Lily to her feet and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "How are you?" he asked, replacing the tears with a kiss. "Been better, you?" They held each other standing next to Taren as he laid on his slab, blissfully unaware that Hazel and her family laid dead around him.

Dante and Lily helped identify bodies and clean up the wounds. The High Priestess herself came down and tended to Taren. She though it was odd he was still unconscious having been healed over four hours ago; she did ascertain that he had not been poisoned but couldn't find an explanation for the black skin. The priestess did say that the spot was getting smaller and to her it was a sign that it was healing and would not kill him. They decided to bury the family the next day and Dante went to John and told him. His family looked as distraught as the rest of them, maybe even more so.

They had traveled with Gregor's family for ten years, they were a family. When Dante went to tell Quincy about the funeral he discovered the half-elf had left in the night. John said the young man bid his family well and left the Inn an hour before sunrise. Dante said a prayer that the young man would find whatever his heart desired of the world and to have a long happy life. Before he left Dante decided to gather his and Lily's things; they didn't want to stay at the Inn anymore and the high priestess told them they were more than welcome to stay in an acolyte cell. After they cleaned up and change into their robes the couple felt better. Still tired and sad, but better.

The next afternoon John and his family arrived, looking red-eyed and sad. Everyone hugged the clerics, trying to find some solace in their embrace. "Would you like to see them?" Dante asked. Rose and their children said no, but John nodded,

"I'd like to see my friend." Lily stayed with his family while Dante escorted John to the graveyard. The Blackwell family were in individual coffins now and Gregor's was the largest by far. Dante bent down and slowly opened the lid. The smell of cloves and other herbs filled the air and John knelt beside the coffin, "Can I touch him?"

"Sure John." He carefully laid his hand on Gregor's large cold hands.

"Gods Gregor, I never thought it'd end like this. I always thought I'd go first." He nervously chuckled. "Sorry. I'm gonna miss you big guy, you and your family. I remember when little Osper was born for goodness sake." Tears started welling in his eyes, "I'm gonna miss you so much brother. I love you." Tears fell and he wiped them away. "You can close it now, thanks Dante." He closed it and helped him to his feet. John turned and saw his family walking slowly towards them. He met them halfway and hugged his wife. The high priestess came out and asked if either Lily or Dante wanted to do the service but neither of them thought they would get through it very well so she volunteered to do it after they talked a little about the family. Dante felt awful yet relieved that Taren was still unconscious. Usually people feel a little closure at a funeral, but Taren would have to wait until Hazel was buried. Acolytes came out and stood by each coffin and Lily turned her head into Dante's chest; she couldn't look at the smallest one, it was too painful.

The high priestess began what was a beautiful ceremony. All the highlights were mentioned. "May Otto bless this family as he did in life." She ended the ceremony and acolytes started lowering the coffins. Everyone was clinging to someone and crying their hearts out. "Come, lets all go inside and remember the good times with your friends." The high priestess gathered John's family and they walked inside the temple. They sat with the high priestess for hours and talked about the ten years they were with the Blackwell's. Lily and Dante decided to give them some privacy and went to check on Taren. He was still laying on the slab with an acolyte by his side. "He started to move a little, he'll probably wake soon." he said.

"Thank you for staying with him." Dante said as he sat in a chair next to his friend.

"I'll bring you something to drink; if he's not awake in a hour we'll have him moved to one of our sick beds." The acolyte left and the clerics sat quietly with their friend, reflecting on the funeral. Taren stirred a little and moaned in his sleep, but never opened his eyes so an hour later he was moved to a bed. His friends never left his side.

It was late afternoon the day after Hazel was buried when Taren bolted up in bed. He was frantic and his arms flailed against an invisible person. The sudden movement made the couple jump and Dante grabbed Taren's arms, trying to hold him down. "Taren calm down, calm down it's all right!" It took him a few seconds before he calmed down and looked at his surroundings, "What's going on? Where are we?" The couple sat on either side of him, Lily stroked his hair while Dante got him some water. "Here drink." He handed Taren the mug and he drank it quickly.

"So thirsty, what happened?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dante asked.

They watched him think about it for a moment, "Holding Hazel." His eyes widened and he started looking around the room, "Where's Hazel?" Dante took his friends hand in his and did the hardest thing he had ever done.

An acolyte walked by the sick room to check on the visiting priests. She heard loud sobbing coming from inside the room and decided to wait a moment; she didn't want to interrupt.

Later that day Lily and Dante showed Taren where the family was buried. He gathered some wildflowers and slowly knelt down and placed them at his love's grave.

The couple stayed back to give him some privacy. "I can't imagine what he's going though," Lily said. "I'd just die if you were killed." She wrapped her arms around her priest, holding him tight and he reciprocated. "I'd like to think of you alive and finding happiness with another." He said.

She looked up, completely taken aback, "What?"

He looked down and held her chin, "I want you to find someone to make you happy, if the unthinkable happens."

"I can't do that, I can't imagine sharing my life with anyone else."

"That's because I'm here." He gently caressed her cheek. "Promise me Love, you will find someone else. I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to be loved, you deserve it."

"Dante-"

He put his finger to her lips, "Lily, my love you're so young. You'll understand one day."  
"And you're old Dante but it doesn't mean you're right." She said grumpily.

He chuckled, "Yes I am Love. Maybe in time you'll agree with me."  
"I don't see how I ever could." She said quietly into his chest.

Taren sat by Hazel's grave and let tears water the ground. "Oh Hazel, my Angel. I would have made you so happy. Our children would have been so fine, girls with your beauty, boys with my talent. I love you so much and we had so little time together, it's not fair." His head fell into his hands and he sobbed, "I'm so sorry Hazel! I should have been able to protect you! I can't even remember what happened I'm sorry forgive me!" Taren started yelling and the couple looked up, he was getting hysterical, screaming he was sorry over and over. His friends rushed to his side and they held him as he rocked back and forth. "Taren it'll be all right." Dante said.

"Shh, Taren." Lily whispered and stroked his face.

That night Lily woke and saw Taren wasn't in his bed. She thought he might be at Hazels grave but when she checked no one was there. After a while she finally found him at Otto's dais. He was kneeling and his head was bowed. Lily walked as quietly as she could not to disturb him and could hear him praying. "Will she forgive me Otto? Why would she. I couldn't protect her, it's all my fault she and her whole family's gone. Should never have fallen in love with her, had no business being what I am. She probably would have run screaming if I told her. Maybe it's for the best. No! What am I saying! I'd rather have her alive and happy with someone while she hated my guts than dead." Lily walked up behind Taren and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Lily!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She kneeled next to him and bowed her head, "Otto please ease my friends heart, it hurts him so. He's a good man and wiser than I. He deserves peace."

"Lily," he whispered, "don't waste your prayers on me." She looked up and smiled,

"My prayers are never wasteful Taren. I speak the truth and Otto knows it." He turned away from her, "Is it the truth when you don't know everything?" Lily laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know enough. I see enough to know you're a good man; don't torture yourself up. It's not your fault."

He looked back at her, tears daring to fall. "Why do I feel like it was?" Lily reached up and caressed his cheek. "Most people feel that way when tragedy happens. It takes time to realize that it was no one's fault. When you forgive yourself, you'll feel better." Taren's tears rolled over her fingers. "Really?"

"I promise." She smiled at him and he gave her a weak smile back, "I'll leave you alone." Lily stood to leave when Taren wrapped his arms around her legs. "Thank you Lily-Lo."

She reached down and stroked his hair, "You're most welcome my dear friend." He let go and watched her walked back to Dante.

When she was out of sight he finally spoke, "I'm not a good man Lily, I'm not even human, I'm-" his voice got caught in his throat, "stupid, stupid. You're never gonna tell her." He whispered to himself.

Lily slipped into bed next to Dante. She didn't mean to wake him but he was on the edge of sleep and the small movement made him turn around. "You all right Love?"

She nodded, "Dante, I promise, but you have to promise too all right?" He smiled,

"I promise Love." He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat.

John and his family stayed about a week before taking their cart and continuing on to the next town. They said their goodbyes to the trio and paid their last respects to their dear friends. The trio might have gone with them but Taren didn't want to leave yet so they stayed in the little town for six weeks after the funeral. Every day Taren would sit at Hazel's grave and talk to her about his days or cry about how sorry he was and how much he'd miss her. As the days went on he spent less and less time at the grave and more time with his friends. They did everything they could to keep his spirits up. The day Taren decided it was time to go he found Lily and Dante inside the temple. "I think I'm finally ready to go. If I don't go now I'll never leave."

Dante hugged his friend, "If you're ready, we are too."

The next morning after thanking the temple priests and paying their last respects to the Blackwell family they walked east away from the little town. They felt better, but knew they would carry the memory of the Blackwell's in their hearts forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Village of Hope

The group traveled for a week before they reached another town. It was around sundown and the town was bustling but not with the normal activity one usually sees in a small town at that time of day. A lot of men were up in arms, giving orders and passing out makeshift weapons. "Maybe we came at a bad time." Taren said. They found the only tavern/inn in the town and when they opened the door a long line of men filed out, yelling like soldiers do before they go to war. The trio warily walked inside and saw that the only patrons left were older men and women. "I think you're right Taren, something's wrong." Lily said.

"What can I get for you?" They looked over at the voice and saw the barman looking in their direction. "Rooms if you have them, and some food." Dante said as he looked around. "What's going on? Everyone seems to be riled up about something." The man sighed and set down the mug he was washing. "We've had a little trouble lately. Some of our girls have been disappearing." He leaned on the bar and motioned the group closer. "We think it's the devil in the mountain. They're going to look." He said quietly and pointed at the door. "Devil in the mountain?"

The barman shrugged, "There's an old story that the mountain to the south was made by a devil who was cast out of the abyss. The impact of him coming up from below was so violent it created the mountain."

Interesting story Lily thought. "Why do they think it was this devil?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Don't know, probably cause there's no evidence of anything else so we're blaming the most evil thing around."

"Boy that sounds smart." Taren's voice was filled with sarcasm as he looked around the small inn. The man raised his eyebrows quickly, "Doesn't it?" The air was thick with attitude and Lily hoped Taren wouldn't start a fight. She looked around until her eyes locked with one of the older women at a table, she stood and started walking over. She was middle aged her hair was almost all gray and her eyes were red from crying. "Could you lead us in prayer? We have no temple or priest here and we would love some holy words spoken for our daughters." She took Lily's hands and squeezed in desperation. "Yes of course."

The woman held Lily's hands to her face, "Oh thank you, thank you priestess." She turned to the other villagers, "Come everyone, she's going to pray for our girls." The woman motioned and the villagers moved closer. When everyone seemed settled Lily started, "I'm sorry for your hardships, it's a terrible thing to not know what's happening with your child. Remember to keep faith in your heart and that nothing is final until the situation is resolved. Otto does not leave his faithful in their time of need and wherever your daughters are-" Lily stopped talking and her eyes locked onto something across the room, she didn't move and everyone started looking to the other priest for answers.

Dante got up and ran to her, "Lily?" He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her face. She didn't blink and she was barely breathing. "Love wake up." He whispered and gently shook her. "What's wrong with her is she all right?" The woman asked. Dante looked at Lily's eyes, they looked clouded, her bright green eyes were being softened by something. "Lily!" She took a ragged breath in and Dante watched her eyes clear instantly. "Are you all right Love?" Lily started staking a little and turned to the crowd, "You have to stop them, it's not the devil it's a horde of Trolls that are camping in the mountain. Stop them or they'll get killed!" Taren ran outside to try and catch up to the men while one of the patrons gave Lily a chair to sit in. "Thank you." She sounded tired and laid her head in her lap while Dante kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. "Are you all right? What was that?" He whispered.

She shook her head, " I don't know, my eyes started to hurt then it was like I wasn't in the Inn anymore. I was in a cave surrounded by cages and there were trolls walking around. I could hear them talking but I couldn't understand them."

"Your eyes hurt?" He reached up and gently rubbed her temples, "Do they hurt now?"

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes at the sensation. "No not anymore. I felt so odd Dante, like I was being pulled in two different directions. Something wanted me to have this knowledge, but I could feel Otto's presence, it was angry at the other one for trying to force this on me."

"Can you feel this other thing?" He stroked her hair as she thought about it.

"No, just Otto. He seemed to say, 'not this one' and the other one left. Dante I don't understand what's happening to me." She was starting to panic when the door opened with a bang and a young muscular man walked in, "Why are you listening to some strange priestess when our girls in danger!" Everyone turned around and stared at him. "You're not prepared for trolls, you'll be slaughtered." Lily said.

"How do you know what we're prepared for? Maybe you're working for what took them!" he yelled at her. Taren walked in behind the man, "How dare you! Lily's one of the most pious followers of Otto I've ever known." Lily smiled a tired smile at him as one of the women stood up, "Otto gave her a vision. He doesn't want you to be killed, he wants our daughters saved listen to her!"

"Don't tell me what to do old woman!" He bellowed angrily at her but she stood her ground. An older man who had been sitting in a dark corner spoke up. "You should listen to the priestess Zachary, she tells the truth."

"Shut up Cel!"

"Hey!" Taren yelled, "You need to calm down before you get those men out there killed because you're too stubborn to listen to anyone!" Zachary turned and punched Taren in the face so hard he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and the priests started running over to their friend but Zachary drew out his sword and stood between them. "Come any closer and I'll run you through! How dare you come in here and give these people false hope!" Zachery yelled.

"Hope is never false," Lily said calmly, "it's the one thing that no one can take, no one can kill." She kept walking toward Taren, making sure there was no fear on her face. "Stop or you'll feel my blade!" He pointed the tip over Lily's heart but she kept walking and didn't stop until the tip of the blade touched her chest. "You'd really run me through for trying to help my friend?" Her voice was gentle and she could see him start to falter,

"No, I just-"

"Put your sword down Zachary," She reached up and wrapped her hand around the swords blade and started to lower it slowly, "let me help my friend."

Zachery shook his head, "You're trying to confuse me." There was less anger in his voice and Lily dared to hope that he would calm down. "No, I'm not trying to confuse you. You're mad the girls were taken and I don't blame you. You want to save them as soon as you can I understand, but to fight your foe you need a cool head. If you run in swords waving and yelling you won't be thinking about what you need to win and you'll die." As she spoke Dante carefully moved around Zachary to Taren while Lily kept her eyes on the young man, making sure he didn't strike at her love.

Thankfully Zachery lowered his sword, "I didn't think about it like that." Lily stepped up and laid a hand on his shoulder, "We can help you prepare for the trolls and go with you for support." Lily looked at her friends and they nodded in agreement. Zachery took a few calming breaths. "Tell me, how to you know it's trolls." Lily thought about her words carefully, "Otto sent me a vision, there were cages filled with woman and trolls were walking around."

She knew it wasn't Otto, but she didn't have any other explanation. "There haven't been trolls around here in twenty years." Zachary said.

"Maybe they thought it would be a good time to come back." The young man looked calmly down into her eyes, "Thank you for offering to help. This isn't your fight."

Lily smiled, "We help where we can, it's our job." Zachery dropped his sword with a clang and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry priestess. I'm just so worried about my betrothed, she was taken over a month ago." She smiled peacefully and hugged him back, "It's all right I understand." When he stepped back he turned and offered a hand to Taren, "You were trying to warn me and I ignored you. Forgive me."

Taren took his hand and stood up, "It's all right. I, recently lost my betrothed. I understand your urgency in wanting to finding her." It was the first time he had talked about Hazel since they started traveling. "I'm sorry." Zachary said.

Taren just nodded, "We'll make sure it doesn't happen to you." The door opened and one of the armed men stepped inside, "Zachary, are we going?"

He turned to the trio, "How long will it take to get ready?"

"Not long," Dante said. "We just need torches and oil for the trolls." The barman spoke up, "I can help with that." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back rolling a large barrel. "Get your water skins and fill them with the oil, I've got a few extra-large wine skins you can use too." The town came together brilliantly, people brought every drop of oil and everything that would hold it.

The local mercantile even donated every torch they had to the cause, the owner was missing a daughter as well. When it was all done everyone that was going to the mountain had four torches and three skins of oil. It was almost ten that night when they finally started out towards the mountain. The priests lit coins so the large group could see. A few miles into the trek Taren walked up next to Lily, "So much for a restful night."

She chuckled, "We were meant to help Taren."

"You think so?"

She nodded, "I do."

Taren sighed, "I was really looking forward to sleeping in a bed tonight." She patted his back, "You will, it'll just be a little later than any of us wanted." He chuckled and walk to the front of the group.

It took an hour to walk to the mountain and along the way Taren spied troll tracks leading from the village to the mountain. Most people don't realize that trolls can be just as sneaky as an elf which is why they were able to steal away the girls without a trace and keep their identity a secret. There was only one cave and one entrance from what the villagers remembered so they started up the rocky trail and Taren went ahead to scout things out. There were no guards or sentries and to him that meant the trolls were confident that no one would come here. When the group caught up to him at the mouth of the cave, he held out his hand.

"Dante, give me your coin I'm going to go in a little bit and see the situation." Lily started to object but Dante didn't hesitate and handed over the coin. Taren closed his hand around the coin so only a little light shone though; it was all he needed and he walked inside. About fifty feet in he heard voices speaking and clenched the coin tighter and carefully turned one more corner. It was exactly like Lily's vision, rows of girls in cages, there were so many some were hanging from the ceiling. Taren saw a large troll walking along the rows with a well-dressed human male, he seemed to be looking at the girls as he walked past. "Some of them are very pretty Yulnal. What do you plan on doing with the ones you don't sell?" The human spoke first, Taren was glad because he didn't speak troll. "Probably have some fun before killing them." That man was trying to buy the women, it shocked Taren that a human could treat another person with such disrespect. "Such a waste," He heard the human said, "perhaps I'll buy them all." His accent was odd, like a combination of several different places. "All?" The Troll sounded surprised.

"Yes, all." The human turned and Taren saw his face; he was in his mid-twenties and his black hair was tied behind his head. His clothes were fancy but there was no house sigal visible on his clothing. "You don't have enough money for them all." The troll said.

"I would not pay full price for the ones I didn't want at first, I'm willing to negotiate. I would have enough then." He smiled happily.

"We shall see." The troll ushered him through a door that was another fifty feet away at the end of the cave. When the door closed Taren quickly moved back to the group. "All right I saw the girls and right now no one's guarding them, we need to move now." The group moved quickly and found the room was blissfully empty of trolls. Taren went to the closest cage and easily picked the lock; when he opened the door the girl in the cage looked up but didn't move. "Come on your free." The girls were so beaten physically and mentally that none of them looked up when their cage was open.

Taren held out his hand and after a little coaxing she slowly laid her hand in his. When she finally looked up and saw men from the village she scrambled into their arms. Taren and a few of the other men continued to pick the locks while the others stayed alert. They had about half of the cages open when the door at the back started to open. Some of the girls started running and others cowered behind the men as they readied their weapons and torches. The troll wasn't paying attention to the women and kept talking to someone behind him. "All but five that's my final offer." He turned and was so shocked at what he saw it took him a second to process it." What's going on?" He roared.

"We're taking back our women you disgusting monster!" Zachery yelled.

"Guards!" The troll bellowed and dashed into the back room as five more trolls ran in, all wielding big wicked looking maces. "Remember your fire!" Dante yelled. The trolls flinched a little when Dante yelled about the fire but it didn't keep them from pressing their attack. They lumbered into the waiting men and started swinging. A few men went down with sickening crunches and dropped what they held in their hands. The others tried to surround the Trolls but it was difficult, the cave was much smaller now that it was filled with both men and monsters. Taren quickly picked the locks on the last four cages, "They're all out! Kill the trolls!" He yelled as the last girl ran for cover.

The villagers pressed their attack, one of them managed to cut one and blood leaked from the wound. It roared and began to rush the man but he clearly hadn't expected that and started stumbling backwards. The troll knocked the man across the room with his mace just as its wound closed. The man landed by Lily and she saw the large wound the troll had inflicted, she knew he would die without aid and ran to him. "Don't touch him or you die!" It yelled and started for Lily, raising its club high above its' head. Lily prayed to Otto for the man's health and Dante pulled her out of the way just as the troll swung its mace. It hit the wall where she was just a second before and sprayed rocks over the injured man.

Taren rolled in front of the rampaging Troll holding his rapier high. The troll couldn't stop and it impaled itself down to the hilt on Taren's thin blade. It roared loudly and Taren realized he really hadn't hurt it very much, he had just pissed it off. It raised his mace, ready to smash the small man who dared stick his toothpick like sword in him when Taren reached for his oilskin and splashed it on the trolls chest. It stopped and looked at his body, "What the hell is this?"

"Oil." Taren said and flung his lit torch at the troll. It tried to get out of the way but the flames licked at the oil as the torch flew past and the troll lit up like a bonfire. Its screams echoed in the cave and it flailed wildly, trying to put the flames out. Everyone turned and when the men saw the flaming troll they remembered their oil and soaked the remaining monsters. The tried to run back into the back room to get away from the fire, but the flaming trolls movements were so wild he caught almost everything on fire and soon there were five flaming trolls in the little cave.

Quickly the trio and the villagers got the wounded and the rest of the women out of the cave to the screams and gurgles of dying trolls. When they were safely on the trail at the bottom of the mountain the priests finished healing the wounded and the women hugged the men they knew. No trolls followed them down the pass and soon the group was on their way back to the village. As they walked, Lily noticed that Zachary was alone; he looked like he was holding back tears.

It was well after midnight when they walked into the village and everyone was exhausted. All the girls ran home and candles were lit in the windows by the happy families. Lily watched Zachery stop at one of the houses in the middle of the town and knock on the door. She had a feeling what he was about to do and didn't want to intrude on the private movement and turned away. Finally the trio reached the Inn and fell into bed, absolutely exhausted.

They slept until mid-morning, making up for their very late night. When they finally went downstairs, they were shocked, it seemed like the whole town was there waiting for them. Everyone cheered and whistled as they walked down the stairs. Taren smiled and waved, acting like his old self. Dante nudged him with his shoulder and he stopped waving but kept the smile while Lily looked slightly embarrassed at all the attention. An older man with his daughter walked up to them. "Thank you, thank you so much for rescuing our girls we can't thank you enough." He said shaking Dante and Taren's hands. "Well it wasn't only us, the men helped to." Dante said.

"But if it weren't for you they would have all been killed, we'll be forever grateful to you for your help." As they walked over to a table the villagers took their hands and kissed them or patted them on the shoulder as a sign of appreciation. The trio ate a hearty meal while the villagers gradually trickled out of the inn and after about ten minutes they finally had some privacy. Lily was almost done with her food when she noticed Zachery, he was sitting alone at a table with a mug of ale staring sadly into the amber liquid. Lily got up and walked over, but he didn't seem to notice her approach. "Zachery?" He looked up slowly and pushed out the chair opposite him with his foot and Lily sat down. "Zachery, I'm so sorry." She reached out and held his hand.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat, "I had to tell Maria's parents last night. It was awful."

"I can imagine." She squeezed his hand and he wiped a stray tear with the other. Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up, Taren was behind her and made a gesture that said he wanted to be alone with Zachery. She nodded and Taren took her seat in front of the young man as she walked back to Dante. "I'm really sorry you didn't find her."

Zachery gave a halfhearted smile still staring at his ale. "You said you lost your betrothed as well."

"Yes, almost two months ago."

Zachery looked up, "Does it get easier?"

Taren thought about it a moment, "The memories don't hurt as much, but I still miss her every day."

Zachery shifted in his chair, "Tell me what happened when you went into the cave the first time, did they drag anyone off?" Taren had a feeling Zachery would be desperate for any information and told him all he saw. "They were selling the girls? Maybe Maria was one of them!" His eyes lit up and Taren could see hope filling him.

"Maybe, but there's no telling when or to who." Taren said.

Zachery stood, "Let's go back to the cave, maybe there's something there." He ran over to Lily and Date and they could see there was life back in his eyes. "Come back with me to the cave. Taren said they were selling the girls, maybe we can find where Maria is!" It was clear his passions were taking over his better judgment and Dante shook his head, "Zachery, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not? Maybe they kept records!" He was reaching now; but it was hard to say no. Taren walked up behind Zachery, his arms crossed across his chest. "I know what he's saying is crazy but if it were me, I'd want to try anything to find my love. You know that."

The clerics looked at each other and nodded, "All right we'll go with you but we can be no less prepared than before. They could still be there." Dante said. Zachery breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course, thank you priest."

They spent the rest of the day getting ready and set out late that afternoon.

Taren could see much better in daylight and determined there were six different sets of Troll prints coming and going from the mountain, so at best there might be one left they would have to deal with.

The cave still looked the same, open cages and burned things on the floor. The door to the back room was still open and Taren quietly peeked inside, there was one intact dead troll among the ashes. "It's clear, they're all dead." He walked in first and saw a big chest in the corner that survived the fire. When they entered Zachery and Lily covered their noses, the stench was horrible. As she walked past, Lily studied the intact troll, its throat was cut deep and was burned so it didn't regenerate. From the clothing she recognized it as the one who called for the guards. She didn't remember him coming back out to fight. "Was there someone else here Taren?" She asked.

"A human male but I don't see his body." That must be how this troll died, Lily thought. When she looked up again she saw Taren and Zachery trying to open the large chest. "Got it!" Taren exclaimed as it popped open. They watched as all kinds of papers spilled out and Zachery quickly started reading them. "Told you they kept records." He said. Taren looked at few of them, they had a girl's name or description, how much she was sold for and to who. He scanned the paper and the name Maria was the only one that had a name and a price next to it. "Zachery I think I found it."

He snatched it up and read, "It's her, she's alive." He sank to the floor and dropped his head into his hands, "Thank you Alar." he whispered.

"Now all we have to do is figure out where the man is that bought her." Dante said.

"Maybe there's something else in here on him." Lily bent down and filed through some more papers in the chest. It took them an hour to find what they were looking for. They found the name, An-Roth Tiar, a man who lived in large city called Shaldoon. It was on the border of the Orcish Empire and was not exactly known as a nice place to life. A lot of Empire lackeys and Korites called it home. "Well we know where, do you still want to go to her?" Taren asked the young man.

"I can't let her suffer. I've got to try."

Taren stood and offered Zachary a hand, "All right, then we're going." Zachary turned to the priests, "Lily, Dante, you don't have to come. I'd hate it if one of you got hurt because of me."

They looked at each other and Dante took Lily's hand. "We go with Taren. If he wants to help you, then so do we." Lily said.

Zachery took a big breath, "I've never been much father from my village than I am now."

"You'll be fine Zachery, you were made for the road." Lily said, getting to her feet.  
"Really?" He asked, a little smile on his face.

"Big guy with a sword, can't go wrong." She winked and Zachery chuckled.  
"If you say so." He grabbed up the paper that had An-Roth's information on it, "Thank you, all of you." As he walked out of the room Lily heard him whisper. "I'm coming Maria I promise."

Henri

It took them a week to plot a course and get ready for the trip. When they left, Maria's parents wished them luck. "If you are able to bring our Maria back you're truly worthy of her." Her father told Zachery as he shook hands with the young man.

"Thank you sir. I will bring her back." It would take them two weeks to travel to Shaldoon. The weather was mild and the game plentiful, it might have been a nice little trip if their destination weren't so dangerous. The day before they arrived in Shaldoon, Taren suggested the clerics remove their robes and hide their symbols, "Priests of Otto are probably rare there, we better not attract any unwanted attention." He said and they unhappily stuffed their robes in their packs and slipped their sea shells under their shirts. As they walked into town no one bothered them and they found an Inn close to the center of town and got a room. "This town makes me nervous." Lily said, sitting on a bed. "It's definitely different than most towns we've been to." Taren said.

"So where do we start?" They could tell Zachery was anxious to start looking and didn't bother putting his things away. "First," Taren shoved Zachery down onto the other bed and took his pack off. "We don't want to be obvious when dealing with An-Roth. We have to make it seem that we have something he wants or might want." Taren started pacing around the room, letting an idea form in his mind. "We don't want to just announce someone's looking for him. 'Hey we're new in town and heard An-Roth was interested in' whatever fill in the blank, 'know where we might find him?' We don't want to do that." Taren said

"But the paper said where he lives, can't we just break in and take her?" Zachery asked.

"A man that has enough money to buy a woman will no doubt be an influential member of society. He could have body guards and traps all over his house." Dante said. Zachery visibly diminished, "I didn't think about that." He said sheepishly.

"It's all right, you're new at this." Lily laid a hand on his shoulder, "You just have to learn when to do the smart thing and when to listen to your instincts."

"Well we'll get along fine," Dante put his arm around Lily and brought her close, "but for now I suggest we walk around and just listen; see if anything comes from the town gossip." he suggested. The others nodded, listening was easy and less likely to get Zachery in trouble if he did it right. They rested their feet until dinner time then went downstairs to eat. It was crowded but they managed to find a table in the back. As they waited for their food they heard people buzzing excitedly about a ball a local aristocrat was throwing. It was next week but merchants and caterers were already arriving in preparation. Zachery asked the waitress about the ball and she told them where the aristocrat lived and said all the high society of town was invited. When she walked off he turned back to the trio, "That's near An-Roth's, I bet he's going too!" He whispered harshly. Taren was proud that they had accomplished so much in so little time and toasted the young man on his initiative with the waitress. However Lily was uneasy all through dinner, she barely ate and couldn't shake some unnerving feeling she had deep down. "Love are you okay?" Dante asked when he noticed her picking at her food. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't like this town." was all she said. Dante rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry Love, I wish I could make it go away."

"I'm sure it will when we leave." She gave him a little smile and he returned to his dinner. Thankfully the group didn't linger after dinner and headed straight to the room. "Seems like we have an opening now. We can use the ball as an excuse to be nosy." Taren said happily. Everyone agreed that was the best approach and decided to wait until morning to figure out a more permanent plan. The journey to Shaldoon was long and everyone was glad to sleep in a bed that night.

Lily snuggled against Dante and listened to him fall asleep, but her mind raced with thoughts of why she was so uncomfortable. She couldn't put her finger on it, was it being so close to the Empire or dealing with such a vile man that bothered her. Lily laid awake for hours, she hated lying in bed when her mind was racing so she slipped quietly from Dante's arms and made her way downstairs. There were still a few people in the tavern and the bard was playing softly as she sat at a table by the fireplace. The waitress brought her a mug of warm cider before she even asked for anything. "I know a troubled mind when I see one.

This will help you sleep." She smiled and walked away. As Lily drank her warm cider the feeling of unease left her, like a wave had pulled back from the shore. She looked around at the people in the tavern; they were ordinary people doing ordinary things, laughing, kissing and talking. It felt like any other new town and she wondered why she thought it was the town that made her feel so queer. Her thoughts drifted briefly to her sister as they often did when she was alone and she softly gasped. It wasn't the town that put that feeling of unease in her, her sister had done something so powerful and so evil that Lily had felt it. Though they hadn't seen each other in years there was still some kind of connection between them.

Lily took a nervous sip of her cider and prayed to Otto that she'd never feel that kind of power again. When she set her mug down she took another look around the tavern and saw a man in the far corner, he had a cloak pulled over his head but he was clearly staring at her. She looked away and tried to ignore him but he stood and started walking over to her table. Lily sat straight and tried to look unapproachable, which was hard after training for years to be approachable. When he stopped next to the empty chair across from her she still couldn't see his face, "May I join you Lady?" His accent was very exotic, she'd never heard it's equal. "If you want." She said trying to sound unfriendly. The man chuckled and pulled his hood down. As he sat Lily fought hard to keep her jaw shut, this stranger was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His wavy dark hair was just past his shoulders and his eyes were an even deeper green than her own. His face was young but experienced and his skin was smooth and tanned. "My name is Henri Marcel." He held out his hand and Lily took it.

"Lily Vale." She expected him to shake her hand, but he didn't, he kissed it. Shocked she drew her hand back as politely as she could and put her hands in her lap. "What is a beautiful young lady doing down here along at such an ungodly hour." He asked with a suave smile. "What makes it ungodly?"

He chuckled, "Just the nefarious actions that happen more at this time than during the day."

Lily nodded, "I see." She picked up her cider and took a drink.

"You didn't answer my question." He was smiling a dazzling smile at her and she wondered if he was flirting with her. "I couldn't sleep is all." She could tell this man was used to getting what he wanted from women and was determined to give him nothing. "Well, far be it from me to leave a beautiful woman alone in such a place." He sat back and sipped the wine he had brought with him. "Thank you but I'm fine."

"You're very welcome Lily." He smiled but didn't leave.

She sighed, "That was supposed to be a hint for you to leave."

He laughed, "I know."

"Then why don't you?"

"Like I said, to leave a beautiful woman alone this late at night in a strange town would be rude of me. I insist to keep you company and keep those with harmful intentions away."

She crossed her arms on her stomach, "And how do I know you don't have harmful intentions?"

He nodded, "True, you do not know me therefore how could you trust me?" She watched him study her face and she tried hard not to blush. "Something is troubling you, keeping you from sleep. What is it I wonder? Perhaps I could help." He leaned on the table and kept smiling that dazzling smile as Lily frowned at him, "You couldn't help."

"No? Try me." He started studying her again, "You're traveling, most likely with men. Are they getting on your nerves?"

"You mean like you? No they're fine." He laughed, it was a wonderful deep laugh that sounded completely genuine to her. "Well then, your men are fine. What else could bother a lovely young lady like yourself. You are worried about something, or someone am I right?" She scoffed quietly and turned away from him. "Ah, I am. I have been known to have a good ear. I'm willing to listen if you'd like to get something off your chest."

Lily shook her head, "I'm not discussing that with you. Doesn't matter anyway, only the Gods can help." She watched as he raised his hand and the waitress came right over.

"Please if you would Miss, bring us some pie, no matter what kind."

"Yes sir." She walked off without another word.

"Pie?" Lily turned back to face him.

"Pie I find, is a great equalizer. Everybody likes pie and I would like to share some with you." He smiled that dazzling smile again and she fought hard not to smile with him.

The waitress came back and set an entire pie in the middle of the table along with two small plates and forks. "Thank you very much Miss." She smiled and walked away. "Well shall we?" He picked up his fork and started digging into the pie.

"Aren't you going to cut a piece first?" Lily asked.

"What for? It'll all get eaten anyway. Why dirty some plates?" He took a big bite of what turned out to be a blackberry pie. "Mmm," Lily watched him savor that big bite, he really did enjoy it and he sat back and yelled to the waitress, "My compliments on the pie Miss!" Lily couldn't help it, she laughed but tried to cover her smile with her hand.

"Have a bite Lily, please?" She looked up and he seemed to be waiting for her, his fork was hovering just above the crust. Lily sighed and picked up her fork, "So, it's pretty good huh?" she asked.  
"Well hard to make a bad blackberry pie, at least in my opinion." Henri smiling as he watched her dig her fork into the pie. "Are they your favorite?" She asked taking a bite. It was really good, she never had blackberry before. "Yes they are." He said. "If I could buy a house surrounded by a blackberry field I would be the happiest man alive."

She chuckled, "You're just a simple blackberry loving guy aren't you?"

He laughed, "That I am my lovely."

Lily stuck her fork in the pie and looked at him, "Don't call me that." He put up his hands, "Forgive me, it won't happen again."

"Lily!" She looked up and saw Taren running down the stairs. "Lily get away from him!" He stepped protectively in front of Lily as she got to her feet. "What's wrong Taren?"

He pointed at Henri, "This was the man who was with the Trolls, trying to buy the girls." Lily gasped and Henri stood up and put his hand on his chest. "It's true Lily, I was there trying to buy the women but not for the reason your very protective friend thinks."

"Not many reasons to buy women." Taren said. Lily thought he looked ready to kill Henri. "Please believe me Lily, when I say I was buying them to free them."

"What?" Lily and Taren echoed each other.

"Please, let us sit, I will explain everything." Henri sat and motioned for them to join him. Taren looked back at Lily and she shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well." She whispered and slowly sat down. Taren followed suit and Henri held out his hand towards Taren, "My name is Henri Marcel." Taren looked at Lily again,  
"Careful he likes to kiss hands." she said. Henri laughed but stopped and cleared his throat when Taren turned and glared at him. "Taren. Now explain yourself." Henri shrugged and withdrew his hand. "As you wish. I had been following that particular group of trolls for about six months. They're hard to track down without the right contacts and I finally caught up with them a month ago. I wined and dined them until they finally brought up their trade."

"Where did you hear about them?" Taren asked, keeping his voice stern as he tried to intimidate the smooth stranger. "I was traveling through Salthole about a year ago and over heard some trolls talking about cargo and women. I followed them and saw five women in a cage; they weren't moving but I could tell they were alive so I assumed they were drugged. I guess the trolls figured they would be easier to transport that way." He said acidly. "That's awful." Lily was truly horrified.

"It was. Seeing them laying there so helpless really woke something in me and I knew I had to help. When I found them a month ago there were so many more girls I almost couldn't believe it."

"Most of them were taken from a nearby village." Taren said.

"Really? I trust you got them home safely?"

"Yes, some. We're actually here because one of the girls was bought by a man named An-Roth who lives here in the city." Lily said.

Henri's eyes lit up, "Ah, how serendipitous perhaps then we can help each other." Taren noticed that Henri seemed to talk to Lily and hardly looked at him. "How?" he asked moving in front of Lily, making Henri look at him. "I have an idea of how we can search his house. It'll take time but I think it'll be our best chance." Taren nodded and turned to Lily, "Well, it's kind of late now."

Lily turned back to Henri, "Why don't you meet us tomorrow sometime, there are a few more of us."

"Yea and I'd rather only listen to you once." Taren said.

Henri chuckled, "Very well sir, I will see you tomorrow." He stood and bowed to Taren and turned to Lily, "My lady, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He bowed lower to her and flashed her another dazzling smile before walked out the front door. Taren relaxed and turned back around to Lily, "What are you doing down here?"

She sighed, "I couldn't sleep." She stood and started up the stairs with Taren behind her. "Lily, you should watch yourself around that guy he's slick. There's something about him that I don't trust."

She reached back and patted his head, "Thank you for worrying Taren. I could tell he was one of those charmers. I'll be careful." They entered their room and Lily fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow but Taren stayed up and wondered about the mysterious man and if they could really trust him.

The next day Taren told everyone at breakfast about Henri. "We might have some help. Lily and I met a slick figure named Henri last night. He was the human I saw that was trying to buy the women in the cave." Zachery practically spit out his food in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you sure?" Dante asked.

"Yes very sure. He said he was trying to buy them to set them free." As if on cue Henri strode into the tavern and walked over to the table. "Good morning Lily, Taren this must be the rest of your group." He bowed to the table, "Henri Marcel, it's lovely to meet you, may I sit?" He asked motioning to a chair and Lily nodded.

"Go ahead. Let's hear your plan." She sat back and crossed her arms over her stomach while Henri pulled the chair out and sat down, facing Lily of course. "Thank you very much."

Zachery leaned toward the new man and eyed him angrily, "Taren said you tried to buy the girls from my village."

He nodded, "I did yes, I wished to set them free and knew no other way to do so. I'm not much of a fighter and going against five trolls would have been stupid."

"Why didn't you get others to help you?" The young man asked.

Henri shrugged, "Honestly it did not occur to me at the time. I think now if I could go back I would find others of, like mind to help." Zachery roughly sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, "How do we know he's telling the truth? Maybe he just wants to sell Lily." He said pointing at the priestess. Lily eyed Henri up and down; he seemed so sincere about everything it was hard to think he wasn't on the level, at least about wanting to free the girls. "I think we can trust him." Lily said. Henri smiled and bowed his head to her. "Thank you Lily, it means a great deal that someone such as yourself trusts me."

"All right you said you have a plan?" Dante asked him.

"Yes I do. It will work if you priests have the ability to send messages magically to each other." Henri leaned back, looking pleased with himself.

"How did you know they were priests?" Taren said through clenched teeth. Henri nodded towards Lily; she looked down and saw her holy symbol peeking out of her shirt, nestled between her bosoms. She quickly arranged her shirt and glared at him, "I'll thank you not to stare." She hissed at him as Dante put his arm around her and scooted her closer. Henri shrugged his shoulders, "Knowing who I'm working with helps things go much smoother. I meant no disrespect."

Lily huffed, "What's your plan?"

Henri leaned forward, "I'm sure you all have heard of the ball coming up?" They all nodded and Henri produced a white envelope from his jacket. "I am invited to Lord Thaven's ball and I know An-Roth is also. He will be going, leaving his estate largely unguarded as he will take most of his men with him."

"So we break in during the party." Zachery said.

"Uh, sneak in let's say, but yes during the party."

"What does you being invited got to do with the plan?" Taren crossed his arms, he felt he knew where this was going. Henri cleared his throat, "I figured you must know what the young lady looks like so I need someone to come with me. I was thinking Miss Lily." He smiling and made a graceful motion towards her. Lily narrowed her eyes at him and Taren barked with laughter, "Course you were." he said.

"I simply need one priest in each group and Miss Lily looks like she could handle herself in a crowd of, higher breeding. No offense sir." He nodded in Dante's direction.

Dante sighed and rubbed Lily's arm, "As much as I don't like it, he's probably right." He said. Lily turned to Henri, "Why do you need us separated?"

"If he does bring the woman you're looking for to the ball, you'll be able to recognize her and send a message to your friends that she's with us. It might help if his house doesn't get, 'snuck' into while he's gone. The same for your group"- he motioned towards Taren, "If she's in the house you can tell Miss Lily she's safe and all is well. Plus if An-Roth decided to leave early we can warn you that he's on his way home. It would do no one any good to get caught there." Henri sat back, flashing a debonair smile. "What do you think?"

The group looked at each other and Zachery spoke up first, "That doesn't sound half bad actually."

Taren shrugged his shoulders, "All right, sounds solid I guess. " Taren said rubbing his eyes. "What exactly am I going as? Your servant?" Lily asked and they could hear the disdain in her voice. "Well you will come as my most honored guest." He bowed his head slightly, "Mm-hmm." she said.

"I assume you have a dress fancy enough for this occasion? If not I'd be glad-" Dante cut him off, "She does, don't worry about it."

Henri held up his hands, "All right making sure, the plan won't work as well if she dresses as she usually does, no offense."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah."

"Well, now that that's settled, over the next few days I shall show you where his home is and explain his guard etc. We will be plenty prepared to get the young lady back." He said to Zachery. "All right when do we start?"

"I like your enthusiasm young man. We can start right now if you'd like."

Zachery stood up. "I would."

Henri stood up and shook his hand, " Wonderful, gentleman will you be joining us?"

"Tomorrow." Taren said and Dante nodded in agreement.

Henri shrugged, "As you like. Come young man, let me show you where this 'man' lives." They walked out together and turned left, toward the rich part of town.

"You know I'm glad we have help and a plan but why does he have to act like such a slug?" Lily said as she got up. Dante followed her but Taren stayed in his seat and let them have some alone time.

Up in the room Lily took out her fancy red dress and hung it up to get the wrinkles out. Looking at it made her think of Hazel and the day they spent buying their dresses for their men. She was fluffing the skirt when Dante came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, she turned and let her fingers trace his short beard, "What's that for?" She asked with a little smile. "I don't like that man, he's used to getting what he wants. I can tell."

"I know, I sensed that too."

"I trust you Love," He said nuzzling her neck "but I don't trust him I'll tell you that now."

"I don't trust him much either." He gently brushed her lips with his and kissed her cheek. "Be careful around him okay?"

"As careful as I know how." She promised.


	15. Chapter 15

The Ball and the Plan

The next few days Henri prepared the men to get into An-Roth's house. He told them how many guards he had, the layout of the house, etc. He also prepared Lily for who would be at the party and made sure her manners would pass muster for the 'high-born' guests and told her he would pick her up outside the tavern at dusk the night of the party.

The two weeks went by quicker than they realized and soon everyone was getting ready for their part in rescuing Maria. Lily sat in front of the mirror in their room when a knock startled her. "Come in." She watched the door through the mirror and saw Dante walk in. "Hello sir." She smiled at him and he walked over.

"You look beautiful Love." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." Lily wore her hair down and it was curled in delicate ringlets, Dante played lightly with one as he talked, "Henri's here for you Love." Lily stood and wrapped her arms around him. "You stay safe. I'll worry about you all night." She said nuzzling his neck. "Don't worry too much, you have to look like you're having fun." Lily held his face in her hands, "May Otto be with you this night my love."  
"And with you Love."

Lily stepped out of the Inn and saw a carriage waiting outside just like Henri said there would be. He was standing by the open door smiling that debonair smile of his and Lily froze. Henri was wearing a black tunic that seemed to be made of velvet. His pants were black and clung to him like they were painted on. His boots came up to his knees and were so shiny you could see yourself. She had an unobstructed view of his face since his hair was bound tightly behind his head. He looked so handsome Lily couldn't help but stare at the wonderful job the Gods did when they made him. "Ah Miss Lily, you look beautiful." Henri took her hand and brought it to his lips. While he gently kissed her hand she remembered how to breathe again and inhaled sharply. "Thank you, you look nice too."

Henri looked behind her at the grumpy priest, "Do not worry Dante, I shall have her back in one piece."

"See that you do." He said as Henri helped her into the carriage. Lily situated her skirt and leaned out of the window, "Good luck."

"Stay sharp Love." The carriage got under way and Lily waved goodbye to Dante until she couldn't see him anymore then sat back with a sigh. "Are you all right my lovely?" Lily turned and glared at him, "Don't call me that. I'm worried about my friends. Their job tonight is so dangerous."

He chuckled, "You don't realize how dangerous our part is do you?" She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He took her hand, "These people can spot a fake a mile away. If anyone suspects what we're up to, your friends will be in danger."

"How could anyone know?" Lily's mind started going wild with all kinds of dangerous situations. "Everyone knows what An-Roth is into, but no one says anything for fear of the proverbial ax, or not so proverbial. He's one of the most influential men in town and there are always rumors flying of what he's done to those who tried to stop him or steal back his property.'"

Her eyes widened, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want you worrying all week. I thought it best to tell you now." Henri dug into his pocket and retrieved a little box. "You once asked what your role would be." He opened the box and Lily gasped, inside was a diamond encrusted ring, an engagement ring. "You want me to wear that?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "You are Lily Vale, my beautiful betrothed." He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Lily just stared at it, it was so beautiful she didn't see Henri lean in close, "Pretty no?" he whispered.

"It's gorgeous, but I can't wear this it's too extravagant." She looked up and jumped a little at how close he was. "Nonsense, my love deserves the best." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before she could pull back. "I'm not really your love Henri."

"True, but they must believe that you are." He reached up and played with one of her ringlets. "You slug! You had this planned all along!" Henri chuckled and scooted away from her, "Actually I didn't, it just came to me on my way to get you."

Lily shook her head, "I don't believe you."

"It will complete the illusion my lovely no one will suspect a thing; if you act appropriately."

Lily crossed her arms across her stomach, "Appropriately, you mean hug and kiss and smile, all that."

"Yes my lovely, is it such a horrible thing?" He didn't smile when he asked her, he just looked deep into her eyes. "You know Henri, if I didn't think you'd enjoy it so much it'd be easier to play along." She said.

"As you wish," his smile disappeared, "I won't enjoy a single moment of our time together." His sudden stoic appearance didn't suit him at all and Lily couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't keep it up for long and laughed heartily as he scooted next to her. "How could I not enjoy my time with you. You're smart, witty and beautiful. Anyone would have a good time in your presence. Tonight, I'm lucky that it's me." He kissed her hand again. "Thank you, I guess."

"You're most welcome my lovely. I promise I will try and control myself in your presence."  
"I'd appreciate that Henri." He gave her a little wink and turned to look out the window.

The silence was too much for Lily for some reason and she sighed, "So, you never explained how you got invited to his party Henri."

He turned, his eyebrows up, "I didn't?"

She shook her head, "No you didn't. Tell me."

He nodded, "Our families are old friends. Truthfully I haven't seen him in, eight years or so but every time he throws a ball, he sends an invitation to us."

"And where exactly are you from anyway? Your accent is so, different."

He chuckled, "I was born in a town called Nimberton. We moved to the Pillars when I was five. We moved again when I was ten to Ardenry where my family currently lives." Lily tried to think of where Nimberton was, but she couldn't place it. "Where is Nimberton don't think I've heard of it."

He smiled and chuckled a little, "Well it's far to the north, on another continent."

Lily was shocked, "I didn't know there were any others."

He nodded and took her hand, "It's very different from here is what I remember. I'm glad we moved away." He turned and looked out the window on his side of the carriage,

"We're almost there. Nervous?" He asked and looked back to her. Lily nodded and swallowed audibly. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He slid really close to her and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. She could feel her heart racing and hoped he couldn't tell. The carriage stopped and she heard someone open the door on Henri's side. His eyes quickly darted to the door then back to her and before Lily could react, Henri pressed his lips on hers. When his lips were free of hers he turned, "My apologies," It seemed he was talking to the valet, not her.

"No need to apologize sir." The valet stood by the door, patiently waiting for them to exit and Henri turned back to Lily, "Are you ready my lovely?" Lily could only nod, he had stolen her breath with a simple kiss. Henri exited first and Lily managed to get out without tripping on her dress. When she was firmly on the ground Henri slipped her arm through his and lead the way to the front door.

There were many well-dressed people walking into the large mansion that lay before them and a man at the door was taking the invitations. Henri smiled widely as he gave up his invite and ushered her inside. When they entered Lily gasped, it was the most elegant room she had ever been in. It seemed to be made of pink marble and she saw gold and black veins of some other mineral whipping through the walls. The windows were covered in a rich black velvet with gold embellishments. The chandeliers were made of pure diamonds and were the only competitor of the ring on her finger.

A group of bards was playing in a corner and there were already a lot of people dancing. "Come my lovely, let's dance." Henri swept her to the dance floor and when their bodies were close he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Dancing's a good way to see everyone who's here." Lily nodded and tried to enjoy herself while looking for An-roth. Henri had described him as a middle aged man with a head of dark gray hair, short but not fat. He picked her up and twirled her to the music, Lily couldn't help but laugh and when her feet touched the floor again he nuzzled in her hair. "See him?" he asked. She put a hand on his cheek and shook her head as he kissed her cheeks; Lily was getting good at not reacting to the cheek kisses, it was the lips she was worried about. She felt horrible that this man was kissing her when the love of her life maybe in danger. It made her feel even worse that her body reacted positively to his advances, but she was only human and prayed to Otto for more control . "Ah there he is my lovely, let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

He spun her off the dance floor and put an arm around the small of her back and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget to smile my lovely." Lily flashed the happiest smile she could muster and playfully slapped his chest, "Stop that." She said through her teeth. Henri apparently found that funny and chuckled so seductively it caught Lily off guard and couldn't keep herself from blushing. Henri's eyes got soft and he gently touched the color with his fingertips before he suddenly looked up, "Ah my Lord, may I introduce Lily Vale; she is to be my wife next spring."

Lily was shocked back to attention when she saw An-Roth standing before them. She could feel an unnaturalness ebbing from him and knew there was more to this man then they had first thought. Her instincts wanted her to hold her holy symbol high and call this disgusting man out, but instead she curtsied at the middle aged Lord. "She's absolutely stunning Henri." An-Roth took her hand and kissed it, Lily tried hard to keep her revulsion to herself as he touched her. When she was free of him Lily quickly put one arm behind her back and one around Henri, he was definitely the lesser of two evils at the moment. "This is Sonya, my companion." Lily looked at his date, she was short and had blonde hair, it was not Maria. "My Lady." Henri took her hand and kissed it as well. Lily looked around and counted five body guards around An-Roth. "The dance floor is wonderful, you must twirl that lovely creature around my Lord." Henri said.

"I may do that, thank you Henri." He said and walked away toward the host of the ball.

When they were well out of earshot Lily sighed, "Well that wasn't her." Henri took her arm, "Come then, you must tell Dante." He lead her from the party into the nearest empty room. He leaned up against the closed door in case someone decided to be snoopy while Lily cast her spell. "An-Roth is here, Maria is not with him. He had five men with him most likely guards. Be careful my love." Was what Dante would hear in his mind shortly. Lily sighed and cracked her knuckles, it was a nervous habit she hadn't done in a long time. "Is all well?" Henri asked.

She nodded, "Shall we go back to the party before a scandal arises?"

He chuckled, "As you wish my lovely." Henri held out his hand and Lily took it, praying silently that her friends would be all right

Dante, Taren and Zachery were at a tavern close to An-Roth's manor. The priest suddenly looked up and Taren knew he was getting the message from Lily. "Maria's not at the party and five of his guards went with him."

"That leaves three for us." Zachery said.

Dante nodded his head, "That's a very good thing." The three men stood, paid their tab and left. Earlier that week Henri had shown them the alley that ran behind the tavern, conveniently enough it lead the way to An-Roth's house and they quietly made their way down the deserted road. They got there with no incident and Taren got out his tool kit and started picking the lock on the back door. It made a loud click and the men froze as the door swung open quietly. Loud boot steps were coming from the front of the manor but it sounded more like someone was pacing back and forth rather than coming to see what the noise was and the three men relaxed a little.

They entered the main part of the manor through a dining room and Taren sneaked around a corner. He saw two of the three guards in the front room, one was pacing and the other was sitting by the fire whittling. Taren got a gold out of his pocket and rolled it along the floor. Both guards stopped what they were doing and watched the coin roll all the way to the far wall. "What the hell?" The pacing guard stepped over to pick it up and when his back was turned Taren took the opportunity and stepped into the room; he plunged his rapier into the man's back and the guard groaned in pain and fell to the floor. The other man flung his feet off the table and scrambled to get his sword but Taren was quicker, and before he could draw it he had the tip of a rapier at his throat. "Clear." Taren called out and the other men stepped into the room. Zachery quickly walked to the conscious guard and pointed his sword at him, "Where's the girl?"

"Which girl?" The man replied.

"Which?" Zachery huffed in anger, "Your boss really is disgusting piece of shit isn't he."

"Show us where they are now," Taren pricked the man on the neck, "and you'll live."

"All right, all right, they're upstairs." Taren grabbed his arm and shoved him toward the stairs. The third guard was still nowhere to be found and Dante searched the shadows as they walked up the stairs, hoping they weren't about to get ambushed. The guard led them to a room at the end of a long hallway. "They're in there okay?"

"Well open it." Zachery stepped up and shoved him at the door. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, it swung open to reveal a pitch black room. "Maria!" Zachery called out and ran inside. Dante pulled a coin out and it lit up like a lamp with Otto's light while Taren shoved the guard inside. Dante was last in the room and when his coin's light it the far walls he gasped, several girls were on thin mats chained to the wall. None of the women stirred as the men entered the room. "Otto help us." Dante breathed out before he felt a sharp pain on his head then fell to the ground.

The sound of the coin clattering on the floor made both men turn, "Dante!" Taren yelled when he saw his friend sprawled unmoving on his stomach. A large man with a mace stepped into the light from behind the door. "You bastard!" Zachery ran at him, sword drawn. Taren turned the other guard around and stabbed him in the gut up to the hilt. "But, I didn't do anything." He strained to say before he fell to the ground.

"You would have." Taren said quietly.

Zachery stabbed at the man with the mace but he easily dodged out of the way. Suddenly Taren was between them and sunk his rapier into the man's arm. He yelled out and dropped the mace with a loud clatter and tried to run from the room. Taren picked up the dropped weapon and when the last guard was at the top of the stairs, he threw it with all his might at his head. It connected with a sickening crack and both of them watched the man tumble down the stairs. He ended up in a very grotesque position at the bottom of the stairs that clearly said 'I'm dead.'

"Help Dante." Zachery said as he picked up the lit coin and walked over to the five girls. He quickly assessed that none of them were Maria and his heart sank.

Taren knelt by Dante, his head was bleeding but he stirred at Taren's touch. "Ohh." He groaned and tried to sit up. "Try not to move very much." Taren said.  
"Boy that was dumb." Dante said as he laid back down. Zachery kneeled down and started picking the locks that held the girls captive. "Come on get out while you can!" he yelled. They just looked at each other, clearly not understanding what was happening. "It's all right there's no one else here, go!" he said again. Slowly they started getting up and walked towards the door. Taren helped Dante get to his feet and the priest touched his own head, "Little help here Otto?" The pounding in his head subsided and he could think clearly again.

"She's not in here." Zachery said as he walked back to the other men.

"Well, we'll just check the other rooms. It'll be easier since there's no more guards." Taren said. As they helped a few of the girls get out of the room, one of them turned to Dante, "He used to talk about the 'primo' meat in the basement sometimes." Her voice was tired and hoarse; it must have hurt to talk. "Thank you." Dante gave her a little healing and she smiled as she ran from the room. When all the girls were out of the manor the men searched for the basement. It took them an hour to find the secret way in, behind a book case in the library. "What is it with bad people and stairs behind book cases?" Taren said when they found it.

"What does that mean?" Zachery asked as they started down the stairs.

"Nothing, never mind." They reached the door and after Taren checked for traps they walked in. There were three more girls, all very young chained to ratty beds. "Maria?" Zachery ran from bed to bed but so far none of them were his betrothed. Very much like the girls in the cave, these girls didn't respond to the voices. Taren and Dante tried to free them as Zachery continued his search. He turned a corner and saw another girl on a bed. She was like the others, chained up and unresponsive. "Maria?" He ran over and the closer he got he knew it was her. "Maria!" Her eyes were glazed over and she was breathing heavily. She was covered in sweat and her wrists were bloody from struggling against the cuffs. Zachery swung his sword against the chains, they broke on impact and Maria's arms fell limply to the bed. Zachery picked her up and carried her back to the priest. "Help her she's sick!"

Dante gave her a quick once over, "She's not sick, she's drugged. Let's get her out of here." Zachery carried Maria while the other men helped the girls up the stairs.

"Thank you Father." One of them said and kissed Dante's hands before she ran from the house. The other girls waited until they were outside before they ran for what they hoped would be safety.

At the ball Henri was having fun showing Lily off to society. Everyone thought she was just beautiful and congratulated them on their upcoming marriage. Henri made sure she sampled all the delicacies the party had to offer. She was having fun until Henri started hand feeding her little chocolate peppers. About five of them had passed her lips before he leaned down and whispered, "These are a wonderful aphrodisiac my lovely." She almost choked and it took her a while before she could put his words out of her mind.

About an hour after the pepper incident the bards started playing her favorite song, and Lily let herself smile as they danced. "You finally look like you're enjoying yourself." Henri said with a smile. "I like this song, it reminds me of home." He chuckled and hugged her. She didn't mind until he started rubbing her back. "Henri."

"Yes my lovely?" he said against her neck.

"You're getting handsy again."

"Oh, my apologies." He stood straight and cupped her face in his hands.

"Henri." Lily put her hands on his wrists and gently removed his hands from her face.

"Would you like to dance again?" He asked with that debonair smile across his face.

"Actually, could we just take a walk?"

He nodded, "Of course." When he offered her his arm she took it gracefully and let him lead her out the back terrace. They walked around the beautiful mansion and admired the paintings and sculptures. Outside there was a particularly beautiful statue of a naked man and woman embracing. Lily walked around the couple and studied the great detail the sculptor had taken with them. "Such a romantic piece." she said quietly. Henri chuckled, "Normally a woman has trouble looking at such things." Lily turned to him, her hands clasped behind her back. "What things?"

He pointed at the stone people. "Nakedness. I've seen many a woman blush and turn away at lesser things."

Lily shrugged and turned back to the statue, "I've seen lots of bodies when dealing with the sick and dying. There's no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed; the gods made us like this, we should worship our bodies."

Henri smiled widely, "Then why don't we walk around naked?" He asked, walking up behind her. "Because we look better in clothes." Lily felt him brush some hair away from her neck, "Don't move, we're not alone." He whispered and kissed her neck while tracing her pulse with a fingertip. Lily cleared her throat and turned slowly, "That's enough." she whispered.

"What's wrong my lovely?" His lips were barely touching her neck; it made her shiver. "It's been over an hour and nothing. I'm getting worried."

Henri took her hand in his. "Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine."

She sighed, "My friends could be hurt or dead and I'm here at a lavish party having a 'good time'."

Henri kissed her hands, "It's nice that you worry about your friends, it shows you have a kind heart." He traced around her face with his fingertips. "Would that you were mine my lovely Lily, you would want for nothing." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Her heart began to pound and she backed up a little, "Must you say such things Henri."

He chuckled, "You're heart is racing my lovely Lily." His smiled showed he was extremely pleased. "Sorry, I can't help it." She made sure not to look him in the eyes as she admitted that. "You can't?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she could feel his heart racing too.

"It's the chase you find exciting." she said dismissively.

"Perhaps," He lightly ran his lips over her cheeks, "but you're the best chase I've ever had." he said quietly.

She scoffed and turned back to him, "I'm not available to be chased." Their faces were so close Lily could smell the wine on his breath. "No, I already caught you." He whispered and kissed her passionately. Lily's hands were on his chest trying to push him off, but her arms didn't want to cooperate. Henri pressed his body against hers and they melded against each other. He tasted like wine and spices, Lily's hands moved from his chest and wrapped around his hips. A small noise came from his throat and he moved to her neck. The nibbling gave her goose bumps and her breath shuddered out, "Stop." She whispered in a breathy voice.

"You don't want me to stop." He said and continued nibbling on her soft skin. Finally Lily regained control of her arms and she lifted his head off her neck. "That's enough Henri."

"I don't want to stop."

Lily could see the heat in his eyes and shook her head, "Too bad." She walked a few paces away when she suddenly heard Dante's voice in her mind. "What is it?" Henri walked up and touched her arm as she sighed with relief, "Dante's all right. They got all the girls out and found Maria." She turned with a smile on her face.

"All? There were more?"

"Apparently."

A flash of anger distorted Henri's handsome features for a moment, "Disgusting monster."

"Behave yourself," Lily reached up and touched his face, "we might have to walk past An-Roth to get out and he can't see you so mad."

Henri took a few deep breaths. "All right, but we can't leave just yet though, we must wait a little while longer."

Lily shook her head, "Dante said he would have sent word earlier but he forgot, something about a hit to the head, it should be fine." She started walking inside and quickly realized Henri was not with her. When she looked back she saw he was still standing in the same spot, staring at her. "Are you coming?" She held out her hand for him. After a long moment he nodded and took her hand. As they walked back to the ball Lily gave him a little smile and squeezed his hand. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine my lovely." He bent down and kissed her cheek but she thought he sounded sad.

Luckily they didn't run into An-Roth and were soon in the carriage on their way back to the Inn. "Oh, here." Lily took off the diamond ring and held it out to him. Henri's eyes moved between her and the ring before he cleared his throat, "Thank you Lily." He took it and slipped it in his pocket. "Well, I hope you had fun."

She nodded, "When I wasn't worrying about my friends or fighting off your hands it wasn't bad."

He chuckled, "I will always remember this night Lily."

She turned and smiled at him, "I'm sure I'll find it in my memory for a long time to come as well." Lily patted his hand and looked out the window, she couldn't wait to get back to her friends. "You're anxious to get back to Dante aren't you." She nodded without looking at him, "He said Maria was drugged and he wasn't prepared for that. I might be able to help."

Henri stared at her, "You really put yourself before others don't you?"

"That's a cleric's life Henri, some people don't understand but it's very fulfilling." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "If you say so."

They rode in silence the rest of the way; Lily staring out the window, Henri staring at Lily. He watched how the light from the moon fell across her face and how her hair moved as the carriage bounced along the road. He knew when they got to the Inn that he'd have her face completely memorized. The carriage stopped and Lily started to open the door. "Wait." Henri leaned forward and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" She turned and let Henri trace her jawline with a fingertip.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight."

Lily chuckled, "It was your plan and it worked. I should thank you." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He knew then that no kiss would ever mean more to him than that one. "Are you all right?" She asked softly.

"Perfect." He whispered, his eyes were still closed.

She chuckled, "Did you want to come up and speak with Maria?" He shook his head and opened his eyes, "No, I don't want her to relive more than she has to."

Lily nodded, "Are we going to see you before we leave?"

"Probably not," He said shaking his head, "have to find another trail to follow."

"Well, thank you for your help Henri. I know Zachery and Maria will be eternally grateful to you."

He smiled a crooked smile and turned to the window, "I'm sure they will be."

"I suppose I'll see you again Henri."

"I hope so." He didn't turn as Lily exited the carriage, he kept his eyes on the window. When the door finally shut Henri scooted over and watched Lily walk into the Inn. He knocked on the roof to signal the drive to pull away and as it started clattering down the road Henri sat back and closed his eyes, "Goodbye, my lovely Lily."

Lily rushed into the bedroom and saw her friends were scattered around; Zachery was sitting on the bed next to who she assumed was Maria, Dante was right, she was terribly sick. Taren was pacing the length of the room and Dante was sitting on the other bed. Everyone but Zachery and Maria looked up as she entered. "Lily can you help?" Taren pointed at the young girl.

"I can try." She walked over and sat next to Zachery. A quick once over and she could tell that Maria was heavily drugged but with what she didn't know. Lily laid her hand on the girls' forehead, it was covered with sweat and felt clammy to the touch. "Otto this poor girl suffers from something forcibly put in her. Her love has rescued her from a fate that would most surely have killed her. She has a life full of love and happiness before her, please ease her of this addiction that was forced upon her. Let her begin her life with joy."

Lily prayed silently to Otto until she felt the girls' skin begin to warm. Maria's breathing became normal and Lily could tell she was sleeping peacefully. When Lily opened her eyes she was tired but saw Maria looked much better. "I think she'll be fine now. Otto will see to it." Lily stood and slowly made her way to Dante. "How's your head?" She sat on the bed next to him and tentatively ran her fingers though his hair. "Better, you might have to help me get the blood out."

She chuckled, "How romantic. What happened?"

"Guy with a mace in a dark room basically." He sounded a little embarrassed so she kissed his cheek and continued to run her fingers in his graying hair. He leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder and she could see where he was struck. "Oh goodness I think you're right about needing my help you're a mess." Zachery spun around, "I can't thank you three enough. Where's Henri I'd like to thank him too."

"He left," Lily said, "he wanted to pick up another trial before it got cold." Zachery nodded and turned back to Maria. "We'll escort you back to your village when she's feeling better." Taren said sitting in a chair by the door.

Lily spoke up, "She should feel fine tomorrow, physically anyway. There's no telling how her mind was affected."

Zachery picked up Maria's hand and kissed it. "I still love her, no matter how damaged she may be. She's mine and I'm hers." Lily smiled at his commitment to Maria, there should be more men like him in the world she thought to herself. "Let's go see if the wash room is being used and get that blood out of your hair before it totally dries."

Dante sat up, "All right, it's late so I doubt anybody is in there." Lily grabbed some clothes for the both of them and got the key from the barman.

The washroom was big and had a large wooden tub and a kettle, that was it. They stirred the fire under the kettle and soon the water was hot enough to bathe in. Dante slipped in the water and relaxed with his back towards Lily so she could change into some comfortable underclothes. "All right let's get your hair clean." She said kneeling behind him. He chuckled, "Yes, ma'am." There was a small bucket next to the tub and Lily used it to poured water over his head. The water ran pink with old blood. "Gosh he really got you didn't he?" she said.

He sighed, "Yeah,"

"Tired?" She asked as she poured more water on him.

"That too."

"That too? What else is wrong?" She cast an easy spell that filled the bucket with clear water. "It's stupid really."

She clicked her tongue, "I'm sure it's not." Lily poured the water over his head and finally the water ran clear. "How was the party?" he asked.

"The party? It was interesting. The woman with An-Roth seemed happy, I found that odd."

"Really." She thought Dante didn't sound too interested in the woman. "Did you dance?"

Lily shrugged, "A little, we mostly kept an eye out." She picked up a bar of soap and lathered it up in her hands before washing around the wound on his head. Dante sighed heavily, "Love, did he kiss you?" He turned and moved her hands away from his head. Lily couldn't hide the guilt on her face, "Yes he did."

Dante shook his head, "I don't mean to be the jealous possessive man, but did you have to?"

She leaned over and touched his cheek, "All night he was very touchy feely and I was uncomfortable the whole time."

He nodded but still looked sad. "I believe you Love." He took the bar of soap from her and started washing the wound. "Sometimes, I wonder if you'd be better off with a younger man."

His words caught Lily off guard, "Oh stop, you're not that old." He turned in the water and gripped the side of the wooden tub, dropping the soap. "I'm twelve years older than you Lily, that's significant."  
"I never said it wasn't Dante," she touched his face, "but you don't seem that old to me. You're young at heart and that's what matters to me." He shook his head and turned from her, "I saw the way he looked at you. If he tried hard enough I'm sure you'd realize that a younger man would better suit you." She exhaled loudly and put her hands on her hips, "Dante Foss don't you assume my actions. I would never leave you for a younger man. Not even an older man, you're it for me." He turned to her and smiled a small smile. "You're not convinced?" She asked.  
"I believe your words and I believe you mean them, but I can't help and dread the day you leave me." She caressed his face and he closed his eyes at the wondrous sensation. "Henri really shook your faith in us didn't he?" she said quietly.

"I suppose it was coming. We've been together well over a year now. Lately I've been wondering what a beautiful young woman like you is doing with an old priest like me."

Lily smiled, "Having the best time of her life that's what." The water was pink from his blood but she slid into the water next to him anyway. "I thank Otto every day that I met you. I've experienced so many things I never would have by staying home. So much excitement, sadness and love. I'm a better more experienced person now that I'm with you. I love you and no other man for the rest of my life." Lily ran her hand through his hair, "You believe me now?" He wrapped his arms around her and Lily heard him sniffled a little, "Yes my love I do." They held each other until the water got cold.

The next day Maria woke and it seemed the last thing she remembered was being taken by the trolls. She was extremely happy to see Zachery and couldn't wait to get home so they set out that afternoon. The trio could see how much Zachery loved Maria, he was so tender towards her there was no doubt in their minds that the young couple were meant to be. Two weeks later they arrived back in the village and there was a tearful but happy reunion between Maria and her parents. Her father kept his word and truly accepted Zachery as his son. The couple asked the trio to stay for the wedding they had planned to have in a few weeks and the couple happily accepted. Taren just nodded and left the room. The Inn keeper let them have a room free of charge until after the wedding because of all they had done.

Zachery and Maria's wedding was simple and beautiful. Dante held Lily's hand the entire time while she dreamed of what their wedding might be like. Taren didn't go. He watched from behind a tree, several hundred yards away and thoughts of Hazel and how it could have been haunted him the entire time.

The whole village attended the reception, Dante danced with every lady while Lily danced with every young man. She was about to finally sit down and rest when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "How about it Lily-Lou?" She turned and saw Taren holding his hand out towards her. Lily smiled and took his outstretched hand, they had never danced before but Lily found him to be just as eloquent a dancer as Dante. "How are you?" she asked her friend.

He breathed deep and sighed, "Better."

"Did you watch?"

He nodded, "I was by that tree over there."  
"That must have been hard."  
"Yes." He said quietly before he quickly perked up. "So when are you and Dante gonna tie the knot?" he asked happily.

She smiled, "Oh, I don't know."

"But you will right?"

"Positive." She said with a bright smile, "There's no one else out there for me."

"Never say never young lady, things happen." He said and Lily laughed as he twirled them around, "I know, he's already made me promise that if something did happen I wasn't to spend my life alone."

"Really? Wow."

"He said he wants me to be happy and loved, that I deserved it."

"You do." The song ended and Taren gave her a hug. "You're lucky to have each other. Remember that."

"Every day." she said. Taren walked off and started mingling with the villagers while Lily finally took a seat on the soft grass. She looked around and saw Dante was walking over. "Come join me." She said patting an empty space next to her. He sat down and kissed her cheek. "Did you teach Taren how to dance or did he teach you?" Lily asked.  
"He taught me actually. How did you know?"

"You dance alike. I never really figured him for a dancer."  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about him. A lot less than most would after traveling a year with someone."

"Really? Do you think he doesn't trust me?"

He put an arm around her, "No no, he's afraid you'll think less of him."

She chuckled, "My father was a pirate I doubt there's anything Taren could say that would shock me."

Dante smiled, "I thought you might say that Love." The couple sat and enjoyed the celebration and the people late into the night.

The next day Taren knocked on their door, "Can I come in?"

"Come on in Taren." Dante called out. He opened the door and saw Dante was putting on his robe, Lily was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her long hair. "Morning Taren what can we do for you?" Dante asked as he sat on the bed.

"I was wondering if we could go to Salthole. It's been a while, thought it'd might do me some good to get home."

"To stay?" Lily looked a little sad at the prospect of losing Taren but he just chuckled.

"No just to visit, maybe we could stay the winter?"

Lily smiled, "That would be nice having a permanent home for the winter."

"Are you sure Taren?" Dante asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I need to get home; if only for a little while." Dante nodded and Lily smiled. "Well all right, next stop Salthole. When do you want to leave?" Lily asked as she stood. Taren could see the excitement in her face, "How about a week? We'll need to supply up first."

"Sounds like a plan." Dante walked over and shook Taren's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Hardships on the Seas

Over the next week they gathered supplies as well as warmer cloaks and bedrolls, they knew the weather was going to get colder as they traveled. Lily was looking forward to a proper home for the winter. Their first winter together they stayed at an Inn, but it just didn't feel like home. The villagers were sad to see them go but were very helpful gathering the supplies they needed. One woman even made an extra-large blanket that would cover the three of them when they had to sleep outside.

There were several routes they could take to Salthole; walk over land or take a ship. When Lily said she'd never been on a ship before that made the decision for them. There was a town called Porthaven east of the Elven woods; it being closer than Fairwinds they decided to skirt the woods and take their chances there. They mostly slept outside, saving money for their passage and the three enjoyed their time traveling; the weather was mild during the day and the hunting was good so they ate well every night. When Taren brought back a large deer one night it made Lily think of Quincy and she said a small prayer for their lost friend as Taren prepared it for the fire.

They reached Porthaven around mid-morning three weeks after they left the village. As they walked the docks a boat called 'The Beautiful Bee' caught Lily's attention. "Let's try that one." She pointed at it and walked up to the downed plank. A large man with wild red hair was sitting on a stool whittling a little horse. "Excuse me sir?" He looked up and scratched his temple with the side of his knife. "What can I do for you priestess?"

"My friends and I were wondering if your ship was heading towards Salthole and if so, might we barter a ride?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh! Well two priests of Otto are always welcome on my ship! Shaggy Dan's the name and the 'Beautiful Bee' is mine. The only payment I require of you and your priest friend is a blessing or two on my ship and my men as we travel." Taren peaked around Dante and held up his hand, "What about me?" He asked with a friendly smile. Dan pointed at Taren with his knife, "You gotta pay." Taren nodded and started digging in his money pouch and produced ten gold pieces. "This enough?" Dan took the gold, counted it, and gave him back three gold. "That'll do, thank you son. Come aboard, we're just about to get underway." Dan stood and walked up the plank and the trio followed him onto the ship. "Thank you very much Captain, we really appreciate it." Lily said.

"Think nothing of it lass." He pointed to a door with a pretty stained glass window. "That there's my cabin, that's the only place you can't go. You'll be staying below with some other travelers. Eat with the men or your own food either way. Feel free to walk the boat but don't get in the way of me crew and we'll get along fine. If you have any problems with them, let me know. They know better than to harass paying passengers."

"Sounds good to us." Dante said shaking the man's hand.

"Why don't you bless the voyage before we get underway Father."

Dante nodded and walked to the front of the boat. "Otto, great god of the sea. The Beautiful Bee is about to travel on your waters, I pray that it be a safe and swift journey for all aboard. Thank you blessed Otto." Dante walked back to the group and took Lily's hand. "Thank you Father, it's much appreciated." Dan walked up the helm and started yelling at the crew. "All right men, raise the sails the winds are with us! Let's not insult them by missing out!" The men yelled their response and started running around the boat. Dan's crew seemed to have been together a long time, Lily may have never been on a boat but she spent many hours as a child watching the boats and their crews that were docked in Fairwinds and she thought Dan's crew worked in perfect harmony.

"Let's go below, see who we're sharing a room with." Lily's lead the three down some stairs and they found themselves at the beginning of a long hallway. Immediately to their left was a big room with seven people; well five adults and two small children. They walked in and Dante gave the introductions. "Hello, my name is Dante, this is Lily and Taren." They smiled and sat down by the family. The man held out his hand and introduced his family as he shook Dante's hand. "Ed, my wife Mary, our son Lucas and our little pixie Deidre." Dante ticked the little infants chin and she giggled and twitched like babies do. Lily laughed and playfully squeezed the baby's arm, "She adorable."

"Thank you." Mary said. The group put their burdens down in a corner as Taren spoke up. "Let's go watch the boat pull out." He said and pulled Lily to her feet.

"Well if you insist." She laughed as he continued to pull her back up the stairs. They stood at the railings and watched as the 'Beautiful Bee' cast off from docks and made its way into the open waters. The smell of the ocean reminded Lily of home and she let the sea air whip her hair around her.

Dante watched Lily enjoy the wind, She looks so lovely he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily leaned back and nestled in his chest. "I still can't believe it's your first time on a ship Love. I hope you don't get sick."

She chuckled, "Me too. I'd like to enjoy the trip. Not walking for once is nice."

"It certainly is." He said nuzzling her neck.

They stayed up on the deck for a few more minutes before heading down below. Taren had spread out their large quilt for them to sleep on and the other passengers had done similar things. The three other men were merchants and they tried to peddle their wares but no one had enough money. Lily talked with Mary as they played with the baby and Dante soon joined them in the fun. It had been so long since Lily had been around one so young she almost forgot how much she liked babies. She also thought Dante looked adorable with the squealing child, but the call of the wind was strong and Lily spent most of the day outside enjoying the sea air.

When Lily woke the next morning she felt awful. She was nauseous and every time the boat rocked she fought hard not to be sick. Taren rolled over he saw her face, "Jeez Lily-Lo you look green!" She nodded her head; Lily felt if she opened her mouth to speak, words weren't the only thing that would come out. Taren reached over her and quickly woke Dante, "Hey wake up Lily's sick." He said nudging the priest.

Dante opened his eyes and saw Lily had a pained expression on her face and her lips pursed tightly. "Oh I'm sorry Love, I wish there was something I could do." She shook her head and patted his face, trying to tell him it was okay without words. "Man I'm starving." Taren said. Lily's eyes widened at the mention of eating and all she could think of was the stew they ate last night. She scrambled for the bucket in the corner and barely made it as the contents of her stomach made it into the bucket several times. The merchants left quickly, but the others either cared or it didn't bother them. The bucket was almost full when Lily finally laid back down. Dante patted her hand and said he'd take it up top and empty it for her while Taren sat with her and squeezed her calf, "Sorry Lily-Lou, didn't mean to make you sick."

"S'ok." She moaned into the quilt and held her stomach. Soon Dante came back with a nice clean empty bucket. "Maybe we should have walked." Lily's voice was small and scratchy and she heard Mary clear her throat, "Why don't you boys get something to eat and let me take care of her for a while." Dante looked at Lily, her eyes closed in concentration. "Is that okay Love?" She nodded very slightly. "All right then." He kissed her hand and the men walked out. Mary's husband took the toddler with them leaving Mary her infant and Lily alone. "Is this your first?" Mary asked. Lily nodded and groaned a little. "Don't worry it'll pass." Mary said.

"Really?"

Mary chuckled, "Of course it will."

Lily groaned and rolled over, "All I can think about is last night's dinner."

"Yeah that's not a good thing to think about now. Hopefully Dante will bring you some bread, it helps."

"Good. I hate feeling like this."

"I image being used to healing the sick and not being able to help yourself is a little frustrating."

Lily nodded and slowly sat up, "Okay I think I'm good now." She burped and held her stomach, "Oh excuse me, that was awful."

Mary laughed, "It's all right it's just us girls." Lily leaned back on a wooden support and tried to ignore the nausea. She didn't think she'd get sick anymore but her stomach was not happy. "Goodness how can you be nauseous and hungry at the same time?" Her stomach felt completely empty from its recent expulsion but she was always ravenous in the morning. "I know it's odd. The trick is to find the right food." Mary said.

"I'll remember that." The baby started to fuss so Mary put it to her breast and it ate quietly. Lily was sitting up rubbing her belly when Dante walked in and just as Mary had predicted, he had a nice piece of crusty bread for her. He knelt down and touched her stomach lightly. "You're sitting up that's good."

"Sort of."

"I brought you some bread, I didn't want you not to eat." She took it and inhaled deeply, "Smells good." She tore little chunks and started eating. "Is it nice out today?" Lily had dreamed all night of going back up on deck and feeling the wind. "Just like yesterday Love."

She finished the bread chunk and sighed, "Well not hungry but still nauseous."

Dante chuckled, "Sorry Love, it won't last forever."

"That's what Mary said." The young mother looked up at her and gave her a little wink.

Lily spent the day trying not to expel the bread she had eaten. That afternoon she had the room to herself and took a little nap. When she woke she felt a little better and decided to brave the outside. It was almost sundown when she joined Dante on the deck. She enjoyed it until her stomach overwhelmed her again and she leaned overboard to the sound of the laughing crew. When she came back up she turned to the sailors, "Ha ha ha, be glad I don't get sick on the boat. Bet that would stop you from laughing."

That actually made them laugh harder. Dante picked her up and carried her back down. When Mary saw her being carried down she shook her head, "Poor girl." Dante laid her on the quilt and she settled on her back; eyes closed trying to concentrate on holding back the sea sickness. "Jeez Lily-Lou, you really got it rough don't you." She waved her hand at him to show some kind of acknowledgment. "I can watch her Dante if you want to get some-" Lily interrupted with a groan and a wave of her hand, "stuff you put in your mouth and chew." Taren said slowly and Dante tried not to chuckle, "All right, I'll be back in a bit." He kissed her hand and walked back up the stairs. Taren piled some of the quilt under Lily's head and made a pillow for her. "There ya go Lily-Lou."

"Thanks Taren."

She groaned and heard Mary whispering to her husband, "Dante looked worried, you should talk to him"  
"All right." He kissed her on the cheek and Lily heard him walk up the stairs.

Ed looked for the priest in the galley, but didn't find him. After circling the ship he finally found Dante at the back of the boat leaning on the rail. He came up behind him and slapped a greeting on his back, "Mind if I join you?"

Dante looked up, "No not at all."

Ed leaned his back against the rail. "It's hard watching them go through it isn't it."

Dante nodded, "Yeah, but she'll be fine in a few days."  
"That's what I thought." He said as he pulled a pipe from his pocket and began stuffing leaves into the chamber. Dante turned to him, a little confused, "What do you mean?"  
"Oh you know, everything's a surprise with your first child." Ed's statement didn't help curb his confusion, "What child?"

"Hope you don't mind Mary telling me." He lit the pipe and inhaled deeply.  
"What child?"

"Yours and Lily's." Ed's eyes narrowed, "What other child would I be talking about?"

"She's not pregnant its sea sickness!" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Sure about that? Mary asked if it was her first child and she said yes." Dante's mouth dropped and he held onto the railing for dear life. "She said she was pregnant?" Ed nodded, "Lily not tell you yet? Don't worry, they wait sometimes to make sure." Dante's head was spinning, if Lily was pregnant it wasn't his child. It would be Henri's he had no doubt. An overwhelming sense of sadness filled him. He loved Lily, no one else should have been that close to her. It should have been me, he thought to himself. "Hey are you all right?" Ed touched his shoulder.  
"I don't know, I don't know." He rubbed his face and ran his hands nervously through his hair. Ed chuckled, "It'll be all right Dante, kids are great you'll see. The second you see their face you fall in love I guarantee."

"I have to talk to her." He started walking back to the stairs.

"Don't be too hard on her Dante, women are odd when their with child; give her the benefit of the doubt." Ed called after him.

When Dante got to the room he saw Taren was laying down on the blanket next to Lily playing with the toddler. The image terrified him, what if it was Taren? Would his best friend sleep with the woman he loved under his nose? "What's wrong Dante you look as green as Lily." Taren asked.

Dante cleared his throat, "Is she asleep?" he asked.

"No I'm awake." Lily opened her eyes and saw how upset Dante looked, "Gods Dante what's wrong?"

He held a hand out for her, "I need to talk with you." Lily took his hand and he helped her up. She was unnerved at how serious he looked and followed him up to the port side of the boat. "What on earth is wrong?" she finally asked. Dante let go of her hand and she watched him rub tears from his eyes, "Lily why?" He asked quietly.

"Why what?" She reached up to dry his cheek but he gently turned away from her. "You're scaring me Dante."

He sighed heavily and turned to her, "Why did you sleep with Henri?"

She gasped, "I didn't, where did you get that idea?"

"Well I'm not the father that's clear. Who else would it be?"  
"Father? You're not making any sense-"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he interrupted. The look on Dante's face froze her blood, it was a mix of pain and anger, Lily never thought she'd see him look like that. "Who told you that?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter who told me. What matters is you lied about sleeping with Henri."  
"But I-"  
"I believed you that night in the water, I truly did."  
"Good! I was telling the truth!"  
He shook his head, "Just stop, please. You could have stayed with him. You didn't have to come back and put us through this."

Lily stared at him like she'd never seen him before, "Dante Foss what is wrong with you? I would never sleep with anyone but you! You know what your problem is?"

"My problem? I'd say it's your problem!" He yelled over her.

"You are so scared that I'm going to leave you, you're trying to push me away!"

"Push you away? I don't have to push if you want to go you're free to go I'm not stopping you!" He yelled. Lily felt her chest tighten and tears poured down her cheeks, "You bastard." She whispered and slapped his face. Dante's head jerked with the force and before he could do anything Lily ran downstairs. She ran as far down as she could go and ended up in the very bottom of the ship. It was so cold, and she sat down among the ribs of the ship and wept.

Taren was playing 'how long can the drool spittle get' with the toddler when he saw Dante walk back down. "Hey, where's Lily-Lou?" He asked, handing Mary her son. Taren looked at Dante's face and saw a red mark above his beard. "Dante? What did you do?" He stood up and walked over to his friend but Dante shook his head, "Nothing." He tried to sit down but Taren grabbed his arm.

"No what happened? It looks like she slapped your face." He said as he examined the red mark. "Dante what did you say? I told you it was normal for them to act a little odd." Ed said.

"Them? Odd? Dante what's going on, where's Lily?" Taren was getting scared. Dante had never looked the way he did now in all the years he had known him, he was so sad and angry. "I don't know where she is." He said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. Taren's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock, "What? It's a ship there's only so many places she could be!" He still had a hold of Dante's arm and he shook him, "What happened?"

"You want to know what happened Taren? Fine! Lily slept with Henri and now she's pregnant! Happy!" Dante yelled in Taren's face.

"What! Are you insane Dante! She'd never do that! Besides she's not pregnant you idiot!"

"How the hell do you know!" He yelled in his friends face. The infant started crying and Taren apologized as he dragged Dante up the stairs.

He made sure they were alone before he started talking. "How the hell do I know?" Taren whispered harshly, "Let's start with she loves you more than life itself and she'd never do anything to hurt you. Secondly, being a werewolf I can see, hear, touch, taste and smell better than a normal human and as hard as she tries to hide it, I always know when she's having her moons blood and she wouldn't have had it last week if she were pregnant would she?"

Dante's face went from anger to shock, "I-"  
"Would she!" he shook Dante again.

"No, no she wouldn't."

Taren let him go and Dante took a step back. "Oh gods what have I done?"

"Did you let her explain? Did you listen to her or did you just accuse her of being a loose woman?" Taren was angry at his friend for acting like a jilted lover and scared that Dante was going to chase Lily away forever. "I, I didn't let her explain." Dante said quietly. "Well maybe you should have done that." Taren said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dante rubbed his face with his hands over and over, "Oh Otto what have I done?"

"Forget what you've done and think about what you're going to do. You have to find her and apologize."

Dante looked up and nodded, "Yes." He ran down the stairs and started looking in every nook and cranny he could find.

After an hour he felt he had scoured the entire ship, but still hadn't found her. "Oh Otto where is she, I'm so sorry Lily honey I'm so sorry." He whispered as he ran back to the room. He was hoping Taren could help him look since his own senses were apparently so dull. Dante ran down the stairs and stopped halfway when he saw Lily, she was asleep in Taren's arms. He was sitting against the wall with his arms around her and his eyes met Dante's as he walked in. "I looked everywhere, I couldn't find her." He whispered as he sat next to them. Lily's face was dirty and red with streaks of her tears down her cheeks. Just looking at her in that state broke his heart. "She said she was in the bottom of the boat, it's how she got so dirty." Taren whispered.

Dante sighed and tentatively reached for her, but stopped. "I don't want to wake her." Taren looked at Lily's face a moment before looking back at Dante. "She was right you know. You're pushing her away."

Dante sighed, "I am aren't I." The realization made his chest tight.

"You're not used to being with a woman, especially not one so young." Taren said, "You have to get over that you think she'd be better off with a younger guy, no one is better than you. Not for her, you're it."

He shook his head, "I probably screwed that up."

Taren gently shrugged his shoulders, "If you love her, truly love her then you're going to have to give her time. She'll come around I know it. Lily loves you more than anything. Have faith in her love Dante." He looked at Lily's sleeping face and felt a tear fall down his cheek. " I will." he whispered.

Lily woke up when little Deidre started crying. She opened her eyes and saw she was still sitting against Taren. "Morning Lily-Lou." Taren started stretching so she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Memories of last night floated in her mind and tears started forming as she laid down on the quilt, "Morning." She whispered and felt Taren rub her arm. "Dante went looking for you last night." She didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes. "You should talk to him Lily-Lou."

"Lily?" She thought Mary sounded sad, "I'm so sorry for assuming you knew I meant first baby and not first boat trip, it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Mary, he just, didn't want to hear me." She said choking back the tears. "Come on Lily-Lou, let's get something to eat." Taren started lifting her up, "You need to eat something you didn't have dinner last night." As if on cue her stomach growled loudly so she cooperated and followed Taren out of the room. She didn't see Dante as they walked and he wasn't in the galley. Lily ate a little, though she didn't really feel like it. "I want to go up top, feel the wind." She said to Taren as she pushed away her plate.

He nodded, "All right, I'll be up in a while." Taren still had a big plate of food to eat, Lily figured he must really like the cook; he hadn't missed a meal on the ship yet. When she got upstairs the wind hit her immediately. The smell was wonderful and Lily walked to the railing and watched the waves. It didn't make her sick now, it comforted her. She reminded herself that she was on Otto's domain and let her Gods love embrace her.

"Lily?" His voice was like a shock to her system and she jumped a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." he said. Lily turned, he was standing about five feet away from her. "Lily, I can't even begin to convey how wrong I was and how sorry I am." He looks awful she thought, very tired and sad. The imprint of her hand was still on his cheek. "You were right Lily, I was pushing you away I see that now. I have no excuse for what I did. I can only promise that I'll never do it again." He kneeled in front of her and she let him take her hand. "Once I told you I'd wait forever for you. I haven't kept that promise very well." His fingers rubbed her skin lightly. "I love you Lily, I should have listened to you and not my own insecurities. Can you ever forgive me?"

She looked down at his face and felt tears fall. "I don't know whether to kiss you or walk away Dante." He lowered his head and covered her hand with slow little kisses,

"I understand if you need time." He looked up and his face broke her heart. "I love you Lily Vale. You and no other and I promise to never treat you like I did last night, ever again." He stood and she let him kiss her cheek, "Come find me when you're ready." He whispered. As he walked away Lily turned back to the ocean; the wind was so strong it dried her tears as they fell. "Otto it hurts so much, what should I do?" she whispered.

"Ship on the horizon!" A voice from above called out and Lily looked up. There was a sailor in the crow's nest pointing north. She looked out to sea and indeed, far away was a ship with no flag raised. As she stared at the distant ship her father's voice rang in her head, _'If you're ever at sea and come upon a ship with no flag it only means one thing, pirates.'_ "Otto help us." Lily whispered.

The captain ran past her and scurried up to the crow's nest. Lily watched as Dan took the hand held telescope from his man and looked north. He watched for what seemed an eternity, then lowered it slowly. Lily walked up to the mast as he came back down. "Captain is it pirates?" she asked calmly. He sighed heavily, " 'Fraid so lass. You better start praying to that god of yours; we're gonna need him." He took a few steps away and started barking orders to the crew. "Hard to port, we need to get closer to the coastline!" The men acted quickly, running around pulling jigs and so forth. No one questioned, they just acted.

When Taren came up from the galley he saw how agitated everyone looked. Lily was standing still by the rail and he thought she looked a little pale and walked. "What's going on Lily-Lou?" He saw the captain furiously turning the ship toward the coast. "Pirates."

"What?" He looked back and saw her eyes staring deep into his.

"Pirates are coming Taren."

He glanced out to sea and sighed, "Good thing we're on Otto's turf then huh?" He said.

"Yeah, good thing." But he thought Lily didn't sound grateful at all.

The 'Beautiful Bee' was on high alert all day and into the night; it seemed to take the other boat forever to catch up to them. As the slivered moon rose high in the sky Lily was at the railing again, she couldn't stop staring at the other ship, even though at the moment it was too dark to really see anything. "Lily?" Once again his voice made her jump but she didn't turn. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, not yet." He walked next to her and leaned on the rail.

"Do they know who it is?"

"If they do they haven't said." She said quietly. Dante sighed and hung his head,

"We really should have walked." Surprisingly his words made Lily laugh, but tears fell with the laughter. "Yes we should have." He chuckled and slid over until his arm touched hers. "I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe." Lily looked over at him and his face was so sincere it made her heart ache. "We'll keep each other safe." She whispered.

"Lily I'm-"

"Wait." She touched her finger to his lips, "I need to say something." He nodded and let her continue. "The things you said, hurt me so much. I felt as if my heart would wither and die in my chest. My sweet Dante was saying I had slept with another man and the worst part?" Tears started pouring down her cheeks, but she was able to keep her voice strong. "He wouldn't listen to me. The one person besides Taren in the whole world who would never lie to me; never hurt me and never ever betray me was killing me because he wouldn't hear me out. Where are we to go if we don't trust each other?" She turned to the sea and her hair began whipping around her arms. "We stand here helpless on the edge of battle and I know I can trust you at my back." She turned back to him and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "But can I still trust you with my heart?" Lily pushed away from the rail and left Dante alone on deck.

She walked back to the room and laid next to Taren. "Have you talked to Dante today?" He asked her. Lily nodded her head and closed her eyes. "I have." Taren gave her a hug and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Everything will be all right Lily, I promise."

She looked up and kissed his hand. "I pray it will be."

As morning arrived everyone could see the other ship and it was indeed moving quite quickly in their direction. It had also raised a flag during the night but none of the trio recognized it. Red shackles around boney arms over a black background waved over the intruding ship. The captain was still at the helm and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Captain, will we make port before they reach us?" Lily asked.

"Doesn't look that way lass." He said keeping his eyes forward.

"You know who it is don't you." Taren said.

Dan nodded sharply, "Renn the Dreaded." None of them had ever heard of him.

"Is he known for anything?" Dante asked.

"Generally slavery. He takes the survivors and sells them where he can."

"Survivors? So at least we have a chance to defend ourselves." Taren said.

"Otto will be with us Captain." Lily said.

"Hope you're right lass." Lily ran down the stairs to warn Mary and Ed and found them cuddling on the trio's blanket. "You should stay down here and protect your family Ed. We'll do our best to keep them out but the captain says we won't make port in time. If you have to fight, then know the battle hasn't gone in our favor." Lily said. Mary cradled her children and Ed put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll do my best." He said.  
"Did the captain say when?" Mary's voice was small and frightened.

"No he didn't, but we'll make sure and give you plenty warning."

"Thank you Lily." She nodded at Ed then made her way back up to the deck. Taren was polishing his rapier and Dante was pacing back and forth, stealing looks at the ever closing ship. When he saw her back on deck he walked over to her, "We may be in Otto's territory but he can only do so much."

"I agree." She turned to the ship, it seemed much closer than when she went downstairs. "It's so fast, I wonder if they have magical help."

"Wouldn't surprise me a bit." Dante said. Captain Dan walked by and leaned over the priests. "They'll be in bombard range within the hour, I suggest you start prayin." He walked into his cabin and slammed the door. Dante put an arm around Lily and pulled her close. "Otto will guide us." She said, wrapping her arms around him. Dante kissed the top of her head as Taren walked over and hugged Lily from behind, making her favorite kind of hug that the young man had dubbed 'a Lily sandwich'. "I hope you're right Lily-Lou." He said against the back of her neck.

The crew prepared for bombardment while Lily and Dante prayed for the crew, for their safety, and the ability to stay brave in the face of certain doom. Lily walked over to Taren and touched his rapier, "May Otto bless your sword and let you strike your enemies true."

He smiled weakly, "Thanks Lily-Lou." He kissed her cheek and walked off. The captain came out of his cabin dresses in full regalia. He wore a big fancy coat and his hat had a rather large feather in it. His sword was curved and Lily hoped he knew how to use it. Dante walked up to him as he straightened his belt, "May Otto bless you and your crew Captain."

"Thank you Father, let's hope he favors us this day." When the captain reached the helm Lily heard something a loud whistling on the air. "What is that?" They looked around but saw nothing. "In coming!" They heard a second before a cannon ball hit the railing of the ship; splinters scrapped at everyone on deck as the ball bounced and skipped off the other side. "Otto be with your faithful in their time of need!" Lily yelled and ran to the stairs. "Ed they're close!" She yelled down.

The captain started barking orders, "Bring in those sails, men at your stations get ready for a bloody battle!" The men cheered with their captain but it was all for show. Lily could see the fear in their eyes as they did their captains bidding. One of the deckhands came up to Lily, "Noticed you didn't have a weapon Miss. Thought this might be better than nothing." He handed her a club.

"Thank you." She said and took it from him, Lily hated causing others pain but she realized why it might be necessary to at the moment. The pirate ship fired four more times on 'The Beautiful Bee' and only one missed. Luckily the boat hadn't started to sink but it kept Dan's crew busy as they scrambled to patch holes and douse small fires that had started on the deck. Renn's ship was so close they could see him and his crew on the other boat, not remotely worried that the 'Bee' had finally started to fire on them. "What are they waiting for?" Lily asked to know one in particular.

"To board Miss," She looked down and saw a cabin boy with a bloody cheek staring at the pirates, "they intend to board."

"Come here son." She kneeled down and touched his cheek, but he backed off.

"There'll be more hurt soon miss. Don't waste a prayer on me." He ran up the stairs and stood next to the captain. Lily turned back to the pirate ship in time to see them lowering a plank between the two ships. One of Dan's men tried to kick it away but an arrow burst into him and he fell into the water below. The wooden plank hit the deck with a loud clank that made Lily jump. "Renn! You will rue the day you stopped my boat!" Dan yelled out. Renn laughed loudly and Lily could see his black teeth. He was smaller than Dan but most men were, he had long dread locks that were graying at the temples." Ha ha ha I think not!" Renn laughed as his pirates rushed the ship and started swinging their swords; Dan's men met the pirates head on and started fighting for their lives.

Taren was clearly the best swordsman out of all of them and Lily watched as he went from one pirate to the next, putting stunning if not lethal holes in them. Dante helped the crew men who were hurt as Lily prayed for them. "Otto we need your divine influence!" Lily yelled into the heavens. Dan's men felt elated, like if they kept fighting they would live and win the day. They knew that Otto wouldn't let them down so they fought more ferociously than ever and Renn's men started to back off. "All right men we got 'em on the run! Press forward!" Dan yelled triumphantly. Lily was helping the cabin boy who now had an arrow in his leg and was oblivious to the danger around her; but Taren saw Renn was heading straight for Lily and abandoned the pirate he was fighting. "Lily look out!" He ran between her and Renn, his rapier poised in a defensive posture. The dirty pirate laughed, "I'm gonna get your priestess boy and I always get what I want!"

"Lily move!" Taren yelled and pressed the attack on Renn. He lunged forward but was deflected by Renn's rapier. "Might as well give up boy you're gonna lose!" Taren heard Lily speaking behind him, "Otto give him hope!" He had never felt anything like it before; it was as if Otto was inside him, telling him he could win. Their rapiers flashed quickly like a well-choreographed dance but Taren was so focused on Renn's sword that he didn't notice the treacherous pirate reach into one of his pockets. "You're good lad, but can you fight blind!" He flung his hand at Taren's face and a handful of black powder flew into his eyes. Taren yelled out in pain as his vision darkened, he panicked and frantically tried to wipe his eyes. Lily watched in horror as Renn's rapier sank deep into Taren's chest. He made a horrible gurgling noise and fell back onto the deck. "Taren!" Lily screamed, her voice was so full of panic it made everyone turn in her direction. She leaned over him and saw blood spreading quickly on his tunic. "Otto help him-"

"Lily!" She looked up and saw Dante was running towards her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She turned and saw Renn reaching for her, Lily was torn over healing Taren or protecting herself. If she protected herself she'd be able to heal him properly later, but not if he died first. She made her choice and laid her hand on his chest and finished her prayer, "His wound is too grievous." She felt Otto's love flow from her hands into her friend and she knew he wouldn't die from this wound.

Before Lily could turn she felt a hand grab her roughly by the hair and pull her to her feet. Dante was halfway to her when Renn pointed his rapier her throat. "Not another step priest or the priestess will join your god!" Dante stopped in his tracks, breathing hard at the sight. Lily struggled against the hand that held her hair, oblivious of the blade at her neck. "Quit squirming girl." He pressed the tip of the blade on her neck and Lily gasped as she felt a trickle of blood running down her neck. "Put your weapons down or I kill the priestess!" Renn yelled out to the crew. No one was fighting at this point, all eyes were on them. The sailors looked to their captain, "Far be it from me to be the death of a servant of Otto. Put down your weapons."

They dropped whatever they were holding onto the deck and Renn's men moved in and started bunching the crew together. "Seems they care about your well-being girl, you're lucky." He let go of her hair, in that split second Lily tried to move away but he grabbed her neck and squeezed. Dante saw the pain on her face and wanted to kill Renn. "Let her go and we won't kill you!" He yelled. Renn started laughing, "You're brave priest I'll give you that. Tie 'em up lads! I have a feeling they're going give us a lot of trouble." Lily tried to slowly move down out of his grip, but it was too much. "That's not gonna work lass." He lifted her up so she was standing on her tiptoes and the pain made her yell out. "Please," She managed to whisper. "Please let us go." She was out of ideas; pirates weren't really known for their ability to sympathize but she had to try. "Please?" Renn said, "Did you say please?"

"Yes please, let us go."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "If I let you go, what do I get?" She struggled to turn around, but his grip was like iron. "What do you want?" She tried to keep it quiet but it wasn't enough, she could see Dante's face twist in horror. "Lily no don't!"

Renn chuckled, "This your woman lad? She's really pretty."

"If you hurt her I will kill you myself!" Dante tried to rush them but was soon overtaken by Renn's men and Lily watched in horror as he was viciously beaten to the deck. "Doubt that lad." Renn forced Lily up the stairs toward the captain's cabin. She groaned every step of the way. "Renn don't do this, there's no need for it." Dan said.

"We'll see if your young priestess can free your ship; think she's that good?" Renn laughed and kicked open the door and shoved Lily down so hard she stumbled onto the floor. The blood rushing back to her head made her dizzy and she tried to scramble out of reach when she heard the door shut, but Renn grabbed her robe and roughly helped her to her feet. "Now, what's your name pretty one?" he said in a low voice.

An hour later the door opened and Lily and Renn walked out Dan's room, laughing. "Lily!" Dante saw her through his one good eye, the other was so swollen it wouldn't open. He was surrounded by Renn's men and couldn't move to her, but he still managed to hold his hands out towards her. Lily smiled sweetly at Dante as Renn spoke. "All right men, let 'em go and get back on the boat!" He yelled out.  
"We're not taking them sir?" One of the pirates called out.

"No we're not, now don't disobey me or I'll flay you alive!" The pirates quickly untied Dan's men and filed back onto Renn's boat. The second Dante could, he ran up the stairs and pulled Lily into a hug. "Are you all right Love? Gods I was so afraid for you." Lily looked up into his eyes, "I'm fine." she said, gently stroking his bloody cheek. "Otto heal this man's wounds, let him see me through clear eyes." Dante felt the pain melt away and slowly he could see out of both eyes. Renn cleared his throat, "Lily?" She turned with a smile, "It was a pleasure meeting you, don't forget my message."

She shook her head, "I won't forget I promise." He held out his hand and she shook it as Renn looked up at Dante, "You take care of her you hear?" Dante looked completely confused and Renn walked back to his boat, laughing at the priests reaction. Before Dante could recover Lily ran over to Taren. He was still laying on the deck with his eyes closed, she could hear his breathing was ragged and coming in quick gasps. When she kneeled next to him he opened his eyes, "Lily-Lou, did he hurt you?" He tried to reach up and touch her face but she took his hand and laid it back on his lap. "I'm fine don't worry about me." Lily laid her hand on his chest and he felt the familiar warmth of Lily's divine magic spread through his body. There was no more pain and he took a big breath. "What happened?" he asked. Lily didn't notice that Dante had moved behind her as she took out a handkerchief and started cleaning Taren's face. He had been in so much pain he had forgotten all about the soot in his eyes. "Thanks Lily-Lou."

"You're welcome Taren." She put the handkerchief back in her pocket and helped Taren stand. "Lily will you tell me what happened before I explode!" Dante said.

"Yes I think I'd like to know that as well." Captain Dan strolled up behind him. His crew was moving around the ship like mad men trying get back on course and far away from Renn. "All right calm down it's all right," she said calmly, " Let's go in your cabin and talk privately." Dan nodded and lead the way but Dante was the only one that went with them; Taren decided to check on Ed and his family. The three of them walked into the cabin and took seats around a small table. "So what happened?" Dante was still quite worked up. "Not what you think, he didn't touch me." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I was so worried about you."

Lily stood behind Dante and stroked his hair. "I know my love I was scared for you too. My heart fell to my knees when I saw them beating you." Dante sighed at her touch and brought her around to his lap where she sat down with a smile. "So what happened?" Dan asked. Lily sighed and hugged Dante, "Well, after he shoved me in here he pulled me to my feet. I remember scowling at him, I hadn't planned on making anything easy for him. He looked confused for some reason. Then he asked my name,

"_Why do you care?" I asked._

"_Humor me." _

_I stared at him and hoped if I played along it might buy me some time for something, anything. "Lily Vale."_

"_Vale! How old are you?"_

"_Why?"_

"_You're about twenty, twenty one aren't you?" He said. It shocked me that he knew that. "How did you know?" He let go of my arm and I stepped back a bit. His eyes seemed to roam over me. "It can't be, but now I got a good look at you I see it."_

"_See what?"_

"_Your father's Etienne Vale, isn't he?"_

_I gasped, "How did you know that?"_

_Renn laughed good and deep, "I thought I recognized that scowl!" He kept on laughing. _

"_What's so funny?" I yelled at him. He sat down at the table and kicked out a chair,_

"_I know your father lass!" I was shocked, how could my father know this despicable pirate. "You do?"_

"_Yes! Did he not tell you about his pirating days?" he said proudly._

"_Sort of. I knew he was one."_

"_Sit down girl I ain't gonna hurt ya now. The seas'd open up and swallow me if I hurt any of Vale's blood. What did he tell you?"_

_I slowly sat down in the chair, I didn't really trust him yet. "That he was a deckhand on a ship that broke up outside of Fairwinds."_

"_Yeah I remember that day, bad storm it was. Just snuck up on us. Captain tried to get us to shore quickly but the gods were against us that day."_

"_The boat still broke up."_

"_Aye lass it did, If it weren't for your father I would be dead."_

"_What did he do?" _

_Renn leaned back and crossed his hands over his stomach. "Said he was a deck hand eh? He wasn't, he was the captain. It was his quick thinking that got the ship so close to the shore and so many of us survived."_

_I was shocked, "He was the captain? But he was so young!"_

"_Age don't matter lass, it's instincts and who you know."_

Lily was still on Dante's lap, stroking his face. "Over the next hour he told me stories about my father. I told him how he was and what happened after he left. It was so odd and yet relieving at the same time. When I told him about you Dante he genuinely seemed happy; like an uncle."

Captain Dan sat back much like Renn, and smiled, "So your father's Etienne Vale?" The captain asked in the same surprised tone Renn had. "Don't tell me you know him too?"

"No, no but I heard of him, practically a legend among us. Took on a whole band of pirates himself to save his crew when he was a deck hand; the captain didn't make it but made him captain before he died. He was forceful yet fair, a lot of new sailors wanted on his boat."  
"I had no idea." Lily smiled at the thought of her papa.

"Seems his legend still helps others; you should thank him next time you see him." Dan said. "I have a lot of words for him actually." She said smiling.

Within the hour Renn's ship was out of sight and everyone relaxed. Many of the men thanked Lily for whatever it was she did and she thanked them for their bravery. The priests had set up a little triage in the galley and they spent the rest of the day tending to the worst of the hurt sailors. "I can't believe it." Lily said to herself.

"Believe what?" Dante asked, sitting next to a sailor with a deep cut in his arm.

"No one died. Everyone lived." She smiled like she couldn't believe it. "Everyone gets to live today."

Her smile grew and Dante chuckled. "It does happen Love."

"Not enough." she said, returning her attention to the cabin boy.

Soon Taren came clunking down the stars, "Ed and Mary are all right. No one went downstairs thankfully. How's everyone in here?"

"Alive." Lily said, beaming at her friend. He laughed and walked up her to.

"That's the way it should be." He kissed the top of her head and looked up at Dante. "So, how are you two?" Dante looked over at Lily, she was still smiling at him.

"I had some sense knocked into me." Dante said. Taren chuckled and playfully hit Dante in the shoulder, "Good. You two belong together."

"We do." Lily said, smiling at her priest.

That night found the clerics deep in the bowls of the ship. Dante was sitting on the floor, Lily was on his lap and their arms were around each other. She sat up and slid her hand to his cheek where she had slapped him the night before. Dante closed his eyes and nuzzled her palm, letting her icy scar chill his lips. "My beautiful Lily." He whispered against her skin. "I never thought I'd feel your touch again." His eyes glittered with tears of relief but he didn't let them fall. He took her hand and kissed the tops of her fingers. "I have never, ever in my whole life have done anything as shameful as what I did the other night. I cannot begin to atone for my behavior and I am profoundly sorry that I caused you so much pain. I will never take anyone's word over yours again. I can't believe I did it in the first place."

He gently wiped away a few of Lily's tears that started falling. "You were right Love, I was pushing you away. I had this insane notion that you'd be better off with a younger man. But you're not. You're meant to be with me Lily and I'm meant to be with you. Otto gave us to each other." She smiled through the tears and kissed him. Their lips mingled furiously like they'd been parted for years instead of hours. They both tasted the salt of her tears as their tongues licked at lips and teeth. Slowly they parted, trying to catch their breath. "I love you Dante. I can't image my life without you." She sat up and ran her fingers though his beard and he pulled her close to his lips. "Kiss me my beautiful Lily." He whispered. Lily obeyed quickly and covered his mouth with hers and gently bit his lip as she slowly sat back, "I would, give myself to you Dante." She whispered.

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "I would gladly accept your body, but I would be angry at myself for letting the past day's events lead us to bed. I want your first time to be because we love each other, not because I have some primal need to claim your body."

She chuckled, "I'd like as well." Lily laid her head on his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat calm her.


End file.
